Loneliness isn't the end of eveyrything
by Jessivy24
Summary: Prend place à la fin de l'épisode 4x09 mais contrairement à la série Klaus n'a pas tué Carol en plus du massacre de ses douze hybrides. Il sait qui l'a trahit et compte bien se venger.
1. Chapter 1 (Prologue)

Synopsis: Prend place à la fin de l'épisode 4x09 mais contrairement à la série Klaus n'a pas tué Carol en plus de ses douze hybrides. Il sait qui la trahit et compte bien se venger.

Disclaimer: Aucun des personnages de la série ne m'appartient. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire jiste le plaisir d'écrire et de partager.

Rating M.

Couple: Klaroline

Personnages: Tous ceux de la série.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, positives ou négatives, cela m'aidera et m'encouragera à continuer.

Chapitre 1 (Prologue): "Don't mess with me again!"

"Don't mess with me again"

À chacun de ses pas sur l'herbe humide, le sang qu'il avait répandu coulait le long de ses vêtements. Mais il ne se sentait pas sale, bien au contraire il jouissait de son état qui le faisait apparaitre fort et victorieux. Il n'y avait qu'un seul mâle alpha sur cette terre et c'était lui. A présent, quiconque oserait le défier en paierait lourdement les conséquences. Il s'était montré bien trop clément et trop docile ces derniers temps qu'il avait donné à tout le monde l'illusion, particulièrement à ce moins que rien de Tyler, qu'ils pourraient un jour le surpasser. Tuer ses hybrides lui en avaient coûté, il n'avait pris aucun plaisir, si ce n'est celui de la vengeance, à les exterminer de cette façon. Lui qui avait eu tant de mal à se construire cette famille venait de tout détruire en un claquement de doigt. Aucun de ses "bébés" ne s'étaient réellement défendus face à lui car ils savaient bien que le combat serait perdu d'avance et avaient attendu la mort qui seraient leur seul Salut. Un masque de tristesse apparut sur les traits de l'Originel en repensant au mal qu'il s'était donné pour ne pas se retrouver seul au monde pour finalement en finir ainsi.  
Il n'était plus en colère, il était fou de rage.  
Il accélera le pas à vitesse surhumaine et franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparait de la maison des Forbes, là où vivait sa délicieuse et fougueuse Caroline.  
Un rictus mauvais passa sur son visage lorsqu'il entendit la voix de la jeune femme à travers les murs de sa chambre. Les mots de la louve Hayley lui revinrent en mémoire:  
"Tyler a mis au point un plan pour te détruire ce soir. Il a libéré tous tes hybrides et Caroline l'aide à exécuter ses projets à bien".  
Klaus mentirait s'il prétendait qu'il n'avait pas été choqué et blessé par ces révélations. Que le scooby gang se servent de Caroline pour faire diversion était une chose qu'il avait accepté et s'en amusait même beaucoup mais qu'elle soit elle-même l'instigatrice d'un plan visant à le tuer dépassait sa compréhension. Ne s'était-il pas montré incroyablement gentil et clément avec elle? Ne lui avait-il pas montré qu'il ne ferait jamais rien pour lui nuire, allant jusqu'à la sauver plus d'une fois? Toutes leurs rencontres, chaque fois plus intimes et plus attachantes n'avaient-elles été qu'un jeu pour elle?  
L'Originel bouillonait de rage de s'être ainsi laissé piégé par une simple vampire. Le problème était là, il n'y avait rien de simple ou de banal en ce qui concernait Caroline. D'une certaine façon, elle le fascinait mais il n'aurait su dire pourquoi. Etait-ce son physique, sa joie de vivre, son caractère franc et bien trempé ou un mélange de tout cela qui le faisait succomber chaque jours d'avantage?  
Il chassa ses pensées pour se concentrer sur la voix de sa belle qu'il devinait en grande conversation téléphonique. D'un geste agile il s'élança sur le toit de la maison, juste au dessus de la chambre de Caroline et porta une oreille très attentive aux paroles de cette dernière.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête?  
Un court silence se posa avant que la voix de Caroline ne résonne à nouveau, plus virulente que jamais.  
- As-tu perdu la tête? Tu ne vois pas ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir. Tu as tout perdu et tu voudrais risquer de perdre le peu de chose qui te reste?  
Klaus avait du mal à entendre la personne à l'autre bout du fil, elle semblait murmurer mais il reconnut sans l'ombre d'un doute l'identité de cette dernière.  
- Je t'en prie arrête ça! supplia presque la voix douce de Caroline. Ça a été trop loin.  
Klaus rit franchement de cette remarque. La jeune femme avait un sacré toupet car de ce qu'il savait elle était en partie responsable du plan visant à le tuer.  
- Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé.  
La colère de Klaus, pourtant à deux doigt d'exploser, réussit à monter encore d'un cran. Savoir la jeune femme si soucieuse du bien être de son abruti de petit ami le rendait malade.  
Qu'avait-il de si spécial ce paysan sauvage et totalement inconscient?  
- Fais attention à toi, dit Caroline dans un souffle avant de raccrocher.  
Ce fut le signal que Klaus attendait.  
La jeune femme se laissa lourdement retomber en travers de son lit alors qu'un profond soupir de fatigue s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle ferma les yeux un court instant avant de les rouvrir, tétanisée d'effroi.  
Klaus se tenait devant elle, pour ne pas dire complètement sur elle car ses vêtements poissés de sang collaient aux siens et la toisait de toute sa hauteur d'un regard empli de fureur.  
Il fallut un moment à la jeune femme pour réaliser ce qu'il se passait avant qu'elle ne le repousse violemment du plat de ses mains.  
Mais l'Originel ne bougea même pas d'un cil. En proie à la panique de le sentir si proche et si furieux, Caroline réitéra son geste pour se dégager du poid qui pesait sur elle, en vain. Il envahissait pleinement son espace et n'avait pas l'intention de lui laisser un semblant d'espace pour respirer. Les mains callés sur le dessus de lit, de chaque côté de sa tête, il approcha un peu plus de son visage jusqu'à frôler de ses lèvres son oreille gauche.  
- Tu vas te calmer et m'écouter bien attentivement, fit-il d'une voix aussi calme qu'inquiétante.  
Aussitôt, Caroline se figea, ne voulant plus se risquer à faire le geste de trop. Elle avait dépassé les limites avec lui, elle en était parfaitement consciente.  
Mais lorsqu'elle croisa son regard qui brillait à la fois d'un éclat de douleur et de rage, Caroline se demanda si elle n'avait pas commis l'erreur de trop. Serait-ce sa fin?  
Les battements de son coeur s'affolèrent à cette sombre pensée et elle crut défaillir. Elle savait que Klaus percevait chacune de ses respirations et ne voulait pas lui donner le plaisir de voir combien il l'effrayait mais elle n'était pas en mesure de se calmer.  
Klaus la fixa intensément durant de longues et interminables secondes avant de déclarer d'un ton étrangement doux.  
- Doucement, mon amour. Je ne sais pas ce que toi et ta petite bande de bras cassés avez encore prévu contre moi, mais écoute bien ceci, tu n'en feras pas partie.  
La panique gagna totalement Caroline qui se méprit sur ses paroles et elle chercha de nouveau à se défaire de son emprise.  
Il la terrorisait en cet instant, bien qu'il ait souhaité lui faire payer sa trahison à son égard, ses yeux baignés de larmes eurent raison de sa colère et il se détacha brusquement d'elle.  
Caroline se précipita alors vers la porte fermée de sa chambre dans un geste désespéré de fuite. En un éclair, Klaus fondit sur elle et exerça une forte pression pour bloquer la porte.  
La jeune femme ne dit mot, elle tenait à peine debout, tremblant de tous ses membres dans l'attente du geste qui signerait son arrêt de mort. Klaus la maintenait d'une main de fer.  
- Tu as besoin de te calmer. Je ne suis pas venu ici pour te tuer mais si tu continu à m'agacer tu vas me trouver.  
Caroline eut l'impression que le poids sur sa poitrine se dissipait à l'entente de ses mots. Elle se permit un soupir soulagement sans se soucier du regard moqueur de Klaus. Lui aussi avait baissé sa garde en retirant sa main de la porte. Il savait que sa belle était suffisamment rassurée et qu'elle ne tenterait plus de fuir. Cependant, la colère de Klaus était toujours palpable et la jeune femme frissonnait à l'idée de ce qu'il avait prévu pour elle. Lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, elle n'eut pas la force de soutenir son regard, seulement c'était sans compter sur la détermination de l'homme en face d'elle qui la força à lui faire face.  
- Tu pourrais au moins avoir le cran de me regarder.  
Caroline lutta contre ses larmes mais elle ne put les retenir plus longtemps. Celles-ci glissèrent en cascade le long du visage angélique de la jeune femme.  
Klaus se vit violence pour ne pas y prêter un quelconque intérêt et se concentrer sur ce qu'il avait initiallement prévu de faire.  
Caroline se sentit honteuse de craquer devant lui et voulut essuyer ses joues mais Klaus la tenait toujours fermement par les bras.  
- Je pense avoir été suffisament patient et indulgent avec toi, Caroline. S'il y a bien une chose que je ne supporte pas c'est qu'on se moque de moi.  
Quand bien même Caroline en aurait eu la force et le courage, elle n'aurait rien trouvé à ajouter à cela.  
- Qu'y a t-il mon coeur? Je t'ai connu plus loquace.  
- N'attends pas mes excuses! réussit à articuler la jeune femme.  
Klaus ria nerveusement de son audace.  
- Alleluyah, elle parle!  
Il se moqua un court instant avant de la fixer à nouveau d'un regard dur et froid.  
- Des excuses bancales et hypocrites, je n'en veux pas. Tu veux me tuer, parfait, assume mais ne viens pas ensuite te complaindre en excuse parceque ton misérable plan a inévitablement échoué.  
- Je ne comptais pas le faire.  
- J'espère bien parceque j'aurais pu t'arracher la langue pour ça.  
Caroline déglutit avec peine en baissant son regard.  
- Ne baisse pas les yeux Caroline! ordonna Klaus en soulevant son menton sans ménagement.  
- Avise-toi encore une fois, une seule fois de me nuire d'une façon ou d'une autre et la clémence dont j'ai preuve jusqu'à présent signera ta fin. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre?  
Caroline ne put qu'hocher la tête en signe d'assentiment.  
- Est-ce que j'ai été clair?! gronda Klaus de colère noire.  
- Oui, c'est clair, affirma la jeune femme.  
Le regard de Klaus se fit perdit quelque peu dans ses pensées et se fit plus douloureux.  
- J'attendais mieux de toi, avoua Klaus dans un murmure.  
Il disparut aussi précipitamment qu'il était venu, laissant une Caroline pétrifiée et entièrement recouverte du sang des malheureux hybrides.  
Elle se laissa glisser contre la porte de sa chambre, vidée de toutes ses forces.  
Ce qui avait le plus déstabilisé la jeune femme ce n'était pas la rage de Klaus tout à fait légitime mais son regard blessé et incroyablement peiné. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 - "A new threat"

Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que ce geste allait provoquer ni des répercussions que cela aurait sur elle et encore moins de la raison pour laquelle son corps était étendue là, totalement desséché. Mais elle savait avec certitude que la dague plantée dans le coeur de son amie, disparue mystérieusement des semaines plus tôt, la rendait prisonnière de son état.  
Comme s'il avait s'agit d'un conte de fée, April Young retira le poignard et espéra que la jeune femme se réveille d'un long sommeil. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent et aucun fait surnaturel ne se produisit. Après plusieurs minutes planté devant le cercueil, April commençait à ne plus y croire lorsque la teinte grisâtre qui recouvrait entièrement le corps de son amie s'estompa pour laisser apparaître la peau fraîche d'une jeune femme de dix-huit ans. Les yeux écarquillés à la fois d'émerveillement et d'horreur, la jeune fille observa sans bouger la résurrection de Rebekah.  
Celle-ci ne tarda pas à ouvrir la bouche pour laisser échapper une faible respiration.  
A cet instant, toute personne normalement constituée aurait pris ses jambes à son cou même si elle connaissait l'identité de la personne. Aucun fait scientifique n'aurait pu expliquer le phénomène qui se produisait sous ses yeux. Seulement, depuis la mort de son père, April était tourmentée de milliers de questions et préférait mourir que de rester sans réponse.  
Rebekah était-elle restée dans ce cercueil depuis tout ce temps?  
Qui ou plutôt quoi était-elle?  
Elle ou son espèce avait-il un lien avec la mort de son père?  
Et si ce n'était pas le cas, elle espérait toujours que Rebekah tienne sa promesse de l'aider à découvrir la vérité sur la mort de son père.  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de se torturer d'avantage l'esprit qu'elle fut soudainement saisie à la gorge et plaquée contre le mur de la grotte avec une extrême brutalité par une Rebekah qui semblait avoir recouvré toute sa vigueur d'antan.  
Pourtant, Rebekah était bien en dessous de ses réels capacités, elle se sentait faible et lorsqu'elle vit et sentit le sang de la jeune humaine, elle ne se posa aucune questions et mordit à pleine dent dans la veine qui palpitait de façon effrénée à son cou.

Quelques instants plus tard, Rebekah recula à une bonne distance de sa proie, un air de souffrance sur les traits de son visage inhumain.  
- Tu ne devrais pas être là. Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as sauvé?  
April ne répondit pas, bien trop choquée par la violence dont elle venait de faire l'objet et par la créature qui lui faisait face pour émettre un son. Seul un souffle de douleur lui échappa, alors qu'elle retenait avec peine le sang qui s'écoulait de sa plaie.  
- Je ne veux pas te tuer, l'avertit l'Originelle, mais si tu ne t'en vas pas tout de suite je serais incapable de me contrôler.  
Même à plusieurs mètres d'April, son sang si chaud et si jeune emplissait sauvagement ses narines. Toutes les fibres de son corps réclamaient de prendre la vie de l'humaine.  
Malgré la menace, April ne fit pas un geste en direction de la sortie de la grotte.  
- J'ai besoin de me nourrir, lui expliqua douloureusement la créature en elle. J'ai besoin de sang et si tu ne t'éloigne pas de moi dans la seconde qui suit je te viderais du tien. Est-ce que tu comprends ça?  
Un éclair de lucidité passa dans le regard apeuré de la jeune humaine. Elle sembla brusquement reprendre pied à la réalité et étudia d'un mouvement vif et circulaire toutes possibilités de fuite qu'il lui restait. Alors que la vampire s'apprêtait à fondre sur elle, April courut jusqu'à une cage pour s'y enfermer. Hélas le battant étant cassé, elle ne put correctement refermer la porte. Il y avait bien une chaîne en fer, balancée négligemment au fond de la geôle, qu'elle aurait pu enrouler autour des barreaux mais elle devait se rendre à l'évidence, jamais elle ne pourrait s'enfermer à temps.  
Durant de longues secondes, Rebekah fixa la jeune fille d'un regard assoiffé, prêt à bondir sur les barreaux tandis qu'April lui suppliait d'épargner sa vie en lui rappelant qu'elles étaient devenues amies et que c'était elle qui l'avait libéré.  
Contre toute attente, Rebekah sortit de la grotte à vitesse vampirique, laissant à sa jeune victime la vie sauve.

Klaus sortit de la douche à regret, une serviette enroulée autour de sa taille, déçu d'avoir laissé l'eau effacée la violence de ses crimes. À bien y réfléchir, il y avait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi puissant et intouchable et se jura de ne plus se laisser amadouer par les sentiments primaires des humains. L'amour, l'amitié, la compassion et la bienveillance ne lui avait jamais été et ne lui serait jamais réservé. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre à quel moment il avait dérapé au point de laisser croire à tout ce petit peuple d'adolescent téméraires qu'ils pourraient un jour le battre mais, ce soir là, il espérait avoir remis chacun à sa place.  
Il allait se diriger vers sa chambre quand un mauvais pressentiment le fit faire demi-tour et dévaler les escaliers de sa somptueuse et imposante demeure. Il ouvrit en grand la double porte de sa bibliothèque et s'avança d'un pas vif et nerveux au fond de la pièce vers l'un de ses tableaux du XVIIe siècle représentant un paysage à l'orée du crépuscule. En le décrochant du mur, il se retint d'envoyer valser la toile qu'il tenait entre ses mains en constatant que la porte du coffre dissimulé derrière le tableau avait été forcée.  
Avec tout le self control qu'il possédait encore il reposa délicatement l'une de ses toiles favorites. Un sourire sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres.  
- Vengeance, douce vengeance, j'entends résonner ton chant! entonna-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Stefan était adossé contre le bureau renversé de sa nouvelle chambre, le regard vidé de toutes émotions. Personne, pas même son frère, n'aurait su dire s'il était sur le point de laisser une fois de plus éclater sa colère sur le mobilier ou bien de fondre en larmes. Alors que son corps ne semblait plus le soutenir, ses pensées paraissaient tourner à mille à heure, passant d'un regard larmoyant et désespéré à un autre glacial et haineux.  
- Que ne ferait-on pas par amour, n'est-ce pas Stefan? l'interrompit brusquement la voix calme de Klaus.  
Il entra dans la chambre de son frère d'armes sans attendre qu'il l'y invite et s'avança à pas mesuré vers lui.  
- Décidément, tout le monde semble s'être donné le mot pour me décevoir.  
- De quoi est-ce que tu parles? demanda Stefan d'une voix tout aussi calme.  
- Tu m'as avoué ce soir t'être servi de cette très chère Caroline pour pénétrer chez moi et tenter de me voler un bien.  
- A quoi bon revenir sur cette histoire. Tu attends peut être des félicitations pour l'avoir si bien caché?  
- Une once de remord pour avoir violé mon espace aurait été un bon début.  
- Et bien je n'en éprouve pas. Je te l'ai dit, je ne te fais pas confiance, Klaus.  
- Oh mon frère, chantonna Klaus. Combien de fois va t-il falloir que je te répète que l'amour est notre plus grande faiblesse?!  
- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles? s'enquit Stefan avec agacement.  
Klaus avisa un coupe papier tombé du bureau lors de la colère de Stefan et le ramassa.  
- Les sentiments humains nous nuisent. L'amour nous pousse à commettre des actes déterminant et fâcheux pour notre avenir, dit Klaus d'une voix toujours aussi calme en jouant avec son coupe papier, enfonçant lentement la pointe dans sa paume.  
- Mais je ne t'en veux pas, il est si aisé de se laisser entraîner par cette douce mélodie.  
Stefan fronça les sourcils complètement ahuri par les mots de Klaus. Il savait ce que l'Originel avait enduré ce soir-là et doutait sérieusement de sa bonne santé mentale.  
- Klaus, si tu me disais plutôt ou tu veux en venir! Je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à ça.  
- Pauvre Stefan, murmura Klaus d'un air affligé avant de le plaquer brutalement contre le mur le plus proche et de planter le coupe papier dans son coeur.  
Klaus était réputé pour changer radicalement de comportement en un temps reccord mais ce coup-ci, Stefan n'avait rien senti venir. Il suffoqua non pas de douleur mais de peur.  
- Un millimètre plus loin et tu aurais pu dire adieu à ta petite Elena. Tu n'as pas idée du cadeau que je t'aurais fait. Mais, tu me connais, je ne suis pas de nature généreuse.  
- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi? hurla Stefan sans comprendre son soudain excès de colère.  
- Où est mon épée? aboya Klaus sur le même ton.  
Sans laisser l'opportunité à Stefan de retirer le coupe papier en bois, il enfonça d'avantage la pointe dans la plaie.  
Stefan grogna de douleur avant de repousser violemment son assaillant de toutes ses forces. S'il parvint à se dégager c'est parce que Klaus le voulait bien.  
- Tu dois te foutre de moi, explosa Stefan en retirant d'un geste sec le couteau planté si près de son coeur.  
- Ne joue pas avec moi, camarade.  
- Tu sais très bien que je n'ai pas trouvé l'épée.  
- Mon épée, corrigea Klaus.  
Il affichait à présent un sourire carnassier.  
- Dans ce cas comment explique-tu le fais qu'elle ait mystérieusement disparue de sa cachette.  
- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, assura Stefan en écartant les bras.  
- Quelle étrange coïncidence, tu ne trouves pas?  
- Je.. n'ai... pas... ton... épée, articula lentement Stefan dans l'espoir que ça rentre correctement dans la tête de Klaus.  
- Tu paraîtrais presque sincère, reconnut Klaus en riant.  
- Pourquoi aurais-je pris un objet dont je n'ai plus l'utilité? acheva de le convaincre Stefan.  
Le rire mauvais de Klaus se figea, véritablement surpris.  
- Tu as piqué ma curiosité? fit soudain Klaus avec grand intérêt en attendant la suite.  
- D'après Damon, le professeur Shane connait l'endroit exacte où le remède se trouve. La potion est enterré avec son créateur, Silas, un ancien vampire.  
- Et par le plus grand des hasards, ce Shane aurait il mentionner la position exacte de la tombe?  
- Non mais si on en croit ses dires, on n'a plus besoin de la carte ni même de l'épée.  
- C'est complètement ridicule, ricana Klaus.  
- Je comprends tes réticences mais si tu as perdu l'épée c'est notre seule chance de trouver le remède contre le vampirisme et guérir Elena.  
- Je n'ai aucunement perdu l'épée, le reprit l'hybride vexé. On me l'a volé!  
- Tu devrais faire plus attention à tes affaires, osa Stefan qui se sentait de nouveau en position de force.  
Klaus lui lança un regard noir et grogna intérieurement.  
- Je serais vraiment très curieux de rencontrer ce professeur, reprit-il calmement.  
- Il pratique les sciences occultes, je serais toi je n'irais pas me frotter à lui sans savoir exactement où je mets les pieds.  
- Je n'en avais pas l'intention, du moins pas tout de suite. Je ne suis aussi dupe que toi et ta petite bande d'adolescents, Stefan. Je ne reposerais pas tous mes espoirs sur un sorcier à la manque. Ce Shane attend forcément quelque chose en retour et je ne serais pas là pour le lui accorder. Mais vas-y, fonce tête baissée si tu veux!  
Klaus fit volte face en souriant de façon moqueuse.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?  
- Je vais récupérer mon épée. C'est la seule chose en laquelle je crois.

Il devait être deux, peut être même trois heures du matin, Caroline n'en avait pas la moindre idée mais il lui semblait que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle était allongée dans la pénombre en espérant que le sommeil l'emporte. Elle était étendue dans son lit recroquevillé dans la position du fœtus, emmitouflée dans sa couette. Elle voulait fermer ses yeux et le fit mais dès qu'elle se perdait un peu trop dans ses pensées, ceux-ci se rouvraient obstinément, comme pour l'empêcher de se reposer. Cela faisait plusieurs heures que Klaus lui avait rendu une visite des moins amicales et qu'elle tentait d'oublier cette douloureuse expérience.  
Des images flashèrent dans son esprit, elle revit Klaus l'acculer contre le mur, le visage ravagé par la colère. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le voyait si furieux mais jamais sa fureur avait été dirigé contre elle. Lui qui s'était toujours montré si doux, affectueux et charmeur à ses côtés. Caroline ne pensait pas pouvoir composer avec ce Klaus froid et sans pitié.  
Bien malgré la jeune femme, des souvenirs de moments qu'ils avaient partagé ensemble envahirent son esprit. La soirée en l'honneur des Originels fut l'instant qui l'a frappa le plus. Pour une étrange raison, dans cette somptueuse robe bleu nuit que lui avait offerte Klaus et dans cet univers totalement hors du temps, elle s'était sentie à sa place. Loin de sa vie d'adolescente et de ses petits tracas, loin de ses malheurs qui gâchaient sa vie depuis sa transformation en une créature de la nuit, loin de tout ce qui la raccrochait à sa vie humaine.  
Jamais elle ne se l'était avouée mais le fait est qu'elle avait apprécié cette soirée bien au delà de tout ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer.  
La danse qu'elle avait partagé avec Klaus, l'homme qu'elle était censée craindre, resterait à jamais un moment gravé dans sa mémoire. Elle avait eu la sensation de retrouver sa liberté et sa joie de vivre. Et à cet instant, qui n'avait hélas duré que le temps d'un battement d'aile, elle aurait accepté de tout abandonner pour partir avec lui et découvrir ce monde merveilleux qu'il avait dit vouloir lui offrir.  
Puis la réalité l'avait frappé de plein fouet, Klaus était et resterait ce monstre qui avait déverser le sang de ses amis et réduit des milliers de vie à néant. A l'inverse Caroline était cette jeune fille figée à jamais dans son corps de dix-sept ans, ce tout jeune vampire qui avait encore tant à apporter à ceux qu'elle considérait encore comme ses semblables et qui ne renierait sa nature humaine pour rien au monde.  
Ses yeux clairs s'emplirent de larmes tandis qu'un nouveau souvenir s'insinua dans son esprit, celui-ci bien plus récent où Klaus lui avait laissé entrevoir une toute autre facette de sa personnalité. Une personne bien plus belle et plus humaine que toutes celles qu'elle avait rencontré jusqu'à présent. Seulement une fois de plus, la réalité l'avait frappé de plein fouet lui interdisant de penser à Nicklaus Mickaelson comme un homme meurtri que la vie n'avait pas épargné.  
Il avait fallut que les paroles de Stefan lui ouvre enfin les yeux pour qu'elle accepte le fait que Klaus soit capable de ressentir de véritables sentiments. Il n'était qu'un surhomme incroyablement solitaire, il ne pouvait accorder sa confiance en personne pas même en elle à qui il avait plus d'une fois sauvé la vie et en qui il avait maintes fois prouvé sa bonne foi.  
Caroline s'en voulait atrocement de l'avoir trahi une fois encore, et elle ne pouvait s'expliquer pourquoi elle avait tant souhaiter sa mort. Elle devait se montrer honnête et reconnaitre que lorsqu'elle avait exposé son plan pour se débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute de Klaus à Tyler, son corps entier avait vibré d'excitation à la simple idée d'en finir avec l'Originel. Outre le fait d'avoir fait preuve d'une témérité affligeante, Caroline se demandait comment un tel plan avait pu émerger de son esprit. En y réfléchissant à tête reposée elle s'était rendue compte de la folie de son projet et avait souhaité y mettre un terme mais avait appris de Stefan que c'était bien trop tard puisque Klaus avait tout découvert.  
A ce moment là, elle avait craint non pas les foudres de Klaus mais de croiser son regard empli de déception.  
Elle pouvoir encore sentir le sang des hybrides sur les vêtements de Klaus comme si elle-même l'avait versé. Car indirectement, elle était en partie responsable de leur mort.  
Caroline étouffa un sanglot, le nez enfoui dans sa couette.  
Comment avait-elle provoquer un tel désastre? Bien sûr, ce n'était pas d'elle que venait le plan initial de Tyler mais en le soutenant elle y avait largement contribué.  
Elle pouvait remercier le ciel que Klaus l'ait finalement épargné bien qu'une partie d'elle aurait presque souhaité qu'il l'achève.  
Dorénavant, leur relation allait prendre un tournant tout à fait différent et elle n'était pas sûr de pouvoir y faire face.  
Il en était fini de leur petit jeu, tout à fait innocent de séduction. Leurs futures rencontres seraient ponctuées de paroles dures et pleines de menaces avant qu'une indifférence totale naisse entre eux. Elle ne sut s'expliquer pourquoi cette pensée la faisait souffrir. Le pire dans tous cela c'est qu'elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même.  
Le vibreur de son smartphone la tira de ses pensées et à contre coeur, elle se redressa.  
Se faisant, elle prêta un rapide coup d'oeil à son radio réveil à sa droite qui indiquait 4h15 du matin. Caroline n'en revenait pas que ses pensées aient pu la troubler au point de la garder éveiller tout ce temps alors qu'elle se sentait épuisée.  
En s'emparant de son téléphone, la jeune femme avisa le nom de Tyler affichait en grosse lettres. Il venait de lui envoyer un message texte mais elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir y répondre dans l'instant. Elle savait combien il devait avoir besoin de soutien et de parler à sa petite amie mais cette dernière ne pouvait s'enlever la visite de Klaus de l'esprit. Elle allait reposer son téléphone mais se décida tout de même à consulter son message.  
"Caroline, je ne peux plus rester ici. Rejoins-moi au Wickery Bridge à l'aube. Ecris-moi dès que tu as ce message mais surtout ne m'appelle pas. Je t'aime."  
Caroline écarquilla les yeux sans comprendre. Qu'est-ce que Tyler avait encore l'intention de faire? Fuir ne ferait qu'agrandir la colère de Klaus et elle refusait de se retrouver à nouveau au milieu.  
"Quoi que tu aies prévu de faire, réfléchis-y à deux fois."  
Elle attendit tremblante la réponse de Tyler.  
"Rejoins-moi à l'aube, Caroline. Je t'en prie, je ne veux pas partir sans te dire aurevoir."  
Alors il allait vraiment l'abandonner? Elle se demandait où Tyler se cachait et ce qui se passerait si Klaus découvrait que son seul et unique hybride encore en vie prévoyait de lui échapper.

Caroline avait choisit d'accéder à la requête de Tyler de le retrouver sur le pont Whickery dès le lever du jour.  
Tyler l'y attendait, un sac de voyage chargé à ses pieds. Non loin de là, en travers de la chaussée, une voiture grise était garée. Bien que ce ne soit pas la voiture habituelle de Tyler, Caroline sut qu'il avait tout prévu pour son départ.  
- J'ai bien cru que tu ne viendrais pas, annonça Tyler en voyant arriver sa petite amie avec dix bonnes minutes de retard.  
Elle y avait songé mais connaissait assez Tyler pour savoir que lorsqu'une idée voyait le jour dans sa tête personne ne pouvait l'en dissuader.  
- Pitié, dis-moi que tu pars juste quelques jours!  
- Je ne peux plus rester à Mystic Falls, Caroline.  
Il vint à sa rencontre mais celle-ci le repoussa en faisant trois pas en arrière.  
- Alors tu choisis la solution de facilité, la fuite? lui cria-t-elle - Ne le prends pas comme ça, ma puce. Si je pars, c'est que j'ai de bonnes raisons - Lesquelles? Est-ce que ces raisons justifient de me laisser seule ici ramasser les morceaux de notre stupide plan.  
- Je ne partirais jamais si je ne te savais pas en sécurité?  
- En sécurité, tu plaisantes? Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je suis intouchable.  
- Klaus ne toucheras jamais à un seul de tes cheveux, remarqua Tyler de la colère dans la voix.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais?  
- Parce qu'il aime trop le pouvoir qu'il a sur toi et parce qu'à sa façon tordue, il tient à toi Caroline.  
- Ça ne l'a pas empêché de venir s'en prendre à moi, hier soir! lui apprit la jeune femme.  
Soufflé par cette révélation Tyler se tut un moment avant de déclarer:  
- Je vais le tuer!  
- Non tu ne vas rien faire du tout et tu vas arrêter cette guerre contre lui qui ne mènera à rien de bon.  
- Est-ce qu'il a levé la main sur toi? gronda Tyler dont la bête en lui se réveillait.  
- Non... il a... il ne m'a rien fait, avoua Caroline les bras ballants. Mais il m'a menacé.  
Tyler poussa profond soupir de soulagement puis fit de nouveau quelques pas vers sa petite amie. Cette fois-ci, elle ne le repoussa pas et accepta de se laisser aller un court instant dans ses bras réconfortants.  
- Il n'aura bientôt plus l'occasion de te toucher. Je vais y mettre un terme.  
Caroline se détacha vivement de la chaleur de ses bras et le fixa d'un air profondément agacé.  
- Arrête de vouloir t'en prendre à lui. Tu ne vois pas que ça ne marchera jamais?  
- Cette fois il n'y a pas d'autres alternatives.  
- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles? Tu ne vois donc pas que tu ne fais pas le poids?  
Tyler la dévisagea, vexé par ses propos.  
- Je te remercie de m'accorder ta confiance, ironisa-t-il en s'écartant de sa belle.  
- Ce n'est pas de confiance dont il est question mais de bon sens, insista Caroline dont les yeux commençaient à la piquer.  
- Je ne vais pas rester là à attendre que Klaus m'arrache le coeur, ou qu'il prenne une fois de plus possession de mon esprit ou que sais-je encore. Il est hors de question que je revive ça. Je préférerais encore crever.  
- Ne dis pas ça! supplia la jeune femme, choquée.  
- Je ne dis pas ça pour te blesser, se radoucit l'hybride, mais pour te faire comprendre que je ne suis rien sans mon libre arbitre.  
- Je le sais, admit Caroline. Dis-moi au moins où tu vas?  
- Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas. Moins tu en sauras, mieux ce sera, dit-il d'un ton ferme.  
Elle lui lança un long regard de travers avant d'hausser les épaules en signe de reddition.  
- Très bien mais ne t'attends à ce que je te saute dans les bras tout en sachant que tu cours à ta perte.  
- Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrais, lui dit franchement Tyler. J'avais espéré qu'on ne se quitte pas fâché.  
- Est-ce que je te reverrais seulement un jour? lui demanda-t-elle en retenant ses larmes.  
- Ça, je te le promets.  
Il la serra de nouveau dans les bras mais la chaleur et le réconfort que Caroline avait ressenti quelques minutes plus tôt n'y étaient plus. Elle ne prit aucun plaisir à cette étreinte et se dégagea doucement en évitant soigneusement de le regarder. Elle se pinça violement les lèvres jusqu'à s'en faire saigner pour ne pas éclater en sanglots.  
- Je n'ai pas le choix, souffla-t-il comme excuse en lui caressant brièvement la joue.  
Puis il recula et balança son énorme sac de voyage sur ses épaules avec une facilité déconcertante.  
- Je reviendrais, furent les derniers mots qu'il lui adressa avant de monter dans sa voiture.  
La jeune femme ne redressa les yeux qu'en entendant le véhicule démarrer.  
De grosses larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et inondèrent bientôt son visage. En portant ses mains à son visage elle ressentit soudain une sensation désagréable mais qui ne lui était pas étrangère parcourir son corps.  
Elle fit rapidement volte face, et sut qu'elle n'avait pas imaginé cette sensation d'être épiée puisque Klaus se tenait devant elle en plein milieu de la route.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 - "All is about trust"

Le coeur de Caroline manqua un battement. Si elle avait été encore en vie, nul doute qu'elle serait morte d'une crise cardiaque.  
En sa qualité de premier vampire a avoir foulé le sol terrestre, Klaus lui était apparut comme s'il venait de se téléporter, sans le moindre signe avant coureur, sans le moindre bruit.  
Néanmoins, Caroline avait ressenti sa présence avant même de le voir. Ce n'était pas seulement psychique, mais également physique: elle avait senti des picotements sur sa nuque et son corps entier frisonner.  
Ce qui perturbait le plus Caroline c'était bien d'ignorer depuis combien de temps il l'épiait.  
Avait-il vu Tyler fuir Mystic Falls? Pensait-il uniquement qu'il fuyait par lâcheté où avait-il entendu l'hybride exposé son nouveau plan pour lui nuire?  
Si tel était le cas, elle pouvait mettre sa main au feu que tout allait une fois de plus lui retomber dessus avec encore de plus de virulence qu'un boomerang.  
Le sourire moqueur qui étirait le coin des lèvres de l'Originel ne lui dit rien qui vaille.  
- C'est remarquable ce qu'on peut trouver dans les bois au cours d'une chasse.  
Caroline se tut, de peur de dévoiler à Klaus quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas su puis, de honte, essuya rapidement ses larmes.  
- Je présume que ton imbécile de petit ami n'a pas compris la leçon, cette nuit.  
La jeune femme ferma un instant les yeux de frustration, se préparant mentalement à ce qui allait suivre. Elle sursauta de surprise quand en rouvrant les yeux elle vit Klaus à quelques centimètres d'elle. Il gardait une distance raisonnable mais sa proximité si soudaine déstabilisa Caroline. Bien entendu, la démarche de Klaus n'avait rien d'innocente comme en témoignait son sourire en coin.  
- Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, le précéda-t-elle. Je ne suis pour rien dans la décision de Tyler, je ne l'ai su que ce matin et...  
- Chut chut... fit-il en levant doucement l'index devant le visage de Caroline, je parles, tu écoutes!  
La jeune femme fronça d'abord les sourcils et afficha un air offusqué en ouvrant la bouche pour aller contre ses ordres puis réalisa qu'il n'était pas si judicieux de le contrarier.  
- Je n'ai que faire de vos petites querelles d'amoureux. S'il est assez lâche et égoïste pour laisser sa magnifique et si dévouée petite amie, avec qui il était censé avoir rompu, soit dit en passant, aux mains d'une créature comme moi pour mener sa vendetta inutile, c'est que nous n'avons pas la même définition du mot amour.  
Caroline se demandait s'il avait conscience de l'impact que ces mots avaient sur elle.  
- Mais peu importe, continua-t-il en balayant ces dernières paroles d'un geste de la main, il semblerait qu'encore une fois tout repose sur tes épaules, mon coeur. Alors tu préfères la manière douce ou la manière forte?  
Il la menaçait clairement pourtant Caroline trouvait son attitude singulière. Il riait sous cape et la fixait d'un regard de défi. Oubliant les exigences de Klaus, la jeune vampire ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre.  
- Je ne sais rien du tout, je te le jure. Il n'a rien voulu me dire, se défendit-elle.  
- Il n'a pourtant pas hésité à te mêler au plan de la libération de mes hybrides, à te faire jouer la potiche pour me distraire un nombre incalculable de fois, tout en sachant que tu avais aussi beaucoup à y perdre.  
- Justement, il refuse de me faire courir le moindre de risque. Il ne m'a même pas dit où il allait ni pour combien de temps.  
- Je sais, mon amour, dit Klaus en éclatant d'un rire nerveux.  
Caroline haussa les sourcils, d'incompréhension.  
- Si je me souviens bien, tu as même essayer de le dissuader et de lui faire remarquer, à juste titre qu'il ne faisait pas le poids. C'était hilarant et bien sûr perdu d'avance avec une telle tête de mule.  
- Je ne comprends, si tu le savais pourquoi m'avoir laissé croire le contraire?  
- Pour voir ton si beau visage se décomposer, ria-t-il franchement.  
Caroline ouvrit la bouche en forme de "o" d'un air interdit.  
- Tu es si drôle lorsque tu essaye de te justifier.  
À présent, Caroline le dévisageait d'un regard empli d'amertume tandis que lui continuait ouvertement à se moquer d'elle, s'excusant faussement en toussotant avant de reprendre de plus belle. Vexée, elle tourna la tête sur le côté et se pinça les lèvres pour retenir de lui cracher une remarque acerbe en plein visage.  
Sa posture fâchée, les bras enroulée autour de sa poitrine, ne fit qu'accroître la satisfaction de l'hybride.  
- Tu devrais vraiment apprendre à te relaxer, mon coeur.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, à la fin? explosa-t-elle d'énervement sans se soucier des conséquences.  
Elle comprit son erreur lorsque le regard joueur de Klaus brilla d'une certaine colère.  
- Tu te permets beaucoup trop de chose avec moi, Caroline.  
La jeune femme haussa les épaules d'un air de défi alors qu'au fond elle n'en menait pas large.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Caroline, ton petit loup n'ira pas bien loin.  
- Faudrait déjà que tu le retrouves, osa-t-elle.  
Klaus lâcha un léger rire.  
- Tu apprendras que j'ai toujours une longueur d'avance, mon coeur.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?  
- Il fut une époque bénie où les femmes apprenaient à se taire et laisser les hommes règler leurs affaires entre eux.  
Caroline prit cette pique comme une giffle, il lui aurait ordonné de fermer sa bouche que ça aurait eu le même effet.  
- Désolée, mais je vis avec mon temps.  
- Les jeunes n'ont plus aucun respect, dit-il d'un air ennuyé. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas te le dire puisque tu le découvriras bien assez tôt en te balandant en ville.  
Caroline pâlit en comprenant qu'elle regrettait d'avoir demandé.  
- De quoi tu parles?  
- Bien, si le Conseil a un peu de jugeotte il se gardera bien d'affoler la populace en placardant la disparition d'un certain membre sur tous les murs de la ville.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? s'enquit tout à coup la jeune femme, affolée.  
- Disons simplement que quand on me cherche on me trouve.  
- Qu'as-tu fais à la mère de Tyler?  
Caroline ne pouvait pas le croire, elle pria une quelconque puissance divine pour que Klaus soit encore en train de bluffer.  
- Tu sais, amour, il y a bien des façons de se venger de quelqu'un sans forcément s'en prendre à lui.  
- Tu n'as pas fait ça? supplia la jeune femme en reculant vivement de l'Originel. Tu n'aurais pas osé.  
- Si ça peut te réconforter, elle respire encore.  
- Si tu touche à sa mère, je te jure...  
Caroline ne put finir sa phrase, il l'avait aggripé fermement aux poignets en un temps éclair. De son regard de glace, il la mettait au défi de faire un pas de trop.

April avait froid, la blessure à son cou ne cessait de saigner, la vidant peu à peu de son essence vitale et son ventre émettait d'étrange gargouillements. Assise en boule au fond de la cellule, la jeune fille semblait ne pas avoir conscience de son état, guettant depuis un temps indéfini l'entrée de la grotte.  
Elle pouvait voir que le soleil s'était levé sur Mystic Falls mais elle ne fit pas un geste pour sortir de son trou. Non pas qu'elle s'y sentait bien, ni même en parfaite sécurité, au contraire puisqu'elle tremblait comme une feuille dans sa cage humide et incroyablement puante mais à l'heure actuelle c'était son seul refuge potable. Dehors il devait bien faire quinze degré, en sortant elle n'aurait mis que quelques minutes pour se réchauffer mais elle préférait rester là. Au moins elle était protégée par des barreaux et une lourde chaîne en fer. Si elle errait seule dans les bois et croisait Rebekah ou une autre créature de son genre, elle n'avait aucune chance de survie.  
Elle n'essayait pas de comprendre ce que Rebekah était ni comment elle s'était retrouvée prisonnière de ce cerceuil, son cerveau refusait simplement de se poser ce genre de question, comme si les fusibles avaient grillés un par un.  
D'un air totalement déconnecté de la réalité, elle gardait le yeux rivés sur le même point fixe.

De ses mains, Klaus retenait les poignets de Caroline.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu feras, hein? la secoua-t-il avec plus de force. Te crois-tu vraiment en position de me demander quoique ce soit?  
- Ne tues pas Carol, je t'en prie!  
Elle avait relevé son avertissement mais pour autant, ne put s'empêcher de répliquer.  
Klaus rit nerveusement avant de la toiser durement.  
- Tu as vraiment un problème de discipline. Qu'est-ce qui te donne le droit de me demander ça? Qu'est-ce qui m'empêcherait de tuer la seule famille de Tyler, il a bien tué la mienne!  
- Rien ne t'a forcé à les tuer! lui rappela Caroline en hurlant.  
Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, Klaus eut à peine le temps de réaliser la teneur de son geste ne répondant qu'à sa fougue et abattit sa paume contre la joue de Caroline.  
Sous le coup du choc, la jeune femme resta immobile, la main plaquée sur sa joue rougie qui la brûlait.  
L'Originel savait qu'il avait été trop loin et détestait l'idée d'avoir porter la main sur elle mais toujours prit dans une tornade de sentiments tous plus déplaisants les uns que les autres, il poursuivit sa tirade.  
- J'ai rêvé de cette famille pendant des siècles et des siècles, cria Klaus tandis que sa voix montait crescendo. J'ai tout fait pour un jour arriver à ce résultat et j'apprends que tout mes espoirs sont réduits à néants parcequ'un groupe d'adolescents impudent a essayé de contrecarrer mes plans. Qu'attendais-tu de moi que je reste ainsi les bras ballants, que je donne une simple leçon de morale à mes détracteurs et leur demande bien gentillement de rentrer chez eux?  
Caroline ignorait si ces questions étaient ou non rhétoriques mais se refusait à lui adresser de nouveau la parole.  
- Je me devais de donner l'exemple! Personne ne me trahis sans en subir les conséquences, aboya l'hybride fou de rage.  
Presque imperceptiblement, la jeune femme avait reculé, appeurée par la puissance de son courroux.  
- Je pense que je ferais mieux de partir, balbutia Caroline et faisant un pas pour le dépasser.  
Mais son vis à vis ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille puisqu'il la retint par le bras. Seulement cette fois, la prise n'avait rien de sauvage et elle aurait pu aisément s'en libérer.  
- Tu n'as pas à me juger, Caroline, tu as perdu ce droit en complotant contre moi.  
- Je ne vais pas te dire combien je suis navrée parceque j'aurais trop peur que tu m'arraches la langue, fit-elle sans le regarder, en reprenant ses mots.  
- Tout comme je ne vais pas te dire que je suis navré de t'avoir frappé parceque tu ne me croirais pas. J'ai tord?  
Le regard de Caroline refusait de croiser celui de son interlocuteur et restait fixé sur la forêt.  
Il fixa ses boucles blondes que le vent faisait voler de temps à autre pour lui laisser apercevoir son visage puis poussa un profond soupir.  
- Je ne te comprends pas. Un instant tu apprécie ma compagnie, tu plaisante avec moi, tu accepte même de me tenir le bras et la seconde suivante tu me hais au point de vouloir me tuer. Et ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas apprécié nos petits rendez-vous autant que moi parceque je pourrais te traiter de petite menteuse.  
- Ce n'est vraiment pas le bon moment pour en parler, éluda Caroline.  
- J'aimerais comprendre, si tu permets! s'emporta Klaus. Savoir qui tu es réellement pour te servir de moi quand bon te chante et souffler le chaud et le froid! On ne flirte pas avec quelqu'un pour ensuite lui planter un couteau dans le dos.  
Le mot "flirt" parut déplaire à Caroline car elle s'apprêtait à le contredire.  
- Tu sais comment on appelle les personnes qui use de leur charme pour séduire? enchaîna Klaus.  
- Je n'ai jamais fait ça, le détrompa la jeune femme en prenant un air outré.  
- Il est vrai que ça restait enfantin, admit-il Seulement tu savais que j'y répondrais favorablement.  
- Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te séduire, s'égosilla-t-elle.  
Caroline ne savait plus où se mettre, elle admettait qu'elle s'était parfois montrée aguicheuse mais jamais elle n'avait voulu provoquer en lui un tel sentiment de désir. Elle pensait sincèrement que lui aussi jouait avec elle.  
- J'aurais arrêté nos petits jeux depuis bien longtemps si je n'avais pas senti un semblant d'encouragement de ta part, amour.  
Caroline hoqueta de surprise et devint rouge pivoine non pas de colère mais de honte.  
- La seule chose que j'ai fait c'est servir de distraction par amour pour Tyler, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de flirter avec toi, dit-elle précipitamment sans réfléchir.  
Caroline aurait volontier accepter une nouvelle baffe. Lorsqu'on la vexait elle avait une fâcheuse tendance à répliquer vertement pour blesser l'autre.  
- Eh bien au moins, les choses sont clairs, lança-t-il avec hargne. A l'avenir, je te conseille de tourner sept fois la langue dans ta bouche avant de me parler.  
Alors que Klaus lui tournait le dos et fit mine de partir, Caroline hésita à lui présenter des excuses mais se ravisa finalement en doutant que cela ne ferait qu'aggrandir le gouffre qui s'était creusé entre eux.  
- Avant que je n'oublie, pas un mot à propos de sa chère mère à Tyler, parceque je serais vraiment capable de t'arracher la tête.  
Il s'était tourné vers Caroline et attendait avec une certaine impatience qu'elle lui réponde. Le simple hochement de tête parut ne pas convenir à l'hybride qui insista sévèrement.  
- Caroline!  
- Oui, je ne lui dirais rien, se força-t-elle à répondre d'une mine et d'un ton renfrogné.  
- Je te mets au défi d'en parler à qui que ce soit!  
Il lui adressa un sourire qui semblait vouloir dire "ose faire la maligne et tu en paieras le prix fort" avant de s'éclipser pour rejoindre la forêt d'un pas rapide mais humain.  
La jeune femme, quant à elle, quitta à vitesse vampirique le pont Wickery pour retourner chez elle et digérer cet abominable début de journée.

April écarquilla les yeux comme des soucoupes: Rebekah se tenait là, devant l'entrée de la grotte avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage. La jeune humaine ne sut si Rebekah était revenu pour la tuer jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'approche d'elle à pas mesuré et ne lui adresse la parole.  
- Tu peux sortir de ta cage, je ne te ferais pas de mal, lui affirma l'Originelle.  
April ne cessa de la fixer sans mot dire durant un certain temps ce qui finit par rendre Rebekah mal à l'aise.  
- Tu m'as réveillée, je te dois la vie alors je ne tenterais rien contre toi.  
- J'ai maaalll, marmonna subitement April en s'écroulant au sol, une main plaquée contre sa blessure.  
En un temps records, la jeune vampire fut sur elle, bravant l'obstacle que représentait la chaine en fer forgée, d'une facilité déconcertante. Elle songea un instant qu'elle avait bien fait de sortir se nourir d'un malheureux campeur car jamais April n'aurait pu s'en sortir.  
Rebekah jugea la gravité de sa blessure d'un air contrit et regretta de lui avoir causé tant de peur et de souffrance. La jeune humaine s'était montrée si gentille et amicale avec elle alors que tout le monde lui tournait le dos. Elle devinait à présent qu'elle avait eu raison de lui accorder sa confiance et qu'elle serait la seule personne sur qui elle pourrait compter. Dieu seul savait combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis que son propre frère l'avait desséché dans ce cercueil, mais le temps n'avait pas d'incidence sur elle, que Nick soit encore ou non à Mystic Falls, elle allait le retrouver et lui faire payer. De même qu'à ce cher Stefan Salvatore qui n'avait pas hésité une seconde à se jouer d'elle. Ils le paieraient tous, de la façon la plus pénible qui soit.  
Tout en sortant de ses pensées, Rebekah mordit dans son poignet et força April à boire le liquide pourpre qui s'en écoulait. Si au départ April n'eut pas la moindre réaction, dès son réveil elle repoussa brutalement le bras de la jeune vampire, terrifiée par ce qu'elle l'obligeait à faire.  
- Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te répète que je ne veux pas te tuer? Bois, ça te guérira rapidement!  
Bien qu'elle lui ait proposé gentimment, Rebekah n'attendit pas l'assentiment de l'humaine et exerça de son bras une forte pression sur la bouche de cette dernière.  
Une fois sûre que la jeune fille avait reçu une dose nécessaire de sang, Rebekah retira son poignet.  
- Je te prie de m'excuser, lui dit-elle sincèrement. Mais c'était la seule façon pour que ta blessure se referme.  
- Tu m'as fait boire du sang? demanda bêtement April. Est-ce que je vais devenir comme toi?  
- Pas si tu survie les prochaines 24h, promit Rebekah en souriant d'un air rassurant. Et comme j'ai l'intention de veiller sur toi, ça ne risque pas de se produire.  
April acquiesça d'un simple hochement de la tête, semblant enregistrer toutes les informations.  
- Ne vois pas ça comme du sang, mais comme des vitamines ultra rapide et efficace.  
- Merci... je crois, dit timidement la jeune fille.  
Le sourire de Rebekah s'effaça alors que l'originelle prit une mine soucieuse.  
- Pourquoi m'as-tu réveillée?  
- Je ne sais pas, je veux dire, je te croyais disparue depuis des semaines quand j'entends Caroline parler de toi et du fait que tu serais enfermée dans un cercueil.  
- Caroline et sa chère petite bande, ricana Rebekah, je suis persuadée qu'ils préparaient encore un mauvais coup contre Nick.  
Alors qu'elle s'était parlée à elle-même, la jeune femme s'adressa de nouveau à son amie.  
- Sais-tu si Nick est toujours à Mystic Falls?  
- Nick? s'étonna April. Je ne sais pas qui c'est.  
- Bien sûr, réalisa Rebekah, je veux dire Klaus.  
April eut l'air de reconnaitre ce nom mais elle n'aurait su dire exactement quand elle l'avait vu.  
- Je crois que oui.  
- Alors on va aller lui rendre une petite visite! déclara Rebekah dont le visage s'illuminait d'anticipation.

Lorsque Klaus rentra chez lui, il était fou de rage. Non seulement il n'avait pu trouver de déjeuner convenable dans les bois alors qu'il avait eu un regain d'espoir en apercevant la tente d'un campeur mais en plus quelqu'un s'était servi avant lui. Assoifé il dut se contenter d'une poche de sang à peine fraîche de sa réserve personnelle. Mystic Falls n'était décidement pas un endroit pour lui entre des idiots qui essayaient de le tuer à tout bout de champ et une jeune impétueuse particulièrement jolie qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de la tête, il avait sa dose. Encore ce matin, elle l'avait rendue dingue à tel point qu'il en était venu à la gifler. Comment un bébé vampire avait-il réussi à prendre un tel pouvoir sur lui? Parce que s'il en était venu aux mains c'est bien que ses paroles l'avaient touché et s'il regrettait maintenant amèrement son geste c'est bien qu'elle avait réussi là où tout le monde avait échoué à lui faire ressentir des émotions humaines. Et il détestait cela plus que tout: se sentir si faible et dépendant de ses sentiments.  
Un coup bref à la porte le fit sortir de ses pensées dérangeantes et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.  
- La porte est ouverte, Ornella! invita-t-il avant de l'accueillir sur le seuil.  
Une jeune femme à la peau métissé fit un pas dans la demeure Mikaelson. D'apparence elle semblait calme mais les différents tics nerveux qu'elle essayait de réprimer ne trompèrent pas l'hybride.  
- J'ai fait aussi vite que possible, affirma-t-elle comme si elle craignait sa réaction.  
Klaus lui fit un léger signe de tête rassurant puis ouvrit la marche.  
- Suis-moi, très chère.  
La jeune femme parut peser le pour et le contre un court instant, se demandant s'il était judicieux de suivre un monstre dans une pièce reculée d'une telle maison, avant de se souvenir de la raison de sa présence. Klaus lui-même avait réclamé ses services, il n'y avait donc aucune raison qu'il l'attire dans un coin sombre pour la tuer.  
- Hum, fit-elle en s'éclaircissant la voix, as-tu l'objet dont je t'ai parlé?  
Sans réponse de la part de l'hybride originel qui poursuivait son chemin comme si de rien n'était, la jeune femme n'osa réitérer sa demande. D'autant plus qu'elle ressentait qu'il n'était pas dans ses meilleurs jours. Pour le peu qu'Ornella le connaissait, le savoir dans cet état lui fit froid dans le dos.  
A mesure qu'ils avançaient dans un long et étroit couloir plongé dans le noir, les battements de coeur de la jeune femme se firent plus violents.  
- Je n'ai pas payé l'électricité, se moqua Klaus dont le sourire pouvait presque se voir.  
Elle devinait sans peine qu'il devait prendre un malin plaisir à la sentir trembler et essaya de se recomposer une assurance.  
- Des bougies auraient suffi, dit-elle.  
Lorsqu'Ornella entendit Klaus soupirer bruyamment son instinct lui intima de se taire.  
- Bien si tu te sens si mal à l'aise en ma présence, pourquoi ne pas me montrer un exemple de tes talents en éclairant cette pièce?  
Ornella ne sut si Klaus lui avait ou non donner l'autorisation de le faire et puisqu'elle n'aurait jamais osé le questionner, elle continua sa marche en silence.  
Klaus se figea soudain et se tourna vers elle, un sourire forcé plaqué sur le visage.  
- Nous sommes arrivés, annonça-t-il simplement en ouvrant une large double porte à l'allure ancienne.  
Ornella aurait pu s'extasier devant la beauté de cette pièce, décorée de part et d'autres de tableaux, d'épée et de tout autre objets rappelant les siècles passés, mais elle avait bien trop peur pour leur accorder de l'intérêt.  
L'Originel se dirigea rapidement vers un ancien meuble apothicaire et sorti une fiole de l'un des tiroirs ainsi qu'un mouchoir de tissu blanc.  
- Je ne manque jamais à ma parole. Voici ce dont tu avais besoin. C'est la dernière chose à être rentré en contact direct avec mon épée Klaus donna le mouchoir à la jeune femme. Elle accepta en le remerciant poliment mais ne put s'empêcher de se questionner sur le contenu de cette fiole.  
- Je t'ai reservé une place pour que tu puisse pratiquer en toute quiétude, indiqua Klaus.  
En effet, un coin dissimulé au fond de la pièce ressemblait à un sanctuaire: quelques bougies étaient disposées au quatre coin de la pièce et donnaient au lieu une atmosphère particulière tandis qu'un unique chandelier reposait au centre d'une petite table ronde et basse dans un but précit.  
- Installe-toi, ne te fais pas prier!  
Sous les ordres de Klaus, la jeune femme prit place à même le sol et commença par déposer le mouchoir au dessus des flammes.  
Alors qu'il aurait dû prendre feu dans l'instant, le tissu se mit à flotter au dessus des flammes du chandelier mû par une force invisible.  
- Cela risque de prendre un certain temps, expliqua Ornella en levant les yeux vers l'hybride resté en retrait.  
- Prends tout le temps nécessaire du moment que tu retrouve mon épée.  
En d'autre terme, la sorcière n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur.  
Terrifiée par ces paroles, elle tenta de se remettre à la lourde tâche qui l'incombait.  
- Avant que je n'oublie, tu ferais mieux de boire ça!  
En prenant la fiole bleutée que Klaus lui tendit, la jeune femme comprit, à sa tièdeur, ce qu'elle contenait et à quoi elle était destiné: le sang de Klaus.  
Pour d'obscures raisons, Klaus voulait la maintenir en vie mais rien ne lui garantissait qu'il n'essayerait pas de la tuer avant.

C'était toute retournée que Caroline était revenue chez elle, des heures plus tôt.  
La confrontation avec Klaus avait laissé des traces et pas uniquement au niveau physique. La gifle qu'il lui avait donné, bien que forte s'était rapidement estompée grâce à son statut de vampire mais l'humiliation, elle demeurait intacte. Cependant, malgré toute la colère que ce geste violent lui évoquait, la jeune femme n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Klaus avait tous les droits de se montrer agressif, il avait tout perdu et la personne en qui il croyait pouvoir accorder sa confiance, autrement dit elle-même, l'avait piétinée. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, elle l'avait provoqué sur ce pont au lieu de faire profil bas, n'importe qui dans sa situation se serait enfoncée dans un trou de souris et aurait attendu que le cyclone passe.  
Si la gifle avait vexé Caroline, les paroles de Klaus avait eu un impact dévastateur. Qu'il lui crache sa trahison au visage était une chose qu'elle avait déjà du mal à gérer mais qu'il la traite de tous les noms et la fasse passer pour une "garce" était bien plus ce que la jeune femme pourrait supporter.  
Elle ne niait pas s'être servi de l'attirance qu'il éprouvait à son égard pour endormir sa confiance mais jamais au grand jamais elle n'aurait été plus loin. Et qu'il ait pensé ne serait-ce qu'une fois le contraire la blessait plus que de raison. Jusqu'où croyait-il qu'elle aurait pu aller? Avait-il une si mauvaise opinion d'elle?  
Le mot "hypocrite" lui vint soudain à l'esprit quand elle réalisa qu'elle avait été la première à lui avoir prêté les pires intentions alors que Klaus n'avait fait que se montrer sous son meilleur jour en sa compagnie.  
Il n'en restait pas moins une créature sans pitié qui avait arraché la vie à ses hybrides qu'il prétendait considérer comme sa famille et avait vraisemblablement enlevé la mère de Tyler.  
Caroline avait hésité tout le long du trajet du retour à prévenir Tyler. Il s'agissait de la mère de ce dernier, peu importe les ordres de Klaus, elle ne pouvait décement pas laisser son petit ami dans l'ignorance. Puis, connaissant le caractère irréfléchi de Tyler, il aurait été capable de revenir dans la seconde pour s'en prendre à Klaus et cela sans même avoir prévu de plan. Cette fois-ci, elle doutait qu'il y survive. D'un autre côté, si elle gardait le silence et qu'il arrivait malheur à Carol, il ne lui pardonnerait pas.  
Stefan s'était alors imposé à son esprit car s'il y avait bien une personne en mesure de l'aider c'était lui. De toute la petite bande, il était bien l'unique personne, en dehors d'elle, à avoir le droit à des discussions civilisées avec Klaus.  
Malheureusement, Caroline avait donné sa promesse à Klaus qu'elle n'en soufflerait mot à personne. Elle était tiraillée entre sa morale et son propre instinct de survie. Même si elle doutait qu'il la tue pour si peu, elle avait trop longtemps semé le vent pour ne pas récolter la tempête.  
Le destin sembla décider pour elle puisqu'elle reçut un appel de Stefan.  
- Stefan? s'étonna Caroline.  
- Je suis passé à la cave Lockwood, le cercueil est vide.  
- Quoi? s'étrangla la jeune femme.  
- Rebekah n'est plus dans le cercueil, Caroline, elle est réveillée.  
- Non, ça ne peut pas être possible. Dis-moi que ce n'est pas en train de se passer!  
- Tu es sûre qu'April a entendu toute notre conversation?  
- Certaine, elle portait le bracelet de verveine de Jeremy, il n'y aucun doute là-dessus. Klaus va définitivement me tuer, dit la voix despérée de Caroline.  
- Est-ce que ça va?  
- Non, pas du tout c'est un désastre.  
- J'en conclu que Klaus t'as lui aussi rendu une petite visite?  
- Petite n'est pas le mot que j'aurai utilisé, frémit la jeune vampire au souvenir de la nuit dernière. Klaus est venu s'en prendre à toi?  
- Oui mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec le plan de Tyler, il était fou furieux à l'idée que j'ai pu lui dérober l'épée.  
- L'épée. Je ne comprends pas?  
- Apparemment quelqu'un s'est introduit chez lui pour lui prendre l'épée.  
- Mais ça n'a aucun sens qui aurait bien pu faire ça?  
Soudain, les yeux de Caroline s'écarquillèrent de stupeur. Prise d'une très mauvaise impression, elle dut s'asseoir sur son lit pour ne pas vaciller.  
- Caroline? s'inquièta Stefan.  
- Tyler est partit.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?  
- Que Tyler est partit, répéta Caroline avec agacement, il a quitté Mystic Falls ce matin parcequ'il croit avoir trouvé un nouveau plan sans faille contre Klaus.  
Caroline marqua une courte pause pour se ressaisir.  
- Il n'a rien voulu entendre tu sais comment il est. Je le crois capable de n'importe quoi en ce qui concerne Klaus.  
- Tu penses que Tyler pourrait avoir pris son épée? comprit Stefan.  
- Non... je n'en sais rien à vrai dire. Peut être qu'il savait pour Carol.  
- De quoi tu parles?  
La jeune femme était si perturbée qu'elle ne se rendit compte qu'au dernier instant qu'elle avait avancé cela à voix haute.  
Caroline souffla un bon coup.  
- Stefan, tu dois me promettre de ne parler de ça à personne.  
- Je ferais de mon mieux.  
- Si Klaus découvre que je te l'ai dit, je n'ose pas imaginer sa réaction, alors s'il te plait, fais comme si tu étais venu seul à cette conclusion!  
- Si ça peut te rassurer, promit son ami, dis-moi ce qui se passe maintenant!  
- Klaus a enlevé Carol. Et je te dis cela uniquement parceque la disparition d'un maire ne passera pas longtemps inaperçu et qu'il est tout à fait plausible que tu l'aies découvert.  
- Caroline, Klaus ne saura pas que ça vient de toi. Mais je vais m'en occuper. Toi, tu essayes de joindre Tyler et d'en savoir plus. La jeune femme soupira mais puisque la demande venait de Stefan et qu'elle remettait entièrement sa confiance entre ses mains, elle accepta de se mouiller une fois de plus.  
Caroline raccrocha le coeur de lourd. Si Tyler avait réellement un lien avec le vol de cette épée, c'en serait fini pour lui ou pour sa mère.  
Elle espérait qu'il ne soit pas si stupide et imprudent.  
Il ne lui restait plus qu'à contacter Tyler et lui tirer les verres du nez sans pour autant lui dévoiler le fait que sa mère était entre les mains d'un psychopathe. "Psychopathe"  
Elle eut des frissons en imaginant ce que Klaus pourrait faire à Carol Lockwood. Elle le savait capable des pires tortures et de traitement inhumain mais le simple fait de se représenter le Klaus qu'elle avait appris à apprécié se transformer en un monstre sanguinaire la contraria, même si elle refusait de l'admettre et lui glaça le sang. D'autant plus que Carol n'était qu'une innocente humaine incapable de se défendre.  
Caroline n'en pouvait plus, elle était épuisée par sa nuit blanche et moralement harassée. Tout partait en fumée. Elle avait besoin de se confier à l'une de ses meilleures amies, Elena ou Bonnie, afin d'y voir plus clair et ensuite elle prendrait son courage à demain et appelerait son petit ami.  
Hélas, aucune d'elles ne daigna lui répondre et sans leur soutien, la jeune vampire ne se sentit pas de taille.  
Sans comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, ses épaules se mirent à tressauter puis sa gorge se serra. Des larmes qu'elle n'eut pas la force de stopper mouillèrent ses joues et bientôt de lourds sanglots bloquèrent sa respiration.  
Caroline cessa de lutter et se blottit dans son lit avant de se laisser emporter par un sommeil réparateur.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPITRE 4

"Sometimes dreams come true"

Klaus marchait d'un pas vif en direction d'une cabane en plein coeur de la forêt. A en croire par l'état de décomposition du vieux bois, elle semblait abandonnée depuis de nombreuses années.  
C'était le lieu parfait pour permettre à Klaus de règler certaines affaires.  
Tout en ouvrant la porte qui grinça, donnant un peu plus à l'endroit une atmosphère inquiétante, Klaus franchit le seuil de ce qui ressemblait à un salon puis souleva un large tapis poussièreux.  
Une trape s'y dissimulait. Un sourire arrogant peint sur le visage, l'hybride s'engouffra dans le passage et descendit les marches d'un escalier instable qui craquela sous chacun de ses pas.  
Que le bois cède était le dernier de ses soucis. Lorsque son téléphone portable vibra pour la cinquième fois, Klaus décida finalement de lui accorder de l'importance.  
- Klaus, j'ai essayé de vous joindre à plusieurs reprises, expliqua Ornella d'une voix contrariée.  
- Tu m'en diras tant, ria Klaus. Tu ne serais pas en train de me faire des reproches?  
- Non, je n'oserais pas, s'excusa aussitôt la jeune sorcière.  
Elle entendit Klaus lui adresser un rire cynique.  
- Ornella, ma chère, j'espère sincèrement que tu as une excellente raison de me déranger, lança Klaus sans se départir de son sourire.  
Pourtant la menace était on ne peut plus clair, Ornella perdit un instant le fil de ses pensées.  
- Je ne me serais jamais permise de vous contacter si ce n'était pas le cas.  
- Très bien, voyons ça. Tu as cinq secondes!  
Bien qu'il formula son ordre avec dureté, il continuait à s'amuser de la peur de son interlocutrice.  
- Je.. oui, j'ai retrouvé votre épée.  
Le sourire de l'Originel s'étira d'avantage. Il attendit patiemment la suite de l'histoire.  
- Et qu'attends-tu pour me dire où elle se trouve?  
- C'est là le problème, elle ne semble plus être visible dans le monde physique.  
Klaus soupira fortement en se frottant les tempes, toute trace d'amusement ayant quitté son visage.  
- Je vais te donner une chance de m'expliquer cela avant que mon mal de crâne ne me mette vraiment en colère.  
- Il semblerait qu'un sortilège bloque mes pouvoirs. Quelqu'un a sûrement lancé un sort sur cette épée pour la rendre invisible.  
- Je croyais que tu l'avais trouvée! gronda Klaus.  
- Je la ressens mais je ne la vois pas.  
- Dans ce cas pourquoi m'appelles-tu si tu n'as rien de concret à me donner?  
- J'y travaille, assura Ornella, mais pour cela il faut que je pénètre dans un autre plan astral.  
- Je ne veux pas savoir comment tu vas t'y prendre, je veux des résultats. Et si possible rapidement avant que je ne me lasse de toi.  
- Je vais essayer.  
- Essayer ce n'est pas suffisant, si tu es incapable de faire ton boulot correctement...  
- Je vais y arriver, ce n'est plus qu'une question d'heure maintenant.  
- C'est ce que tu m'as dit il y a déjà une demie journée de cela, lui rappela Klaus.  
- Vous aurez des résultats, je vous l'assure.  
- Cela vaudrait mieux pour nous deux, ma chère.  
Agacé, Klaus mit fin à la conversation puis suivit un long couloir obscur jusqu'à une porte d'où filtrait un faible rayon de lumière.  
- Qui est là? demanda une voix féminine affolée.  
Lorsque Klaus ouvrit la lourde porte de fer donnant sur une pièce de la taille d'une simple chambre, il fut confronté au regard assasin de sa prisonnière.  
- Bien le bonjour, madame le maire!  
- Vous?  
Carol Lockwood, bien qu'enfermée depuis une demie journée, le dévisageait avec audace et fermeté.  
- J'espère que mes sbires n'ont pas été trop rustre avec vous? demanda-t-il en paraissant réellement soucieux.  
Aucune entrave ne retenait les mouvements de Carol, elle était libre d'aller et venir dans cette pièce comme bon lui semblait. Klaus avait ordonné à ses serviteurs de ne pas blesser le maire et de l'enfermer uniquement dans cette pièce avec pour seule source de lumière la fenêtre hublot.  
À en juger par l'hématome qui ornait son front, l'un de ses agents avait fait du zèle.  
- Je suis désolé pour votre blessure, soyez sûr que le responsable en prendra pour son grade.  
- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez?  
- A vous, rien de bien méchant.  
- Si vous touchez à mon fils... prévint-elle en laissant à dessein sa phrase en suspens.  
Klaus esquissa un sourire à cette remarque. Cependant, il n'avait rien de moqueur, il semblait presque touché.  
- Je trouve cela fascinant l'amour qu'une mère peut éprouver pour son fils.  
- Qu'avez-vous fait de lui? demanda-t-elle la voix brisée par l'émotion.  
- Bien, il s'avère que Tyler a fui comme un lâche mais ne vous en faites pas, il est en parfaite sécurité pour l'instant. Je garde un oeil sur lui.  
- Je ne vous laisserais pas lui faire de mal.  
Klais eut un rire sans joie.  
- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, Madame le Maire, je ne pense pas que vous soyiez en mesure de me nuir.  
L'Originel avait bien assez de morveux voulant lui faire la peau sans pour autant rajouter une insignifiante humaine.  
- Ceux qui ont tenté de le faire sont aujourd'hui six pieds sous terre. Je peux encore sentir leur sang sur mes mains, leurs coeurs pressés contre ma paume, dit-il avec force et passion. Je ne me lasserais jamais de voir la vie s'éteindre dans les yeux de ceux qui m'ont trahi.  
Carol Lockwood tremblait après de telles paroles. Elle se tut car il n'y avait rien à ajouter à cela. Elle aurait beau essayer de sauver son fils, si un être tel que Klaus avait décidé de s'en prendre à lui, elle ne pourrait pas rivaliser.

Le professeur Shane prit congé des personnes restantes à la maison du lac, sa mission étant terminé: il avait fait en sorte que le jeune Jeremy Gilbert, élu chasseur de vampire suite à la mort de son prédécesseur, n'ait plus le désir de tuer sa vampire de soeur en transposant l'amour qu'il ressentait toujours pour Bonnie à Elena. Néanmoins, la mission du jeune homme restait intacte, il devait tuer le plus de vampire possible pour permettre au tatouage, que lui seul était destiné à voir, de s'aggrandir jusqu'à former une carte menant au remède contre le vampirisme.  
Malgré que Shane ait lui même affirmé à Damon qu'il connaissait le lieu exacte où se dissimulait l'antidote, il lui avait assuré que le tatouage restait un élément capital. Damon s'était immédiatement proposé pour aider Jeremy dans cette lourde tâche souhaitant plus que tout occuper son esprit à ne pas songer à une certaine brune.  
En quittant les lieux, Shane avait proposé à Bonnie de l'accompagner chez lui pour une nouvelle séance de spiritisme. Ne pouvant plus se passer de la force des pouvoirs qu'il faisait naître en elle, la jeune femme avait bien sûr accepté sans se faire prier.  
- Je peux te poser une question? s'enquit Bonnie en prenant place sur le canapé du salon de Shane.  
- Evidemment. La séance d'aujourd'hui va être un peu spéciale, lui apprit Shane.  
- Non je ne me posais pas de questions à ce sujet, avoua la jeune femme en paraissant soudain mal à l'aise.  
- Qu'y a t-il? demanda le professeur Shane.  
Seule la façon qu'il eut de triturer ses mains auraient pu trahir son inquiétude.  
- Pourquoi as-tu souri en apprenant le massacre de ces hybrides?  
- Ne te méprends pas, je n'ai pas été ravi de leur mort mais il s'agissait d'abomination de la nature. Bien plus que de simple vampire, cette espèce n'aurait jamais dû exister.  
- Alors ils méritaient de mourir, selon toi?  
Bonnie n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle entendait. Elle esperait avoir mal interprêté ses paroles.  
- Tu pense que mes amis le méritent aussi?  
- Bien sûr que non, contra Shane, la condition de tes amies, et je parle surtout d'Elena et de Caroline, ne blesse personne à part elles-mêmes. Ce que j'essayais de dire c'est qu'aussi tragique que la mort de ces hybrides est, elle rééquilibre la balance entre le bien et le mal.  
- J'ai du mal à te suivre.  
- Je comprends qu'il s'agissait de personnes avec un coeur et une personnalité propre mais tu ne peux pas nier que leur existence était immorale. Leur mort permet à l'ordre de se rétablir.  
- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, mais je ne partage pas ton ressenti.  
- C'est tout à fait légitime puisque tu côtoies ce type de personne au quotidien.  
Il marqua une courte pause avant de reprendre d'un ton plus doux et mystérieux.  
- Bonnie, que dirais-tu si je te disais que leur mort nous permet de ramener des personnes disparues?  
Bonnie ouvrit les yeux telles des soucoupes et le fixa intensément comme s'il venait de lui pousser des cornes.

Ornella sursauta vivement de sa chaise lorsque Klaus entra dans la pièce sans s'annoncer. Plongée dans le noir avec pour seule source de lumière le chandelier au centre de la table, la sorcière tentait jusqu'à présent d'entrer en contact avec l'au-delà.  
- Moi qui m'attendais à te voir en transe entourée de tout un tas d'objets en lévitation, je suis déçu.  
Klaus approcha de la jeune femme d'une démarche qui démontrait son agacement. Celle-ci se força à détourner le regard et se concentrer sur ce pour quoi Klaus l'avait engagé.  
- J'y suis presque, assura-t-elle les mains tremblantes.  
L'Originel observa un moment ses gestes d'un oeil sceptique. Les mains d'Ornella se placèrent au dessus du chandelier où le mouchoir dansait au rythme des flammes, jusque là il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire pour Klaus. Il examina le mouchoir qui n'était plus d'un blanc immaculé mais recouvert d'une sorte d'encre noir.  
- Qui crois-tu duper?! s'emporta Klaus en la saisissant vivement par le cou.  
Le regard de la jeune femme se teinta d'horreur quand elle vit qu'il était réellement décidé à lui tordre le cou.  
- Je n'ai pas bu votre sang, se hâta-t-elle de préciser.  
- Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé. As-tu oui ou non une idée de ce que tu fais?  
- Je vous promets que j'avance, éructa Ornella.  
- Et tu travaille à quoi à part dessiner une vulgaire tâche d'encre sur un mouchoir?  
- Je recherche l'épée, je vous l'assure, seulement les esprits m'empêchent d'aller plus loin.  
- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?  
- Que la personne qui vous l'a volé a placé un sort sur l'épée afin de la faire disparaître du monde visible.  
Un râle de mécontentement s'échappa de la gorge de l'hybride.  
- Ais-je l'air stupide, selon toi?  
En voyant que la jeune femme hésitait à répondre, Klaus la secoua et accentua légèrement la pression sur sa gorge.  
- Je l'avais compris la première fois mais toi, concrètement, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour y remedier dans les meilleurs délais?  
- Je dois d'abord convaincre les esprits de me laisser pénétrer dans un autre plan astral.  
- Donc, si je comprends bien tu vas rester là à guêter une réponse de l'au-delà qui ne viendra sans doute jamais?  
- Il me faut quelques heures de plus mais...  
La jeune femme hoqueta pour respirer.  
-... je vais y arriver.  
A travers ses yeux terrifiés, Klaus y lut assurance indéfectible. Non pas de sa personne, car elle n'était pas assez idiote et téméraire pour le défier, mais elle croyait en ses paroles. Klaus ne put faire autrement que de lui accorder le bénéfice du doute.  
- Il vaudrait mieux parce qu'une sorcière peut très bien se remplacer. Je perdrais un temps considérable certes, mais si tu ne le laisse pas le choix.  
Klaus lui relâcha brutalement le cou et la jugea un instant de toute sa hauteur.  
- Tu es une bien pâle copie de Bonnie Bennett, dit-il finalement en riant.  
Il marcha à reculons pour sortir de la pièce.  
- C'est pourquoi je te donne une dernière chance. Tout doit être terminé avant minuit.

Le coeur de Bonnie battait à mille à l'heure tandis que la remarque de Shane tournait en boucle dans son cerveau. Elle devait forcément avoir interprété ses mots de travers.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?  
- Mes mots ne pouvaient pas être plus prêt de la réalité.  
Bonnie souffla d'incrédulité, hésitant entre éclater de rire ou prendre peur.  
- Je sais que ça doit te paraître incensé, admit Shane, mais le sacrifice de ces créatures est un mal pour un bien, grâce à ça...  
- Attends, qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire? réalisa la jeune sorcière Bennett en bondissant du canapé. Le sacrifice?  
- Bonnie, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter outre mesure.  
- Bien sûr, tu me parles de sacrifice et de balance rééquilibrée entre le bien et le mal et je ne dois pas paniquer, éclata-t-elle d'un rire nerveux tout en s'éloignant à pas mesuré de lui.  
Malgré l'angoisse et la perplexité de la jeune femme, Shane gardait un air très calme, presque détaché.  
- Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à voir avec la mort de ces hybrides?  
Bonnie espérait de tout son coeur et de toute son âme que Shane lui rirait au nez après de telles absurdités. Il se contenta d'éluder la question.  
- Là n'est pas le propos. Nous devons nous concentrer sur le pouvoir qui nous est offert.  
- Non, non! insista Bonnie. Réponds-moi, s'il te plait!  
Shane se redressa doucement du canapé et alla à sa rencontre à pas discret, de la même manière qu'il aurait approcher un chat sauvage pour ne pas l'effrayer.  
- J'ai besoin que tu me fasses confiance, Bonnie. Ces hybrides ne sont pas morts de mes mains et je n'ai en aucun cas tiré les ficelles à l'image d'un marionnetiste. Je ne suis pas un meutrier.  
Bonnie acquiesça, quelque peu soulagée par ces aveux bien que la tension ne relâchait pas ses muscles.  
- Mais je te mentirais si je te disais que je ne voyais pas leur mort avec intérêt.  
Bonnie cessa de le fuir et fit un pas en avant.  
- Quand tu parles de ramener des personnes disparues, tu n'espère quand même pas ressusciter quelqu'un?  
- Non pas quelqu'un, Bonnie, plusieurs personnes en réalité.  
- Mais c'est impossible, s'étrangla Bonnie. Jouer avec de telles forces amènent toujours des conséquences. Une personne ne peut revenir de l'au-delà inchangée.  
Bonnie grogna de frustration face à l'attitude flegmatique de Shane. Réalisait-il seulement ce que ressusciter une personne impliquait? Elle en avait fait la douloureuse expérience en ramenant Elena, condamnant à jamais sa grand-mère aux tortures de l'enfer.  
- Pas si ces forces nous l'autorisent, affirma calmement Shane.  
- Selon toi, la mort des hybrides nous donnerait ce droit? demanda-t-elle sans en croire un traite mot.  
- Tu raisonnes ainsi parceque tu vois encore ces hybrides comme des personnes mais dès l'instant où Klaus les a engendré, leur présence en ce monde est devenue malsaine. Il s'agissait d'atrocité de la nature. Et en échange, en purifiant notre mère nature celle-ci nous offre un don, assura Shane, habité par son discours.  
Bonnie comprenait où il voulait en venir, cependant elle doutait que la nature soit si reconnaissante au point de rendre la vie.  
Shane tourna subitement le dos à la jeune femme et disparut mystérieusement pour revenir quelques instants plus tard, un petit livre à gros volume en main.  
- Je te laisse ceci, tout y est expliqué dans les moindres détails.  
Bien entendu, le sorcier avait prit le soin de retirer méticuleusement la partie du sort qui concernait le sacrifice des hybrides.  
Bonnie le prit avec délicatesse comme s'il avait s'agit d'un trésor, le regard néanmoins perplexe.  
- N'y a-t-il pas une seule personne en ce monde que tu aimerais retrouver?  
Cette question ne nécessita pas une intense reflexion de la part de la jeune femme: un seul et unique visage se dessina dans son esprit.

Cela faisait à peine douze heures que le maire de Mystic Falls avait disparu et déjà un avis de recherche circulait entre les mains des citoyens. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Klaus pour comprendre qu'une petite blonde qui devait se croire très maligne n'avait pas su garder sa langue. Elle était la seule à qui Klaus avait appris la disparition de Carol Lockwood et qu'une tiers personne se soit aperçu de son enlèvement lui semblait tiré par les cheveux. D'un geste vif témoignant de toute sa colère, Klaus arracha le prospectus collé à un arbre et en le réduit en lambeaux. Une petite visite chez sa belle s'imposait.

Damon n'était plus à la maison du lac mais il était resté dans les environs en compagnie du jeune frère d'Elena. Il avait pour mission d'aider Jeremy a trouvé des vampires et nettoyer le désordre laissé par le chasseur.  
Si Jeremy n'avait plus aucune envie de s'attaquer à sa soeur, se rappelant combien il l'aimait et la perdre le tuerait, il n'en était rien pour Damon. Déjà qu'il n'avait jamais supporté l'arrogance de l'aîné des Salvatores et qu'il gardait en lui une profonde rancoeur pour avoir attenter à sa vie, il eut bien eu du mal à ne pas le distraire pour mieux lui planter un pieu au coeur. Mais aussi fort que fut son désir de tuer ce vampire en particulier, l'amour qu'il avait pour Elena l'empêchait de toucher à une seule mèche de cheveux de son bien aimé. Elle en serait dévastée et jamais il ne pourrait se pardonner d'être la cause de sa souffrance. Et il avait conscience que Damon jouissait de son statut de protégé à en juger par l'air de supériorité qu'il arborait.  
Du moins c'est ce que le vampire laissait paraître, un profond détachement et amusement de la situation alors qu'intérieurement une véritable bataille émotionnelle faisait rage. Il slalommait lentement entre les arbres, son esprit torturé par des dizaines de questions auxquelles il ne trouvait aucune réponse et doutait d'en trouver un jour. Avait-il eu raison de libérer Elena du lien surnaturel qui l'unissait à lui? Ce lien était-il la raison de son choix définitif entre lui et Stefan? Pouvait-il espérer que les sentiments d'Elena se soient juste amplifiés grâce à sa nouvelle nature et qu'elle l'ait choisi uniquement par amour? Etait-ce si demandé au bon Dieu d'avoir droit au bonheur ne serait-ce qu'une fois dans sa misérable vie?  
- Il n'y aucun vampire dans ces bois, dit subitement Jeremy.  
Il interrompit sa marche et interrogea Damon du regard mais celui-ci semblait ne pas avoir remarqué son mouvement recul ni même avoir entendu les mots qu'il venait de prononcé.  
- Damon? l'appela Jeremy. Je te parle!  
- Hein? fit ce dernier en sortant finalement de ses pensées morbides.  
Il réalisa que le jeune homme ne le suivait plus et lui adressa un regard mécontent.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, allez avance!  
Mais Jeremy resta immobile.  
- Je te dis qu'il n'y a personne dans ces bois.  
- C'est nouveau ça, tu peux les sentir maintenant, se moqua le vampire.  
- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point tu sens fort, le provoqua Jeremy un sourire en coin.  
- C'est l'odeur de ta pisse que tu vas bientôt sentir si tu me cherche, le prévint Damon.  
Bien qu'il plaisantait, Jeremy savait de quoi il était capable et qu'il ait besoin de lui vivant ne changeait en rien le fait que s'il le mettait à cran, il y aurait de fâcheuses conséquences.  
- Non sérieusement, on s'enfonce dans les bois, ça sert à rien, tu vois bien qu'il n'y a personne ici!  
- Justement, c'est là tout l'intérêt, dit soudain Damon avec un air malicieux.  
Jeremy fronça les sourcils. Il sentait qu'il n'allait pas aimer la suite du programme.  
- Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te conduire droit vers un vampire vieux de je ne sais combien d'années sans même t'avoir appris les bases.  
Jeremy lui adressa un regard incrédule, ne voyant toujours pas où il voulait en venir.  
- Bon sang, il faut tout leur expliquer à ces jeunes! se lamenta le vampire en levant les yeux au ciel. Je suis le seul vampire ici, et tu es le seul chasseur, pigé?!  
Sans même laisser au cerveau de Jeremy le temps d'enregistrer cette information, Damon attérit derrière lui et le fit valser contre un arbre. Il aurait pu s'agir d'un fétu de paille que cela aurait eu le même effet.  
Jeremy gémit sous le coup de l'impact mais se redressa vite, tel un brave petit soldat.  
- Si tu ne comptais pas trouver de vampires, pourquoi m'avoir ammené ici? s'enquit-il - Où aurait été le fun dans tout ça? lança Damon comme si cela avait été une évidence. Première règle, abruti, créer l'effet de surprise!  
A nouveau, Damon se trouva dans le dos Jeremy en un claquement de doigt. Il tapota sournoisement l'épaule du jeune Gilbert, lui laissant à peine le temps de réaliser où il se trouvait, puis le plaqua agressivement au sol.  
- Règle deux, ne jamais faire face à l'ennemi surtout quand on est novice comme toi. Laisse ça aux grandes personnes.  
Jeremy souffla pour reprendre sa respiration tandis que le vampire qu'il avait pour professeur prit un malin plaisir à s'asseoir sur son dos.  
- Vire de là!  
- C'est ce que tu dirais à ton assaillant? Je doute que cela soit suffisant pour qu'il accède à ta requête.  
Il gloussait à présent et prenait ses aises sur le dos du pauvre Jeremy.  
- Tu crains!  
- Oui, je fais de mon mieux, ria de plus bel le vampire.  
Pourtant, sans qu'il l'ait sentir venir ni même imaginé, le chasseur prit l'ascendant sur lui et il se retrouva à terre, Jeremy le toisant de toute sa hauteur.  
- Eh bien tu en as mis du temps à réagir. Au combat, ces secondes te couteraient la vie.  
Il ria en dégageant brusquement le jeune homme de lui, l'envoyant valdinguer quelques mètres plus loin.  
- As-tu au moins une stratégie d'attaque à part l'envie insatiable de nettoyer la terre de ses vampires?  
Il examina un instant son "adversaire", qui avait attéri lourdement sur son derrière, les deux fer en l'air et reprit d'un air à la fois amusé et ennuyé.  
- De toute évidence, pas la moindre.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre de Caroline par la fenêtre entrouverte, les résolutions de Klaus quant au sort de la jeune femme se dissipèrent doucement à la vue si parfaite de la sublime jeune femme étendue dans son lit. Caroline était tournée vers lui, emmitoufflée dans ses draps dans un geste de défense. Mais elle n'avait pas conscience de sa présence, ses paupières closes qui tressautaient de temps à autre et ses épaules qui remuaient indiquèrent à l'Originel qu'elle était prisonnière d'un mauvais songe. Répondant à une soudaine pulsion et à sa curiosité maladive, Klaus s'approcha du lit de Caroline puis déposa avec le plus de délicatesse possible une main sur son front en sueurs. Il voulait voir ce qu'elle voyait et qui la troublait autant. Non pas qu'il s'en souciait réellement mais son envie de découvrir les plus noirs de secrets de celle qui le fascinait se fit plus forte. Il se concentra un court instant en espérant que l'esprit de la jeune femme lui laisserait cette opportunité. Un large sourire étira ses lèvres quand il sentit que la jeune femme n'était plus sous verveine. Il s'en réjouissait.  
- Montre-moi, Caroline! susurra-t-il d'une voix inaudible pour toute ouïe humaine.  
Il pénétra alors dans un univers alternatif où les plus bas instincts de sa belle refaisaient surface. Il la vie prendre en chasse, tel le plus dangereux des prédateurs, une pauvre petite fille, perdue dans une vaste forêt, qui ne devait pas avoir plus de huit ans. Ses longs cheveux d'un noir de jaie s'accrochaient et s'emmêlaient aux branches tandis qu'elle courrait afin d'échapper à son funeste destin. Caroline la suivait sans user de ses pouvoirs, comme pour laisser croire à l'enfant qu'elle avait encore une chance de s'en sortir sauve. La jeune enfant pleurait à chaudes larmes et suppliait qu'on l'épargne d'une voix cristalline qui se répercutait en écho dans l'esprit embrumé de Caroline. Il entendit sa douce Caroline s'exclaffer d'un rire sardonique et pensa avec amusement que cette attitude lui sciait à merveille. Voilà plus d'une année qu'elle était devenu un vampire et se prêtait encore aux conventions humaines. Il avait envie de la voir s'abandonner à sa véritable nature, ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas faire d'elle un monstre sans coeur et risquer de perdre à jamais la personne pleine de vie qu'il connaissait. En voyant Caroline fondre sur sa victime, le faciès ravagé par la soif et le désir de capturer sa proie, Klaus se tendit d'anticipation. Il allait savourer cet instant avec une jouissance indicible.  
Quelle ne fut pas sa déception en remarquant le visage de sa belle reprendre une apparence une humaine alors qu'elle ralentissait ses pas.  
Klaus refusa d'en voir d'avantage et se redressa progressivement avec une lenteur calculée, du bord du lit, seulement il n'avait pas l'intention de quitter si rapidement le monde des rêves de Caroline. Il contourna le lit double et vint s'allonger tout près de la jeune femme d'une douceur extrême pour ne pas la tirer de ses songes. Il ferma ensuite les yeux et se concentra sur l'esprit ensommeillé de la personne collée tout contre lui.  
Le rêve de Caroline avait pris une tournure qui ne lui plaisa guère.  
La jeune femme était agenouillée au sol, comme si elle se soumettait à une prière, le visage enfoui dans ses mains salis par le sang. La petite fille était étendue contre un arbre, les yeux écarquillés de peur, la respiration sifflante. Elle n'avait subi qu'une seule morsure au cou, des plus légères qui plus est, mais sa frayeur la privait de tous mouvements de fuite.  
En entendant Caroline se morfondre pour si peu, Klaus décida que le moment était venu de mettre fin à cette mascarade et d'ajouter un grain de piment.  
Comme par miracle, l'Originel apparu dans ce lieu imaginaire, au sein même du rêve de Caroline. A peine eut-il atteint ce monde qu'une nuit noire enveloppa la forêt, la faisait presque disparaître.  
- Bonsoir, amour!  
Caroline sursauta et d'un bon fut sur ses pieds. Elle fit volte face et se retrouva nez à nez avec Klaus. Celui-ci arborait un sourire en coin, malicieux. A travers les limbes de son esprit, la jeune femme sut que tout cela n'était que le fruit de son subconscient, pourtant Klaus lui apparaissait des plus réels.  
- Qu'est-ce que... commença-t-elle avant de s'interrompre.  
Avant même qu'elle ait eu le temps de reprendre son souffle, la forêt se gomma peu à peu sous ses yeux ébahis et elle se retrouva dans un lieu qui ne lui était pas étranger. De la pénombre de la petite ruelle qu'elle occupait, Caroline reconnut les rues animées de Mystic Falls, à deux pas du Mystic Grill.  
- Pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici?  
Caroline n'aurait su dire si elle rêvait encore où si Klaus se trouvait bien avec elle dans les rues de sa ville natale. Tout lui paraissait si réel à commencer par le souffle de Klaus qu'elle sentait tout contre son cou.  
- Tu ne devrais pas rester près de moi, amour. Ça m'ennuierait de te blesser.  
Caroline le fixa un moment sans percuter avant de brusquement reculer de quelques pas, les yeux de Klaus ayant prit une teinte dorée qu'elle ne connaissait que trop, signe du loup qui sommeillait en lui.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Tu ne peux pas rester ici, il y a trop de monde.  
- Caroline, douce Caroline, toujours prête à défendre la veuve et l'orphelin.  
- Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça?  
- Je te montre uniquement ce que tu dois voir.  
Énervée de ses phrases énigmatique, Caroline le rappela à l'ordre d'une voix basse.  
- On est en public Klaus, tu ne peux pas te montrer ainsi.  
- Pourquoi ça? Parce que je devrais être terré comme un animal dans la forêt pour le bon plaisir du bas peuple?  
- Parceque tu pourrais effrayer et même blesser des gens.  
- Jamais je n'accepterais de m'enchaîner comme tu le fais pour arranger la vie de milliards de personnes qui ne le méritent pas.  
L'Originel se tut et se rapprocha dangereusement de la jeune vampire jusqu'à coller sa joue contre la sienne. Elle se sentait incapable de tous mouvements, comme tétanisée sur place alors que Klaus glissait l'une de ses longues boucles blondes dérrière l'oreille et susurrait à son oreille.  
- Regarde cette endroit!  
Caroline secoua farouchement la tête avant de glisser son regard vers le lieu que lui indiquait Klaus.  
- Une centaine de gibiers entassés les uns sur les autres le long d'une rivière de sang. Cela ferait une merveilleuse peinture, tu ne trouve pas?  
La voix de Klaus était magnétique, elle ne put faire autrement que de l'écouter.  
En face d'eux, la rue principale était bondée de personnes allant et venant dans les boutiques en ces jours de fêtes. Seulement, Caroline ne voyait aucune de ces personnes distinctement, tout comme elle ne prêta aucune attention au vacarme ambiant, focalisée sur une seule et unique chose, le rythme de leur coeur assourdissant. Ils semblaient battre à l'unisson tandis qu'elle sentait avec acuitée l'odeur si particulière du sang.  
- Tu vois, ces humains ne sont rien d'autre des proies pour nous. Nous sommes au dessus de la chaîne alimentaire, mon amour. Ces mortels n'ont rien de spécial et ils ne méritent sûrement pas l'importance que tu leur accorde. Crois-tu qu'un seul d'entre eux auraient pitié pour toi s'il découvrait ce qui se cache derrière ce visage angélique?  
Caroline ne se sentait pas la force de répondre, la brûlure sur sa gorge la mettait au supplice. De plus, les paroles de Klaus vibrait de vérité l'obligeant à boire chacune d'elles.  
- Le sang défini ce que l'on est. Il nous contrôle et aussi fort que sera ta résistance il aura raison de toi. Tu peux détester ce que tu es, tu peux prétendre appartenir au monde des humains et te complaire dans ton rôle d'adolescente tourmentée mais toi et moi nous savons que tu ne pourras jamais renier ta véritable nature. Aucun des ces êtres inférieurs ne vaut la douleur que tu t'infliges. Libère-toi de tes chaînes, Caroline!

Caroline remua brusquement dans son sommeil mais resta profondément endormie. Après quelques secondes de lutte, son corps se détendit alors que le reste de son somme se fit sans rêves.

Klaus émergea à regret, presque déçu que le subconscient de Caroline ne l'ait pas laissé aller plus loin. La volonté de Caroline avait été la plus forte, il aurait pu briser ses barrières mais il ne souhaitait pas violer d'avantage son esprit.  
Il savait que lorsque Caroline se rendrait compte de ce qu'il lui avait fait, elle serait furieuse et terriblement blessée seulement il en avait plus qu'assez de se faire mener par le bout du nez. Caroline méritait une bonne leçon.  
La punition qu'il venait de lui infliger était certes, cruelle mais nécessaire. D'autant plus que ce n'était pas uniquement pour lui faire du mal, il détestait voir ce jeune vampire se brimer pour épargner la vie de ces humains qui n'en valaient pas la peine et qui, en retour, n'auraient fait qu'une bouchée d'elle. Il voulait voir en elle une jeune femme épanouit et fière de sa condition. Il ne lui demandait pas de mettre la ville à feu et à sang, juste d'accepter ce qu'elle était. A l'instant où cette pensée traversa son esprit, Klaus la chassa. Il s'était promis de ne plus s'encombrer de ce genre de sentiment et voilà qu'il recommençait à se soucier d'une personne qui n'avait jamais rien fait d'autre que de se moquer de lui. Pourquoi diable devait-il lui accorder la moindre importance? Il ria nerveusement de l'ironie de la situation en pensant qu'il tenait autant à Caroline qu'elle tenait à des personnes qui ne la méritait pas. Plus que dans l'esprit, il l'avait dans la peau et plus il s'éloignait d'elle plus le besoin de la sentir proche devenait violent.

De longues heures d'entrainement plus tard et de nombreux bleus et égratignures visibles sur le visage et les bras nus de Jeremy, Damon décida qu'il cela suffirait pour aujourd'hui. Le jeune chasseur manquait cruellement de pratique et sa folie meurtrière le pénalisait plus qu'elle ne le portait, cependant, le temps pressait. Dès le lendemain, Damon et lui partiraient en chasse d'une créature tout juste créée et cela tombait à pique puisque le vampire avait repéré une tribu à quelques kilomètres de là. Il n'en avait touché mot à Jeremy, qui malgré ses dires semblait incapable de ressentir un groupe de buveur de sang à plus de quelques mètres, de crainte qu'il ne fonce tête baissée et y laisse sa peau. Ce groupe, si les sens de Damons ne le trompaient pas, était composé de deux vampires nouvellement créés et d'un plus âgé, certainement leur maître. Il devait d'abord s'assurer d'éloigner le plus vieux pour donner une chance à Jeremy de battre les deux autres.  
Ils rejoignaient la maison du lac quand Damon se tendit subitement. Il ressentait une présence qui approchait de leur havre de paix et il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour identifier l'intru.  
- Jeremy, rentre à l'intérieur! ordonna-t-il d'une voix sourde de colère.  
- Pourquoi?  
Jeremy sentit alors lui aussi cette présence seulement lui fut incapable de déterminer de qui il s'agissait jusqu'à ce que le visiteur n'apparaisse sous les branches d'un haut sapin.  
- Tu nous accordes un moment, Jeremy? demanda la voix froide de Stefan.  
L'air se chargea d'une ambiance à couper au couteau, même les oiseaux semblaient fuir l'arène dans l'angoisse du combat imminent. La température paraissait avoir baissé d'une dizaine de degrés le temps d'un regard glacial échangé entre les deux frères.  
Avec sagesse, Jeremy se mit à l'écart et entra à l'intérieur de la maison du lac des Gilbert, laissant les deux coqs affirmer leur supériorité.  
- Pour qui tu te prends? l'agressa Damon, irrité par la posture dominante de son frère.  
Ce dernier se tenait droit comme un "i', les pieds fermement ancrés dans le sol, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine en un geste de défi.  
- Comment est-ce que tu as pu lui faire ça?  
- Tu as le chic pour toujours te pointer au plus mauvais moment.  
- Tu savais qu'elle était sous ton emprise et tu n'as pas hésité à...  
- A quoi, à abuser d'elle, c'est que tu pense, Stefan?  
Le simple fait d'évoquer en ces termes les nombreuses étreintes charnelles qu'il avait partagé avec sa douce Elena le rendait malade mais il savait que c'est ainsi que le percevait son frère, comme un obsédé qui avait largement profité de la situation.  
- Elle s'est abandonnée entre mes bras parcequ'elle le voulait et le désirait plus que jamais auparavant et pas à cause d'un stupide lien mystique.  
- Elle n'a pas eu le choix, Damon. Bien sûr qu'elle le voulait puisque le lien le lui a laissé croire.  
- Pour être lié à moi, elle devait déjà m'aimer en tant qu'humaine, que tu l'admette ou non. Je n'invente rien.  
- C'est l'excuse que tu te donnes pour dormir le soir?  
- Pense ce que tu veux, petit frère, mais jamais elle ne s'est senti plus vivante qu'entre mes bras.  
Un éclair de fureur passa à travers les yeux de Stefan, imaginer son frère et la femme qu'il considérait toujours comme son âme soeur en plein ébat sexuel brisait son coeur en mille morceaux, ne laissant de l'humanité qu'il lui restait qu'un infime bout de verre. Dicté par ses émotions, il se rua sur son aîné.  
Damon savait que son frère n'avait pas la moindre idée du sacrifice qu'il avait fait la veille en demandant à Elena de partir. Et il ne comptait pas le lui en faire part, souhaitant jouir de sa supériorité le temps de la bataille que Stefan avait déclaré ouverte. Meurtri au plus profond de lui, il fut porté par son chagrin et n'eut aucune peine à prendre l'ascendant sur le combat.  
Aucun des deux ne sembla remarquer les flocons de neige que le ciel laissa tomber sur la région. Stefan mourrait d'envie d'arracher la tête de son aîné avec autant de force que Damon désirait lui arracher le coeur. Ils ne ressemblaient plus à des frères unis contre l'adversité, mais à des rivaux éperdument amoureux de la même femme.  
Leur affrontement prit une tournure des plus macabres après que Damon ait immobilisé son frère et plongé une main dans sa poitrine, pressant son coeur de ses mains.  
Le teint de Stefan prit une teinte grisâtre, ses yeux révulsés par la douleur et la haine.  
- Contrairement à ce que tu crois, je ne t'arrâcherais pas le coeur aujourd'hui non pas par respect d'un quelconque amour fraternel mais parceque j'essaye de mon mieux de faire ce qui est juste!  
Damon desserra finalement son poing qui comprimait le coeur de son jeune frère et fit quelques pas en arrière. Le regard de Stefan avait viré à l'incompréhension la plus totale.  
- Je l'ai libéré, Stefan.  
Cette simple phrase délivra Stefan du poids énorme qui pesait sur son coeur. A voir son regain d'espoir, Damon souhaita défaire rapidement son sourire et reprit avec fermeté.  
- Et la prochaine fois qu'elle reviendra vers moi ce sera de son propre chef. Parcequ'elle m'aura choisi, moi!

Lorsque Caroline s'éveilla d'un long sommeil, elle dut se couvrir les yeux tant les rayons de soleil filtrant à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre étaient éblouissants. Sans le Lapi Lazuli qui ornait fièrement son index gauche, les rayons auraient réduit la jeune fille en cendres. Elle remercia intérieurement le ciel de lui avoir mis une sorcière telle que Bonnie Bennett sur son chemin car jamais plus, en tant que vampire, elle n'aurait pu profiter d'une promenade en plein soleil et bénéficier de la chaleur réconfortante de l'étoile.  
Elle s'étira comme le ferait un chat après une bonne sieste sans le moindre souvenir de son troublant cauchemar puis, se dirigea vers la fenêtre où un somptueux spectacle l'attendait: Un coucher de soleil éblouissant sur la neige. Son intention première avait été de fermer les rideaux mais quand elle vit de la neige s'étendre à perte de vue, la jeune femme retomba aussitôt en enfance et ne put détacher ses yeux de ce paysage magique.  
Les flocons ne tombaient plus, la neige tenait bien et recouvrait entièrement les arbres et le toit des foyers voisins, laissant apparaître la petite bourgage qu'était Mystic Falls sous un jour nouveau. Caroline eut un mouvement de recul, soudain paniquée à l'idée d'avoir laissé le sommeil l'emporter durant une bonne partie de la journée et examina son radio-réveil.  
Si celui-ci était bien réglé, une dizaine de minute plus tard la nuit envelopperait la ville. Affolée, Caroline consulta son téléphone portable pensant y voir des messages ou même des appels manqués mais personne pas même Stefan ne l'avait contacté. Elle fut étonnée qu'il n'ait pas donné le moindre signe de vie puisqu'elle était supposé contacter Tyler et lui faire un rapport détaillé mais comprit qu'après la bombe qu'elle lui avait lâché concernant l'évolution de sa relation entre son frère et Elena, il devait certainement être occupé à régler ses comptes.  
Elle pouvait l'excuser de ne pas l'avoir recontacté mais qu'en était-il de ses amies? Ni Elena ou Bonnie n'avait daigné répondre à son message desespéré ce qui lui fit, il lui fallait bien l'avouer, un pincement au coeur. Elle n'était pas seulement blessée que ses meilleures amies soient trop préoccupées par leurs problèmes pour s'occuper des siens, elle était folle de rage. Dans la situation inverse, elle aurait été la première à réconforter l'une ou l'autre en mettant sa vie entre parenthèse mais visiblement l'amitié n'était pas toujours à double sens.  
Tout comme l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour Tyler semblait être à sens unique. Les paroles de Klaus lui revinrent en mémoire, selon lui Tyler ne l'aimait pas suffisament puisqu'il l'avait lâchement abandonné pour mener une vendetta perdue d'avance.  
Klaus pouvait se targuer d'avoir fait mouche avec ses commentaires. Comme toujours il savait enfoncer le clou là où cela faisait mal. Caroline avait été touchée par cette remarque mais plus encore il avait réussi à semer le doute dans son esprit et elle le détesta pour cela.  
Caroline secoua vigoureusement la tête pour ôter toutes mauvaises pensées et se morigéna intérieurement.  
Tyler était partit ruminer une sombre vengeance sur le coup de la colère, se croyant encore supérieur à Klaus et rien ni personne, aussi fort que soit son amour pour cette personne, n'aurait pu le faire revenir sur cette décision. Il avait un caractère borné et passablement égoïste mais elle avait appris à composer avec ses défaults. Elle l'aimait et c'était la seule chose dont elle devait se rappeler.  
De même que, si ses amies ne l'avaient pas contacté, il devait y avoir une très bonne raison.  
La pensée qu'elles puissent être en danger la fit soudain pâlir. Et si quelque chose avait mal tourné pendant qu'elle se reposait tranquillement chez elle?  
La main tremblante, elle se décida à joindre Bonnie. Si Elena était réellement occupée, Bonnie finirait pas lui répondre, auquel cas il y aurait de quoi s'inquiéter.  
Caroline attendit trois sonneries avant que la voix de Bonnie ne lui réponde d'un ton plutôt expéditif:  
- Oh Caroline, est-ce que tu peux me rappeler plus tard?  
- Bonnie, j'ai essayé de te joindre ce matin. Tu n'as pas eu mon message?  
- Je ne peux vraiment pas te parler pour l'instant. Je pratique un sort extrêmement complexe avec Shane.  
- Je vois, répliqua la jeune vampire en faisant claquer sa langue d'agacement.  
- Je te rappelle en fin de soirée, d'accord? Si je ne fais pas ça maintenant, je n'en serais peut être plus capable ensuite.  
Caroline n'y comprenait rien à tout ces trucs de sorcière mais prétendit le contraire.  
- Bien sûr, je comprends. A tout à l'heure, alors.  
- Je te le promets, eut le temps de lui répondre Bonnie avant que son amie ne lui raccroche au nez.  
Avait-elle seulement écouté son message de détresse? Se souciait-elle seulement d'elle?  
De nouveau, Caroline s'en voulut que de telles pensées naissent dans son subconscient. Bonnie et Elena étaient ses amies. Elles le lui avaient maintes fois prouvées.  
Et Bonnie ne l'avait pas juste expédiée sans autre forme de procès, elle lui avait simplement demander de patienter un peu.  
Pourquoi alors bouillonait-elle autant de rage?  
En regardant les nombreux bibelots qui ornaient ses meubles, Caroline eut brusquement envie de passer sa main et de tout envoyer valser à travers sa chambre.  
"Jamais tu ne pourras renier ta vrai nature" entendit-elle murmurer d'une voix qui se répercutait en écho.  
Cette voix était celle de Klaus mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi de telles paroles lui parvenaient.  
La tête baissée et les yeux clos, elle tentait veinement de faire le vide dans son esprit. Mais plus elle serrait ses poings à s'en faire saigner les jointures, plus la douleur l'enflammait et l'encourageait à libérer ses pulsions. Elle était sur le point d'exploser et devait trouver la volonté de calmer ses ardeurs.  
Ce désir de perte de contrôle l'effraya au plus haut point. Car elle n'avait pas seulement envie de hurler à la terre entière combien elle la haïssait de la tourmenter sans cesse sans aucune raison, elle n'avait pas seulement envie de frapper du poing sur la table ni même de renverser ses placards et leurs contenus pour expulser toute sa colère, ce qui l'inquièta était ce besoin quasi vital de se laisser aller à l'abandon. De laisser sa véritable nature prendre possession de son humanité.  
En cet instant, elle aurait pu sortir dans la rue et se jeter sur tout ce qui respirait. La vision d'une carotide percée de deux trous net d'où s'écoulait avidement du sang s'imposa à son esprit. Elle ressentit même le liquide carmin à parfaite température mouiller ses lèvres puis couler lentement le long de sa gorge.  
- Non! cria la jeune vampire en se tenant fermement la tête.  
Elle dut user d'une force de caractère impressionnante pour repousser cette envie dévorante. Ce n'était pas la soif de sang qui la terrifiait, car cela elle pouvait la combler avec une bonne poche de sang qu'elle gardait en réserve, c'était son attrait si vif et soudain de semer le trouble et la terreur.  
- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? paniqua Caroline en composant rapidement le numéro de Stefan.  
Il était celui qui l'avait aidé lors de sa transformation, celui qui l'avait aidé à contrôler sa soif de sang et qui lui avait fait comprendre qu'être devenu une créature de la nuit n'était pas une fin mais bel et bien le commencement d'une nouvelle vie. Il serait le seul à pouvoir la protéger d'elle-même.  
- Chérie, tu es là? Je suis rentrée, annonça la voix claire de sa mère.  
Caroline se figea et délaissa rapidement son smartphone au fur et à mesure qu'elle prenait conscience qu'elle ne pouvait rester près d'elle. Pour l'heure, Caroline ne la voyait plus comme sa mère mais comme une proie facile que son espèce pouvait abattre en un battement de cils.  
Elle ressentait tant de fureur en elle, tant de peine. Elle doutait qu'elle puisse un jour s'en prendre à sa mère mais au vu de son état, elle ne pouvait pas courir le risque.  
Pourtant, Caroline ne fit aucun mouvement lorsqu'elle l'entendit grimper les escaliers pour aller à sa rencontre.  
- Caroline? l'appela Liz comme si elle avait senti la présence de sa fille.  
Cette dernière comprit que sa mère avait vu le trait de lumière sous la porte de sa chambre et qu'elle avait sans doute aperçu de la lumière de l'extérieur.  
- Ne rentre pas! lui demanda fermement sa fille.  
- Quelque chose ne va pas? s'inquiéta aussitôt Liz Forbes, postée derrière la porte.  
- Je.. je ne suis pas décente, c'est tout, mentit la jeune femme avant de se frapper durement la tempe. J'essaye de nouvelles tenues.  
Il eut un silence inquiétant avant que sa mère ne reprenne la parole.  
- Tu en sûre que tout va bien?  
- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Je descends bientôt.  
Ce qui était un mensonge puisque la jeune femme ne comptait pas sortir de sa chambre avant d'avoir repris le contrôle de ses esprits.  
Elle avait bien songé à s'enfuir par la fenêtre et laisser penser à sa mère qu'elle n'était pas rentrée de la journée et avait tout bêtement laissé sa lampe de chevet allumée, l'ennui avec cette échappatoire c'est qu'elle se serait retrouvée dans les rues de Mystic Falls, à la tombée de la nuit, å lutter contre ses plus bas instincts.  
- Je t'attends pour préparer le repas, ma chérie.  
Caroline blêmit en une fraction de seconde. Le dîner de noël lui était totalement passé au dessus de la tête. Pour sa défense, les fêtes de Noël étaient passées depuis deux jours seulement sa mère ne pouvant être présente les soirées précédentes avait promi à sa fille de fêter le réveillon, comme il se devait, avec un peu de retard.  
Caroline ne se sentait pas le coeur d'annuler. Cela décevrait beaucoup sa mère. D'autant plus qu'elle lui avait tendu une perche en prétendant chercher de quoi s'habiller, sa mère devait penser qu'elle se pomponnait pour l'occasion. Elle devait se faire une telle joie! Que penserait-elle si Caroline se décommandait au dernier instant?  
Evidemment, le choix de Caroline fut rapidement fixé, infliger de la peine à sa mère était préférable à l'idée de la vider de son sang.  
Liz Forbes ne tarderait pas à revenir vers elle, ce qui forçait sa fille à quitter les lieux dans les plus brefs délais. Caroline se sentait chasser de son terrier comme un lapin démasquer par un vilain chasseur, n'ayant d'autres choix que de fuir à travers une contrée hostile.  
Seulement cette fois, le pauvre gibier risquait de se transformer en redoutable braconnier une fois à l'air libre.  
Cette pensée la fit se tendre. Un masque de souffrance apparut sur les traits fins de Caroline tandis qu'elle soufflait pour garder le contrôle de ses émotions.  
Cela ne tournait vraiment pas rond chez elle! Voilà qu'elle ne pouvait même plus penser calmement sans se mettre dans tous ses états.  
Même si ce geste lui brisa le coeur, la jeune vampire ouvrit grand la fenêtre et sauta de celle-ci en se sentant comme une ado en fuite. Elle attérit avec légèreté sur la neige, tel une chatte gracile et s'enfuit en laissant une large empreinte à chacun de ses pas.

Malgré l'agilité et la grâce qu'elle avait acquis en devenant une créature des ténèbres, Caroline peinait à se déplacer dans la neige. Ses ballerines noires et glissantes entièrement découvertes sur le devant n'aidaient en rien son ascenssion.  
Elle avait choisi de contourner soigneusement chaque maison de son voisinage afin d'éviter de croiser une cible potentielle. Les rues pavillonnaires semblaient calmes mais rien ne la mettait à l'abris d'une rencontre fortuite.  
Son état, Caroline ne le connaissait que trop bien car elle avait été prise de la même frénésie peu après sa transformation. C'était un désir brut et bestial de sang. Ce qui était nouveau en revanche, c'était son envie de se nourir directement à la source. Elle avait de réelles envie de meurtre et plus les minutes s'égrénèrent plus l'envie se faisait dévorante.  
Seule, sans le moindre soutien, Caroline savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais la force ni l'envie de lutter.  
- Stefan, je t'en supplie réponds-moi! supplia Caroline en entendant le cinquième bip de la sonnerie.  
Elle allait raccrocher, plus frustrée que jamais quand la voix de son ami lui parvint enfin.  
- Caroline? Est-ce que tu as eu des nouvelles de Tyler?  
- Quoi non! Je m'en fous mais à un point en ce moment, si tu savais.  
- Quelque chose ne va pas? s'enquit Stefan, surprit de l'emportement de la jeune femme.  
- Si quelque chose ne va pas? s'écria-t-elle avec humeur.  
Le voix stridente la jeune femme obligea Stefan à écarter le combiné.  
- Je vais devenir dingue. Je n'arrive pas à me contrôler, Stefan.  
- Calme-toi, je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis.  
- Est-ce que tu es sourd? Je suis en train de perdre la tête, est-ce que tu comprends ça?  
Caroline écarquilla soudain les yeux.  
- Oh mon Dieu, je n'arrive même pas à te parler sans te hurler dessus, je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive.  
- Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as juste refoulé beaucoup trop d'émotions ces derniers jours.  
- Non c'est pire que ça, j'ai envie de tuer tout ce qui bouge, même le chat du voisin.  
- Parceque tes émotions veulent reprendre le contrôle. Tu es à fleur de peau et tu ne seras calmée que lorsque tu auras expulsé toute cette rage.  
- Stefan, la seule chose qui me calmerait serait d'arracher la tête de quelqu'un.  
- Ok, Caroline, viens chez moi, on va en parler.  
- Je ne t'ai pas attendu pour ça, je suis en chemin mais je ne sais pas si je tiendrais jusque là.  
- Ne te sous-estimes pas! Dis-moi où tu es?  
- A quelques pâtés de maison de chez moi.  
- C'est trop dangereux, n'importe qui pourrait entrer ou sortir de chez lui! Coupe par la forêt, je te rejoins.  
- D'accord mais grouille-toi!  
La jeune femme raccrocha et rangea son smartphone dans la poche arrière de son jean. Tout ce qu'il lui restait à faire était de longer cette rue, de bifurquer sur la droite et de rejoindre la forêt. Rien de compliqué en soit. Seulement cela aurait été plus simple si elle avait usée de sa vitesse vampirique. Elle refusait simplement d'y avoir recourt craignant de réveiller pour de bon sa véritable nature.  
Caroline n'était qu'à une dizaine de mètres de la rue jouxtant la forêt quand soudain, ses sens l'alertèrent d'une présence qui se rapprochait dangereusement de sa position. Elle se figea un court laps de temps et tenta de se concentrer sur la nature de cette entité mais ses perceptions étaient embrouillées sûrement à cause de sa perte récente de contrôle et son instinct ne lui conseilla rien d'autre que de focer le pas. Elle ne sut pourquoi mais il lui apparaissait clairement que ce quelqu'un n'était pas Stefan. Quelque chose dans les pas de l'inconnu, déchaînés et imposants, lui confirma qu'elle ne pouvait être que la seule cible. Sûre de cela, elle déploya les pouvoirs que lui avait octroyé sa nature vampirique et fila entre les arbres.

Aussitôt après avoir reçu l'appel alarmant de son amie, Caroline, Stefan avait traversé la distance qui les séparaient en un temps reccord. En deux minutes de temps, il fut de retour à Mystic Falls et se rendit à la lisière de la forêt qui bordait les rues pavillonnaires. Il ne vit ni ne ressenti la présence de la jeune vampire de quelques manières que ce soit. Si elle s'était trouvée dans les rues adjacentes, son odorat lui aurait signalé son odeur et il douta qu'elle ait prit le risque de s'éloigner d'avantage à moins que quelque chose ou quelqu'un l'y ait forcé.  
Il se décida à l'appeler afin d'en avoir le coeur net et eut un regain d'espoir en entendant la mélodie du téléphone portable de Caroline à quelques mètres de là mais en se dirigeant vers la source du bruit, il fit une regrettable et inquiétante découverte. En effet le téléphone gisait, à demi ouvert et l'écran éclaté, sur le bord d'un trottoir, laissant imaginer le pire quant au sort de sa propriétaire.  
En serrant le téléphone entre ses mains, Stefan se retint pour ne pas le briser en miettes. Il était arrivé trop tard et si jamais un malheur devait arriver à son amie, le jeune homme ne se le pardonnerait pas. Caroline n'avait pas fui de son plein gré, de cela il en était convaincu, ce qui l'avait empêché de se rendre au point de rendez-vous n'avait aucun lien avec sa perte de contrôle. Au téléphone, Caroline lui avait semblé à deux doigts de craquer mais il la connaissait suffisament pour savoir qu'elle possédait une grande force de caractère, imaginer la jeune femme se transformer soudainement en éventreur dépassait largement ses pensées. Surtout qu'il lui avait sagement demandé de l'attendre. Quelqu'un avait surpris Caroline sur cette route et ce quelqu'un n'avait rien d'un simple humain.  
Il se fit violence pour sortir son propre téléphone et composer un numéro qui ne lui était plus étranger.  
- Stefan, mon ami, lui répondit la voix faussement enjoué de Klaus, je suppose que tu ne m'appelle pas pour partager de bon vieux souvenirs de guerre. Que puis-je faire pour toi?  
- Caroline a disparu, annonça sans détour la voix blême du vampire.  
A l'autre bout de la ligne, Stefan entendit Klaus grogner de colère et d'agacement, pourtant ce dernier répliqua d'un ton détaché.  
- Et en quoi est-ce que ça me concerne?  
Il imagina sans peine la réaction de l'Originel à l'entente de la nouvelle qui allait suivre. Il souffla avant de reprendre d'une traite.  
- ... et le cercueil de Rebekah est vide.  
Il eut un silence morne, presque effrayant durant lequel le temps semblait avoir freiné sa course folle. Klaus n'eut pas la moindre réaction. Il n'était pas abasourdi par cette révélation, il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à en croire un traitre mot puisqu'il ne connaissait pas la face cachée du plan élaboré par Tyler et sa bande qui incluait Rebekah. C'est le souvenir du ton employé par Stefan qui lui fit prendre conscience de la véracité de ses propos.  
- Je te suggère de me rejoindre au plus vite, claqua la voix froide de Klaus.  
Sans terminer la conversation, l'Originel balança son portable à travers la pièce, le brisant en deux sous l'impact et hurla sa rage aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

"You can laugh at me, betray and even bury me, you'll always be by my side."

Utiliser sa vitesse vampirique était une grossière erreur, de cela Caroline en avait parfaitement conscience avant même qu'elle file comme le vent. Si ce pouvoir lui offrait l'opportunité d'échapper à son assaillant, il réveillait en elle des sensations qui ne demandaient qu'à être assouvie. Ses dents se développèrent sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire et de véritables crocs tranchants apparurent alors que son visage prenait les traits d'une monstruosité de la nature.  
Tandis qu'elle s'enfonçait dans la forêt et se retirait un peu plus de la civilisation, Caroline savait qu'il n'y aurait pas d'échappatoire. Elle sentait ses jambes ne plus la porter, comme si elle se trouvait dans un mauvais rêve et que son corps avait sa propre volonté, hélas ce qu'elle vivait était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus réel. On la pourchassait depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité. Pourtant son poursuivant semblait lui offrir toute la distance nécessaire pour s'enfuir. Curieusement, cela lui donna une impression de "Déjà-vu" bien précise. Si elle n'avait aucun souvenir de son rêve, des images vives et dissociées les unes des autres s'installèrent dans son esprit. Elle aurait été bien incapable de dire si cela représentait une part de vérité ou bien si cela n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Ses sens ne cessaient de lui jouer des tours, lui faisant sentir et ressentir une présence humaine non loin d'elle alors que ce qui la pourchaissait ne pouvait pas être un simple mortel. Sans nul doute, sa soif de sang et le besoin brut de s'abreuver à la source lui jouait de vilains tours. Elle qui avait toujours su faire preuve d'un self control à toutes épreuves, excepté les premières heures suivants sa transformation, ne parvenait plus à retrouver cette sérénité qui la calmait en cas de crise. Elle haletait et déglutissait avec grand peine tandis que sa gorge qui brûlait littéralement dans l'espoir de recevoir quelques gouttes de sang l'empêchait de respirer correctement. Brusquement, Caroline faillit ralentir sa course sans fin quand elle sentit quelque chose d'épais et de pointu transpercer son pull puis s'enfoncer dans la chair de ses côtes. La brûlure qu'elle ressentit alors presque instantanément ne la trompa pas sur la nature de cette attaque, il ne pouvait que s'agir d'une balle imbibée de verveine. La douleur s'intensifia au gré de sa course. La verveine, pourtant en quantité infime, s'infiltrait dans les veines de la jeune vampire tel un poison mortel. Quand son corps fut prit de soubresauts incontrôlables et que ses jambes menacèrent à tout instant de plier sous elle, Caroline sut que si elle voulait s'en sortir vivante, elle devrait affronter son agresseur. Courrir ne ferait que l'affaiblir d'avantage et donnerait une occasion en or à la personne qui voulait sa tête au bout d'un pieu. Elle décida de jouer sur l'effet de surprise, sans se donner un instant de répit elle freina sa course folle aussi violemment qu'elle aurait pu le faire à bord d'un véhicule à pleine vitesse et fit volte face, s'attendant à confronter son poursuivant. Malgré la nuit qui était tombé rapidement sur la région, la jeune femme conservait une bonne vue. Tout ce que son regard croisa fut une étendue de neige à perte de vue. Si le spectacle avait pu lui paraître des plus merveilleux quelques heures plus tôt, à présent c'étaient les ténèbres qui avaient englouti le paradis blanc pour le transformer en véritable enfer. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée du moment où la neige s'était remise à tomber à gros flocons mais le fait est qu'elle recouvrait entièrement ses traces et celle de son assaillant et la laissait sans repère. Sur le qui-vive elle fit à plusieurs reprises un tour sur elle-même, prête à bondir et même à tuer son attaquant si ce dernier ne lui en laissait pas le choix. Mais la forêt restait incroyablement silencieuse. Pourtant elle savait qu'il y avait forcément quelqu'un qui se dissimulait entre ses arbres. Quelque chose clochait! Pourquoi son assaillant ne la confrontait-il pas? En traversant cette forêt, l'odeur de sang humain n'avait cessé de lui titiller les narines et d'enflammer sa gorge mais elle avait mis cela sur le compte de son imagination, croyant dur comme fer que la nature de la personne qui la prenait en chasse ne pouvait être que surnaturelle, mais après s'être fait blessée par une balle de verveine les certitudes de Caroline avaient volé en éclats. Qui d'autre qu'un humain utilisait ce genre d'offensive?  
Le but était de la diminuer dans ses mouvements et la forcer à s'arrêter parceque la personne ne possédait pas sa vitesse surhumaine. Tout devenait limpide à présent et Caroline réalisa avec horreur qu'en s'arrêtant elle avait permis à son ennemi de la rattraper. Elle avait laissé les minutes passer à attendre une possible attaque et ses forces diminuer considérablement. Il lui aurait suffit de retirer le bout de bois empoisonné entre ses côtes mais l'impact trop vif avait enfoncé profondément le projectile dans la peau de Caroline, il lui était impossible de l'atteindre même en se brisant l'épaule. De plus, ses tremblements rendaient la tâche d'autant plus ardue. Elle se retint de taper violement du pied comme une gamine exaspérée et se força à analyser une nouvelle fois son environnement. La seule et unique issue se situait en hauteur mais là encore elle doutait de pouvoir se réfugier dans les arbres tant ses forces lui échappaient. Elle avait conscience que de se cacher dans les arbres était une solution lâche et qui ne lui garantissait aucune sécurité, cependant s'enfuir à toutes jambes était exclu. Se sentant vaincue, elle allait se laissait aller au chagrin quand elle entendit très distinctement une série de pas approcher d'elle. Ces pas semblaient la distancer de plusieurs centaines de mètres. Elle se dressa, aux aguets et se courba tel un félin en position pour se jeter sur sa proie.

Flashback. En début de matinée.

La grotte des Lockwood ne représentait plus un refuge mais un danger. Rebekah savait qu'elle ne pouvait s'éterniser d'avantage dans cette impasse où son frère risquait de lui sauter dessus à tout instant. De plus, savoir April à ses côtés la rendait nerveuse et vulnérable. La jeune fille avait agi dans l'ombre, allant à l'encontre de tout le monde et lorsque Niklaus découvrirait que c'était de cette main fragile et humaine que Rebekah avait été réveillée, il la massacrerait dans la seconde et sans sourciller.  
Elle remerciait infinement April Young de l'avoir libéré de son état végétatif mais elle plaignait la jeune fille qui n'avait pas la moindre idée des conséquences que son acte impliquerait et de l'ennemi qu'elle venait de se faire. Rebekah ne pouvait se permettre d'avoir un agneau à protéger pour sa propre sécurité et la sienne, elle devait mettre la jeune fille à l'abri. Par ailleurs, l'Originelle ne pouvait réfléchir correctement à une vengeance contre ses détracteurs avec la présence continuelle de l'humaine.  
- Une fois que je t'aurais raccompagné chez toi, tu n'en sortiras plus jusqu'à nouvel ordre! Que ce soit pour aller au lycée ou au café du coin, tu m'as bien compris!  
April acquiesça doucement, un sourire timide accroché aux lèvres.  
- J'espère vraiment pour toi que tu as de la jugeotte et que tu n'essayeras pas de contrer cet ordre.  
- Je te fais confiance, lui assura April.  
- Je pourrais te contraindre à m'obéir, tu sais, mais j'ai une dette envers toi. Disons juste que je t'accorde aussi ma confiance, alors ne me déçois pas.  
- Je ne le ferais pas.  
- Et n'invite personne à entrer, que ce soit le livreur de pizza ou quelqu'un de ta connaissance.  
- Je dirais que je suis contagieuse, proposa la jeune fille.  
- Comme tu veux, répliqua Rebekah en balayant sa remarque avec un balayement de la main. Tant que tu reste derrière la porte!  
- Bien, bien, bien, lança une voix qui sonnait familière aux oreilles de Rebekah. Elle fit volte face, agrippant instinctivement le haut de la robe d'April et plaça la jeune fille derrière elle, de façon à ce qu'elle soit entièrement dissimulée par son dos. La petite taille d'April lui permit de se fondre aisément dans le décor.  
- Kol?! s'étrangla Rebekah de surprise. Que diable fais-tu ici?  
- Pour une fois, ce n'est pas le diable qui m'envoie, ricana son frère. Je viens avec les meilleures intentions du monde.  
- Ça doit être la chose la plus ridicule que je n'ai jamais entendu!  
- Avant de te demander pourquoi je suis là, demande-toi plutôt pourquoi je devrais épargner la vie de cette misérable humaine que tu cache derrière ton dos?  
- Ce que j'ai l'intention de faire d'elle ne te regarde absolument pas, annonça vertement la jeune femme.  
La principale concernée fit un geste maladroit pour sortir de l'ombre mais d'une forte pression sur son bras, Rebekah la remit en place.  
- Ne bouge pas, lui ordonna froidement son amie, sans relâcher le regard clair et glacial planté dans celui ténébreux de son frère.  
- Je me demande encore si je dois la remercier ou bien l'écorcher vive pour t'avoir tiré de ton cercueil, lança Kol, sarcastique.  
Rebekah blêmit quand elle comprit que son frère savait que la jeune fille qu'elle protégeait était responsable de son réveil. Ses mucles se tendirent en réalisant également que leur frère aîné devait en savoir autant. Lui qui avait toujours une longueur d'avance sur tout.  
- Je ne sais pas ce que Klaus t'as promi mais si tu viens de sa part, dis-lui qu'il peut aller rotir en enfer!  
- Donc c'est lui qui t'as planté... une fois de plus, comprit Kol en ne cherchant pas à cacher son amusement.  
- Comme si tu ne le savais pas.  
Rebekah avait du mal à croire que l'apparition de Kol à la grotte des Lockwood était un pur concours de circonstance.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait pour l'énerver?  
- Oh allez Kol, ne joue pas cet agaçant petit jeu avec moi. De toute évidence Klaus t'a envoyé pour faire le sale boulot à sa place.  
Rebekah n'accorda aucun crédit à son air choqué et faussement blessé. Pourtant, le sourire jusque là railleur de son frère avait disparu.  
- Tu te trompe de frère, je crois. C'est Klaus qui plante une dague dans le coeur de ses proches, pas moi.  
- Je serais vraiment curieuse de savoir ce qu'il t'a promi en échange. Ce doit être quelque chose de gros.  
- Crois-moi, petite soeur, s'il y a bien une personne qui est en mesure de faire chanter notre grand frère chéri, c'est moi.  
- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?  
- Je serais ravie de discuter de tout ça maintenant sans les oreilles indiscrètent qui nous écoutent.  
Rebekah redressa sa poigne sur le bras de l'humaine, lui intimant silencieusement de ne pas se montrer. Curieusement, April ne tremblait pas, elle ne frissonnait même pas de peur. Elle sentait que Rebekah, ce vampire originel de plus de mille ans ne laisserait personne lui faire de mal.  
- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'embarasse d'elle?  
Kol se déplaça légèrement sur sa gauche et dévisagea avidement la jeune fille derrière sa soeur. Ses traits se déformèrent à l'envie de plonger ses crocs dans la chair de l'innocente humaine.  
- Je connais une façon radicale de la faire taire.  
Rebekah lui lança un regard noir de désaprobation.  
- Ne la regarde pas comme ça! Elle ne dira rien, je l'ai contrainte, mentit-elle.  
- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que tu t'attache à des chiens errants?  
- Mes sentiments n'ont rien à voir là-dedans. Contrairement à toi, j'ai un minimum de respect pour la race humaine, spécialement pour ceux qui me sauvent la vie.  
D'un mouvement vif, il se trouva proche d'April sur le côté et souffla méchamment tel un chat sauvage. La jeune humaine sursauta vivement, effrayée.  
- Ne sois pas si gamin, s'agaça sa soeur, en voyant son frère rire, fier de son petit effet. Je la raccompagne, et si tu fais un seul geste vers elle, je te brise les deux jambes, c'est clair!  
D'un air tout à fait innocent, Kol leva les mains en l'air pour lui prouver sa bonne foi et laissa ses pieds ancrés solidement au sol.  
Dès qu'elle eut le dos tourné, il partit d'un rire plus qu'exaspérant aux oreilles de Rebekah.  
- J'ignore ce que Klaus t'as fait cette fois mais il t'a mise sérieusement en rogne!

Cela faisait maintenant cinq heures que Shane et Bonnie avait entrepris un voyage dans les méandres de l'esprit. Si Bonnie ne comprenait pas encore comment l'hypnose pouvait les mener à accomplir une tâche aussi grande que celle de ramener l'âme des morts dans le corps qu'ils avaient occupé, elle n'en était pas moins dévouée à la cause. D'après Shane, à qui elle accordait une confiance aveugle, cette magie n'avait rien de maléfique, elle était pure car elle transpirait de sa propre personne. Bonnie n'en comprennait pas les rouages mais cela lui importait peu quand elle voyait ce que cette magie, dites "l'expression", lui permettait d'accomplir. Elle sentait qu'elle était loin de posséder les facultées et la puissance nécessaire pour réussir l'exploit que son professeur attendait mais essayait de toutes ses forces.  
Littéralement vidée par cette séance intense, Bonnie sortit de sa transe et décida avec l'approbation de Shane d'y revenir plus tard. Il ne semblait guère surpris que sa petite protégée n'y arrive pas du premier coup et gardait tous ses espoirs en elle.  
Bonnie réalisa qu'elle avait eu plusieurs appels manqués d'Elena et la rappela aussitôt, notant mentalement qu'elle devrait aussi accorder de son temps à son amie Caroline. Elle regrettait d'avoir coupé court à leur précédente conversation et se repprocha d'être une mauvaise amie mais savait qu'elle aurait agi de la sorte avec n'importe qui d'autre l'aurait interrompu à ce moment-là.  
- Hey, Elena, est-ce que ça va? fit Bonnie inquiète de l'insistance dont elle avait fait preuve pour la joindre.  
- Non, pas vraiment, fit celle-ci d'une voix méconnaissable, j'ai bien peur qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à Jeremy.  
Le sang de Bonnie ne fit qu'un tour.  
- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça?  
- Il n'est plus là et Damon ne le perçoit nul part. Viens me rejoindre à la maison du lac, s'il te plait! C'est urgent!  
- Bien sûr! J'arrive tout de suite.  
La peur au ventre, Bonnie rangea son portable avant de dévaler les escaliers de l'immeuble de Shane.

Klaus ne cessa de faire des allers et retours dans sa demeure, vif et enragé par la nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre, il fulminait d'impatience en attendant Stefan. Il esperait bien que le Salvatore aurait de solides explications à lui fournir quant au réveil de sa soeur parcequ'il ne comptait pas le laisser, lui et son groupe d'abruti, s'en sortir indemne. Cela lui paraissait évident que Rebekah était une pièce maîtresse du plan visant à l'anéantir mais il ne saisissait pas encore le rôle que ces idiots avaient imaginé pour elle. Et pour dire vrai, il n'en avait que faire et ne cherchait même plus à comprendre, ce qui lui importait était de connaître l'identité de la personne qui avait osé retirer la dague du coeur de sa soeur. Peu importe de qui il s'agissait, il était déterminé à lui faire regretter lourdement son erreur. Les suspects étaient nombreux, à commencer par son dernier hybride qui avait mystérieusement pris la fuite dès le lever du jour. Enfin le mystère serait bientôt levé puisqu'il faisait suivre Tyler à la trace. Il ne tarderait pas à découvrir où il comptait se rendre et ce qu'il comptait y faire. Ses pensées le conduirent à la ravissante petite amie de ce chère Tyler. Il la connaissait suffisament pour savoir que sous ces airs de jeune fille pure et innocente pouvait se cacher une véritable conspiratrice et manipulatrice lorsqu'il était question de soutenir ses proches. S'il doutait qu'elle ait elle-même commis le crime de retirer la dague du corps de Rebekah, il la croyait bien capable d'avoir oeuvré dans l'ombre. Caroline... Bien qu'il avait tenté de la chasser de son esprit, voilà qu'elle revenait avec plus d'importance que jamais. Occulter la nouvelle de sa disparition de ses pensées n'était visiblement pas si aisée. Mais il n'était pas réellement inquiet pour elle. Il imaginait ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir en cet instant, perdue dans un monde qu'elle croyait connaître mais qui ne lui appartenait plus et même s'il était le responsable de son état, son coeur le tiraillait cruellement et d'une façon qu'il se pensait incapable d'éprouver. Il avait des remords, il ne pouvait le nier, d'autant plus qu'il aurait aimé être à ses côtés, la guider et lui montrer qu'il n'y avait aucune honte à être ce qu'elle est mais c'est quelque chose qu'elle devait comprendre et découvrir seule. Après tout ne s'agissait-il pas de sa punition? Et si comme il le pensait, Caroline avait un lien avec le réveil de sa soeur, sa punition était doublement méritée. Un jour, il l'espérait elle lui en serait reconnaissant. Se raccrocher à sa vie humaine n'était pas sain. Elle devait trouver la force et la volonté de se détacher de ces humains car tôt ou tard ceux-ci l'abandonneraient. Il viendrait un jour où tous ceux qu'elle chérissait s'éteindraient pour toujours et la laisseraient seule, immortelle dans un monde en constante évolution. Et quand ce jour viendrait, Klaus ne pouvait que lui souhaiter d'avoir éteint son humanité. Il ne lui demandait pas de couper les ponts avec tous ceux qu'elle aimait car la déchirure serait encore plus violente, mais de se détacher, au fil du temps de ce que fut son existence humaine sans pour autant perdre l'essence même de son être. Pour la première fois, Klaus comprit pourquoi il se préoccupait autant de son avenir, outre le fait de tenir à elle et de ne pouvoir se résigner à lui faire du mal, il ne voulait pas qu'elle finisse comme lui: infiniment seule et ne pouvant accorder sa confiance en personne. Il ne souhaitait cela à personne, pas même à son plus grand ennemi.

La jeune femme sentit une présence se rapprocher et comprit que ses sens ne l'avaient jamais dupé. La personne était humaine. Au bout de ce qui lui parut durer une éternité tant la peur la pétrifiait, une forme apparut à plusieurs mètres d'elle. Le sol étant en pente, elle ne put voir l'intégralité de la personne jusqu'à ce qu'elle gravisse les pas restants.  
- Toi?! s'époumonna, la jeune femme sans vouloir y croire.  
- Je ne veux pas te tuer, Caroline, annonça la voix pourtant froide de Jeremy.  
Il se tenait à présent devant elle, à une dizaine de mètres du vampire qu'il avait senti et pris en chasse.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? demanda cette dernière.  
Elle le regardait de haut en bas, totalement désarçonnée. La peur ne quittait pas son corps et son esprit, car elle sentait que les paroles rassurantes de Jeremy à son égard contrastaient dangereusement avec ses actes.  
- Pourquoi m'as-tu blessée?  
- Je ne veux pas te blesser, reprit le jeune chasseur.  
Il posa un regard torturé sur la jeune vampire qu'ils connaissaient depuis tant d'années qui était l'amie des deux personnes les plus chères à son coeur: Elena et Bonnie. Mais ses yeux noircirent à la vue du visage de Caroline qui se transformaient en une créature diabolique.  
- Mais si tu ne m'en laisse pas le choix, je le ferais, lui assura-t-il d'une voix des plus brutales.  
- Jeremy, je n'ai rien fait...  
Sans comprendre pourquoi son corps la trahissait de cette façon, Caroline sentit son visage la tirailler et ses dents se développer alors que les battements de coeur de Jeremy qui battaient à ses tempes et à sa jugulaire envahirent ses sens.  
- Non, non, non, ça ne peut pas arriver, supplia la jeune femme en essayant de réfreiner ses pulsions.  
- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me fais ça? ordonna de savoir Jeremy d'une voix sourde.  
Il ne voulait pas la tuer, il tenait bien trop à elle et il savait la douleur que sa mort infligerait à sa soeur et sa bien aimée, jamais il n'avait eu cette intention mais ses désirs de chasseur prenaient l'ascendant sur ses sentiments. Aussi fort que soit son amitié pour Caroline, Jeremy sut, dès l'instant où il avait vu ses traits se transformer et peut être même bien avant cela qu'il ne pourrait y avoir de retour en arrière.  
- Je n'y suis pour rien, je...  
Caroline voulait se défendre de son état et lui prouver que jamais elle ne pourrait lui faire de mal mais comment pourrait-elle se montrer si convaincante si elle-même n'y croyait plus. Défaite, elle recula vivement de plusieurs pas puis plaça une main tremblante devant elle dans l'espoir de repousser Jeremy.  
- Ne t'approche pas, lui demanda-t-elle dans un murmure douloureux.  
- Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser Caroline, fit son ami en faisant à regret un pas en avant.  
- Mais tu m'as pris en chasse? Je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai fait mal.  
- Projètes-toi dans l'avenir et tu le sauras, Caroline. Je l'ai senti cette force qui émanait de toi, ce pouvoir de destruction et cette envie insatiable.  
- Ce n'est pas ce que je suis, dit Caroline en se le répétant à elle-même.  
- Tu ne peux pas le combattre, réalisa Jeremy. De tous les autres, je pensais que c'était toi qui avait le plus contrôle et qui jamais ne flancherais. Mais je crois que j'avais tord.  
- Non, tu as raison, je n'ai rien fait!  
Il enchaîna sa tirade sans même l'écouter.  
- J'ai tout fait pour te laisser de l'avance, pour réprimer cette chose en moi, ragea Jeremy en se tambourinant fortement la poitrine. Si toi, l'obsédée du contrôle, tu flanches alors il n'y a plus d'espoir pour aucun d'entre vous.  
Horrifiée par cette annonce qui tomba comme un couperet, Caroline perdit le peu de force qui lui restaient. Si la dose d'adrénaline que la peur lui avait donné avait repoussé les effets de la verveine un court instant, elle se sentit fléchir et glisser à genoux dans la neige.  
"Crois-tu qu'un seul d'entre eux auraient pitié de toi s'ils découvraient ce qui se cache derrière ce visage angélique?".  
Elle entendit cette phrase dans son esprit comme si cela était le fruit de ses propres pensées, pourtant elle sut que ce n'était pas le cas. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait soudainement pénétré ses pensées et déposé cette phrase. Cette idée ne lui appartenait pas mais curieusement elle ne lui était pas totalement étrangère.  
- Je te jure que je n'ai tué et blessé personne, avoua la jeune femme en pleurs. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive.  
En relevant les yeux embués de larmes sur le jeune homme elle vit avec horreur qu'une rivière de sang l'entourait.  
Avec violence elle ferma ses yeux, espérant que cette vision cauchemardesque disparaîtrait de sa vue et ce fut le cas mais uniquement pour être remplacée par une autre plus perturbante. Du sang coulait en fine quantité du poignet de Jeremy et parcequ'il ne saignait que partiellement, la jeune femme sut que cette image était des plus réels.  
- Regarde comment tu réagis! lui fit remarquer le jeune chasseur d'une voix aussi éraillée par les larmes que Caroline.  
Il s'était entaillé à la limite du poignet à l'aide de son couteau de chasse.  
- Tu ne peux pas lutter contre ta faim, insista Jeremy en approchant délibérément son bras de la jeune femme, à seulement quelques mètres de son nez.  
Caroline voulait reculer, lui crier qu'il se trompait sur toute la ligne et s'enfuir aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait encore de cet enfer blanc mais l'odeur du liquide carmin frais et neuf la cloua sur place.  
"Le sang défini ce que l'on est. Il nous contrôle et aussi fort que sera ta résistance il aura raison de toi."  
- Non, je suis plus forte que ça! se força-t-elle à croire sous le regard incrédule de Jeremy.  
"Aucun de ces humains ne vaut la douleur que tu t'infliges. Libères-toi de tes chaînes.. Nous sommes au dessus de la chaîne alimentaire mon amour."  
Elle bataillait contre ses pensées contradictoires et inhabituelles lorsqu'à travers son esprit malade et torturé un mot la frappa. Ce n'était pas un mot mais plutôt une expression qu'elle avait entendu un nombre incalculable de fois. Une expression qui la désignait directement et dont une certaine personne ne cessait d'user et d'abuser: "mon amour". Elle se remémorra alors comment tout ceci avait commencé, dès son réveil la colère et la peine qui n'avait cessé de grandir et de bouillir en elle, puis cette voix qui tel un écho à ses propres pensées lui avait fait perdre le contrôle. Klaus!  
- Klaus...  
A peine ce nom eut-il franchit la barrière de ses lèvres tremblantes que la voix de l'hybride se superposa aux pensées qui l'avait assailli quelques instants plus tôt.  
- Il m'a fait ça? s'interrogea Caroline à haute voix. Comment est-ce que c'est possible?  
- Qu'est-ce que Klaus à avoir à faire là-dedans? se demanda Jeremy avec une certaine inquiétude car cela ne lui plut guère d'entendre le nom du vampire originel.  
Etourdie par les pensées qui prenaient place dans son esprit, Caroline ne put lui répondre. Son cerveau sembla se mettre en mode off, enlisé par trop d'informations successives tandis que ses pulsions meurtrière et sa soif inépuisable reprirent le dessus de façon bien plus pénible et incontrôlable.  
- Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi? s'enquit-il, troublé en voyant les yeux de Caroline briller d'avidité.  
Mais il ne put se questionner d'avantage sur la question que la jeune femme, presque inerte jusque là, se redressa d'un bond et se jeta brusquement au cou de Jeremy.

Mais que fichait cet imbécile de Stefan? Klaus était sur le point de l'appeler lorsqu'il entendit un fracas indéfinissable provenir du bout du couloir. Comme il n'y avait que lui et Ornella dans toute la demeure, il se dirigea à grande vitesse vers la source du chaos. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à cela. La bibliothèque, le meuble apothicaire, les étagères où étaient posés des objets d'une rareté et d'une valeur inestimable et la table ronde où Ornella travaillait quelques heures semblaient avoir essuyé le plus dévasteur des ouragans. A cela s'ajoutait le bois des meubles craquelé de part et d'autre et éparpillé sur le sol, les rideaux arrachés de leur tringle et déchirés en lambeaux et les épées presque brisées qui avaient certainement volées autour de la pièce avant que leur pointe ne s'enfonce dans le mur opposé. Mais ce qui arracha un sifflement de colère et de tristesse mêlé à Klaus fut de voir les tableaux qu'il affectionnait tant lacérés comme si un chien enragé y avait déposé ses griffes et ruiné le travail de l'artiste. Il n'eut pas besoin de la voir pour savoir que la sorcière avait failli à sa mission. L'odeur et de sang et de brûlure lui avait intoxiqué les sens à la seconde où il avait mis un pied dans cette pièce. L'Originel avança lentement vers la jeune sorcière, le visage neutre de toute émotions et baissa son regard sur elle. Toute vie avait quitté ses yeux calcinés par une force des plus sombres. De toute évidence, Ornella était entrée sur un terrain miné et l'avait payé de sa vie. Les esprits qu'elle invoquait avaient dû se retourner contre elle. Mais ce que Klaus ne parvenait pas à comprendre c'est comment tout ceci avait-il pu se produire sans qu'il en soit alerter? Il n'avait entendu qu'un fracas d'une seconde, hors l'agonie de la jeune femme et le temps de la bourrasque avait dû s'étendre sur de longues minutes. Soudain, malgré la situation désastreuse, un sourire vint se nicher au coin des lèvres de Klaus. Celui-ci se transforma en fou rire quand il ramassa la fiole bleutée contenant son sang, à présent vide, qu'il avait donné à Ornella. Ses questions trouveraient des réponses, finalement.  
Son sourire se perdit à travers le silence macabre de cette pièce quand il sentit Stefan arriver, avant même de l'entendre frapper.  
Son corps se tendit aussitôt tandis que la rage et le sentiment de trahison qu'il avait réussi à estomper ressurgirent de plus bel.  
En un éclair il ouvrit la porte.  
- Stefan! Pour quelqu'un qui implorait mon aide, tu t'es fait désiré.  
Klaus restait courtoit et stoïc mais comme habituellement en ce genre de circonstance, cela ne présageait rien de bon. Stefan le savait. Il ne devait pas faire de mauvais pas, seulement cela lui semblait impossible après les aveux qu'il avait à lui faire. Forcémment que ses révélations ajouteraient de l'huile sur un feu déjà impressionnant. Néanmoins, il tenta de se composer une allure en paraissant détaché.  
- Je ne suis pas ici pour me confondre en excuse, Klaus, mais pour mettre carte sur table.  
Sans un mot, Klaus invita Stefan à entrer dans son salon, puis se servit ainsi qu'à lui un verre de bourbon.  
Stefan prit le verre tendut pour ne pas contrarier Klaus mais ne put s'empêcher d'observer son contenu d'un oeil douteux.  
- C'est blessant, fit remarquer Klaus en riant. Tu pense vraiment que j'aurais empoisonné ton verre avec je ne sais quel poison inconnu capable de tuer un vampire? Crois-moi, mon vieil ami, si je voulais te tuer, ce n'est pas la manière la plus douce que je choisirais.  
- Nous savons tous les deux que la torture est la meilleure des vengeances!  
Le regard que Klaus lui donna à ce moment fut des plus provocateurs.  
- Si je voulais en finir avec ta misérable existence, je ferais en sorte qu'elle dure éternellement.  
Bien qu'il se sentit stupide, Stefan ne toucha pas à son verre et le reposa.  
- Dis-moi ce que tu veux savoir, et je te dirais tout!  
- Comme c'est pratique, ria Klaus. Ce je veux savoir c'est ce que j'aurais dû savoir des heures plus tôt, tu ne crois pas?  
- Je sais que tu es en colère Klaus...  
- Pourquoi le serais-je? le coupa Klaus en feignant l'ignorance.  
- ... mais tu apprécies Caroline.  
- Ne vas pas sur cette voie, Stefan, l'avertit un peu trop gentimment l'hybride.  
- Tu sais ce que ta soeur est capable de lui faire.  
- Oh oui, parlons un peu de mon adorable petite soeur, veux-tu? Ma soeur que j'avais dagué afin de la préserver de sa propre stupidité et que toi et ton équipe de bras cassés avez réveillé pour une raison qui dépasse sûrement l'entendement. Cette même soeur qui va venir s'en prendre à toi autant qu'à moi dès l'instant où son cerveau de femme bafouée aura imaginé la plus sombre des vengeances. Et maintenant, tu viens me baiser les pieds en espérant que je te vienne en aide pour règler le problème Rebekah.  
- Il s'agit de Caroline, lui rappela Stefan, soufflé par son indifférence.  
- Et qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que Rebekah a enlevé notre très chère Caroline? Au dernière nouvelle, elle était au meilleur de sa vraie forme.  
Il laissa sa phrase tomber, comme pour laisser le temps à Stefan d'enregistrer sa remarque et but une gorgée de son verre.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu sais à propos de ça?  
- N'inverse pas les rôles, mon ami, c'est moi qui pose les questions et qui obtient les réponses! Mais puisque tu semble comprendre où je veux en venir, je te dirais juste que tu ne devrais pas avoir peur de ce qui pourrait blesser Caroline mais plutôt de qui elle pourrait tuer.  
Il y eut un silence durant lequel Klaus laissa une fois de plus le temps à Stefan de faire la lumière dans son esprit.  
- Quand Caroline m'a demandé de la rejoindre, elle était surexcitée et ne pensait pas pouvoir se contrôler, se souvint Stefan. Comme un vampire nouveau-né.  
- Mais c'est exactement ce qu'elle est Stefan, même si tu penses avoir brimer cette part d'ombre, elle a toujours été présente sans quoi elle ne se serait pas réveillée.  
- Est-ce que tu as quelque chose à voir avec l'état de Caroline? comprit le vampire en dévisageant durement l'Originel.  
- Je me passerais de ton regard réprobateur, mon ami. Une leçon devait être donnée et sera donnée à chacun d'entre vous. Lorsqu'on joue avec des forces qui nous dépassent, il ne faut pas jouer les étonnés et espérer s'en sortir avec les honneurs.  
- Comment as-tu peux lui faire ça? ne put s'empêcher de lui repprocher Stefan.  
A ces mots le verre que Klaus tenait subit les foudres de sa colère et se brisa en morceaux dans sa poigne de fer. Lorsqu'il releva se regard sur le plus jeune des Salvatore, celui-ci était d'une froideur et d'une douleur extrême. Cette même question, il se la posait depuis des heures et l'entendre de la bouche de Stefan le plaça au bord d'un précipice. Une parole de travers de plus du vampire, un geste de trop et il était certain de lui arracher le coeur.  
Cependant, il se recomposa une figure quand il prit conscience des paroles de Stefan. Si ce dernier était supposé rejoindre Caroline, pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas attendu? Bien qu'il ait poussé la jeune femme à perdre le contrôle, il doutait qu'elle ait pu flancher alors que son sauveur lui promettait d'arriver dans la minute. Caroline était bornée et bien plus forte qu'il n'y paraissait. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas.  
- Quand tu dis que tu étais prêt à la rejoindre. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Comment de temps as-tu mis pour arriver?  
- Qu'est-ce que ça change?  
- Réponds à ma question!  
- Deux ou trois minutes, pas plus. J'ai fait aussi vite que possible.  
Klaus se mordit inconsciemment l'intérieur de la joue pour calmer ses nerfs à vif.  
- Donc, si Rebekah a capturé Caroline, elle ne tentera rien avant de me le faire savoir.  
- Tu ne peux pas en être sûr!  
- Ce que je sais pour sûr c'est que ma soeur n'aurait jamais dû se retrouver dans les rues de Mystic Falls, en premier lieu, fit remarquer l'hybride dont la voix rauque monta crescendo. Si elle doit s'en prendre à l'un d'entre vous, ce sera amplement mérité.  
- Tu ne penses pas ce que dis, le détrompa Stefan.  
- Et deuxièment, ajouta Klaus, dérangé par l'interruption de son camarade, c'est de ma soeur dont il est question, je crois être mieux placé pour déterminer les rouages de son esprit. Se débarasser de Caroline uniquement pour prendre sa revanche sur toi comme sur moi n'est pas dans sa nature. Elle aime le jeu, la manipulation et garder le contrôle. Pour cela, elle va chercher à obtenir quelque chose en retour et elle ne gagnerait rien à part un aller simple pour l'enfer si elle jouait de cette façon avec moi.  
- Admettons, pour un instant, que tu te trompes. Serais-tu prêt à risquer la vie de Caroline?  
Stefan sut qu'il avait dépassé les bornes lorsqu'il vit, aussi imperceptible que ce fut, les yeux de Klaus briller d'un éclat de pure rage. L'hybride originel le saisit à la gorge dans l'instant et se faisant le décolla de quelques mètres du sol de sa poigne de fer.  
- Et qu'est-ce qui te donne le droit de penser que j'en ai encore quelque chose à faire du sort d'une personne qui n'a fait que m'utiliser pour arriver à ses fins?  
Stefan voulut lui rappeler ses prononcées une minute plus tôt mais Klaus le précéda.  
- La seule chose qui me chagrinnerait dans ce scénario c'est que ma soeur se soit crut assez maligne pour se dresser contre moi.  
Klaus resserra sa prise sur le cou de Stefan pour l'empêcher d'émettre un seul son.  
- Et quand bien même le sort de Caroline m'importerait, cela ne te concerne pas.  
Il planta son regard de glace dans le sien et ne le relâcha que lorsqu'il vit celui de son vis à vis le détourner. Son regard devint soudain plus rassurant et il desserra légèrement son emprise de la gorge de Stefan.  
- Comment une chose aussi pathétique que toi, accompagné d'une telle bande d'incompétent peut-elle me tromper autant de fois? le questionna Klaus comme s'il se parlait à lui-même. S'il n'y avait pas cette course pour dénicher le remède, je peux te promettre que mes douze hybrides ne seraient pas les seules créatures que j'aurais massacré, cette nuit-là.  
Klaus marqua une pause et laissa un silence perturbant s'installer.  
- Que venait faire Rebekah dans l'équation?  
Stefan ne cacha pas son agacement en soupirant.  
- Klaus, nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça! On doit retrouver Rebekah avant que ce soit elle qui nous retrouve un par un.  
- Tu m'as dit que tu voulais jouer carte sur table, non? Alors je crois au contraire que c'est le moment opportun. Je me contentrais de la version courte.  
Stefan ne pouvait plus reculer, il devait lui avouer toute la vérité pour espérer obtenir de l'aide de sa part. C'était légitime après tout, il savait en entrant dans le manoir qu'il aurait des explications à fournir et que celles-ci ruineraient peut être ses chances de rallier l'Originel à sa cause.  
- La dernière phase du plan de Tyler consistait à te mettre dans le sien mais on ne pouvait le laisser se mettre en danger.  
- Ne me prends pas pour un idiot, Stefan, en me faisant croire que tu en as quoi que ce soit à faire du sort de ce chien et n'aies pas peur de la nommer.  
- Caroline ne voulait pas lui faire courir un tel risque, rectifia-t-il à contre coeur.  
- Nous y sommes!  
- Caroline a peut être eu l'idée de te placer dans le corps de Rebekah mais si elle avait pu faire marchine en arrière, je sais qu'elle l'aurait fait.  
- C'est facile d'avoir des regrets après coup.  
- Elle s'est retrouvée prise entre deux feux, Klaus, elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour calmer la folie de Tyler. Elle a eu peur de le perdre, tu peux comprendre ça!  
- Ne te permets plus jamais de me juger! grogna soudain Klaus en frappant de son genoux l'abdomen de Stefan avant de relâcher brutalement l'emprise sur sa gorge et de le faire tomber au sol.  
Ainsi, c'était la très chère Caroline qui avait elle-même eu l'idée de ce plan mais cela ne lui expliquait toujours pas par quel coup du sort quelqu'un avait retiré la dague du corps de sa soeur.  
La sonnerie d'un téléphone, celui dans la poche de Stefan, le tira de ses pensées. Avant que son camarade puisse se remettre de son agression et prendre l'appel, Klaus lui arracha l'engin de la poche et tiqua devant le numéro inconnu.  
- A qui avons-nous l'honneur? dit-il après avoir placé l'appareil sur haut-parleur pour permettre à Stefan d'écouter la conversion.  
Il aurait volontier écraser le téléphone portable entre ses mains s'il ne pensait pas connaître l'identité de la personne.  
- Nick? fit la voix rieuse de sa soeur. C'est curieux mais ça ne me surprend pas que tu sois encore en train de manigancer avec notre vieil ami.  
- Quel plaisir d'entendre à nouveau ta voix criarde, Rebekah!  
- Je peux te faire entendre une voix bien plus insupportable, si tu le souhaite, se moqua Rebekah.  
Derrière elle, les deux jeunes hommes purent distinctement entendre la voix d'une femme qu'ils chérissaient pour des raisons bien distinctes.  
Elena!  
Les traits de Stefan se figèrent d'horreur tandis que ceux de Klaus demeurèrent neutre. Seul son regard de profonde colère témoignait de son état d'esprit.

Il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire les émotions qui frappèrent Caroline à l'instant où le sang de Jeremy envahit sa bouche et coula dans sa gorge. Ce liquide chaud avait un arrière goût d'interdit qui la faisait chavirer. Elle eut l'impression de goûter à un met délicieux dont elle avait été privé bien trop longtemps. Un met épicé qui lui brûlait la gorge tant la privation fut des plus douloureuses. La voix de la raison lui rappela qu'elle franchissait la ligne rouge mais elle était si faible et enfouie dans son esprit tourmenté que Caroline n'y prêta aucune importance. Tout ce qui comptait en ce moment était la sensation d'extase que l'hémoglobine de cet humain lui offrait. Tandis que la blessure entre les homoplates de la jeune vampire se referma, la balle impreignée de verveine ressortit et lui permit de guérir complètement. Le seule moyen pour chasser la verveine de son système était de se nourir d'un sang neuf mais ce n'est pas ce qui encouragea Caroline à continuer. Elle se sentait incapable de mettre fin aux souffrances de l'humain qui ne représentait plus rien pour elle, et quand bien même elle en aurait eu le courage, la volonté lui manquait. Elle mourrait d'envie d'aspirer le sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte même si cela signifiait aspirer la vie de sa victime et pour une fois, elle ressentit aucune honte à assouvir cette envie. Peu lui importait qui ou quoi était coupable de son abandon, elle allait laisser gagner son bourreau pour la simple et bonne raison que pour la première fois dans sa jeune existence, humaine y comprise, elle se sentit complètement vivante.  
Seulement la personne à qui elle s'attaquait était tout son sauf une victime sans défense. Si au départ il n'avait pas réagi à l'assau du vampire, trop choqué pour faire le moindre geste, Jeremy avait rapidement pris conscience de la dominance que la créature pensait avoir sur lui. Tout en sachant qu'il y mettrait un terme, il l'avait laissé boire son sang pour renforcer la ruse. Et il sentit toutes raisons échapper à la jeune vampire alors qu'elle s'agrippait à ses épaules comme si elles étaient un bout de bois à lequel se raccrocher au coeur d'une tempête. Elle dévorait son énergie et cela l'affaiblissait bien sûr mais, paradoxalement, le rendait aussi invincible. Non seulement l'abandon total de Caroline lui donnait un avantage mais permis au chasseur qui habitait son corps et son esprit d'éteindre sa part d'humanité. Les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour la jeune femme ne furent plus qu'un mauvais souvenir quand il glissa sa main dans son dos, sous son tee shirt et en tira un pieu finement taillé qu'il dirigea dans le dos de Caroline, à l'endroit exacte où se trouvait son coeur mort depuis plus d'un an.  
La suite se passa dans un flou artistique aussi bien pour Caroline que pour Jeremy qui virent les événements défiler à une vitesse fulgurante.  
Kol avait surgit de nul part et séparé la proie de son chasseur. Du haut d'un sapin, Kol avait observer l'échange avec grand intérêt, hésitant à s'interposer: cela ne lui aurait posé aucun souci si Caroline avait fini par vider Jeremy de son sang puisqu'en le pistant à travers la forêt il avait lui-même songer à tuer le chasseur. Mais la menace qu'il représentait pour sa propre santé mentale était trop importante pour être prise à la légère. Si son frère, Klaus, doté d'une force de caractère impressionnante n'avait pu se libérer de l'emprise du chasseur plus de cinquante ans après l'avoir achevé alors lui y passerait le siècle prochain... s'il y survivait. En revanche si un bébé vampire pouvait mettre fin à cette funeste plaisanterie à sa place, il n'y voyait aucun inconvénient même si cela contrecarrait ses plans.  
Hélas, comme il s'y était préparé, Jeremy n'avait plus rien de semblable avec le jeune adolescent rempli d'innocence avec qui il avait "sympathisé" - forcé et contraint par son frère lors de son escapade à Denver. Le chasseur et sa marque le contrôlait totalement et il ne pouvait pas laisser celle-ci s'élargir d'avantage.  
Avant qu'il ne s'occupe de Jeremy dont le regard était devenu vert de colère, Kol fondit sur Caroline, absente du monde qui l'entourait et lui brisa la nuque.  
- Désolée, chérie. J'en connais un qui ne va être content, réalisa subitement Kol avant d'hausser les épaules.  
Il entendit Jeremy se lancer sur lui bien avant qu'il ne tourne son regard vers lui et ne voit son visage ravagé par la haine que les créatures de son espèce lui inspirait.  
- Tu sembles un petit peu tendu, lâcha Kol avec ironie.  
Sans même laisser une chance au chasseur de le toucher, l'Originel enfonça une aiguille dans le cou de Jeremy qui s'affala contre lui en quelques secondes.  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout sera bientôt fini, affirma Kol avec un faux air contrit.  
Il glissa son regard jusqu'à la jeune femme enfoncée dans la neige, sans vie.  
- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi? se demanda l'originel d'un ton clairement irrité.  
Il sortit le smartphone de la poche intérieur de sa veste et attendit quelques secondes avant que son correspondant ne décroche.  
- J'espère que tu t'aies occupé de la petite sorcière, parce que je vais avoir besoin de tes services.  
A l'autre bout de la ligne, la voix d'Elena se fit entendre mais ses intonations n'avait rien de communes avec la jeune fille qui avait grandi à Mystic Falls, elles étaient railleuses et arrogantes.  
- Tout est sous contrôle, assura-t-elle en regardant la sorcière impuissante ligotée au dessus d'un pentagramme.  
- Katherine, j'espère que tu n'as pas fait de zèle!  
- Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends? se plaignit innocemment la jeune femme. Je m'en suis tenu strictement au plan... à un léger détail près.  
Kol souffla bruyamment à travers le combiné.  
- Et lequel est-ce?  
- C'est de ta faute aussi, tu ne m'avais pas prévenu qu'il y aurait Damon, j'ai dû improviser.  
- Je le pensais parti, avoua Kol quelque peu agacé. Bien, son sort m'est égal mais ne fais rien qui menacerait le plan. C'est clair?  
- Oui, oui mon maître, minauda Katherine en prenant une attitude superficielle. Où est-ce que je te retrouve?  
- Quelque part dans la forêt qui borde Mystic Falls.  
- Et comment je suis supposée te trouver?  
- Je vais me rapprocher le plus possible de la ville, expliqua le jeune homme, mais avec deux boulets sur le dos ça sera pas une mince à faire, alors grouille-toi!  
Enervée par son ton autoritaire, Katherine se permit de lui raccrocher au nez puis pivota sur sa gauche pour affronter le regard de Damon qui ne faisait pas un geste, le derrière enfoncé dans son fauteuil.  
- Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de t'arracher ce sourire de petite princesse, ragea Damon sans pour autant faire un mouvement.  
- Moi, je le sais, se moqua Katherine ça s'appelle la contrainte. Quel dommage que Mystic Falls ne fournisse plus le plein de verveine.  
- Tu n'as pas idée de ce que je vais te faire une fois que je serais libre.  
- Si c'est pour m'agresser sexuellement la bouche comme tu l'as fait en me voyant, j'ai connu pire torture.  
Elle lui adressa un regard aguicheur. En effet, lorsque Katherine était arrivée à la maison du lac, elle avait été surprise d'y voir Damon. Quant au jeune homme, il avait été d'autant plus choqué de voir la jeune femme en pensant qu'il s'agissait d'Elena et qu'elle revenait vers lui pour lui prouver que son amour était des plus réels. Et il y avait cru, l'espace d'un moment, et Katherine avait poussé la ruse jusqu'à ce que Damon se jette sur ses lèvres.  
- Sans t'offenser, commença Damon avant de se reprendre, finalement si je vais le faire, tu es une pâle copie d'Elena.  
- Techniquement c'est elle.  
- Tu ne lui arrive pas à la cheville, c'est une bien meilleure amante que toi.  
- Elle a surtout de bien piètres goûts.  
- Et c'est toi qui dis ça! pouffa Damon.  
- Quand on voit sur qui s'est arrêté son choix, l'astiqua Katherine.  
Si les yeux de son vis à vis avaient pu envoyer des éclairs, ils l'auraient foudroyé dans l'instant.  
- Bien que j'aurais adoré continuer cette partie de ping pong avec toi, j'ai de plus importantes choses à faire.  
Elle fit quelques pas dans la direction de Damon et plongea ses yeux dans ses prunelles d'un bleu profond.  
- Oh non, pas encore, râla Damon avec lassitude tandis qu'il sentit toutes pensées cohérentes quitter son esprit.  
- Je te confies notre petite sorcière ici présente, si elle tente quoique ce soit, je t'autorise à quitter cette chaise et l'immobiliser à ta manière. Mais je t'interdis de l'affaiblir et de la rendre inutile pour le rituel, est-ce que c'est compris?  
- Je vais veiller sur la sorcière, répéta Damon tel un brave petit soldat et si elle tente quoique ce soit, je l'immobiliserais à ma manière sans l'affaiblir.  
- Je t'apprécies nettement mieux quand tu es si docile, se réjouit la jeune femme en tapotant la tête de Damon comme s'il s'était s'agit d'un petit chien.  
À travers ses pensées fixées sur les ordres de la jeune femme, Damon avait conscience de ce qu'elle lui faisait faire et se jura de lui faire payer le moment venu.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Seconde partie "You can laugh at me, betray and even bury me, you'll always be by my side."

Elena était donc la cible de Rebekah. Il comprenait sans peine pourquoi sa soeur avait kidnappé la jeune femme: elle espérait faire d'une pierre deux coups en se vengeant de Stefan et lui. Mais dans ce cas de figure, qu'était-il arrivé à Caroline? La perspective de la savoir aux prises d'un inconnu le rempli d'inquiétude et de remords. Il ne pouvait s'en défendre. - Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Elena? s'inquiéta Stefan à l'adresse de Rebekah, en se redressant, une main sur son abdomen encore douloureux.  
- Eh Stefan, je t'ai manqué?  
- Je te jure que si tu as touché à un seul de ses cheveux...  
- Si vous pouviez arrêter ces enfantillages, demanda Klaus avec emportement. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as prévu, soeurette mais j'ai ma petite idée.  
- Je veux des excuses Klaus, aussi sincère que possible en ce qui te concerne et je les veux à genoux.  
Klaus partit d'un rire franc avant de laisser sa voix s'éteindre dans un silence lourd de sens.  
- Sinon quoi, tu tueras Elena? s'enquit Stefan d'une voix qui cachait bien mal son émotion.  
- Pourquoi pas, j'ai déjà réussi ce coup une fois!  
- Eh bien tu peux déjà préparer le pieu parceque je ne me plierais jamais à tes exigences, assura Klaus.  
Stefan prit violemment son portable des mains de Klaus et plaça une main sur le micro pour couvrir sa voix.  
- Vraiment? Ce n'est plus du jeu désormais, Klaus. Elle ne fait pas seulement ça pour nous mettre en rogne, elle veut nous faire payer et ne reculera devant rien.  
- Je n'ai pas à présenter des excuses si je n'en pense pas un traître mot.  
- C'est de la vie d'Elena dont il est question, bon dieu. Je sais que tu ne la porte pas forcément dans ton coeur mais toi et moi savons ce que son sang humain représente et que sans elle tu ne pourras plus jamais créer d'hybrides.  
- Je ne m'abaisserais pas à son niveau.  
- Tu serais prêt à jouer avec la vie d'Elena pour ne pas blesser ton égo?  
- Je me passerais de ta leçon de morale, grinça Klaus en le fusillant du regard. Et comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt...  
Il baissa d'avantage la voix.  
- Je connais ma soeur, elle sait combien les conséquences seraient lourdes pour elle.  
- Hey, les gars vous êtes toujours là! cria Rebekah à l'autre bout du fil.  
- On ne fera rien sans savoir où se trouve Elena, déclara Stefan en portant le téléphone à son oreille.  
- Chez elle, dit simplement l'originelle en riant. Et tu peux rappeler à mon frère que ce séjour dans la tombe ne m'a pas rendu sourde? Passe-le moi!  
A peine eut-elle lancée sa requête que Klaus se saisit de l'appareil. Dans le même temps, Stefan fila aussi vite qu'un vent déchaîné et quitta le manoir Mikaelson. Klaus ne s'en formalisa pas puisqu'il savait où il se rendait.  
- Tu as raison, Nik, je ne mettrais pas la vie d'Elena en jeu ce soir mais je peux la faire disparaître d'une toute autre façon.  
- Quoique tu aies l'intention de faire, tu n'entendras jamais un seul regret, une seule phrase d'excuse ou même un seul pardon sortir de ma bouche.  
- Vraiment? Si Elena ne mérite pas que tu te confonde en excuse pour lui venir en aide alors peut-être qu'une jolie blonde te ferait changer d'avis.  
Aussitôt le visage de Klaus se décomposa et il se permit un geste dont il n'aurait jamais usé en présence de Stefan, il se passa une main sur les yeux avant de la faire glisser sur son visage.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? demanda lentement Klaus en tentant de contrôler les trémolos de colère dans la voix.  
Il ne craignait pas réellement qu'elle s'en prenne à Caroline mais ne pouvait supporter l'idée que sa soeur se serve de son "attachement" ou de ce qui le liait à la jeune vampire pour l'atteindre et le forcer à exécuter ses moindres désirs. Voilà une des raisons pour laquelle il considérait l'amour, l'amitié et tous ces sentiments humains comme des faiblesses car les gens les utilisaient toujours contre lui en s'en prenant justement à la personne qui avait su faire battre son coeur. Même s'il ne pouvait mettre un nom sur la relation qu'il entretenait avec Caroline, l'idée qu'on la blesse par sa faute le répugnait.  
- Tu le sauras si tu viens me présenter des excuses en bon et du forme.  
- Tu joues à un jeu très dangereux, petite soeur, le prévint Klaus en prenant le même chemin que Stefan.

Tous les ingrédients étaients réunis pour procéder au rituel: un chasseur de vampire, une sorcière, une malheureuse victime imprévue au programme mais dont la présense se révélait être précieuse et l'épée qui avait attisé tant de convoitises. Cette même épée que Kol s'était fait un plaisir de subtiliser sous le nez de son frère, Klaus. Il avait ensuite fait placé un sort d'une puissante extrême pour empêcher quiconque de retracer son chemin. Si seulement Klaus avait su la puissance et l'énergie que renfermait l'arme du premier chasseur de vampires, il aurait redoublé d'effort pour la cacher.  
- Tu peux me torturer, faire ce que tu veux de moi, jamais je ne blesserais Jeremy de la sorte, affirma Bonnie.  
Le jeune Jeremy venait à peine de se réveiller, les mains solidement accrochées au radiateur par une chaîne en fer. La drogue que Kol lui avait administré en quantité importante rendait ses mouvements lourds et lents et sa force n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir.  
- Tu vois, j'avais d'abord pensé à me servir de la force puis cette magnifique proie s'est présentée à ma porte, dit-il en désignant Caroline, baillonnée et ligotée par une corde autour de ses pieds et de ses poignets.  
Le vampire originel avança de la jeune femme réveillée d'entre les morts depuis peu, et se laissa tomber à ses côtés.  
- Mais tu semble tenir à la vie de tes amis bien plus qu'à la tienne.  
Tout en sortant un long couteau de sous son jean, Kol pensa à la fureur de son frère quand il découvrirait qu'il avait martyrisé sa belle mais se dit que puisqu'il lui ferait regretter de lui avoir brisé la nuque autant profiter de la situation.  
- Désolée ma jolie, ça va faire mal!  
Caroline cria à travers son baillon et proféra des insultes inaudibles qui firent rirent Kol. Il n'avait pas besoin de les comprendre, la hargne qu'elle y mettait suffisait.  
Il tendit le bras pour attraper un flacon d'eau empoisonné de verveine et y plongea le couteau avant de lacérer le bras de la jeune vampire qui hurla d'une voix étouffée. Comme la blessure ne put se refermer correctement, le sang ne cessa de couler.  
- Arrête ça! lui demanda Bonnie.  
- Seulement si tu coopères!  
- Tu me demande de blesser un proche pour éviter d'en blesser, un autre, ce n'est pas juste. Je ne choisirais jamais l'un de mes amis au détriment d'un autre.  
- C'est là où tu n'as rien compris! rebondit vivement Kol en s'approchant du cercle qui retenait Bonnie captive. Pour une fois que j'essaye de faire quelque chose de bien, tout le monde, y compris vous les soit disants gentils, me mettez des battons dans les roues.  
- Parceque tu pense qu'effacer totalement la mémoire de Jeremy est juste? s'étrangla Bonnie.  
- Au regard du fléau qui nous attend, c'est tout à fait légitime, en effet.  
- Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un vampire de plus de mille ans comme toi, puisse être effrayé par un mort vivant.  
- Ce que personne ne semble réaliser, renchérit Kol irrité, c'est que Silas n'est pas mort justement mais un immortel bel et bien enfermé dans sa propre tombe et que ce que ton petit ami le chasseur est en train d'accomplir fait partie d'un bien plus grand dessein, qui n'a absolument rien à voir avec ce satané remède de pacotille, pour libérer cette créature. Et tu peux te moquer de ma peur mais crois-moi, petite sorcière, si cet individu foule à nouveau le sol de cette terre, tu n'auras jamais assez de magie pour le maîtriser.  
Il vit Bonnie réfléchir à ses paroles et commencer à prendre conscience que le rêve qu'on leur vendait depuis des semaines risquait de se transformer cauchemar.  
- Il y a sûrement un autre moyen de brimer les pouvoirs de Jeremy.  
- Tu peux le tuer, lui proposa Kol. Mais même à moi cette option me paraît dommageable puisqu'alors un autre chasseur prendra sa place je ne sais où à travers le monde et aurait tout le loisir de décimer une foule de vampires avant qu'on mette la main dessus.  
- Je ne peux pas lui faire ça!  
- Si ça peut te consoler, ses souvenirs ne seront pas perdus à tout jamais, juste stockés dans ce remarquable vaisseau.  
Kol caressa la lame de l'épée de son index et la regarda avec admiration.  
- Bien sûr, si elle venait à tomber en de mauvaises mains, toute sa magie s'estomperait.  
- Comment ça?  
- Comme tu as pu le remarquer la force de cette épée ne réside pas uniquement dans sa capacité à décrypter un vulgaire tatouage. Cette épée ne fonctionne qu'auprès de vrais croyants. Ceux qui ignorent sa force, par pure ignorance ou par mépris, ne peuvent l'utiliser correctement et bénéficier de son pouvoir. Son énergie s'amenuit considérablement en présence de telles personnes.  
- Arracher la mémoire de Jeremy n'empêchera pas ses instincts de chasseur de refaire surface.  
- Si cela est fait correctement, ça le retiendra pour un bon moment, c'est tout ce dont on a besoin, du temps.  
- Eh bien, tu risque d'être fortement déçu parce que je ne possède pas de tels pouvoirs.  
- Tu as une si basse opinion de toi. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que tu peux accomplir si tu le veux vraiment.  
- Et si je ne le veux pas justement?  
Kol tourna lentement les yeux vers Caroline dont la tête reposait sur le côté de son épaule, épuisée.  
- Je crois être en mesure de te faire changer d'avis.  
Il fit signe à Katherine, restée à l'écart de la scène avec Damon pour seule compagnie de lui apporter les draps blancs enpilés sur la table du salon. Damon qui était passé maître dans l'art de la torture de ses ennemis, sut immédiatement à quel fin ils seraient utilisés. Il voulut arracher le linge des mains de celle qui portait les traits de sa bien aimée, ignorant la contrainte qui le clouait toujours à sa chaise et lui faisait endurer d'insupportable crampes tant ses muscles étaient tendus mais son corps refusa de lui obéir.  
- Quand je serais enfin sorti d'ici tu regretteras vraiment ta venue au monde, grogna la bête en lui.  
Katherine ignora superbement sa menace, un franc sourire aux lèvres et exécuta l'ordre silencieux de Kol.  
- Je serais vraiment curieux de savoir ce que tu y gagne dans cette affaire?  
Damon laissa couler un regard salace sur la jeune femme puis fixa Kol d'un oeil suspect. Oh non, ne me dis pas que toi et l'originel sadique vous vous adonnez à des jeux pervers?  
Katherine leva les yeux au ciel en venant se rasseoir confortablement sur son fauteuil.  
- Tu as vraiment les idées tordues. Il faut toujours que tout ce qui sorte de ta bouche soit obscène.  
- Quand on te regarde, il y a de quoi se poser des questions, persifla Damon.  
- Bien que mes motivations ne te concerne pas, sache que j'aime notre terre telle qu'elle est et que je n'ai aucun désir à la voir dominer par une quelconque entité démoniaque.  
- Hum à d'autres, gloussa Damon, ton partenariat avec l'originel t'assure seulement une protection contre Klaus.  
- C'est un avantage, admit la jeune femme.  
Soudain, ils entendirent un cri oppressé mais de profonde souffrance.  
Caroline pleurait à chaudes larmes, la douleur sur ses deux bras ensanglantés était incommensurable et se répandait dans toutes les fibres de son corps tel un virus brûlant. Sur chaque blessure, Kol avait appliqué un bout de tissu déchiré trempé longuement dans la verveine puis l'avait enroulé autour des bras afin de le maintenir en place. Caroline avait la sensation de souffrir d'un mal incurable et priait pour que la douleur cesse même si cela signifiait sa perte. Pour la première fois, elle craignait plus la grande faucheuse et se surprit à espérer que la mort la délivre. Elle qui se pensait rôdée aux séances de tortures ne trouvait la force suffisante pour résister au supplice. C'en était trop, elle en avait trop enduré, elle demandait seulement à une âme charitable de la laisser partir.  
- Ca suffit! hurla Bonnie alors que tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, excepté celui de Caroline.  
Kol soupira presque de soulagement. Il aimait le sentiment de puissance qui émanait de lui lorsqu'il procurait de la souffrance à autrui, principalement à ses ennemis qui se voyaient forcés de se soumettre, cependant Caroline n'était qu'un dommage collatéral et il craignait de dépasser les limites avec la protégée de son frère.

Klaus ne mit qu'une minute à rejoindre Stefan devant la maison des Gilbert. Rebekah se tenait victorieuse sur le seuil de la porte d'entrée grande ouverte.  
- Où est Elena? exigea de savoir le plus jeune des Salvatore.  
- Quelque part, dit vaguement la jeune femme en faisant un geste de la main vers la maison et ses alentours.  
Klaus s'approcha vivement de sa soeur qui fit in extremis un pas en arrière, sous le toit protecteur de la maison.  
- N'essaye pas si fort! lança-t-elle sarcastique.  
Klaus tambourina quelques secondes contre la barrière invicible qui l'empêchait de pénétrer dans la maison des Gilbert avant de transpercer Rebekah de son regard assassin.  
- Tu te crois peut être très maligne mais ça va se retourner contre toi. Maintenant dis-nous où se trouvent Elena et Caroline.  
- Caroline? s'étonna Stefan.  
- Longue histoire, expliqua brièvement Klaus, apparemment ma soeur sait où elle se trouve.  
- Oui, je suis au courant de beaucoup de chose, avoua mystérieusement la jeune femme dont les lèvres s'étirait d'un sourire fier. Mais je ne dirais rien avant d'avoir obtenu vos plus plates excuses.  
En réalité, elle n'en avait cure du pardon de Stefan, le seul qu'elle voulait obtenir était celui de son frère, non pas que cela lui tenait réellement à coeur, elle désirait surtout le voir à ses pieds au sens propre comme au figuré.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux entendre? s'impatienta Stefan. Que je suis navrée d'avoir utiliser tes sentiments à mes fins? Je le suis sincèrement mais si cela devait se reproduire, je ne peux pas te promettre que j'agirais différemment parceque tu sais que je donnerais n'importe quoi pour rendre à Elena son humanité.  
- Oh oui bien sûr, il y en a toujours pour ta précieuse petite Elena. J'ai eu l'espoir que tu change de discours en apprenant vers qui le coeur de ton Elena se penche, désormais.  
Face au regard déconcerté du jeune homme, Rebekah ajouta:  
- Elena m'a tout expliqué dans les moindres détails. Et je dois dire que j'en ai appris de belles.  
Elle souria en dévisageant son frère.  
- Pauvre Nik. Tu as mis tant d'effort à te construire une famille d'esclave pour te retrouver encore plus seul et misérable qu'auparavant.  
Klaus serra violemment les poings.  
- Ça a dû être déchirant de massacrer tous ces hybrides que tu faisais passer avant ta propre famille. Mais n'aies crainte, tu pourras certainement en fabriquer d'autres.  
Rebekah s'intéressa de nouveau à Stefan.  
- J'accepte tes excuses. Tu trouveras Elena au sous-sol.  
Stefan hésita à faire un geste en direction de la maison, le sourire en coin de l'originelle de lui plaisait guère.  
- Vas-y avant que je reprenne mes esprits!  
Stefan fit taire la petite voix qui lui criait que tout ceci risquait fort d'être une ruse et se rua à l'intérieur de la maison.  
- Malheureusement pour toi, Nik, ta chère Caroline n'est pas ici et il se pourrait qu'elle ne soit pas en si bonne forme que ta couveuse d'hybride.

Au même instant, à la maison du lac, Bonnie venait de donner son accord pour commencer le rituel. Ce que Kol lui demandait de faire était immoral et traumatisant pour Jeremy comme pour elle mais elle devait faire cesser les souffrances de son amie. Ôter la mémoire de Jeremy était certes cruel mais réversible alors que la torture de Caroline la marquerait à tout jamais si Kol n'y mettait pas un terme.  
Et elle n'était pas la seule à supporter avec peine la torture de Caroline, Jeremy dont les instincts de chasseur avait fortement diminué en grande partie grâce ou à cause de la drogue dans son organisme, ressentait chaque blessure de son amie avec empathie. Même si cela lui coutait et l'effrayait au plus haut point, il ne pouvait laisser Bonnie porter le poids de la perte de leur amie. Il avait fini par donner son approbation à Bonnie. Mais Bonnie ne pouvait prendre cette décision sans être sûre et certaine que Jeremy savait dans quoi il s'engageait. Avait-il conscience qu'il risquait de perdre le plus gros de sa mémoire et d'effacer complètement les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour ses proches? Savoir qu'elle serait responsable de son état, qu'il oublierait tout de leur histoire et qu'elle aurait la charge de lui implanter de nouveaux souvenirs la déchirait de l'intérieur. C'était sans nul doute la chose la plus dure émotionnelement parlant, qu'elle aurait jamais à accomplir.  
De ses yeux chargés de larmes, elle interrogea une dernière fois Jeremy du regard qui se contenta d'hocher faiblement la tête, vaincu. Elle sut qu'il avait pleinement conscience de ce qu'il perdrait mais acceptait son sort.  
D'une lenteur douloureuse, elle releva la tête vers Kol qui avait suivi l'échange de regards avec grand intérêt.  
- Je suis prête! déclara-t-elle en fermant déjà les yeux pour concentrer son énergie.  
Elle ne voulait plus réfléchir à ses actes car si elle le faisait jamais elle ne pourrait sacrifier la mémoire de Jeremy.

Si on avait dit un jour à l'hybride originel qu'il devrait se répandre en excuse pour voler au secours d'autrui, il aurait rit à gorge déployée et chercher à arranger la tête de ce déficient mental. Ce soir-là, Klaus était tiraillée entre se laisser dominer par son amour-propre et le désir de laisser parler son coeur. Mais Rebekah semblait prendre un malin plaisir à lui cacher l'endroit où se trouvait Caroline et avait lourdement insisté sur le fait qu'elle puisse être blessée. Malgré toute la colère que Klaus éprouvait contre l'instigatrice du plan destiné à mettre fin à ses jours, sa vie avait encore beaucoup trop d'importance pour lui. Et aussi longtemps qu'il nierait son affection pour la jeune femme, Klaus ne serait pas en accord avec lui-même et en souffrirait.  
- Je ne courberais jamais l'échine devant toi, la prévint-il. Mais tu as le droit à quelques explications.  
- J'en ai que faire de tes raisons Klaus. N'essaye pas de te disculper, ce que tu m'as fait, et je ne parle pas seulement de me daguer pour la millième fois mais de me renier, moi ta propre soeur pour une famille fictive qui n'a jamais eu la moindre considération pour toi si ce n'est leur gratitude pour les avoir libérer d'une malediction, est au delà des mots. Alors que moi, même aujourd'hui après tout ce que tu m'as fait, je ne pourrais jamais te laisser mourir.  
- Je suis curieux de connaître l'identité du petit malin qui a osé retiré la dague. Le teint cireux te sied mieux, ironisa Klaus malgré le ton incroyablement sérieux.  
- Comment est-ce que tu peux me dire ça? fit-elle avec une mine de dégoût.  
- Parceque, malgré tout ce que j'ai pu dire tu es ma famille, c'est mon devoir de te protéger. En te gardant enfermer je peux garder un oeil sur toi. Tout ce que j'ai fait est de te protéger de toi-même. Ton comportement, en plus de nuir à toute notre famille, te dessers.  
- Et qu'ai-je fais de si terrible?  
- Ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait, Rebekah mais ce que tu es. Tu te laisse avoir par tout et tout le monde.  
- C'est plutôt malvenu de ta part, Nik.  
Klaus ne souleva pas le sous-entendu impliquant sa relation avec Caroline et poursuivit.  
- Tu te mets et nous mets constamment en danger en te prenant d'affection par tout ce qui passe. Tes émotions humaines sont encore trop présentes et obscurcissent ton jugement.  
- Tu vois, c'est marrant que tu relève ce trait de caractère. Il faut croire que toutes ces années passées à mes côtés ont déteint sur toi.  
Klaus fronça les sourcils alors que son coeur mort tambourinnait violemment contre sa poitrine.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?  
- Si tu te dépêche tu arriveras peut être à temps pour la sauver.  
- Où est-elle? aboya Klaus en laissant éclater sa colère et transparaître son inquiétude pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui.  
- A la maison du lac, annonça finalement Rebekah qui jugeait que le jeu avait assez duré.  
Elle avait obtenu en partie ce qu'elle désirait tout en permettant au plus jeune de ses frères de réaliser toute l'étendue de son plan. Elle le sut au vibrement de son portable qu'elle sentit contre sa jambe. C'était le signe que Kol avait terminé la phase la plus importante du rituel et que plus rien ne pouvait se mettre en travers de son chemin. Le temps que mettrait Klaus à se rendre à la maison du lac, tout serait fini.

Stefan perçut les cris étouffés d'Elena à mesure qu'il descendait les escaliers menant à la cave. La jeune femme était au debout, au fond de la pièce, les mains dans le dos rattachées à un tuyau de canalisation, un baillon sur la bouche.  
Comme si elle craignait que Stefan ne l'ait pas vu, elle accentua ses gémissements.  
- Tout va bien, je suis là! la rassura aussitôt le jeune homme d'une voix apaisante.  
Tout ce qui lui importait à ce moment était de lui apporter du réconfort. Il ôta son baillon avant toutes choses puis entreprit de la défaire de ses liens.  
- C'était une ruse, Stefan! déclara-t-elle d'emblée. Kol a Jeremy.  
- Quoi?  
- Rebekah n'en avait que faire de tes excuses ou du pardon de son frère, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était gagner du temps afin de permettre à Kol d'effacer la mémoire de Jeremy.  
- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles? demanda Stefan totalement largué. Pourquoi Kol voudrait faire une chose pareille?  
- Parceque Jeremy est la clef qui conduit au remède et qu'il est térrifié à l'idée de réveiller Silas.  
- Mais en quoi effacer la mémoire de Jeremy va changer quoique ce soit et comment est-ce que c'est même possible.  
- Je ne sais pas par quel moyen il s'y ait pris mais crois-moi, Rebekah a pris beaucoup de plaisir à me narguer sur ce sujet.  
- Un originel ne peut pas contraindre un chasseur, comprit Stefan, en revanche quelqu'un comme une sorcière le pourrait.  
Elena approuva d'un signe de tête, accablée.  
- Alors on a pas une minute à perdre, fit-il en prenant immédiatement le chemin de la sortie. Où sont-ils?  
- Non, tu ne comprends pas, l'arrêta la jeune femme d'une voix affligée, c'est trop tard. Si Rebekah t'a laissée me retrouver et Klaus s'enfuir, alors on arrivera forcément trop tard.  
Elena avala difficilement sa salive avant de reprendre d'une voix cassée.  
- J'ai perdu Jeremy peut être pour toujours...  
- Ne dis pas ça!  
Stefan mourrait d'envie de la consoler mais la tournure qu'avait pris leur relation et ce qu'il avait appris récemment était encore trop frais et douloureux pour qu'il retrouve ce genre d'intimité avec elle.  
- Et nous avons perdu tout espoir de trouver un jour le remède.  
Ces mots avaient été prononcés avec une telle certitude, un tel consternement que Stefan n'eut d'autres choix que de la croire sur parole.  
- Nous allons retrouver Jeremy, lui assura pourtant Stefan qui ne voulait pas perdre l'espoir de revoir Elena humaine.  
- Il y a une dernière chose que tu dois savoir.  
La jeune femme semblait incroyablement gênée à l'idée d'énoncer ce dernier point et se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? la pressa gentiment Stefan.  
- Rebekah voulait te faire souffrir en t'éloignant de moi, dit Elena après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, seulement quand elle a su que nous n'étions plus ensemble, elle a décidé d'inverser la situation.  
La jeune femme baissa soudain le regard, honteuse.  
- Elle m'a contrainte.  
- Elena, regarde moi s'il te plait! la pria Stefan. Que t'a-t-elle forcée à faire?  
S'armant de courage et par égard pour son ex petit ami, Elena releva le menton.  
- Elle veut te faire ressentir ce que ça fait d'être chaque jour auprès d'une personne qui n'éprouve plus les mêmes sentiments pour toi, récita Elena en se remémorrant les paroles de Rebekah.  
- Est-ce que tu éprouve exactement? fut pressé de comprendre le jeune homme.  
- J'aime vraiment Damon, avoua-t-elle la gorge serrée mais je tiens encore énormément à toi, tu sais. Tu es mon meilleur ami et rien ne changera ça.  
- Mais récemment encore, j'étais ton petit ami, lui rappela-t-il. Et entre amis on se respecte, on ne couche pas avec un autre le lendemain d'un rupture.  
Elena s'écarta vivement, cette remarque l'ayant atteint plus que n'importe quelle arme. La seule personne à qui elle s'était confiée sur l'avancée fulgurante de sa relation avec Damon était Caroline, et au regard de l'amitié entre elle et Stefan, que son amie est moucharder ne laissait aucune place au doute.  
- Je ne... je ne l'ai pas fait pour te blesser, se justifia rapidement Elena qui ne trouvait rien de plus percutant à dire.  
- Je le sais, dit simplement Stefan d'une voix qui trahissait son amertume.

Klaus quitta le quartier des Gilbert en un éclair et s'enfonça dans l'immense forêt qui surplombait la ville. Mais que fichait Caroline à la maison du lac? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Et si par malheur elle s'était retrouvée confronter à Jeremy. Il savait que le chasseur y était depuis la veille en compagnie de Damon pour compléter son entraînement. Qu'avec donc imaginé Rebekah qui incluait le chasseur? Et comment expliquer que Caroline se retrouve là-bas? Il aurait souhaité harceler sa soeur de question mais le temps pressait. Une confrontation entre Jeremy et Caroline était inenvisageable pour Klaus. Si la jeune femme s'était bel et bien retrouvée face au chasseur, l'état d'esprit dans lequel il l'avait lui-même plongé avait pu la pousser à s'en prendre à Jeremy. A cette heure, la survie du chasseur, pièce maîtresse pour accéder à la cure, lui était totalement sommaire. Jeremy pouvait bien mourir, il partirait en quête d'un autre chasseur alors que si à l'inverse Caroline avait cédé à ses pulsions et vider le jeune homme de son sang, elle était définitivement perdue. Il la croyait dotée d'une force de caractère exceptionnelle pour son tout jeune âge mais elle restait un bébé vampire d'à peine un an d'existence qui ne supporterait pas un mois, ni même une semaine de torture mentale. Si un vampire originel comme lui avait mis une demie décennie à s'en remettre, partiellement car bien qu'il ait réussi à dominer la malediction celle-ci restait profondément ancrée en lui, une toute jeune femme comme elle n'y survivrait pas. Au cours du siècle dernier, il avait pensé une ou deux fois à mettre fin à ses jours. Le poid de la culpabilité, le poid d'une éternité de souffrance serait trop lourd à porter pour Caroline. Et il savait que jamais il ne se résignerait à la voir souffrir ainsi. Voir ses proches revenir à la vie et les entendre dire qu'on est qu'un monstre, qu'on ne mérite l'amour de personne sur cette terre et que tout le monde se porterait mieux sans nous, puis être confronté aux personnes qui avaient péri par notre faute, ferait taire l'humanité de quiconque avant de le rendre complètement fou. Non, Klaus ne permettrait pas que cela arrive à Caroline. Et s'il était déjà trop tard, il serait celui qui mettrait fin à son calvaire.

Kol examina un court moment le message texte de sa soeur lui indiquant que Klaus était en chemin avant de lever les yeux sur la scène spectaculaire qui se jouait sous ses yeux.  
Le regard de Bonnie était noyé sur celui de Jeremy dont les pupilles se dilatèrent sous les paroles de la jeune sorcière. Il était tout juste à l'entrée du cercle qui emprisonnait son amie, agenouillée face à elle. Si un vampire ne pouvait contraindre un chasseur de vampire, une sorcière issue d'une puissante lignée le pouvait. C'est une chose dont Bonnie ne se serait jamais crut capable et pourtant lorsqu'elle vit le regard de Jeremy se perdre, la vérité la frappa de plein fouet. Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière possible. Elle avait espéré ne pas posséder une telle force en elle et aurait pu tenter de feindre son incapacité à accomplir une telle tâche mais Kol avait vu clair en elle, il la savait doté de cette puissante. Cette réalisation, l'aurait certainement paralysée et plongée réellement dans l'impossibilité de poursuivre le rituel si l'entité qui possédait son esprit ne l'avait pas encourager et guidé.  
- Maintenant, tu vas te concentrer sur ma voix et uniquement sur celle-ci. Il n'y pas de magie dans ce monde, pas de surnaturel. Quand je citerais les noms de certaines personnes, tu devras creuser une infime place dans ton subconscient et les enfouir au plus profond de ton esprit. Tu oublierais chacune de ces personnes et toutes celles qui ont un jour croisé leur chemin. Leur visage s'effacera complètement de ta mémoire, de même que leur histoire. Tes sentiments à leur égard s'éteindront, tu ne ressentiras jamais la peine causée par leur disparition.  
La voix de Bonnie ne faiblit pas, pourtant intérieurement ses paroles la blessait atrocement, réduisant son monde en cendres.  
- Elena, commença Bonnie et détachant chacune des syllabes du nom de son amie, Jenna, Alaric, Vicky, Anna, Matt, Caroline, Stefan, Tyler, Damon, Klaus, Rebekah, Katherine, Kol... Bonnie.  
La voix de la jeune femme se craquela sur ce dernier nom, le sien. Elle venait de contraindre Jeremy à oublier tout de sa personne. Les larmes lui montèrent brusquement aux yeux.  
Si elle en avait eu la force, elle aurait brisé le lien dans l'instant mais cette nouvelle forme de magie, l'expression qu'elle expérimentait encore la possédait.  
Bonnie tendit la main vers Kol qui lui tendit l'épée du chasseur ayant appartenu au premier groupe des Cinq.  
Bonnie placa l'épée au dessus d'elle et l'arme redoutable se mit à briller d'une couleur dorée, presque irréelle.  
Pensant que cela suffisait à créer la connection entre l'esprit de Jeremy et l'essence se rattachant à l'épée, Bonnie la redonna à Kol puisqu'il avait la main tendue.  
Sans prévenir et surprenant tout le monde dans la pièce y comprit Katherine qui avait pourtant prit part au plan de Kol et Caroline qui malgré son apathie gardait les yeux ouverts sur l'atrocité de la scène, le vampire originel transperça Jeremy de l'épée illuminée de mille feux et se jeta sur lui dans la foulée pour le forcer à boire son sang.  
- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça? cria Bonnie revenue bien à elle.  
- Aurais-tu procéder au rituel si je t'avais décris la dernière phase?  
- Tu aurais pu me prévenir, s'égosilla Katherine qui n'en revenait toujours pas.  
- Pour manquer la tête que tu fais, ça aurait été du gachi, se moqua Kol.  
Katherine fulmina intérieurement ce qui arracha un sourire de satisfaction à Damon.  
Le trou béant sur le ventre de Jeremy se referma miraculeusement.  
- Pas besoin d'en faire un drame. Il vivra, affirma Kol en se saisissant de l'épée par les extrémitées. Quelle chose remarquable!  
Avant que la magie de l'épée ne s'estompe Kol put voir distinctement les noms de tous ceux que Jeremy avait été forcé d'oublier s'inscrire dans la lame et s'effacer comme la mémoire du défunt chasseur.  
- Katherine, l'appela Kol.  
La jeune femme se précipita à sa rencontre en décelant l'empressement de sa voix.  
- Tu retourne où tu sais, dit-il en gardant le mystère à cause des oreilles indiscrètes qui l'entendait. Et tu la lui remet!  
Katherine se saisit de l'épée avant de se fondre dans la nuit sans un regard en arrière pour le vampire qu'elle avait laissé sous son emprise.  
- Hey, et moi! s'indigna Damon en se sentant comme un chien qu'on aurait abandonné au bord d'une route.  
- Je vais la tuer! jura-t-il en grinçant des dents.  
Tout à coup, Kol se sentit pressé par les événements, même si Klaus était encore à des kilomètres de là, il sentait sa présence de plus en plus explicite.  
Il se tourna vers Damon et d'un mot le libéra de sa contrainte. Damon se redressa de sa chaise, blessé de part et d'autre par tant d'heures d'inactivitées.  
- Toi tu te charge de Jeremy, lui intima-t-il et je n'admettrais aucun refus.  
- Un s'il te plait ne t'arracherait pas la langue!  
Cette fois Damon n'avait été victime d'aucune contrainte pourtant il se saisit du jeune homme, qui n'avait aucune réaction, par le bras et suivit Kol qui se précipitait déjà hors de la maison, son bras enroulé fermement autour de la taille de Bonnie pour la forcer à avancer.  
- Tu ne vas pas laisser Caroline, comme ça? s'offusqua la jeune femme.  
- Quelqu'un vient pour elle, assura Kol sans en dire plus.  
- Tu aurais pu la guérir avant! s'insurgea toujours Bonnie.  
- Je te l'ai dit, quelqu'un va s'en charger, dit Kol légèrement irrité. Maintenant, garde ta bouche fermée et avance!  
En deux minutes, il disparut de la maison du lac en enclenchant la vitesse maximum de son véhicule.

Lorsque Klaus arriva à la maison du lac, cinq bonnes minutes plus tard, ce qu'il vit le laissa sans voix. Le corps de Caroline était recouvert de sang, des bras, aux jambes en passant par une lacération au niveau de la poitrine et n'émettait aucune réaction. La tête de la jeune femme reposait sur le côté, légèrement penchée en avant.  
- Caroline! l'appela Klaus en recouvrant la distance qui les séparait.  
Klaus savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas être morte mais il jugea son état préoccupant. Quelqu'un l'avait volontairement blessé puis fait en sorte que ses blessures ne guérissent pas.  
Mais qui Diable avait pu lui infliger de telles souffrances? Que s'était-il passé ici?  
- Tu m'entends? demanda-t-il en serrant les dents.  
Il dénoua les liens qui entravait ses mouvements et défit avec une extrême précaution les bandages imbibés de verveine, occultant la brûlure que ce simple geste lui procurait et observa avec attention l'effet sur les coupures. Il n'attendait pas grand chose de positif, la verveine avait dû infecter son système sanguin mais le sang cessa de couler.  
Jusqu'où pouvait aller son seuil de resistance à la douleur?  
Ce qui l'inquiétait était l'inertie de la jeune femme qui semblait s'être enfermée dans une bulle protectrice.  
Plus les minutes s'égrénaient et plus l'état de choc de Caroline s'aggravait. Il devait la guérir rapidement et pour se faire il la souleva avec une grande délicatesse, et la prit dans ses bras d'une douceur qui le dérangeait outre mesure tant elle faisait ressortir sa faiblesse de l'instant et la porta jusqu'au canapé. Il l'étendit avec une lenteur calculée, craignant de la briser sous l'impact. Alors qu'il dirigeait son poignet à sa bouche et faisait sortir ses crocs, il se figea, incapable de faire ce geste. Il ne pouvait laisser Caroline boire son sang directement de ses veines, d'une part parcequ'elle avait besoin d'en recevoir une quantité bien plus importante en un minimum de temps et d'une autre parceque la bête en lui ne pouvait se résoudre à partager un moment de parfaite intimité avec la jeune femme. Lui donner de son sang, dans son état d'esprit actuel le ferait lui aussi perdre pied à la réalité et le pousser à commettre des actes dont il ignorait la portée. Cette femme allait le rendre complètement cinglé. Il aurait dû la laisser souffrir de ses blessures pour avoir osé manipuler ses sentiments et tenté de le tuer. Au lieu de cela il la laissait le dévorer entièrement et permettre à des émotions qu'il pensait mortes avec son humanité de se frayer un chemin vers son coeur.  
Hâtivement, il se dirigea vers la cuisine et ouvrit les placards à la volée à la recherche d'un grand verre. Sitôt déniché, il partit en quête d'un couteau et se trancha le poignet à l'endroit où la veine palpitait. Il versa le sang qui s'en échappait dans le verre et le porta aux lèvres closes de Caroline.  
Une petite quantité glissa de ses lèvres et se perdit dans le cou frêle de la jeune femme avant que Klaus accentue la pression du verre sur sa bouche pour la forcer à s'entrouvrir. Le liquide chaud et salvateur coula dans la gorge de la jeune vampire et se mélangea à son sang afin de ne faire qu'un. Les coupures franches sur toutes les parties du corps atteintes purent enfin se refermer. Caroline sortit lentement de sa torpeur en battant plusieurs fois des cils et agrippa fermement le verre de peur qu'il ne lui échappe. Klaus retira prestemment sa main pour laisser Caroline s'abreuver seule. Tout en buvant, Caroline plongea ses yeux bleus dans ceux brillants de Klaus, le remerciement silencieusement. Mais son regard ne reflétait pas que de la gratitude, il se perdit un moment, empreint de tristesse. Caroline ne comprenait pas pourquoi Klaus ne lui offrait pas son poignet et prit cela comme un rejet. Cela lui coutait de l'admettre mais cela la peinait au plus au point. Elle se surprit même à regretter de ne pouvoir partager une nouvelle fois ce moment avec l'Originel. Le sang qu'il lui offrait était des plus savoureux et avait le fumet de sa personnalité, à la différence près qu'il ne créait aucune connection entre eux. Klaus ne remarqua pas le trouble de sa belle, absorber par ses propres regrets. Il s'installa face à elle sur un fauteuil et attendit patiemment. Caroline but le verre jusqu'à la dernière goutte de sang avant de s'asseoir confortablement enfoncée dans les coussins du canapé.  
- Comment te sens-tu? demanda Klaus d'une voix qu'il voulait neutre mais qui se fêla par l'émotion.  
- J'ai connu mieux, avoua-t-elle.  
- Qui t'as fait ça? exigea-t-il de savoir.  
Sa voix rauque était rongée par la colère.  
- Ton frère, Kol...  
A l'entente du prénom de son frère, Klaus ne put se retenir et frappa du poing sur la table basse. S'il s'était retrouvé plonger dans un cartoon, de la fumée serait sorti de ses oreilles.  
- ... il a m'a brisé le cou, poursuivit vivement la jeune femme puis je me suis réveillée ici, attachée comme du bétail et entaillée de part et d'autre par ton psychopathe de frère.  
Cette dernière remarque sonnait comme un reproche.  
- Est-ce que tu avais quelque chose à voir là-dedans? demanda-t-elle soudain en le confrontant du regard.  
Elle savait à quel point cette question était irationnelle, blessante et que Klaus n'avait aucun intérêt à brimer les souvenirs de Jeremy et de prendre part à des tels projets mais qu'elle se soit trouvée auprès de Jeremy quand Kol l'avait enlevé était une coïncidence bien trop grande pour être ignorée. Désormais, elle le pensait capable de tout.  
- Comment peux-tu penser ça? Ne suis-je pas là à te sauver? s'enquit-il, vexé qu'elle puisse le croire capable de ça.  
- Je sais ce que tu m'as fait!  
Klaus comprit immédiatement à quel acte elle faisait référence et son expression se figea. Aussi fugace fut-il, Caroline vit ce changement de comportement et regretta d'avoir vu juste. Klaus était réellement responsable de sa perte de contrôle.  
- Tu es trop saine pour ton propre bien, lâcha-t-il simplement pour toute justification.  
- J'ai presque failli tuer Jeremy, s'emporta Caroline en plissant les yeux de colère et de déception.  
- Ce n'était pas dans mes projets.  
- Et quels étaient-ils, hein? Qu'est-ce qui justifie que tu te sois introduit dans ma chambre et violé mon esprit en sommeil?  
- Qu'est-ce qui te mets si hors de toi, que je t'ai poussé à étancher ta soif directement à la source ou que tu aies vraiment apprécié de le faire?  
Caroline lâcha un gloussement d'incrédulité avant de blémir. Comment se faisait-il qu'il la connaisse mieux qu'elle-même. Elle enraya cette pensée bien vite et secoua la tête de déni.  
- Et qui te donne le droit de prendre cette décision à ma place. As-tu seulement la moindre idée des efforts que j'ai dû faire pour arriver à ce résultat?  
- Considère cela comme une punition de ma part. Un avertissement au cas où il te prendrait l'idée de me trahir à nouveau.  
La jeune femme déglutit avec peine, n'osant même plus le regardant en face. Elle avait beau être la première à reconnaître et à regretter ses actions, elle ne pensait pas mériter une telle sanction.  
- Alors, c'est de ça dont il était question?  
L'Originel ne répondit pas, préférant observer les différentes émotions qui paraîssaient et disparaissaient sur le visage de sa belle: de la colère, de l'incompréhension, de la déception puis une profonde tristesse.  
- Tu vas venir avec moi au manoir, lui apprit-il en détournant subitement le regard dans l'espoir de couper court au trop plein d'émotion qui jaillissait en lui.  
Klaus se leva de son fauteuil et se planta devant elle.  
- Je te demande pardon?  
- Je veux que tu vienne chez moi. Tu as le chic pour te retrouver dans les situations les plus compromettantes et je ne laisserais pas une telle expérience se reproduire de si tôt.  
- Tu plaisante? demanda-t-elle en lâchant un rire nerveux. Par pitié, dis-moi que tu me taquine?  
- Je ne serais pas toujours disposer à te sauver alors non, je suis très sérieux au contraire.  
- Tu n'espère tout de même pas que je vais te suivre aveuglement?  
- Je ne demande rien, dit-il d'une voix pleine d'assurance. Je l'exige. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

"When I lost my way"

L'Originel la dominait se toute sa hauteur, le regard éclatant d'assurance et de détermination rivé au sien. Mais la jeune femme ne pouvait pas croire aux mots qui venaient de sortir de sa bouche.  
- Tu quoi? répéta-t-elle comme pour espérer entendre un tout autre son de cloche.  
- J'exige que tu vienne au manoir, insista-t-il en se courbant légèrement pour se placer à la hauteur du visage de sa belle. Gênée par son approche, Caroline s'enfonça d'avantage dans le canapé tout en écarquillant les yeux d'incrédulités. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il agisse ainsi? Il la sauvait, par ce geste lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il avait une certaine affection pour elle, puis l'instant d'après usait de sa supériorité et lui donnait une nouvelle raison de penser qu'elle avait tout à craindre de lui. Décidement, elle ne le comprendrait jamais.  
- D'abord tu me place sous la contrainte, reprit Caroline, contrariée, chose que je déteste par dessus tout...  
- Contrainte est un mot un peu fort, rectifia Klaus.  
- A cause de toi, je manque de tuer Jeremy...  
- Et en ce qui concerne le jeune Gilbert ce n'était pas prévu, il me semble te l'avoir déjà dit, la coupa-t-il de nouveau, agacé par tant de reproches.  
Plus qu'irrité que réellement ennuyé, Klaus se recula de quelques pas et croisa les bras sur son torse.  
- ... le frère de ma meilleure amie, renchérit-elle en laissant croître sa colère sans prêter un quelconque intérêt à ses justifications. Ma meilleure amie que tu m'as poussé à détester, de même que Bonnie et tous ceux qui m'ont traversé l'esprit. J'ai même lutté pour ne pas sauter sur ma mère. Ma propre mère que j'aurais pu blesser ou même tuer.  
- Tu ne l'aurais pas fait, assura-t-il d'une voix qui mit les nerfs de la jeune femme à vif.  
- Tu n'en sais rien du tout et là n'est pas le problème. Tu m'as mise moi et mes proches en danger.  
- Pour ça, tu y arrive très bien toute seule! ne put-il s'empêcher de rétorquer.  
Caroline grinça des dents en poursuivant sa diatribe.  
- Tu ne peux pas jouer avec la vie des gens, comme bon te semble.  
- Et pourquoi pas, vous jouez bien avec la mienne! asséna Klaus.  
Tandis qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour répliquer avec une critique cinglante, Caroline prit conscience des paroles de Klaus et fut forcer d'admettre qu'elle se trouvait à court de mots. Il la vit accuser le coup en cillant et crut qu'elle allait baisser les yeux mais elle ne lui en fit pas l'affront.  
- Tu vois Caroline, je ne te fais plus confiance désormais. Je vais faire en sorte que plus jamais tu ne prenne part à ce genre de complot contre moi, et pour cela je vais te garder sous mon toit.  
Il la vit sur le point de rétorquer mais ne lui en laissa pas le temps.  
- Néanmoins je te fais confiance pour trouver une excuse valable pour quitter la douce chaleur du foyer maternel, tu m'as prouvé que tu étais douée à ce genre de jeu.  
- Ma mère ne me laissera jamais partir, prétexta Caroline d'un ton faible.  
Elle-même avait conscience que cet argument ne faisait pas le poids face à la détermination de Klaus.  
- Oh si elle le fera. Si tu ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quoique ce soit, je te suggère de te montrer convaincante.  
Le visage de Caroline se figea d'effroi, frappé par la signification des paroles de Klaus. Cependant le ton qu'il avait employé n'était en rien intimidant, elle y aurait même perçu une pointe de regret s'il ne s'était pas s'agit de Klaus.  
- C'est une menace?  
- Je n'ai jamais dit que c'est moi qui la blesserait, amour.  
Un soupir moqueur vint ponctuer cette phrase avant que Caroline ne comprenne le sens de ses paroles.  
- Je suis toujours sous ton emprise, n'est-ce pas?  
- Techniquement, non.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?  
- Que ce qui a été réveillé ne peut se rendormir aussi facilement. Je ne t'ai pas contrainte, Caroline, j'ai seulement dirigé tes pensées vers d'autres sphères. Tu ne devrais pas te demander pourquoi je l'ai fait mais plutôt comment. Vois-tu lorsque tu rêve, ton subconscient, là où sont dissimulées tes pensées et tes souhaits les plus intimes, émergent à la surface, te permettant de te libérer de ce que tu occulte et de ce qui te tourmente tout au long de ton existence. J'ai pu entrer dans ton rêve parce que tu avais laissé la porte grande ouverte. Parceque tu m'y as autorisé.  
- Je n'ai jamais fait ça! se défendit-elle, abasourdi.  
- Indirectement oui.  
La jeune femme secoua vivement la tête, balayant son visage de ses boucles blondes, refusant d'y croire.  
- Tu auras beau t'en défendre mais ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai imposé de courrir après cette innocente petite fille à travers la forêt enchantée. Tu avais envie de la prendre en chasse tout comme sentir sa peur s'insinuer dans toutes les parcelles de son frêle petit corps te grisait.  
Les images de son rêve lui traversèrent vivement l'esprit. Cela restait très flou et prenait place dans son esprit de manière saccadée mais elle ressentit l'extase vibrer de son corps tout entier à l'idée de prendre en chasse cette douce et fragile brebis égarée.  
Pourtant, elle refusait de croire que cela était le fruit de sa propre imagination. Il devait forcément y être pour quelque chose, cela ne lui ressemblait pas d'avoir ce type de pensées meurtrières. A nouveau, Caroline fit secouer ses boucles blondes en signe de déni.  
- Je n'ai fait que donner une direction à suivre à des pensées, certes enfouies, mais bien présentes. Ce n'est certainement pas en contrôlant tes pulsions qu'elles vont miraculeusement disparaître. En faisant ça tu ne fais que repousser l'inévitable. En as-tu seulement conscience, Caroline? Cette ligne de bonne conduite que tu pense avoir adopter n'est rien d'autre qu'un frein envers ce que tu es.  
- Je ne suis pas comme ça, répondit la jeune vampire de dégoût pour elle-même.  
- Comme quoi? demanda-t-il plus sévèrement qu'il l'avait initialement prévu. Un monstre? Tu es bien plus que ça mais je pense que tu n'es pas encore prête à l'entendre et encore moins à l'accepter alors je ne gaspillerais pas ma salive pour te convaincre de quoique ce soit, ce soir.  
- N'essaye pas de me faire croire que j'ai failli tuer le frère de ma meilleure amie de mon plein gré, rien ne serait arrivé si tu n'avais pas voulu encore tout contrôler.  
- Et rien ne serait arrivé si tu ne t'étais pas encore moqué de moi, dit-il d'un ton mordant avant de se tempérer. On peut jouer à ce petit jeu longtemps, mon amour, mais pour le moment j'ai des choses plus urgentes en tête.  
Elle savait qu'il allait changer abruptement de sujet pour évoquer la présence de son frère en ces lieux, cependant, elle avait encore des choses à éclaircir et ne lui en laissa pas le temps.  
- Attends, tu ne comptes quand même pas me laisser sous ta contrainte?  
Sans répondre, Klaus haussa les sourcils et lui lança un regard de défi.  
- Tu ne peux pas me laisser dans cet état! s'indigna Caroline en bondissant soudain du canapé dans lequel elle s'enfonçait depuis de longues minutes, pour lui faire face.  
- Non seulement je le peux mais je vais le faire.  
Un rictus amusé passa brièvement sur les lèvres de l'hybride.  
- Non, tu ne peux pas! rétorqua Caroline, gagnée par la panique.  
Le sourire de Klaus ne lui avait pas échappé, bien que celui-ci se soit rapidement estompé et la jeune femme espéra encore bien naïvement qu'elle était la victime d'une blague de très mauvais goût.  
- Je suis une bombe à retardement programmée pour exploser en présence de tout ce qui bouge. Tout ce qui bouge, Klaus, ma mère, mes amis, mes voisins, j'ai même eu envie d'égorger le chat du voisin pour faire cesser ses miaulements, non mais tu te rends compte?! Un chat!  
Peu impressionné par son emportement mais plutôt amusé de sa fougue, Klaus ne cacha plus son sourire.  
- Et tu trouve ça drôle? s'enquit-elle vexée. Et bien je suis ravie de voir que mes malheurs te divertissent autant. Oh oui, que suis-je bête, tout ceci n'est rien de plus qu'un jeu tordu pour toi. Pervertissons la jeune blonde stupide pour voir ce qui en ressort? Comme c'est hilarant de voir un nouveau né céder à ses plus bas instincts au lieu de les contrôler pour préserver une part de son humanité.  
Le sourire de Klaus s'effaça lentement alors que la tirade amère de la jeune femme s'alourdissait de reproches présomptueux. Imperceptiblement, sa mâchoire se crispa et de fines veines apparurent au coin des yeux du vampire. Bien trop absorbée par sa propre colère, ce détail passa inaperçu aux yeux de Caroline qui semblait balayer la pièce des yeux sans trouver de point d'ancrage.  
- Contrairement à toi, je ne veux pas finir seule.  
Elle sut qu'elle allait regretter cette remarque lorsqu'elle vit les pupilles de l'hybride briller d'un soudain éclat doré tandis que ses veines devenues apparentes encerclaient ses yeux, son visage tendu par la colère. Elle n'avait pas seulement réveillé le grand méchant loup, elle l'avait blessé. Caroline chercha à revenir sur ses mots en bougeant frénétiquement ses lèvres mais aucun son n'en sortit. Et à bien y réfléchir, cela valait peut être mieux car rien de ce qu'elle aurait pu lui dire n'aurait apaisé la bête en lui. Caroline sursauta quand Klaus lui agrippa brutalement les poignets pour l'amener contre lui.  
- Ne t'avais-je pas conseillé de tourner sept fois la langue dans ta bouche avant de m'adresser la parole?  
Dire qu'il la terrifiait aurait été bien en deçà de la vérité. Il couvait sur elle un regard des plus antipathiques ponctué par des éclairs de pure démence et la pression qu'il exerçait sur ses poignets si fluets lui donnait l'impression qu'il allait les lui briser. Malgré toute la peur qu'elle ressentait, Caroline ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle l'avait cherché. L'attaquer sur sa solitude était vraiment bas. Elle l'avait atteint au delà de toutes espérances et plus que de s'en mordre à présent les doigts, elle se surpris à vouloir effacer ses paroles blessantes. Ces remords n'étaient pas seulement dû à la terreur qu'il lui insufflait mais bien à la douleur évidente qui transparaissait derrière son masque. Non mais ça n'allait vraiment pas bien dans sa tête? Il était à deux doigts de lui arracher la vie et elle compatissait à sa solitude.  
- Je... suis... désolée, articula-t-elle dans un souffle.  
Elle ne sut si son bégaiement était dû à sa peur ou à la proximité étouffante qui les liait. Mais le fait est que leurs corps étaient presque collés et que le souffle chaud qu'elle sentit contre son cou lui donnait des frissons. Frissons de peur ou de plaisir, elle l'ignorait mais cela ne fit que renforcer sa frayeur. D'une part contre sa propre personne car elle se pensa victime d'un soudain égarement mentale pour ne serait-ce que ressentir de telles émotions en de pareilles circonstances puis contre lui pour abuser de son statut du plus grand vampire de tous les temps et du plus suprême des loups afin d'exercer une pression sur elle. Les mots de la jeune femme paraissaient sincère mais Klaus ne fut pas dupe un seul instant. Selon lui, la seule raison qui la poussait à se rabaisser devant lui était dans l'espoir de l'amadouer. À ce moment, tout en lui l'effrayait et et il ne put l'en blâmer. Non seulement il avait le faciès d'un démon mais en plus il agissait comme tel. Jamais cela ne l'aurait perturbé par le passé et en présence de n'importe qui d'autre il aurait largement profité du trouble de la personne, mais voir l'effroi se lire dans les yeux de Caroline lui fit l'effet de recevoir un seau d'eau glacé sur la tête. Les traits de son visage reprirent une apparence humaine de même que ses yeux retrouvèrent leur couleur d'origine.  
Sans douceur mais avec une certaine gêne, il la libéra de ses poings.  
- Tu es ton plus grand ennemi, Caroline, ton audace te perdra, affirma-t-il tout en force pour ne pas perdre la face.  
Caroline accepta sa remarque sa ciller, ne voulant pas se poser de questions sur son énième changement d'attitude.  
- Libère-moi de ton emprise, c'est tout ce que je te demande! lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton suppliant.  
Il soupira fortement puis porta un regard des plus sérieux sur elle.  
- Comme je te l'ai déjà expliqué tu n'es pas réellement sous ma contrainte, Caroline. Je n'ai fait que réveiller le monstre, comme tu aime le nommer, qui sommeillait en toi.  
- Alors rendors-le! demanda-t-elle comme si cela suffisait.  
- Ce n'est pas aussi simple, Caroline. Si je te forçais à réprimer cette part de toi, cela pourrait avoir l'effet inverse et créer encore plus de dommage qu'il n'y parait.  
- Tu n'as qu'à me faire oublier ce satané rêve, je refuse de croire que ce n'est pas à ta portée!  
- Les conséquences seraient les mêmes, ton esprit risquerait de ne plus y voir clair et de ne plus déceler ce qui convient ou non de faire.  
- Tu plaisante? s'étrangla-t-elle.  
Elle réalisa qu'elle élevait une fois de plus la voix sur Klaus mais sa peur et sa colère trouvèrent cela des plus légitimes.  
- Pas le moins du monde et tu ferais bien de te rappeler que ceci est ta punition, ajouta-t-il sans vraiment lui en tenir rigueur.  
- Et combien de temps est-elle censée durer? s'enquit Caroline avec hargne.  
- Aussi longtemps que ton esprit luttera contre.  
- C'est de la folie! lança la jeune femme en tournant sa tête de droite à gauche, puis de gauche à droite, comme en quête de repère. Je préfère encore virer cingler que de supporter ça.  
- Tu ne pense pas ce que tu dis.  
- Puisque tu es dans ma tête dis-moi combien de temps, selon toi, je vais pouvoir gérer mes envies de meurtres sans m'en prendre à tous ceux qui comptent pour moi.  
- Je ne suis pas dans ta tête, corrigea l'hybride en grognant, en revanche je sais qui tu es et ce dont tu es capable.  
- Peu importe, dit-elle furieuse en balayant sa phrase d'un revers de la main, je veux que tu m'efface ce rêve et toutes les pensées morbides qui vont avec!  
Un long silence s'en suivit durant lequel seuls des regards lourds de sens furent échangés.  
- Non! claqua finalement la voix de Klaus. Ce n'est pas négociable.  
- Non, répéta-t-elle sonnée. Non? Serieusement, c'est la seule réponse que je mérite pour faire de ma vie un enfer?  
Klaus gloussa d'un air pince-sans rire avant de recouvrer tout son sérieux.  
- Tu es bien jeune, je te pardonne cette bavure mais quand tu auras vécu mille ans de solitude comme tu le dis, tu pourras venir me parler de l'enfer sur terre.  
Caroline déglutit en affrontant son regard perçant mais ne départit pas de sa colère.  
- Je crains que tu n'aies d'autres choix que de vivre avec ce que tu es vraiment jusqu'à ce que tu parvienne à le dominer.  
- Je dois être en train d'halluciner. Oui c'est ça je suis encore en train d'agoniser sur le parquet et je prie pour qu'une main salvatrice m'ôte la vie.  
- Ne parle pas comme ça! la prévint-il sombrement.  
Elle savait qu'une menace de plus de ce genre, un regard noir ou bien simplement une pique allait la faire craquer mais elle ne s'était sûrement pas attendue à ce qu'elle fonde en larmes, frappée par la réalisation de ce que l'avenir lui préparait.  
- Je ne peux pas vivre dans la peur de blesser ma mère, Bonnie ou qui sais-je encore. C'est au dessus de mes forces.  
Il dut serrer fortement les dents jusqu'à les faire grincer pour ne pas laisser apparaître un quelconque regret sur son visage et se composa un masque d'indifférence. Il ne pouvait pas lui montrer qu'elle avait gagné du pouvoir sur lui rien qu'en faisant couler ses larmes.  
- Tu es bien plus forte que cela, admit-il en cherchant tout de même à la réconforter, mais là n'est pas le propos, tu n'auras pas à vivre avec cette peur au ventre puisque tu ne seras sous le toit d'aucune de ces personnes.  
- N'essaye pas de me faire croire que c'est dans l'intention de préserver ma santé mentale que tu fais ça, tu l'as dit toi-même que tu me voulais au manoir pour garder un oeil sur moi.  
- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre!  
- Comme si tu en avais quelque chose à faire, ne put se retenir de marmonner la jeune femme entre ses dents, essuyant ses grosses larmes d'un geste rageur.  
- Et pourtant, je suis ici à essayer de sauver ta misérable vie, lui rappela-t-il durement en serrant le poing.  
A cet instant il se pensa fou de vouloir aider une personne qui ne lui montrait aucune reconnaissance, d'aucune sorte et le traitait, la plupart du temps, plus bas que terre. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de la patience et de la bonté dont il faisait preuve à son égard. Elle le savait cruel, antipathique et capable du pire mais tout cela restait des mots, elle aurait sûrement un tout autre discours et une toute autre réaction en sa présence si elle avait connaissance de tous les crimes, de toutes les tortures qu'il avait infligé en ces mille années d'existence. Si elle savait ce que cela lui coûtait de se montrer si doux et compatissant, de laisser son humanité se réveiller, elle lui en aurait été éternellement reconnaissante.  
Caroline dû sentir la tension qui grimpait à nouveau dans la pièce car elle se tendit, sur ses gardes.  
- Je le sais, admit-elle. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu le fais?  
Ce fut au tour de Klaus de rester sans voix, frappé par ces mots. Le ton de la jeune femme semblait attendre desespérement une réponse. Il aurait aimé lui donner une vraie raison si seulement lui-même avait pu se l'expliquer.  
Ils restèrent ainsi de longues et interminables secondes, ne pouvant détacher leur regard l'un de l'autre.  
De son côté, Caroline avait fait cette remarque en toute sincérité. Elle savait Klaus attiré par elle mais elle avait toujours pris cela pour un jeu de séduction, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il tenait tant à la garder en vie. Elle en avait bien une petite idée mais cela lui paraissait tellement risible et incensé qu'un être tel que lui tienne vraiment à elle, qu'elle rejetta cette pensée en bloc.  
- Qui d'autre le ferait? fit-il remarquer.  
Elle le dévisagea un court instant, blessée par cette réflexion. Elle qui n'avait déjà pas bien confiance en elle, se sentit inexistante aux yeux de ceux qui auraient dû voler à sa rescousse: ses propres amis. Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas envie de se poser ce genre de question et préféra éluder la remarque de Klaus.  
- Très bien, capitula-t-elle, je viendrais avec toi mais ce ne sera l'affaire que de quelques jours. Si tu crois un seul instant que je vais accepter d'emménager chez toi de façon permanente, tu te fourre le doigt dans l'oeil.  
L'insolence mais aussi le peu d'assurance que Caroline tentait de se composer le fit rire sous cape.  
- Eh bien, nous verrons cela, amour.  
Caroline roula des yeux en se retenant de lui faire remarquer que pour elle c'était déjà tout vu.  
- Et je voudrais poser quelques conditions, ajouta la jeune femme avec sérieux.  
Il ne put s'empêcher de lui rire au nez et de lui dédier un regard semblant vouloir dire "N'abuse pas" mais elle n'en tint pas compte.  
- Je dois pouvoir voir mes proches quand je le souhaite.  
- Je ne tiens pas à t'enfermer à clef dans une pièce, Caroline, évidemment que tu seras libre d'aller et venir dans le manoir comme bon te semble mais tu ne le quitteras sous aucun prétexte. Quant à inviter tes proches, là encore je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient mais ce sera à leurs risques et périls.  
- Ça je l'avais compris et je n'ai d'autres choix que de faire avec mais tu dois me promettre d'enterrer la hâche de guerre avec eux...  
Un profond soupir d'agacement s'échappa des lèvres de l'Originel.  
- Je suis sérieuse, si je dois vivre sous ton toit, je ne tiens pas à déclencher une bagarre à chaque fois que je recevrais quelqu'un. Alors pas de provocations, pas de coup de sang et ne t'avise pas d'intimider ma mère, Matt, ou qui sais-je encore!  
D'un air des plus innocents, il leva une main en l'air tandis que l'autre était sournoisement plaquée contre le bas de son dos, l'index et le majeur croisés fermement.  
- Merci, se força-t-elle à dire tout en appuyant exagérement sur le mot, indifférente au sourire en coin de Klaus.  
- Je n'ai qu'une parole, sourit-il. Seulement, j'ai moi aussi une condition.  
Il ne lui laissa pas l'opportunité de s'y opposer et enchaîna d'une traite:  
- Tu devras me rapporter tout ce qui s'est dit sur...  
- Quoi, pas question, l'interrompit abruptement la jeune femme en prenant la mouche. Autant m'enfermer dans une immense barraque entourée de centaines de caméra si ce n'est pour ne plus avoir de vie privée!  
- Si tu m'avais laissé finir, répondit patiemment Klaus, tu aurais compris que je ne te demandais pas de me faire un rapport détaillé sur des conversations futiles que toi et ceux que tu appeles tes amis pourraient converser mais d'être mes oreilles quant à des propos qui me concernent.  
- Oh, dit-elle légèrement embarassée par son éclat. Comme tu veux.  
Le fait qu'elle prenne cela la légère agaça sérieusement Klaus.  
"Welcome back big bad wolf!" pensa la jeune femme avec effaremment lorsqu'elle vit l'éclat dangereux illuminer les iris azur du jeune homme. Ses vives sautes d'humeurs commençaient vraiment à l'angoisser. Avec une lenteur savamment réfléchie, il s'approcha d'elle la faisant instinctivement reculer.  
- Caroline, vas-tu m'obliger à te rappeler que si quoique ce soit se manigance encore derrière mon dos qui me met en danger, moi ou mes semblables, je vous traquerais tous sans excéptions, je vous ferais subir des supplices que ton esprit ne peut même pas concevoir avant de vous arracher le coeur.  
Caroline, devenue livide, butta contre le canapé et serait tombée à la renverse si une main puissante ne lui avait pas aggripé l'avant-bras.  
- Et alors je ferais de même avec vos amis, votre famille et tous ceux qui ont un jour croisé votre chemin. Et quand je dis "vous" Caroline, j'espère que tu as conscience que je t'y inclue! J'ai peut être un faible pour toi, un certain attachement mais dis-toi bien que ce ne sera pas ce qui te sauvera cette fois.  
En ce moment, Klaus pensait chaque mot. Il ne prenait pas la traîtrise à la lègère et il savait qu'il n'accepterait pas plus de coups bas de la part de la jeune femme. Il l'appréciait outre mesure et se devait de l'admettre mais il était essentiel qu'elle sache qu'à trop jouer avec le feu on finit toujours pas se brûler.  
Absolument térrifiée par la détermination qui ressortait des mots de Klaus et par la conviction indéfectible de son regard ancré dans ses prunelles brillantes de larmes contenues, Caroline ne put qu'acquiescer.  
- Ça n'arrivera pas.  
- Bien, dit-il en souriant subitement comme s'il ne venait pas de lui flanquer la frousse de sa vie puis, se frottant les mains il ajouta:  
- puisqu'on a mis les choses au clair, si tu m'expliquais ce que trafiquait l'imbécile qui me sert de petit frère ici avec toi?  
"Oh mon Dieu!" pensa-t-elle éffarée en prenant conscience qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée du jeu auquel Kol s'était livré ce soir. Et la simple idée d'être la seule à pouvoir le lui apprendre lui fit monter la nausée.  
- Ca risque de ne pas te plaire, avoua Caroline d'une voix prudente.

Non loin de là, Stefan avait usé de sa vitesse vampirique pour rejoindre au plus vite la maison du lac de la famille Gilbert même s'il avait compris qu'il arriverait bien trop tard. Seulement, Jeremy devait être encore dans les parages, il devait le retrouver et faire en sorte qu'il retrouve la mémoire. Il n'en avait cure de l'adversaire redoutable qu'il trouverait sur son chemin, il ne pensait qu'à une chose, poursuivre le chemin qu'il avait tracé pour le chemin d'Elena. Il devait y avoir un chasseur de vampire pour compléter la marque, cette même marque devait mener au remède contre le vampirisme, remède qu'il devait impérativement donner à Elena. C'était le plan et il refusait de croire qu'il était aujourd'hui anéanti. Si Jeremy avait perdu la mémoire, il y aurait sûrement un moyen de la lui ramener. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.  
Plus il approchait de sa destination et plus son odeur enivrante lui frappa les narines. Il espérait vraiment se méprendre sur l'origine de cette fragrance.

Elena, malgré le peu d'espoir qu'il lui restait de revoir Jeremy sain et sauf, l'avait suivi à la trace. En quelques minutes elle avait réduit la distance qui les séparait à quelques malheureux kilomètres. Elle aurait aimé se convaincre qu'elle suivait Stefan uniquement dans l'espoir de revoir Damon de qui elle n'avait pas eu de signe de vie depuis ce qui lui semblait une éternité mais elle n'aurait fait que se mentir.  
Perdue dans ses pensées elle se heurta violemment au torse de quelqu'un. Elle allait se détendre en pensant qu'il s'agissait de Stefan mais en se détachant à reculons de la personne, elle découvrit un visage qui lui glaça le sang.

Stefan fit volte face, le visage ravagé par la colère. Il avait du mal à en croire ses yeux mais elle était bien là, un sourire narquois plaqué aux lèvres.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?  
Katherine scruta furtivement les alentours, répérant et notant mentalement les passages étroits qu'elle pourrait emprunter pour fuir.  
- Mystic Falls me manquait. Ainsi que ses habitants, dit-elle en faisant couler un regard appréciateur et lourd de sous-entendus sur lui.  
Cette ruse ne prit pas sur Stefan qui lui adressa l'un de ses froncements de sourcils contrarié dont il avait le secret. Le lourd objet que la jeune femme tenait fermement entre ses mains de peur qu'on le lui arrache ne lui échappa pas.  
- C'est toi qui a pris l'épée de Klaus? s'enquit Stefan en n'y comprenant plus rien.  
- Non, mais c'est moi qui vait faire ça!  
Katherine lui enfonça un long baton en bois dans la poitrine sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir. Bien sûr, cela ne l'atteint pas au coeur mais l'affaiblit suffisament pour les secondes à venir.  
- Rien de personnel, se sentit-elle l'envie d'ajouter avant de s'enfoncer dans la nuit.

Elena hésitait entre l'envie de hurler d'hystérie ou de fondre dans les bras du jeune homme.  
- Damon?  
Oui il n'y avait aucun doute possible, la personne qui lui était brutalement rentré dedans était nulle autre que son bien aîmé. Celui-ci avait une mine épouvantable! Physiquement, il paraissait dans une forme olympique hormis ses cheveux emmêlés dans un désordre inextricable, encore plus en bataille que d'ordinaire, mais ce qui frappa le plus la jeune femme était ses yeux: la lueur habituelle, impétuense et endiablée, reflet de sa forte personnalité, n'y était plus.  
- Qu'est-qui t'es arrivé?  
- Elena, dit-il d'un air desespéré en la pressant pour qu'il lui ouvre le passage. Laisse-moi passer!  
Mais cela était sans compter sur la ténacité et l'inquiétude de la jeune femme qui ne pouvait le laisser s'échapper.  
- Quoi, non! Qui a bien pu te faire ça?  
- Elena, je ne veux vraiment pas te blesser mais si tu m'y force...  
- Me blesser, mais pourquoi?  
- Tu dois me laisser passer! lui intima-t-il.  
Il agrippa fermement, presque sauvagement ses épaules pour l'écarter.  
- J'ai un message pour Klaus! rugit le vampire, à l'image d'un fauve prêt à bondir sur un animal sans défense. Elle savait le danger qu'elle encourrait face à un Damon dont la nature vampirique était des plus manifeste, mais elle savait également combien leur lien était fort et elle espérait que cette fois encore l'amour vaincrait cette tempête. Elle prit son visage en coupe pour le forcer à la regarder et il se laissa guider par ses mains douces et affectueuses sans se débattre mais sans pour autant éprouver le moindre émoi.  
- C'est moi, Elena.  
- Je sais qui tu es, affirma Damon alors que ses yeux témoignaient d'une autre vérité.  
- Alors tu peux avoir confiance en moi! Kol t'as fait ça?  
- Amène-moi à Klaus! répondit Damon sans émotion en passant totalement au travers de sa question.  
- Quoi, non Damon, hey regarde-moi!  
A nouveau elle exerça une pression sur son menton pour l'encourager à prêter attention à elle.  
- Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé!  
- Je dois voir Klaus, répéta Damon sans en démordre.  
D'un geste des plus brutal, sans aucune once d'amour ou seulement de tendresse, Damon la repoussa férocement contre un tronc d'arbre. Le choc fut rude et arracha un gémissement de douleur à Elena mais ce ne fut rien en comparaison du regard de profonde désolation qu'il lui lança. Cela semblait être sa mission du jour, délivrer un message à Klaus très certainement de la part de Kol. Elena comprit qu'elle n'obtiendrait aucune réaction de sa part, si ce n'était de la violence, tant que les ordres qu'il avait reçu ne seraient pas respectés à la lettre.  
- D'accord, je vais te conduire à lui.  
Elle plaça ses mains face à lui, dans une tentative d'apprivoisement et voyant à son visage qu'il y réagissait favorablement, entreprit un rapprochement plus direct en déposant craintivement ses mains contre son torse recouvert d'une simple chemise.  
- Fais-moi confiance!  
Tout en emprisonnant son regard au sien, elle glissa amoureusement sa main le long du bras de Damon et entremêla ses doigts aux siens, oubliant pour un moment le destin cruel qui les avait une fois de plus séparé et l'incita à avancer.

Une fois remis du choc de son agression, Stefan serra fortement les dents pour arracher la fine mais longue branche enfoncée au plus profond de sa poitrine, à un milimètre de son coeur. Il la jeta rageusement dans la neige et disparut rapidement entre les arbres, déterminé à arracher le coeur de la diabolique Katherine et de récupérer l'épée.

- Pour qui se prend-il? éclata Klaus, rouge de colère.  
Le malheureux vase où fleurissait un bouquet de tulipes aux multiples couleurs subit les foudres de son humeur et vint se briser sur le mur adjacent dans un fracas assourdissant.  
Caroline ne put s'empêcher de bondir, le geste en lui-même ne l'inquiétait pas outre mesure, avec Tyler elle avait pris l'habitude des éclats de colère qui finissaient par endommager le mobilier à défaut de lui éclater au visage mais la folie meurtrière qu'elle lisait dans le regard de Klaus l'affolait.  
- Comment s'y est-il pris? demanda sèchement l'originel.  
- De quoi?  
Klaus inspira fortement pour se calmer puis pivota son regard glacial vers la jeune blonde comme si elle avait été la raison de tous ses malheurs.  
- Pour ôter la mémoire à Jeremy, comment s'y est-il pris? insista Klaus.  
Il y avait beaucoup trop de blanc dans le récit de Caroline. Que Kol se soit servi d'elle pour forcer Bonnie à contraindre Jeremy était une chose inacceptable mais cette explication bien trop légère ne suffisait pas.  
Caroline secoua brièvement la tête et plissa les yeux jusqu'à s'en faire mal semblable à une personne qui forçait sur sa vue alors qu'elle esquintait son cerveau pour se remémorrer son expérience des plus douloureuses.  
- Je n'en sais rien, dit-elle en vain.  
Le traumatisme était encore trop frais pour qu'elle puisse décortiquer dans les moindres détails ce qu'il s'était passé dans cette pièce. Seule la douleur empoisonnait sa mémoire: la douleur abominable de la pointe du poignard qui lacérait sa chair, la douleur continue laissée par les diverses plaies béantes imbibées de verveine et la souffrance de son être qui ne demandait qu'à s'en aller.  
- Comment ça, tu ne sais pas? Tu étais bien présente, non? aboya-t-il en perdant patience.  
Klaus ne se rendit compte de l'étendue de sa souffrance que lorsque la jeune femme releva ses yeux clairs brillants de larmes sur lui.  
- Oui et j'étais trop occupée à me faire charcuter!  
La culpabilité, sentiment qu'il refoulait depuis longtemps, prit le pas sur son animosité qui retomba comme un soufflé à la surprise générale. Caroline, tout autant que lui fut décontenancée par son brusque changement d'attitude. Son visage qui quelque instants auparavant ne réflétait que le monstre en furie s'était adoucie face à la détresse du bébé vampire. Si Caroline n'y avait pas assisté de ses yeux, jamais elle n'aurait pu y croire tant l'expression torturée de son visage semblait se confondre avec la sienne. Si elle ne connaissait pas l'identité de l'homme au visage angélique qui la pénétrait de son regard céleste elle aurait pu affirmer sans crainte de se leurrer qu'il compatissait à sa souffrance et la ressentait comme si on la lui avait infligée.  
Ce moment hors du temps, d'une alliance de regard quasi irréelle entre deux âmes que tout oppose, fut brisé par la porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée en s'arrachant presque de ses gonds.  
- J'ai un message pour toi! déclara Damon qui entra vivement dans la maison, suivie d'une Elena troublée.  
Klaus se retint de tout commentaire acerbe car il sut que Damon n'était pas dans son état normal. Sa démarche claudiquante et tremblante lui indiquait très clairement qu'il était sous l'emprise de quelqu'un mais que son corps s'en défendait de manière acharnée.  
Caroline s'était aussitôt dressée sur ses pieds en voyant sa meilleure amie dans l'ombre de Damon et approchée d'elle pour la soutenir. Elles n'avaient pas besoin de mot pour se comprendre, toutes deux se connaissaient depuis de longues années pour déceler quand l'une sombrait. Elena faisait peut être bonne figure et pensait duper tout le monde en affichant son petit sourire triste, seulement les nouvelles épreuves que la vie avait placé sur sa route la submergeait et son amie le voyait. Passant outre leurs querelles et ressentiments réciproques, Caroline enlaça Elena qui salua cette étreinte réconfortante comme un cadeau.  
Tout le monde était à présent pendu aux lèvres de l'aîné des frères Salvatore.

** Quelques instants plus tôt. **

La route défilait à une vitesse fulgurante, dépassant sans conteste toutes les limites autorisées renforçant le sentiment d'inquiétude et de perte de contrôle de Bonnie. Elle était assise à l'arrière d'une Chevrolet des plus confortables mais ses muscles étaient si tendus par l'appréhension de ce qui l'attendait et par la peur que Kol lui inspirait rien que par sa présence à quelques mètres devant elle qu'elle ne put accepter l'idée de se reposer contre la banquette ne serait-ce qu'un instant. De plus, la proximité de Jeremy la rendait extrêmement nerveuse, il ne bougeait pas un cil mais fixait le vide de ses yeux verts globuleux, étrangé à ce qu'il voyait, comme s'il dormait éveillé. Était-il conscient? Ressentait-il des émotions comme de la peur, de la colère? Se rappelait-il seulement son nom? Jamais, auparavant, elle n'avait pratiqué d'hypnose et ne pouvait savoir si elle avait ou non franchit une limite. Avait-elle été trop loin? Un geste, un mot ou même un échange de regard lui prouvant qu'il avait parfaitement conscience de ce qui l'entourait aurait suffit à la rassurer sur l'état de santé du jeune homme mais il restait prostré. Elle n'avait besoin que d'un signe qui lui confirmerait qu'elle ne l'avait pas entièrement brisé, qu'il était toujours présent quelque part dans un coin reculé de son esprit et pas uniquement sur le reflet d'une lame d'épée. Bonnie était prête à attendre aussi longtemps qu'il le faudrait et lorsque cette once d'espoir brillerait enfin de ces yeux éteints, elle donnerait tout son être pour réparer le mal qu'elle avait elle-même causé. Car elle pouvait le ramener, de cela elle en était convaincue, restait à savoir par quel moyen s'y prendre.  
Des éclats de voix sur la banquette avant lui parvinrent mais elle ne fit pas l'effort d'en comprendre le sens. La sorcière qu'elle était devait trouver une solution rapidement mais elle ne pouvait risquer de mettre la vie de ses amis en danger. La maîtrise de ses nouveaux pouvoirs étaient encore bien trop aléatoire et tenter quoique ce soit dans l'heure, qui plus est retenue captive d'un originel, aurait fait d'elle la sorcière la plus téméraire de l'Histoire.  
- Laisse-moi sortir d'ici! insista Damon en fusillant Kol du regard.  
L'Originel souriait en gardant ses yeux sur la route.  
- Oh mais tu vas sortir, lui assura Kol avant de rire. Quel utilité pourrais-tu m'apporter?  
- Êtes-vous tous aussi bipolaire vous les Originaux? se demanda sérieusement Damon. C'est toi qui m'a embarqué dans ta caisse et maintenant tu vas me faire croire que tu ne sais même pas pourquoi?  
- Ce n'était pas prévu, j'ai été pris par le temps, mais tu vas me servir de pigeon voyageur.  
Damon haussa les sourcils en croyant qu'il se moquait de lui mais le visage de Kol restait impassible.  
- Que les choses soient claires, si tu n'as pas les couilles de le faire, c'est ton problème mais je ne délivrerais aucun message à ta place.  
- Parceque tu crois avoir les commandes? C'est moi qui te dicte ce que tu feras ou non et que ça te plaise ou non!  
- Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends, un membre de la Gestapo?  
- Je pourrais t'écraser aussi facilement qu'un cloporte, tu le sais ça?  
- Vous tous avez vraiment un problème d'égo surdimensionné, râla Damon en faisant allusion à tous les membres de sa famille. Vaudrais mieux vous faire soigner avant que votre orgueil vous rattrape!  
Le rire que Kol lâcha n'avait rien de rassurant. Il contenait sa colère en resserrant fermement ses mains sur le volant puis tourna un regard froid vers le vampire.  
- Tu vas dire à mon frère que s'il poursuit sa quête du remède, s'il tente quoique ce soit qui risquerait de réveiller Silas et déverser l'enfer sur terre...  
- Tu quoi, tu tues Jeremy ou Bonnie? pouffa Damon d'un air incrédule. Tu crois vraiment que Klaus en a quelque chose à faire de ces deux-là? Au mieux il dessinera leur portrait et l'offrira à Caroline en réconfort!  
- Ces deux idiots seront le dernier de ses soucis, affirma Kol en riant franchement. S'il est assez stupide pour réveiller une créature immortelle comme Silas, j'en réveillerais une autre qui lui plaiera encore moins.  
- Qui, Lucifer peut être?  
- Dis simplement à mon frère que je sais comment faire renaître notre père de ses cendres.  
- Mikael, sérieusement, le vampire originel psychopathe obsessionnel et accesoirement chasseur de la pire espèce, railla Damon. Je ne savais pas que ton papounet te manquait à ce point.  
- Juste contente-toi de lui faire passer le message, sombre crétin! répondit Kol agacé par les remarques du vampire.  
- Est-ce que tu es dérangé?  
Damon se tut un instant, semblant considérer sérieusement sa propre question.  
- Et, bien sûr, tu pense être en mesure de concurrencer Dieu lui-même en ressucitant ton père. Ce n'est plus un melon que tu as c'est une pastèque. Dis-toi que tu ne lui arrive pas à la cheville, toi et ta famille n'êtes rien d'autre que de vieux sac à emmerde... et à merde!  
Ce fut la remarque de trop. D'une main, Kol agrippa brusquement Damon par le col de sa chemise tout en gardant habilement le contrôle de la route.  
- Ecoute-moi bien, pourriture ambulante, tu n'es rien pour moi et si je le voulais je t'arracherais le coeur sans effort avant même que tu ne puisse réaliser ce qui t'arrive, ce qui serait une honte puisque tu me priverais ainsi de la satisfaction de te voir subir ta propre mort. Quand tu mourras, je veux être au premier rang mais en attendant...  
D'une rapidité que Damon ne pouvait qu'envier, Kol Mikaelson actionna l'ouverture automatique des portes puis se pencha pour ouvrir manuellement la portière du côté de Damon.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, espèce de cinglé?!  
La porte à présent grande ouverte laissait échapper de violents courrants d'air d'un froid glacial.  
Sans lâcher Damon qu'il rapprocha un peu plus de l'ouverture de la porte de la voiture qui roulait à vive allure, il força son regard à s'accrocher au sien jusqu'à ce que les pupilles du vampire se dilatent sous la force de l'hypnose.  
- Tu vas être un bon toutou, retourner à la maison du lac des Gilbert et répéter tout ce que je viens de te dire à Klaus sans tarder. Tu lui demanderas également de ne pas essayer de me retrouver et tu lui diras que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à torturer sa petite copine, tu sais la petite blonde qu'il déshabille du regard, ajouta-t-il d'un air sadique. Tu ne seras libéré de ma contrainte qu'une fois que le message sera bien délivré, me suis-je bien fait comprendre?  
- Je vais répéter tout ce que tu viens de dire à Klaus, acquiesça mécaniquement Damon. Je lui demanderais de ne pas te retrouver et lui dirais combien tu as pris plaisir à torturer sa copine.  
- Eh bien voilà, je t'apprécie nettement plus comme ça. Tu me donnerais presque envie de te prendre comme nouvel animal de compagnie.  
Kol parut un instant désolé avant d'hausser les épaules en affichant un air de parfaite indifférence.  
- Puisque tu me le demandais avec tant d'entrain, tu vas aller prendre un bon bol d'air frais.  
Sans montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse, le vampire originel balança Damon comme un vulgaire bagage indésirable sur la route enneigée.  
Le corps du vampire fit des roulées boulés sur plusieurs mètres, écrasant de tout son poids des buissons en se fracassant les côtes, les os des jambes et manqua de peu de se briser le cou avant qu'un tronc d'arbre centennaire freine finalement sa chute.

** Fin du flashback **

- Mikael?! gronda Klaus de ses yeux révulsés par la colère. Est-ce une plaisanterie?  
Caroline se tendit imperceptiblement en voyant Klaus serrer fortement le poing. Elle commençait à bien le connaître et n'appréciait que très modérément son apparence calme, signe qu'il se contenait et que ce qui en ressortirait ne pourrait être que déstructeur.  
- Il sait comment le ramener à la vie.  
Klaus se saisit brusquement de Damon par le col de sa chemise, se moquant bien de l'étrangler dans le feu de l'action.  
- Ne le blesse pas, intervint Elena, discrète jusqu'à cet instant.  
Elle se détacha du bras que Caroline avait chaleureusement posé sur son épaule afin de s'approcher de Damon.  
- Il ne fait que transmettre un message! ajouta Caroline en se surprenant à penser que ces mots auraient le pouvoir de l'adoucir.  
- Oh oui, je vois, ne tue pas le messager, ria sarcastiquement Klaus en accentuant la pression sur le col de la chemise du vampire. Bien dans le cas présent, le messager est déjà mort depuis un bon siècle et demi alors je suppose que ça ne compte pas.  
- Klaus! insista Caroline en lui adressant un regard désaprobateur.  
En secouant doucement la tête, la jeune blonde essaya de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'approuvait pas ce genre de méthode et que s'il tenait un tant soit peu à son jugement, il cesserait ce petit jeu. Mais cette fois, son regard n'eut aucun effet sur Klaus qui détourna bien vite l'attention qu'il lui portait pour foudroyer littéralement Damon de ses yeux noirs de colère.  
- Et tu compte me dire comment est-ce que mon dégénéré de frère compte s'y prendre pour ramener un mort ou bien est-ce que je vais devoir te le faire cracher par les boyaux?  
- Si tu tente quoique ce soit contre lui, il ressucitera Mikael.  
- Il me semble que ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé! gronda Klaus en precipitant violement le vampire contre le mur, faisant craqueler son dos sous l'impact et trembler un court instant les meubles de la pièce. De toute évidence, inconsciente face au danger ou bien complètement aveuglée par son amour envers Damon, Elena fit un geste en direction de Klaus dans la ferme intention d'extirper son amoureux des griffes du loup, mais Caroline eut le reflexe de la repousser avant que l'originel ne remarque son audace.  
- Kol tiens aussi à ce que tu saches qu'il a pris un malin plaisir à torturer ta petite copine, la petite blonde que tu déshabille du regard.  
Aussitôt, les joues de Caroline virèrent au pourpre, incroyablement gênée du statut de "petite amie de Klaus" que Kol lui prêtait. Même si Damon aurait pu très bien tenir ce genre de propos, savoir que ceux-ci provenaient en réalité de la bouche de Kol la dérangeait. Elle avait conscience que cela n'avait rien de sérieux, que Kol jouait sur les mots pour provoquer son grand frère cependant, quelque chose l'avait conduit à de telles conclusions. Et ce quelque chose chiffonna Caroline. Car Kol, en dehors de Rebekah et Elijah, était sûrement la personne la mieux placée pour comprendre le fonctionnement de l'esprit tordu de Klaus et si lui même reconnaissait la fascination de son frère pour elle c'est qu'elle devait être très forte. L'attraction que l'Originel avait envers elle, était-elle si évidente? Etait-elle la seule à encore penser que cette attirance ne serait que passagère et qu'il passerait rapidement à un autre jouet? Déconcertée, Caroline ne réalisa le geste de Klaus que lorsque Damon Salvatore glissa le long du mur et rebondit sur le parquet.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait? demanda Caroline, ahuri alors qu'elle venait de comprendre.  
Klaus venait, sans cérémonie de tordre le cou à Damon et se retournait à présent vers les deux jeunes femmes un sourire faussement désolé aux lèvres.  
- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça? s'enquit vivement Elena, figée d'effroi tout en accourant vers Damon.  
- Je n'ai pas aimé la manière dont les mots sont sortis de sa bouche, dit-il simplement comme si cela excusait tout.  
- Tu crois vraiment qu'elle avait besoin de ça!  
Caroline pointa son menton en direction de sa meilleure amie tout en serrant ses bras autour de sa poitrine afin d'accentuer de son mécontentement.  
Klaus aurait aimé répliquer mais, de la porte principale de la maison restée grande ouverte, apparut Stefan, le visage découragé et défait par la fatigue.  
- Je n'ai pas pu la rattraper, expliqua-t-il légèrement haletant, elle a sauté dans une voiture et m'a semé.  
- Qui? s'enquirent Klaus et Caroline à l'unisson.  
- Katherine, elle était ici.  
En voilà une que Caroline avait presque occulté. Des images successives de sa créatrice lui revinrent en mémoire tandis que cette dernière engageait une joute verbale avec Damon. La présence de cette dernière avait échappé au récit de Caroline donné à Klaus qui écarquilla les yeux, abasourdi par cette nouvelle.  
- Que Diable foutait-elle ici? lâcha-t-il en écartant largement les bras l'air de dire: "il ne manquait plus qu'elle!"  
Puis, il se tourna vers Caroline, attendant qu'elle lui fournisse des explications. Mais qu'aurait-elle pu lui dire? Elle se souvenait à peine du rôle que Katherine avait joué dans tout cela si ce n'était celui de se tenir au côté de Kol et donner une millième raison à l'aîné des frères Salvatore de lui refaire le portrait avant de séparer sa tête de son corps.  
- J'étais à peine consciente, sa présence m'était franchement égale.  
Klaus grogna une remarque inintelligible, y compris pour toute ouïe surnaturelle, n'appréciant guère son sarcasme.  
- Damon? s'écria Stefan en prenant conscience de l'état de son frère. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?  
Il se précipita au chevet de son frère, l'inquiétude se lisant clairement sur son visage malgré le combat à mort, dont il avait été l'instigateur, qu'ils avaient partagé quelques heures plus tôt. La tête de Damon, livide et végétative, reposait sur les genoux d'Elena qui eut un brusque mouvement de recul à l'approche de Stefan. La contrainte de Rebekah, la forçant à rester dans les alentours de Stefan était une véritable torture. Tandis qu'il se trouvait enfin auprès d'elle, elle sentit tous ses maux s'apaiser et sa peur se dissiper mais paradoxalement, elle détesta cette sensation de tout son être. Stefan remarqua à peine le sursaut d'Elena, concentré sur le corps sans vie de son frère. Cependant, il se détendit bien vite en examinant le coeur de son frère, poignardé d'aucun pieu.  
- Tu as de la chance que l'idée de lui arracher la tête n'ait fait que me traverser l'esprit!  
- C'était pour quoi cette fois, une parole de travers?  
- Tu me connais si bien, lança Klaus avec humour. Pourquoi le nier Stefan?  
Délibérement il fit glisser ses yeux enjôleur sur Caroline.  
- ... Tu m'aimes bien. Toi, moi et Caroline partageons quelque chose de vraiment... spécial.  
Cette remarque qui, visiblement ne fit rire que lui, valut à Klaus un regard exagérément outré de la part de Stefan ainsi qu'un roulement d'yeux de sa belle qui trouvait son attitude puérile.  
- Alors, si je ne m'abuse, Katherine est dans les petits papiers de Kol? demanda-t-il à Stefan?  
Stefan ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion, le coupant impoliment.  
- Ça m'importe peu ce que cette petite garce manipulatrice complote encore derrière mon dos...  
- Klaus, c'est elle qui a l'épée! lui révéla Stefan en le coupant à son tour.  
Il s'attendait à ce que Klaus éclate de colère ou bien se jette sur lui pour apaiser sa frustration mais absolument pas à ce qu'il éclate de rire.  
- Cette petite putain!  
Etrangement, cette réaction effraya encore plus Stefan et Caroline qui se questionnèrent un instant sur la bonne santé de son esprit.  
- Je l'ai sous-estimé, je l'avoue, dit Klaus sans se départir de son rire.  
- Comment ose-tu? explosa Elena, se levant pour lui faire face. Kol et cette garce qui porte mon visage ont travaillé de concert pour rendre Jérémy totalement impuissant, ils ont fait dieu seul sait quoi à Bonnie et torturé Caroline et tu ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que d'en rire? lui fit remarquer une Elena choquée et bouleversée.  
Klaus retrouva alors tout son sérieux. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup se faire réprimander de la sorte et encore moins par une personne qu'il ne portait pas dans son coeur - certes il ne portait pas grand monde dans son coeur - mais plus le temps passait et plus il développait une espèce d'antipathie à l'égard de ce bébé vampire qui ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité et qui avait tout le monde à ses pieds, y compris sa belle Caroline qui, il en était presque sûr, mettrait sa vie en péril pour sauver la sienne. Toute trace de plaisanterie effacé de son visage, il répondit d'une voix pernitieusement calme.  
- Ce que mon cher frère et ta putain d'ancêtre ont pu faire à ton pauvre petit frère m'est complètement égal, comprends-le bien. Il n'a plus la moindre importance pour moi.  
- Je sais que tu n'en as jamais rien eu à faire de lui mais sans la marque du chasseur tu ne pourras pas accéder au remède et créer de nouveaux hybrides.  
- Je crois que tu n'as vraiment rien compris, Elena, ria faussement l'originel. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de fabriquer d'autres de ces éclopés que ta petite bande renverserait en armée contre moi.  
- Dans ce cas pourquoi tu veux le remède? s'enquit Stefan, interdit.  
- Il veut le détruire, comprit Caroline en forçant l'admiration déjà bien grande de Klaus.  
- Précisement, applaudit Klaus sans pour autant faire claquer ses mains. Tellement plus qu'un joli visage.  
- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit dès le départ?  
- Ah Stefan, tu me connais pourtant, tu sais que j'aime jouer.  
- Alors le seul intérêt pour toi c'est de détruire le remède pour que personne ne l'ait? Pourquoi prendre le risque de réveiller Silas dans le processus? demanda Stefan qui trouvait les ambitions de Klaus abhérantes.  
- Bien que je n'aies aucune explication à te donner, sache que je ne laisserais personne avaler ce bouillon magique.  
- Si tu n'as plus l'intention de te servir de mon sang pour créer d'autres hybrides, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire que je prenne ou non le remède avant que tu ne le détruise?  
- Parceque je m'applique à faire de vos vies un enfer sur Terre, dit-il en souriant de façon perverse.  
Caroline n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles.  
- Alors si Elena a la possibilité de revenir humaine et de fonder une famille comme elle l'a toujours souhaité, tu vas l'en empêcher uniquement pour assouvir ta vengeance?  
- Je crois que les choses sont claires, amour, approuva Klaus.  
- Elena ne t'a rien fait. Ce qui s'est passé avec tes hybrides ne la concerne en rien!  
- Tu parles beaucoup de ce qu'Elena désire mais pas de ce que toi tu veux! N'es-tu pas un peu frustrée à l'idée de ne jamais redevenir celle que tu étais, de ne pas te marrier, d'avoir des enfants dans une maison entourée d'une belle barrière blanche et d'un adorable chien qui viendrait te rapporter le journal tous les matins.  
- Pourquoi parler de ça puisque de toute manière tu ne me laisserais pas prendre l'antidote?  
- Si c'était vraiment ce que tu voulais, je le ferais sans une once d'hésitation, dit-il d'une voix pleine de certitude.  
Bouche bée, Caroline ne sut que lui répondre. Une fois encore, il la cernait et se préoccupait de ses désirs mieux que toutes les personnes réunies dans cette pièce et au delà de ces murs. Elle-même n'avait jamais réalisé, jusqu'à ce moment fatidique, qu'elle refuserait le remède si on le lui proposait.  
- Bien, Miss Petrova sait qu'elle ne peut délibérement se trouver dans mon sillon, réfléchit Klaus à haute voix, donc elle ne reviendra pas de si tôt à Pony Town, en revanche ce qui me déplait c'est l'affiliation qu'elle semble avoir avec Kol. Non pas que je craigne quoi que ce soit d'elle mais je doute que Kol ait commencer cette entreprise seul. Et pour que Katherine ait osé se rapprocher de lui c'est certainement qu'elle avait déjà quelqu'un à ses côtés pour plaider sa cause...  
Un silence religieux se fit durant lequel chacun semblait attendre la suite des réflexions de l'Originel. Soudain, une ampoule parut s'éclairer au dessus de sa tête.  
- Aucun d'entre vous ne partira à la recherche du jeune Gilbert et de notre petite sorcière...  
- On ne peut pas les laisser entre les mains de ton sadique de frère, réagit Caroline au quart de tour.  
- C'est vraiment vilain de couper la parole, mon coeur, la reprimanda gentiment Klaus.  
Caroline leva les yeux au ciel face au gros yeux de l'hybride et grogna d'agacement.  
- Donc, comme j'ai essayé de le dire, aucun d'entre vous ne tentera quoique ce soit parcequ'avec votre prudence et compétence légendaire à foirer chacun de vos plans, vous seriez aussitôt repéré.  
- Il a raison, intervint Elena avec lassitude, lorsque j'étais avec Rebekah elle m'a fait comprendre que peu importe ce que nous entreprendrions pour sortir Jérémy des griffes de Kol, il aura toujours une longueur d'avance.  
- Comment ça? s'enquit Stefan.  
- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a voulu dire par là mais elle semblait aussi persuadée qu'il n'attenterait pas à sa vie.  
- Et qu'en est-il de Bonnie? s'inquiéta Caroline. On ne va tout de même pas attendre sagement le bon vouloir de Kol et espérer bêtement qu'il nous la ramène sans une écorchure?  
- C'est pourtant ce que je vous suggère de faire. Ce n'est désormais plus entre vos mains, affirma clairement Klaus en fixant tour à tour Caroline, Elena et Stefan avec insistance. Cela me concerne, ma famille et moi et je n'accepterais que personne d'autre ne s'en mêle.  
- Parceque tu as peur qu'il puisse ramener Mikael? tenta de comprendre Caroline.  
- Ne sois pas ridicule!  
- Mikael?! s'exclama Stefan. Qu'est-ce qu'il vient faire dans cette histoire?  
- Personne ne le sait vraiment, expliqua brièvement Caroline. Kol menace de le ramener d'entre les morts.  
Stefan écarquilla les yeux comme des soucoupes, incrédule.  
- De toute manière j'arrêterais cette funeste mascarade avant même qu'il puisse me voir venir, claqua Klaus en dévisageant froidement Caroline, irrité qu'elle puisse penser qu'il craignait la résurrection de Mikael.  
Caroline soupira de frustration en se passant une main dans ses boucles blondes toutes emmêlées. Curieusement, elle ressentait l'inquiétude que Klaus dissimulait avec applomb. Cela l'effraya de voir avec quelle facilité elle parvenait désormais à lire en lui, à percer sa carapace. Etait-ce parcequ' inconsciemment, il le lui permettait?  
- Bien que je ne veuille pas me plier aux exigences de Kol, je n'interviendrais pas pour l'instant.  
- Tu n'interviendras pas, et tu nous ordonne de ne pas le faire pourtant chaque minutes qui passent tuent Bonnie, s'enflamma Caroline.  
- Il ne la tuera pas, il n'a aucune raison de le faire!  
- Parcequ'il lui faut une raison maintenant pour excercer ses talents de sadique sociopathe et j'en passe?  
Klaus lui lança une oeillade noire, lui conseillant de se taire.  
- Non, tu ne peux pas m'obliger à me taire, s'emporta la jeune femme dont l'irritation n'avait fait que grimper.  
- Caroline, tenta de la calmer Stefan qui était jusque là resté en retrait de leur échange, essayant de trouver seul une solution à cette situation cornélienne.  
- Stefan, renchérit sèchement la jeune femme, Bonnie a besoin de nous, on ne peut pas la laisser avec deux malades comme Kol et Katherine!  
- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire mais Kol nous sentira venir à des kilomètres, on doit agir subtilement.  
- On? le reprit Klaus en tiquant sur le pronom. Il n'y a pas de nous, Stefan, JE me charge de mon frère. Quant à Bonnie, bien qu'elle ne fasse pas partie de mes préoccupations, elle est loin d'être un agneau, elle a assez de pouvoir en elle pour se défendre face à mon frère si, et je dis bien si il tentait quoique ce soit.  
- Donc, c'est tout, on attend qu'il les relâche elle et Jérémy? cracha Caroline.  
- Je sais combien tu voues un culte sans limite à tes petits camarades de bac à sable, lui fit remarquer Klaus avec irritabilité, mais je te conseille de calmer le jeu, Caroline.  
Le regard fauve qu'il planta dans ses yeux noirs de colère fit légèrement faiblir la fougue de la jeune femme.  
- Tu ne peux pas me demander de les abandonner, dit Caroline d'une voix plus atténuée.  
- Ça n'a jamais été mon intention! Bien sûr que je ne vais pas rester les bras ballants dans la craintes des menaces de mon frère. Mais Kol doit penser que je le crois capable de ressuciter Mikael, ce qui est bien sûr ridicule mais mon frère a un sérieux problème d'égo...  
- Ça semble être un problème récurrent chez les Mikaelson, marmonna Caroline tout en sachant qu'il l'entendrait.  
Il lui fit les gros yeux, l'avertissant silencieusement de ne pas en rajouter avant de poursuivre:  
- Si Kol croit qu'il a réussi à m'atteindre, il va se sentir pousser des ailes et c'est là qu'il sera le plus vulnérable.  
- Et dires que j'ai toujours regretté d'être fille unique, ironisa Caroline en roulant des yeux.  
Interdit, Klaus fixa un moment la jeune femme sans dire un mot, agacé par ses perpétuelles remarques. Caroline avait pleinement conscience qu'elle jouait avec le feu et qu'il lui ferait certainement regretter son arrogance plus tard, mais en cet instant précis elle n'en avait cure et ne répondait qu'à la rage qui bouillonnait en elle.  
Pour ne pas lui exploser littéralement à la figure, Klaus décida qu'il était temps de mettre une certaine distance entre eux afin que chacun retrouve ses esprits. Il pivota sur sa gauche et interpella Stefan:  
- Mon ami, tu vas conduire Caroline chez elle et l'aider à emballer ses affaires!  
- Quoi? Pourquoi ferait-elle ça?  
- Parcequ'elle vient vivre chez moi, annonça Klaus avec une certaine fiertée dans la voix.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire? s'emporta Stefan en levant les bras hauts avant de les faire lourdement retomber pour souligner son incrédulité.  
Caroline comprenait l'effarement et la colère de son ami, elle-même ne voulait pas céder aux exigences de l'Originel et n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle devait emménager aussi vite, seulement il lui semblait que cela restait la meilleure chose à faire. Ils auraient bien le temps de penser à cela à tête reposer et d'en venir à un nouvel accord.  
- Je t'expliquerais tout, Stefan, promit la jeune femme, partons juste d'ici!  
Elle adressa un dernier regard à Elena qui n'avait bougé, accolée contre le mur, Damon allongé à ses pieds, navrée de devoir la quitter puis, fit mine de se diriger vers la sortie.  
- Pas si vite, tu ne rentreras pas à pied! affirma Klaus tout en extirpant un trousseau de clef de la poche d'une veste posée sur une chaise.  
- Ce sont les clefs de voiture de Damon! s'indigna Elena.  
- Et je viens de leur trouver une utilité! railla Klaus en jetant les clefs à Stefan.  
- Il va en avoir besoin quand il se réveillera.  
- Eh bien, il fera comme nous autre et se servira de ses jambes!  
- Je la lui ramènerais, promit Stefan à une Elena déconfite.  
Elena soupira de lassitude en hochant la tête, acceptant finalement à contre coeur.  
- Je serais devant chez toi à minuit, annonça Klaus en fixant le dos crispé de sa belle.  
Caroline se tourna brusquement pensant rencontrer son regard rieur et son sourire sarcastique fiché aux coins de ses lèvres, seulement la froideur et détermination qui raidissaient les traits fins de son visage lui coupa tout envie de se rebeller une dernière fois.  
- Ne me fais pas attendre et n'essaye surtout pas de rompre notre accord! termina-t-il d'une voix qui ne permettait aucune contrariété.  
Caroline ne lui fit pas le plaisir de pâlir ou déglutir, elle détourna rapidement les yeux et courut presque vers la sortie, Stefan à sa suite.  



	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Seconde partie "When I lost my way"

Sur la demande de Klaus, Stefan se chargea de raccompagner Caroline chez sa mère.  
- Ok, maintenant qu'on est seuls, si tu m'expliquais ce qui s'est passé ici?  
- Je n'en sais trop rien, Kol avait vraissemblablement une longueur d'avance sur Klaus et il s'est servi de moi pour intimider Bonnie...  
- Ce n'est pas à ça que je faisais référence, la contra Stefan. Mais à ce qui s'est passé entre Klaus et toi? Pourquoi voudrait-il que tu ailles vivre chez lui?  
- Si seulement je le savais, marmonna-t-elle avant de se reprendre, je veux dire que je connais les raisons qu'il a invoqué mais pas ses véritables intentions.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?  
- Rien, je... bafouilla soudain Caroline qui semblait épuisée. Tu aurais ton portable avec toi?  
- Bien sûr, dit-il en lui sortant.  
- Il faut que je rassure ma mère, commença-t-elle avant de se figer. Oh mon Dieu, mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire? Il n'y a rien qui pourrait vraiment la rassurer!  
Stefan sentit la détresse de son amie et reprit le téléphone de ses mains avant de l'enlacer pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort. Ils ne restèrent que quelques secondes ainsi avant que Stefan ne se détache lentement d'elle pour la prendre par les épaules.  
- Un peu avant que je n'arrive ici, ta mère m'a appelé...  
- C'est vrai? le coupa-t-elle. Elle doit être terriblement inquiète. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit?  
- Pas grand chose, avoua son ami, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qui se passait, j'ai préféré ne pas l'inquiéter d'avantage et lui dire qu'on avait eu un besoin urgent de ton aide. Je ne me suis vraiment pas attardé.  
- Tu as bien fait, merci, dit-elle la gorge nouée.  
Elle lui adressa un faible sourire avant de se remettre en route.  
- J'aimerais que ce soit aussi simple, soupira Caroline.  
- Tu ne pense pas sérieusement emménager avec Klaus? s'enquit Stefan alors qu'ils arrivèrent à la hauteur de la voiture de Damon.  
- Quelles choix est-ce qu'ils me restent? Je suis sous la contrainte de Klaus ou peu importe comment il appelle ça, si je reste près de ma mère, je vais finir par la blesser.  
- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai, on trouvera une solution pour l'empêcher. S'il le faut je forcerais Klaus à annuler sa contrainte d'un moyen ou d'un autre.  
Caroline lâcha un rire jaune, mélange entre fatigue et énervement.  
- Apparement, ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça. D'habitude oui, mais comme il ne m'a pas hypnotisé de la façon traditionelle, il prétend qu'il ne peut rien faire à moins que mon esprit ne le veuille.  
- Qu'est que c'est que ça, une nouvelle règle que j'ignorais? J'ai du mal à le croire.  
- C'est bien ce que j'ai pensé mais comme je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir s'il dit la vérité ou non, je dois supporter cet état et me tenir éloigné autant que possible des ordinaires.  
- Je suis certain que c'est de la connerie et je vais trouver une solution. En attendant, tu peux venir vivre chez moi, il y a de la place pour deux?  
- C'est gentil mais j'ai comme dans l'idée que ça ne plairait pas à Klaus.  
- Qui s'en soucie? s'étonna Stefan en ouvrant la portière du côté passager à Caroline.  
- Il dit vouloir garder un oeil sur moi ou... peu importe!  
Caroline balaya ces mots d'un geste las de la main en se faufilant sur le siège passager pendant que Stefan prenait place au volant.  
- Je peux veiller sur toi si c'est vraiment ce qui l'inquiète.  
- Je sais, Stefan et je te suis très reconnaissante de vouloir m'aider mais crois-moi quand je te dis qu'accéder à sa requête est pour l'instant la seule chose raisonnable à faire. Si tu interviens maintenant avec toute la rancoeur qu'il a contre toi, ça ne fera qu'empirer la situation. Et qui se retrouvera dans les tirs croisés? Moi. Voyons les choses du bon côté, je pourrais essayer de voir ce qu'il trafique avec la mère de Tyler.  
- Avec tout ça, je l'avais presque oublié, avoua Stefan en soupirant d'exaspération.  
Il fit tourner la clef dans le moteur et démarra.  
- Pas moi, mais je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire pour lui venir en aide. A la base, je n'étais pas supposée t'en parler! S'il apprend que j'ai encore mouchardé, franchement...  
- Mais il n'aurait rien à dire! C'est tout de même de la vie d'un être humain dont il est question et il n'a pas à en disposer quand bon lui semble simplement parcequ'il est énervé. Qui plus est, c'est de la vie de la mère de ton petit ami, tu as toute les raisons de vouloir lui venir en aide et il le sait.  
- Je crois que c'est une sorte de test qu'il me fait passer pour savoir si je suis capable de le trahir à nouveau. Test auquel j'ai lamentablement échoué.  
- Je n'aime vraiment pas ça, avoua Stefan après un court silence, il a trop de pouvoir sur toi.  
- Et j'en ai aussi beaucoup sur lui, ajouta Caroline avec assurance. Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour mais après ce qui s'est passé ce soir et la manière dont il s'est comporté avec moi, je pense que je compte pour lui.  
- C'est bien ce qui me fait peur! Regarde la façon dont il traîte sa propre soeur, par exemple. Et pourtant, fais-moi confiance, il l'adore et ne laisserait personne d'autre que lui lui faire du mal.  
- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, et je ne suis pas folle au point de lui accorder ma confiance. Je sais qu'il est capable du pire mais, ce soir, il m'a laissé entrevoir qu'il était aussi capable de bonnes actions. Tu te souviens de ce que tu me disais, qu'il n'était pas si différent de nous au fond?  
Stefan acquiesça à contre coeur.  
- Je ne voulais pas le croire mais c'est vrai, Stefan.  
- S'il tient réellement à toi, c'est qu'une part de son humanité bat encore, approuva Stefan. Il a toujours considérer l'amour comme une faiblesse mais s'il a ce genre de sentiment pour toi c'est que tu es sa faiblesse, Caroline.  
- Oulà, je n'irais pas jusque là! temporisa la jeune femme. C'est carrément flippant!  
- Pas tant que ça si tu peux t'en servir.  
- Et jouer avec ses sentiments pour qu'il me plante un dague en plein coeur, non merci!  
- Tu n'es pas obligée d'aller aussi loin mais, réfléchis Caroline, si tu as un tel pouvoir sur lui tu peux obtenir beaucoup de lui.  
Caroline dodelina lentement de la tête, considérant un instant la question.  
- Tu n'as pas tord. Le plus important c'est d'obtenir la libération de Carol. Je ne veux pas imaginer ce qu'il lui a fait ou compte lui faire mais on ne peut pas l'abandonner.  
- Il la garde comme moyen de pression sur Tyler, il ne lui fera rien! dit-il d'un ton empli de certitude.  
Caroline s'enfonça dans son siège en poussant un profond soupir avant de bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire à propos de Jeremy et Bonnie? Tu crois que Kol pourrait s'en débarasser.  
- Non, si c'était son intention, il n'aurait pas préparé toute cette mise en scène. Ce n'était qu'un rituel pour quelque chose de plus grand, c'est évident.  
- Comme quoi, réveiller Mikael?  
- Non, si tu veux mon avis, Mikael est seulement un moyen de pression sur Klaus. Je ne dis pas que Kol n'en serait pas capable, qui sait ce qu'il manigance vraiment et avec qui, mais ce serait en tout dernier recours.  
- Une vraie famille de cinglée, railla Caroline. On ne peut pas laisser Bonnie entre leurs mains.  
- Je vais aller voir Shane, il saura peut être comment la contacter. Mais ne te préoccupe pas de ça, tu as déjà bien assez de soucis de ton côté.  
Un long silence s'ensuivit durant lequel Stefan et Caroline plongèrent dans leurs pensées respectives. Ereintée, la jeune femme ferma un moment les yeux, se laissant bercer par la vitesse à laquelle la voiture roulait sans se rendre compte que le sommeil l'emportait.

Le manoir des Mikaelson était plongé dans le noir quand Klaus y pénétra par la porte principale. Il ne prit pas la peine d'allumer les lumières, ses yeux s'adaptant presque instantanément à l'obscurité et se faufila dans la pièce qui avait essuyé la plus grosse tempête quelques heures plus tôt. Il la vit toute de suite, allongée sur le sol, sans le moindre de signe de vie. La transformation prenait du temps mais Klaus sut qu'elle était en voie de s'achever car les brûlures profondes qui avaient meurtri les yeux d'Ornella d'une bien étrange manière avaient miraculeusement guéries. Un sourire satisfait plaqué aux lèvres, il posa un genou au sol afin d'être à sa hauteur et la réveilla d'entre les morts sans ménagement.  
- Il est temps de se réveiller, mon coeur!  
Il dû la secouer plusieurs fois avant que la jeune femme n'ouvre finalement les yeux. Elle mit quelques secondes à prendre conscience de ce qui l'entourait, perdue entre le monde des morts et celui des vivants, cependant, quand ses yeux se firent à la pénombre et qu'ils rencontrèrent le visage du vampire originel, elle bondit sur ses pieds et recula jusqu'à se cogner et se bloquer elle-même contre le mur.  
- Bonjour, rayon de soleil!  
Klaus ravi de son petit effet, s'approcha à pas lent et mesuré de la jeune femme qui tremblait de tous ses membres, comprenant sans doute ce que son réveil impliquait et s'arrêta à seulement quelques centimètres d'elle.  
- Que... qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait? balbutia Ornella qui peinant à rassembler ses souvenirs.  
- Vois-tu, ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question mais nous y reviendrons plus tard.  
- Tu m'as transformée! l'accusa-t-elle d'une voix blême.  
- Bien, techniquement, tu t'es fait ça toute seule, ma chère, mais peu importe.  
- Je ne suis pas un monstre et je n'en deviendrais jamais un! répliqua-t-elle avec force comme si elle essayait surtout de s'en convaincre.  
- Tu commences à m'ennuyer! Je ne suis pas d'humeur à écouter tes jérémiades.  
De la poche intérieure de sa longue veste noire, il sortit une poche de sang, dont il déchira animalement l'ouverture avec ses crocs puis la plaça sous les narines du nouveau-né vampire en transition.  
- Voilà comment les choses vont se passer, expliqua-t-il d'une voix expéditive, tu vas boire ceci, ceci te redonnera des forces et achèvera complètement ta transformation en vampire, puis toi et moi allons faire une petite balade. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis?  
- Tu peux aller en Enfer!  
- Mon coeur, ria-t-il. Où crois-tu être?  
Franchement pas d'humeur à se laisser enquiquiner par ce bébé vampire anciennement sorcière et bien averti du temps qui défilait, Klaus s'empara brusquement des cheveux d'Ornella à l'arrière de son crâne et força sa bouche à accepter la poche de sang. Il ne fallut que deux petites secondes de lutte à la jeune femme avant qu'elle ne cède à la tentation et s'abreuve du sang frais humain. Les veines autour des veines d'Ornella commencèrent à apparaître, de même que ses dents s'allongèrent pour percer plus sauvagement la poche de sang.  
- C'est une bonne fille! la félicita Klaus d'un air carnassier en la relâchant finalement.

- Caroline, la réveilla doucement Stefan, on est arrivé.  
Il coupa le moteur à quelques mètres de la maison des Forbes, souhaitant ne pas alerter tout de suite, Liz.  
Malgré le réveil en douceur, la jeune femme sursauta de surprise, à fleur de peau. Son angoisse ne fit qu'augmenter lorsqu'elle enregistra les dernières paroles de son ami et reconnut sa maison.  
- Oh Stefan, fit-elle en plongeant soudain les mains sur son visage. Comment est-ce que je vais pouvoir dire à ma mère que je la quitte? Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir inventer?  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Je vais m'en occuper.  
- Mais comment? Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire? demanda Caroline en relevant soudain les yeux, pleine d'espoir.  
- Juste la vérité, assura Stefan avant d'ouvrir la portière de la voiture de son frère et de faire de même avec celle du côté de Caroline.  
- Que... quoi, que je vais vivre au manoir Mikaelson en compagnie d'un serial killer? s'étrangla la jeune femme en mettant un pied à terre sur la neige fondue. Elle ne me laissera jamais partir si elle sait la vérité!  
- Tu me fais confiance?  
- Évidemment mais...  
- Alors laisse-moi gérer ça!  
Caroline inspira et expira longuement comme pour se calmer avant de reprendre d'une voix plus calme.  
- Mon Dieu, ce que j'aimerais avoir une crise cardiaque!  
Stefan ne put retenir une exquisse de sourire face à son amie qui avait toujours tendance à dramatiser.  
Comme pour répondre à ses prières, le destin frappa Caroline, elle n'avait même pas fait un pas qu'elle glissa sur une plaque de verglas. Stefan la rattrapa par le bras, in extremis et fit semblant de tousser pour ne pas exploser de rire.  
- Je suis maudite! se plaignit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Klaus laissa Ornella vider l'intégralité de la poche de sang avant de la lui arracher des mains et la jeter negligemment derrière lui.  
- N'est-ce pas l'expérience la plus excitante de toute ta vie? Bien sûr, ce n'est rien en comparaison d'une veine perforée de tes crocs.  
Furieuse et à la fois honteuse de n'avoir su résister, Ornella leva brusquement ses yeux sur son créateur pour le fusiller du regard.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi? cracha-t-elle sans craindre ses foudres.  
- Très honnêtement, je ne m'attendais pas à grand chose de toi, admit l'Originel en ricanant, que tu aies bu de mon sang avant de mourir est certainement la chose la plus utile que tu aies fait.  
- Tu pense peut être avoir gagné, dit-elle d'un ton hargneux, mais je préfère encore attendre l'aube et griller au soleil que d'être dans la peau de cette créature du diable.  
- Eh bien, la petite sorcière se dévergonde! Que c'est attrayant! se moqua Klaus en faisant un pas vers elle. Mais ne serais-ce pas de la peur que je vois briller à travers ces prunelles noires?  
- Non, c'est une profonde aversion pour ton espèce.  
- Pourtant, tu devrais avoir peur, dit-il en souriant, d'une voix menaçante. Je peux te faire absolument tout ce que je veux...  
Tandis qu'il fit glisser un doigt sur ses cheveux emmêlés, la poitrine de la jeune femme se souleva de bas en haut de façon erratique.  
- Comme t'obliger à faire tout ce que je veux, susurra-t-il contre son oreille en laissant à dessein sa phrase en suspens.  
D'un doigt sur son menton, il la fit redresser la tête. Elle ne débattait pas, consciente que chacun de ses gestes et paroles seraient vains. En désespoir de cause elle pourrait le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements et provoquer sa propre fin mais plus elle y songeait plus la vérité lui sautait au visage. La mort n'était pas une échapatoire, elle se souvenait à présent, si elle avait bu le sang de Klaus c'est parcequ'elle savait qu'elle ne survivrait pas à ce rituel après avoir découvert les forces qui protégaient l'épée. Peu lui importait si devenir vampire lui noircissait l'âme ou la lui ôtait complètement. Elle voulait vivre.  
- Cependant, j'ai comme dans l'idée que ton désir de survie peut te pousser vers le plus noir des destins sans que je n'ai le petit pouce à lever.  
- Stop! Arrête de jouer avec moi et dis-moi ce que tu attends de moi?  
- Mais, il est évident que tu n'es pas encore décidé à l'admettre et malheureusement pour toi, je n'ai ni l'envie ni la patience de t'ouvrir les yeux!  
Il la prit brusquement par l'avant bras, la forçant à le suivre.  
- Te débattre ne servira qu'à me mettre profondément en colère, petite sorcière! la prévint-il en l'agrippant plus durement qu'auparavant.  
Mais la jeune femme avait les nerfs à vif. Jamais de sa vie elle ne s'était senti si fragile et à la fois si puissante. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas sans savoir que la personne qui l'obligeait à avancer dans cette sombre demeure avait un millénaire d'avance sur sa nouvelle condition de vampire mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de lui faire face.  
Aussitôt que son regard croisa celui de l'hybride originel, plus ténébreux et coléreux que jamais, l'audace de la jeune femme vola en éclat. Avait-elle perdu l'esprit en plus de son humanité? Que croyait-elle obtenir en le confrontant mise à part un aller simple pour l'enfer?  
- Tu ferais mieux de garder ta bouche fermée! la menaça-t-il entre ses dents sérrées.  
D'un geste vif et craintif, Ornella détourna le regard et n'émit plus aucune résistance.  
- Toi et moi allons rendre une petite visite à une vieille connaissance, expliqua-t-il finalement un sourire aux lèvres. Un message a besoin d'être passé!

Lorsque Liz accourut à sa porte d'entrée après avoir entendu la sonnette et poussée un indicible soupir de soulagement, elle ne put cacher son étonnement et sa profonde déception à ne voir que Stefan sur le seuil de sa maison.  
- Où est ma fille? l'attaqua-t-elle d'emblée sans lui donner une chance de s'expliquer. Je croyais qu'elle était avec vous et que vous me la rameneriez.  
- Liz, je sais combien vous êtes inquiètes mais vous devez...  
- Ce dont j'ai besoin c'est de voir ma fille et de m'assurer, de mes propres yeux, qu'elle est en un seul morceau.  
- Elle l'est, je vous le promets.  
- Qu'est-ce qui était si important pour que vous me l'enleviez aussi précipitament?  
- Je pense que nous devrions en discuter à l'intérieur, proposa Stefan avec douceur.  
- Stefan, je vous fait confiance, vous le savez! Assez pour remettre la vie de ma fille entre vos mains, mais vampire ou non, elle reste ma fille et je pense avoir le droit de savoir où elle se trouve et si ce qu'elle entreprend la met en danger!  
- Caroline est ici, révéla Stefan face à une Liz qui en perdit momentanément la parole.  
- Je...ne - Elle est dans sa chambre.  
- Je vous demande pardon?  
Tandis que Liz fit volte face et se dirigeait vers l'escalier, bien décidée à gravir les marches, Stefan usa de sa vitesse vampirique afin de se téléporter devant les marches.  
- Je peux savoir ce qu'il vous prend? s'affola Liz en portant une main à son coeur palpitant.  
- Je crains de ne pouvoir vous laisser la voir.  
- Et je pense que ce petit cinéma a assez duré, s'emporta-t-elle avant de lever la tête vers l'étage. CAROLINE!  
De sa chambre, la jeune femme décelait chaque parcelle de la conversation, y compris les soupirs quasi inaudible pour toutes ouïes humaines et l'exaspération qui avait eu pour effet de faire sortir sa mère de ses gonds. Assise sur son lit, la tête plongée entre ses mains, Caroline était tiraillée entre le besoin de serrer sa mère dans ses bras et de lui expliquer la situation avec ses propres mots. Jamais elle ne pourrait assez remercier Stetan pour le soutien qu'il lui apportait, à elle alors qu'il aurait certainement rêvé d'être celui auprès d'Elena. Malgré tout, il était présent pour elle. Elle n'eut nul besoin de tendre l'oreille, la discussion au rez-de chaussée était aussi nette que si elle s'y était trouvée.  
- Liz, votre fille n'est pas en état de vous confronter, lui apprit calmement Stefan.  
- Je croyais pourtant qu'elle allait bien? dit Liz confuse.  
- C'est le cas, mais elle subit actuellement une perte de contrôle et elle craint de vous blesser.  
- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blême.  
Caroline souffla afin de reprendre ses esprits. Il n'était pas bon pour elle de se laisser aller au chagrin. Elle devait réagir, faire quelque chose de constructif et par dessus tout ne pas laisser son odorat partir à la dérive. L'odeur du sang humain de sa mère était ensorcelante, cela lui avait agressé les narines à l'instant où elle avait posé un pied hors de la voiture. Comment aurait-elle pu se tenir à quelque centimètres d'elle sans plonger ses crocs dans sa jugulaire? Chassant ses horribles pensées, Caroline fit un bond de son lit et ouvrit à la volée la double porte de son armoire. Sans prendre le temps de trier, la jeune femme empoigna une pille de vêtements l'une après l'autre et la balança negligemment sur son couvre-lit. Déterminée, elle extirpa ensuite un grand sac de voyage de sous son lit, peinant à occulter la conversation animée qui se jouait à l'étage du dessous.  
- Je pense que nous serions-mieux assis, proposa doucement Stefan.  
Tandis qu'il attendait une réponse vive de la part de Liz, celle-ci afficha soudain une mine accablée et résignée en désignant à Stefan le canapé sur lequel ils seraient plus sage de discuter.  
- Quand vous dites que ma fille ne se contrôle plus? Est-ce que cela veut dire qu'elle a ou qu'elle est capable de blesser quelqu'un?  
- Non, elle n'a rien fait de ce genre, l'apaisa le vampire, et très sincèrement je doute qu'elle en vienne à de tels extrêmes mais elle est persuadée du contraire.  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui l'a fait basculer? Je ne comprends pas, elle se maîtrisait parfaitement jusque là, non?  
- Vous n'allez certainement pas aimer ce que vous allez entendre, la prévint-il gentiment, mais vous devez connaître l'origine du problème.  
- C'est Klaus, n'est-ce pas?  
Stefan en resta muet de surprise, ne comprenant pas comment Liz Forbes avait pu en arriver à une telle conclusion.  
- Je suis loin d'être aveugle vous savez. Je travaille beaucoup, certes, mais je garde un oeil sur ma fille. Et j'ai pu constater que ce personnage ne cessait de lui tourner autour et que Caroline... n'y était peut être pas si étrangère.  
La principale concernée souffla d'ahurissement en percevant les mots de sa mère. L'envie de descendre rectifier ses paroles ne lui manqua pas, c'est en rassemblant toute sa volonté qu'elle pu s'en empêcher.  
- Arrêtez-moi si je me trompes, mais j'ai le sentiment que Klaus a développé une certaine obsession pour ma fille dès l'instant où il l'a sauvé.  
- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, je le crains.  
- Mais pourtant il a bien à voir avec son nouvel état?  
Stefan ne put qu'opiner du chef, véritablement gêné par la tournure de la conversation.  
- Dites-moi, sincèrement, ma fille commence-t-elle à se laisser charmer?  
- Je pense que vous devriez avoir ce genre de conversation avec elle.  
- Mais je vous le demande à vous son ami. Pensez-vous que leur entente lors de l'élection de Miss Mystic Falls dépasse celle de leurs intérêts communs?  
Stefan n'osa pas lui demander ce qu'elle avait appris des "on dit" mais il était clair que le rendez-vous entre Klaus et Caroline avait alimenté les ragots de Mystic Falls, assez pour inquiéter le sherrif Forbes.  
- Ce que je pense c'est que Klaus apprécie Caroline.  
- Vous plaisantez, dit-elle en souriant nerveusement. Je faisais allusion à l'attrait que pourrait avoir ma fille pour une personne comme lui et certainement pas à ses intérêts à lui, il me parait évident qu'il se joue d'elle. C'est bien ce qu'il a fait une fois encore, en la mettant dans cet état. Comment s'y est-il pris au juste.  
Liz balaya sa demande de gestes agités des mains.  
- Non, vous savez quoi, je ne veux rien savoir.  
- Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'il semble dans l'incapacité de réparer ce qu'il a endommagé. Et jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une solution à l'instabilité de Caroline, elle ne peut vivre sous votre toit.  
- Oui, c'est ce que je redoutais, avoua tristement Liz.  
Stefan se racla la gorge, prit d'appréhension à l'idée de devoir énoncer la suite des événements.  
- Je vous disais tout à l'heure que Klaus appréciait Caroline et je crois, non je sais, se reprit le jeune Salvatore avec fermeté, qu'elle n'est pas qu'une simple obsession pour lui.  
- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, je préfererais ne pas revenir sur ce sujet, l'interrompit-elle. C'est avec Caroline que je devrais en discuter, je n'ai pas à vous y inclure.  
- Au contraire, l'affection de Klaus pour votre fille a tout à voir.  
- L'affection? répéta Liz d'un ton choqué. C'est un peu fort vous ne pensez pas?  
- Il y a quelques temps, j'aurais partagé votre avis, mais aujourd'hui j'ai un regard différent sur leur relation.  
- Vous ne seriez tout de même pas en train de me dire que ce monstre sans coeur a des sentiments pour mon bébé?  
- Il tient suffisament à elle pour la sauver.  
- Ce soir-là ne compte pas puisqu'il avait été l'investigateur de son mal.  
- Pardonnez-moi, Liz mais je ne vous parlais pas du soir où il l'a guéri de la morsure de Tyler. Il se trouve qu'il l'a sauvé plus d'une fois et la dernière fois remonte à ce soir.  
- Que... quoi, qu'est-il arrivé à Caroline?  
- Rien de grave, mentit Stefan, ne souhaitant pas l'inquiéter outre mesure, mais Klaus a une fois de plus volé à son secours alors que rien ne l'y obligeait.  
- Oui et bien ça ne fait que renforcer mon sentiment qu'il est sérieusement obsédé par ma fille.  
- Je sais que vous allez me trouver fou ou d'une naïveté sans borne mais je suis certain que Caroline ne court aucun réel danger avec lui et qu'il est le seul à pouvoir lui assurer une vraie protection.  
Liz allait répliquer que ce monstre était tout sauf sain pour sa fille quand elle comprit le sens caché des paroles de Stefan.  
- Attendez une minute, vous ne pensez pas sérieusement que ma fille serait plus en sécurité avec cet individu?  
- Je serais là chaque jour pour veiller sur elle et je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir...  
- Il n'est pas question que ma fille aille vivre avec ce monstre! dit-elle vivement en voyant soudain rouge. D'un sursaut de colère, elle se leva du canapé. Stefan se leva à son tour plus calmement.  
- Caroline a déjà accepté.  
- Alors ça non! dit-elle fermement en se dirigeant à nouveau au pied des escaliers obligeant Stefan à faire une nouvelle fois barrage entre Liz et l'étage.  
- Ça ira Stefan! lança la voix de Caroline dont les jambes apparurent en haut des escaliers. Prudemment, la jeune vampire s'assit sur la dernière marche, rassérénée par le bouclier que représentait son ami. Pareille à un placebo, sa présence protectrice diminuait ses envies de meurtres et apaisait sa soif de sang. Néanmoins, elle ne se serait pas risqué à descendre plus bas.  
- Ma chérie, est-ce que tu te sens bien?  
- Un peu mieux, avoua la jeune femme en essayant de maîtriser les tremblements de chagrin et de nervosité de sa voix. Mais tu dois comprendre que je mets la vie de tout le monde en danger en restant dans ce voisinnage.  
- Et c'est au manoir des Mikaelson que tu espère trouver la paix et la sécurité? s'enquit une Liz ahurit.  
- Je ne serais pas seule, Stefan assurera ma protection.  
- Et pour combien de temps?  
- Je ne laisserais rien de mal arriver à votre fille, promit ce dernier.  
- Mais enfin pourquoi ne pas l'accueillir chez vous? insista la mère de Caroline.  
Quelque chose lui échappait et Caroline connaissait suffisament sa mère pour savoir qu'en sa qualité de chef de la police de Mystic Falls, elle creuserait jusqu'à déterrer la vérité. Nul doute que le shérif Forbes ne se contenterait pas de ces simples explications. Mais ce soir-là, la vérité devait demeurer enfouie. Caroline pria silencieusement afin que Stefan n'aille pas jusqu'à avouer à Liz que Klaus avait lui même posé les conditions et n'admettait aucun refus. Sa mère était déjà plus que réticente et avait toutes les raisons du monde de l'être.  
- Klaus me l'a proposé! lui expliqua hâtivement Caroline tout en songeant amèrement à la façon dont les choses s'étaient réellement produites.  
- Tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance, Caroline. Personne ne le devrait!  
Liz souligna cette remarque au trait noir, fixant intensément Stefan dans l'espoir de le ramener sur terre et de convaincre sa fille d'en faire autant.  
- Maman, je suis désolée, mais ma décision est prise! Je suis désolée.  
"Je n'ai pas le choix!" eut-elle envie de lui crier.  
La gorge nouée de larmes contenues, Caroline mit un terme définitif à la conversation et retourna s'enfermer dans sa chambre.  
Consternée, ne sachant quel saint invoquer pour faire revenir sa fille à la raison, Liz implora une dernière fois Stefan du regard, mais la vue de celui-ci semblait tout aussi obstrué par l'imposant personnage qu'était Niklaus Mikaelson.

- Oh mon Dieu, Oh mon Dieu, Oh mon Dieu! se répéta Caroline en faisant des allers et retour dans la petite pièce que représentait sa chambre, tournant tel un lion agité et terrorisé dans sa cage.  
Deux coups bref mais vif se firent entendre à la porte de sa chambre. Sur le qui vive, Caroline sursauta.  
- C'est Stefan, dit aussitôt ce dernier, conscient que son intrusion l'inquiéterait.  
Sans mot dire, Caroline lui ouvrit la porte rapidement, scruta le couloir laconiquement puis une fois assurée que Stefan était entré dans sa chambre, referma violemment la porte.  
- Où est ma mère?  
- Elle se prépare un café à la cuisine, dit-il d'une voix bizarrement embarassée.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas?  
- Elle attend Klaus!  
- Non, non, c'est pas vrai! Elle ne peut pas le voir. Elle va comprendre qu'il m'oblige à habiter chez lui c'est... un désastre!  
Caroline s'affala dramatiquement sur son lit, l'espace de deux secondes avant de se redresser abruptement, à l'image d'un diable surgissant de sa boîte.  
- J'ai une idée! Prends ton téléphone et mets toi en numéro masqué.  
Stefan fronça les sourcils, surpris par cette demande singulière mais s'exécuta tout de même.  
- Ma mère ne sera pas chez elle ce soir, je te le garantis!

Les bois aux abords de Mystic Falls, enveloppés d'une pénombre quasiment complète, illuminés seulement par le faible quartier de lune sur un ciel gris recouvert d'une épaisse couche de nuage, firent tout à coup secoués par une bourrasque qui fit chanceler les branches des arbres. L'ouragan se déplaçait à une vitesse phénoménale, touchant de temps à autre le sol d'ordinaire verdoyant, couvert d'une mousse blanche qui fondait lentement.  
Freinant sa course folle, le tourbillon de vent cessa enfin toute activité une fois arrivé devant une très ancienne petite maisonnette et révéla la présence de deux individus qui n'étaient autre que Klaus et Ornella.  
- Je crois que je vais vomir, affirma le nouveau-né vampire d'une voix blême.  
- Au moins la ballade t'aura fait de l'effet!  
Klaus regarda la jeune femme se refugier derrière un arbre d'un air agacé et impatient.  
- Tu es un vampire maintenant, tu ne peux pas être malade! lui apprit-il en la ramenant de force.  
- J'ai la nausée! se plaignit-elle prête à vomir.  
- C'est ton cerveau qui te joue des tours!  
Irrité, l'Originel la secoua un peu par les épaules, pensant que cela l'aiderait à se remettre les idées en place.  
Il libéra bien la jeune vampire de sa nausée mais pas de la manière dont il l'avait imaginé. Sans qu'il ne puisse réagir car ne pouvant y croire, Ornella recracha la presque totalité du sang qu'il lui avait fait ingurgiter... sur ses chaussures noires.  
- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?  
À la fois en colère et sidéré, Klaus sortit un mouchoir en tissu de sa poche et nettoya le bout de ses chaussures avec dégoût.  
- Qu'un vampire peut être malade, rétorqua Ornella en s'essuyant la bouche du revers de sa manche. Je n'ai jamais supporté les long trajets en voiture, je suppose que c'est un trait qui n'a pas changé.  
- Tu es morte, tu comprends ça! Ton corps ne peut pas ressentir ce genre de mal à moins d'être en manque de sang, ce qui était loin d'être ton cas.  
- Tu essaye de m'effrayer?  
- Je t'énonce un fait! Alors arrête de jouer la parfaite petite idiote avec moi et dis-moi ce qui est si différent en toi pour que ton organisme nécrosé réagisse de telle sorte?  
- Je ne sais pas, dit-elle d'un air halluciné. Comment le saurais-je?  
- Ce n'est pas normal, s'obstina Klaus en appuyant sur le dernier mot.  
- Ce qui n'est pas normal c'est de m'avoir amené ici au milieu de nulle part!  
L'inquiétude de l'hybride pâlit en pensant à la raison de leur présence en ces bois. Un sourire machiavélique apparut sur la commissure de ses lèvres.  
- Oh, tu vas apprécier ce qui va suivre, crois-moi, murmura Klaus en la tournant en direction de la petite habitation presque cachée par la neige. Que dirais-tu si je te disais que dans cette maison se trouve ton premier repas digne de ce nom?  
L'esprit de la jeune femme eut beau fonctionner au ralentit, embrumé par une déferlente de sens, elle comprit les intentions de l'hybride.  
- Je ne tuerais personne, jamais! se débattit-elle autant en paroles qu'en gestes.  
Évidemment, toute tentative de fuite fut vaine, l'Originel la maintenait d'une poigne de fer. D'un mouvement fluide et sans le moindre effort il l'obligea à lui faire de nouveau face.  
- Qui parle de tuer? J'ai un jeu bien plus amusant à te proposer, qui te procurera au moins autant de plaisir que d'arracher la vie.  
La jeune femme cessa de se débattre, intriguée malgré elle.  
- Un jeu à l'issu duquel tu gagnera en force et en pouvoir.  
- Tu es un esprit malade, lui cracha-t-elle à la figure.  
Klaus approuva en riant, prenant cela pour un compliment.  
- Je te renvoi le compliment!  
La jeune femme tiqua se demandant où il voulait en venir.  
- J'ai cru comprendre, chaste Ornella qu'en tant que sorcière tu appréciais tout particulièrement prendre possession de l'esprit des ordinaires, le manipuler, le tordre.  
- C'était il y a longtemps! se défendit-elle sans démentir ses dires.  
- Mais tu aimais le pouvoir que cela te procurais, n'est-ce pas? Tu aimais forcer leur volonté et les pousser à accomplir toute sorte de chose pour tes propres désirs.  
- J'étais très jeune, je ne savais pas ce que je faisais.  
- Tu as refoulé ce plaisir malsain bien trop longtemps, dit Klaus sans écouter ses justifications.  
Ornella secoua la tête de déni, les larmes au bord des yeux.  
- Je te l'offre sur un plateau!  
- Tu es cinglé!  
- Et toi ma chère, tu es assoiffée. J'imagine à quel point ta gorge te brûle, à présent. Ne le nies pas, ton corps en tremble de frustration!  
Sans que la jeune femme ne le perçoive, ses pupilles se dilatèrent sous la contrainte que Klaus fit naître dans son esprit.  
Après lui avoir susurré ses exigences à l'oreille, Klaus relâcha Ornella dont les yeux brillaients d'un soudain éclat vicieux.  
Il afficha un sourire orgeuilleux en observant sa marionette entrer dans la cabane et se frayer un chemin par le passage secret menant au sous-sol.  
- Que le jeu commence, Tyler! déclara-t-il d'une voix forte et vengeresse.

Elena était agenouillée, le dos reposé contre le mur à quelques pas du corps toujours inerte de Damon, une expression indéfinissable ancrée sur le visage.  
Plongée au plus profond de ses pensées, tourmentée par des dizaines d'interrogations et prise dans une spirale de tristesse, la jeune femme ne perçut pas la faible respiration qui s'échappa des lèvres de son petit ami. Ce souffle se fit plus profond et bientôt les paupières de Damon se soulevèrent, ses yeux s'ouvraient au monde comme pour la première fois.  
- C'est quoi ce merdier?! grogna-t-il en recouvrant peu à peu ses esprits.  
- Damon! s'écria la jeune femme restée à ses côtés en se précipitant vers lui.  
Doucement mais avec volonté, Damon repoussa l'étreinte qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui donner, une main posée sur sa gorge dont il ressentait encore la déchirure.  
- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda-t-il en se tournant finalement vers Elena.  
- Kol t'a placé sous la contrainte pour délivrer un message à Klaus, lui apprit-elle d'une voix triste.  
Il se redressa brusquement, inquiétant Elena par son comportement qu'elle savait impulsif et traversa la pièce à grandes enjambées.  
- Il n'a pas osé! dit Damon, les souvenirs affluants peu à peu dans son esprit revenu à la vie.  
- Katherine était ici, se rappela Damon en fixant la chaise sur laquelle elle l'avait forcé à rester durant tout le rituel.  
- Stefan a essayé de la rattraper mais...  
- Je vais tuer cette connasse! tempéta-t-il d'un ton déterminé.  
Il se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie, l'esprit obstinément tourné sur son idée fixe, ne répondant qu'à ses pulsions.  
- Non... je... reste avec moi, je t'en prie! supplia Elena.  
Les larmes jaillirent sur son visage sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire.  
C'est à cet instant que Damon sembla enfin considérer la jeune femme. Elle était restée avec lui tout ce temps malgré la force qu'il avait mis à la repousser et à briser le lien qui les unissait. Elle était à ses côtés, malgré le malheur que le destin avait une fois de plus placé sur son chemin.  
Sans un mot, il approcha de sa bien aimée, non pas pour rassembler les morceaux de leur histoire éparpillée et les recoller mais parcequ'il l'aimait tout simplement, plus que les mots ne pouvaient l'expliquer et plus qu'un esprit ne pouvait le concevoir. Il lui offrit une étreinte aimante et réconfortante bien que son point de vue sur leur relation actuelle n'avait pas changé, ne pouvant supporter de la voir souffrir ainsi.  
Elle le lui rendit avec force et désolation, enlaçant ses bras autour de son torse et nichant sa tête contre son coeur telle une personne éperdument amoureuse. Chaque parcelle du corps de Damon avait envie de se laisser aller, d'apprécier la chaleur dégagée par le corps frêle de sa petite amie, hélas il avait tant de fois été trompé au cour de sa longue existence qu'il se devait de garder une certaine distance. Tant qu'il n'aurait pas la certitude que l'amour qu'elle lui donnait n'était pas influencé par une force surnaturelle, il devait s'en détacher.

Caroline avisa l'horloge murale du salon de sa mère, la boule au ventre. Plus les minutes s'écoulaient et plus le poids sur sa poitrine se faisait plus suffoquant, la ramenant à l'angoissante réalité. Klaus allait se présenter devant chez elle sous peu et ne lui laisser aucune échappatoire. Que se passerait-il une fois chez lui? Il disait ne pas vouloir l'enfermer à double tour et lui accorder un maximum de liberté mais pouvait-elle réellement prendre ses mots à la lettre. Lui qui aimait tant pousser chaque situation à son avantage. Elle allait devoir la jouer fine si elle voulait lui extorquer des infos sur la mère de Tyler. Il était méfiant désormais avec elle et ne l'idéalisait plus comme il aurait pu le faire quelques mois plus tôt, sachant pertinement de quoi elle était capable pour arriver à ses fins. Cependant, elle n'avait pas à coeur de le manipuler une nouvelle fois et se demanda finalement si jouer franc jeu ne serait pas la meilleure façon d'obtenir quelque chose de lui. Elle ne pouvait espérer de lui qu'il soit sincère si elle-même ne l'était pas. C'est pourquoi elle redoutait doublement cette colocation qui la forcerait à se mettre à nu devant lui, sans le moindre jeu de mot. Il voyait aussi clair en elle qu'il pouvait voir à travers une eau des plus pures et bien qu'elle peinait à le reconnaître, elle sondait son âme mieux que personne à sa connaissance.  
La simple pensée qu'elle puisse avoir une telle connection avec le monstre que décrivait sa mère la dérangeait et la rendit encore plus irascible qu'elle ne l'était.  
À brûle-pourpoint, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, dévoilant une silouhette masculine que Caroline mit un moment à identifier.  
- On a une sonnette, tu sais? dit-elle à l'adresse de Stefan après s'être redressé à la hâte du canapé.  
Durant un court instant où son cerveau avait été mis sur pause, elle avait cru qu'il s'agissait de Klaus.  
- Je m'en souviendrais à l'avenir, dit-il, la mine inquiète. Tout va bien?  
La jeune femme haussa les épaules lui démontrant par ce geste qu'elle avait connu meilleure situation mais qu'elle tenait le coup.  
- Alors? s'enquit Caroline à un son ami qui réapparaissait après une bonne heure d'absence.  
- Le shérif Forbes en a pour une bonne partie de la nuit à surveiller l'entrée du cimetière.  
- Je déteste avoir à mentir à ma mère, soupira Caroline.  
- Ce n'est qu'un demi mensonge, apparement des corps ont été retrouvé à la limite de Mystic Falls.  
- Un nouveau vampire serait en ville?  
- Si c'est le cas, il va falloir lui apprendre la discrétion ou bien on sera obligé d'en venir à une solution plus drastique.  
- C'est si grave que ça?  
Stefan acquiesça d'un air ennuyé.  
- Quand je me suis proposé d'accompagner ta mère aux alentours du cimetière pour donner plus de poids à notre supercherie, je pensais la retenir une heure ou deux le temps que Klaus soit passé te prendre mais en arrivant sur place, la farce s'est transformé en drame, il y avait en tout six cadavres de jeunes adolescents entre treize et seize ans.  
- C'est affreux, mais qui peut faire ça? Il ne peut s'agira que d'un vampire nouvellement transformé et sans le moindre repère.  
- Ou bien un meurtre rituel, poursuivit Stefan. Toujours est-il que ces meurtres ne vont pas passer inaperçus et que ta mère en a pour la moitié de la nuit.  
Caroline se sentit honteuse de s'en trouver presque soulagée. Son idée première avait été d'éloigner sa mère d'une quelconque confrontation avec Klaus en mettant à contribution Stefan qui avait passé un appel anonyme au bureau du shérif, alléguant être témoin d'une bien étrange agression. Cela devait inquiéter suffisament les officiers présents au bureau pour qu'ils en avertissent le shérif.  
- Ma mère n'est pas seule, au moins?  
- Elle a ressemblé deux personnes qui semblent en connaître beaucoup sur le monde du surnaturel. Certainement de nouveaux membres du Conseil.  
- Oui, elle espère le reformer, expliqua Caroline.  
- Ta mère m'a questionné au sujet de la disparition de Carol.  
- Tu ne lui as rien dit, rassures-moi? s'alarmant la jeune femme, les yeux écarquillés d'effroi.  
- Non mais si tu ne parviens pas à convaincre Klaus de te révéler l'endroit où il la retient prisonnière...  
- J'ai compris, assura Caroline, je ferais ce qui est en mon pouvoir.  
Caroline se tendit alors que le ronronnement du moteur d'une voiture se fit entendre devant la maison. Il aurait pu s'agir d'un simple voisin qui sortait ou rentrait chez lui mais quand elle avisa l'heure, Caroline se rendit compte qu'il était déjà minuit. Tirer les rideaux afin de jeter un oeil à l'extérieur ne fit que confirmer ce qu'elle savait déjà.  
- C'est Klaus! dit-elle en tentant de calmer sa peur.  
- Ça va aller, je vais t'accompagner!  
Stefan n'attendit pas son assentiment et s'empara du gros sac de voyage ainsi que de deux petits posés à terre devant l'entrée.  
Caroline ne dit pas un mot mais lui adressa un regard qui témoignait de toute sa gratitude.  
- J'ai fait une promesse à ta mère que je compte bien tenir, affirma Stefan. Que cela plaise ou non à Klaus.  
Avec un léger sourire qui se ternit bien vite, la jeune femme rassembla tout son courage et ouvrit sa porte d'entrée.  
Klaus était là, devant elle à seulement quelques mètres. Les bras croisés sur son torse, le dos nonchalement appuyé sur le capot de sa voiture de luxe d'un gris métalique, Caroline ne pouvait nier qu'il était des plus séduisants mais le sourire arrogant plaqué sur ses lèvres montrait qu'il avait parfaitement conscience de l'effet qu'il provoquait et cela flétrit tout son charme. De plus, il avait sorti l'une de ses voitures les plus chics, uniquement dans le but de l'impressionner et ouvrait à présent la portière du côté passager, tel un parfait gentleman, l'invitant à prendre place. Il ne lui manquait plus que le costume trois pièces, taillé sur mesure pour donner l'illusion du rendez-vous galant. Sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, ce geste fit pester la jeune femme. Alors qu'elle vivait très mal cette situation, lui semblait la prendre à la légère et s'en amuser.  
Caroline serra fortement les dents pour se retenir de lui cracher son ressentiment à la figure et avança d'une démarche sévère droit devant elle, sans un seul regard en direction de Klaus puis s'assit lourdement à la place qui lui avait été assignée.  
Klaus arqua un sourcil en se retenant à son tour de lui faire un remarque qui ne ferait que l'énerver d'avantage. Il mourrait pourtant d'envie de la titiller et se promit de se rattraper plus tard lorsqu'ils seraient seuls.  
D'une seule main, il agrippa la lanière des trois sacs de voyage et les enfourna dans son coffre.  
- À en juger par la taille de tes valises, mon amour, l'idée de ma compagnie à long terme ne te déplait pas tant que ça, ne put-t-il s'empêcher de la provoquer.  
- Il n'y a même pas assez de vêtements pour une semaine! répliqua-t-elle sèchement, alors qu'un sourire moqueur se dessinait sur ses lèvres.  
- Je vois! dit-il en secouant la tête d'un air dépité et quelque peu déçu. Je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi les femmes s'encombrent d'autant de bagages!  
Il claqua la portière du coffre et considéra un instant Stefan qui ouvrit une portière et s'installait étrangement sur la banquette arrière de la voiture.  
- Que penses-tu faire exactement, camarade?  
- Ça me parait clair!  
- C'est un véritable problème, vois-tu, car tu n'es pas invité dans ma demeure et je ne suis ni disposé à t'offrir une chambre, ni à te laisser l'un de mes nombreux et confortables canapés.  
Un rire gutural s'échappa de sa gorge et perça à travers la nuit avant qu'il n'ajoute en écartant largement la porte.  
- Bonne nuit, Stefan!  
- Je ne suis pas d'humeur à jouer Klaus. Tu m'as demandé de veiller sur Caroline, c'est ce que je fais.  
- Bien au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarquer, je suis là maintenant!  
- Je ne la laisserais pas seule avec toi.  
- Tu veux parier! gronda l'hybride en l'attrapant brusquement par les vêtements et le chassa hors de sa voiture.  
- La prochaine fois que tu fais un truc pareil, ce n'est pas par les vêtements que je t'attraperais.  
Stefan se redressa sans peine, furibond.  
- Tu as plutôt intérêt à prendre soin d'elle. Si j'apprends que tu lui as fait boire autre chose qu'une poche de sang, ça se paiera.  
Klaus en aurait rit si l'arrogance dont faisait preuve Stefan ne l'avait pas autant agacé.  
- Arrêtez ça! intervint Caroline en passant la tête à travers la portière. Stefan, je te jure que ça va aller.  
Après un regard noir en direction de Klaus dont les yeux encore plus sombres le matraquait, Stefan s'excusa à Caroline de son emportement peu commun à son caractère d'oridinaire posé.  
- Je te promets, Caroline que je serais là dès demain matin.  
- Je ne crois pas non, le coupa Klaus en lâchant rire acide.  
- Pourtant je serais au manoir, insista Stefan.  
- Dans ce cas tu seras sous la pluie, si on en croit le dernier bulletin météo, puisque je ne t'ouvrirais pas, ricanna Klaus.  
Le jeune Salvatore ignora la remarque de Klaus et accrocha son regard à celui de sa jeune amie.  
- Merci, Stefan. Ne te méprends pas, j'apprécie tout ce que tu fais. Je t'en suis très reconnaissante mais je te demande de me faire confiance, je peux gérer ça toute seule.  
- Puisque les choses sont réglées, aurevoir Stefan, je ne te raccompagne pas! claqua Klaus d'une voix tranchante tout en contournant sa voiture pour se placer du côté conducteur.  
- Prête pour notre premier nuit, amour? demanda-t-il d'un ton sarcastique tandis qu'un sourire angélique étirait ses lèvres.  
Choquée et mise hors d'elle par cette remarque, Caroline usa de toute la force dont elle se sentait capable malgré la grande fatigue qu'elle éprouvait et claqua la portière de la voiture.  
Les yeux de Klaus s'élargir de surprise. La jeune femme n'était pas seulement sur les nerfs, elle était folle de rage.  
Ne sachant s'il devait lui hurler dessus pour avoir manqué de peu d'abîmer l'une de ses précieux véhicule, Klaus choisit la prudence et démarra la voiture en silence.

Prochain chapitre

Caroline ne sait que penser de l'ambiguité de sa relation avec Klaus, d'autant plus perturbée par ses pulsions physiques et émotionnelles qui créent un méli mélo dans son esprit et par sa présence continuelle à quelques mètres d'elle. Par ailleurs, Klaus oeuvre pour faire de la vie de Tyler un enfer, celui-ci mettant un point d'honneur à en faire de même.

A très bientôt et merci encore à toutes celles ou ceux lol qui me lise! 


	9. Chapter 9

Merci de vos encouragements et votre soutien.

Laura: merci beaucoup à toi pour tes compliments. Je suis ravie de te compter parmis mes nouvelles lectrices.

Et oui c'est vrai que je suis un peu sadique par moment à couper mes chapitres quand il ne le faut pas lol

Je pense que j'aurais dû mettre les chapitres au compte goutte mais puisque je les avais déjà mis en ligne sur un forum, j'ai jugé bon de faire comme ça. Bisous

beckie400: Merci d'avoir consacré du temps à ma fic et me laisser un message. Comme tu pourras le voir dans ce chapitre, leur cohabitation va totalement déstabiliser Caroline. Et il en profite bien le coquin lol

Merci à toi!

Mermaid: Rholala je ne sais plus où me mettre Mermaid, tes compliments me touchent beaucoup car je consacre un temps fou à cette fanfic et imagine toujours 36 scénarii dans ma tête lol je veux coller au plus prêt de la réalité créée par TVD et garder l'essence des personnages, comme tu le dis. Cependant, je n'aime pas trop ce qu'ils ont fait de la série ces derniers temps alors je m'octroie quelques petites libertées. Autant le dire tout de suite, je ne tuerais jamais Kol! C'était une abhération pour moi sa mort et je ne veux pas que les fans revivent ça lol

J'espère que tu aimeras tout autant ce chapitre.

Gros bisous à toi. Merci encore pour ta review!

Phillys: Que dire à part merci! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ma fic et surtout de me donner ton avis. Je suis ravie que tu apprécie Klaus dans la fic, j'essaye au mieux de ne pas dénaturer les persos.

Et oui je sais, je joue avec vos nerfs et j'en suis sincèrement désolée mais pour que le Klaroline aboutisse sur une belle et longue relation, je veux la faire mûrir. Je trouverais ça trop facile et même dommage de les jeter tout de suite dans les bras. Ca va avancer entre eux, je te rassure tout de suite mais je prends mon temps pour amener quelque chose d'assez cohérent. Au début de cette fic, Klaus ne voulait plus rien avoir affaire avec elle, on avance lentement mais sûrement lol

Merci pour tes encouragements! A très bientôt, j'espère.

Gossip: Merci infiniment pour tes compliments et de me continuer à me lire. Ce n'est pas toujours évident, comme tu peux l'imaginer de respecter la nature même des personnages car on ne sait plus trop à quoi s'en tenir avec ce qu'en fait JP. J'espère que la suite de cette histoire te ravieras tout autant. Le Klaroline se met peu à peu en place.

Bisous à toi aussi.

Nina: Tu ne peux pas savoir comme tes commentaires me touchent ma belle.

Tout d'abord je tenais à te remercier pour l'aide précieuse que tu m'apporte. Je suis ravie de t'avoir pour bêta reader et aurait adoré que ce soit depuis le début.

En effet, comme tu pourras le constater dans cet épisode, Klaus est loin même très loin d'en avoir fini avec Tyler et il ne va pas se contenter de le savoir éloigné ;-) surtout que "jeune Brutus" complote encore et toujours contre lui mdr

Merci pour tout ma belle!

Jessica: Merci beaucoup Jessica! Que tu veuilles que je prenne carrément la place de Jp m'encourage beaucoup, c'est troop gentil à toi de me dire ça, tellement que je ne suis pas sûre de le mériter lol je suis touchée.

Il y aura encore du Kol dans ce chapitre ;-) je suis ravie qu'il te plaise à ce point. Je te rassure tout de suite, jamais je ne le tuerais!

En ce qui concerne Mikael bien c'est ce que Kol laisse penser, en effet et même si ça parait dingue, lui y croit en tous cas. Il ne dit pas cela seulement dans le but d'effrayer Klaus. Mais chacun à leur manière manigancent quelque chose.. je n'en dis pas plus xd

Et oui tu as raison, tant que le pieu en chène blanc ne tombe pas entre de mauvaises mains, les Originels n'ont pas de soucis à se faire ;-)

Merci encore Jessica!

Louna: Merci pour tes compliments, vraiment! Ça me touche à un point. Et tu as bien raison pour les chapitres que j'aurais dû publier un à un, je le regrette pas comme je les avais déjà mis sur un forum depuis un petit moment, j'ai pensé que ce serait mieux de mettre aussi le tout nouveau chap ici au lieu de faire attendre.

***Voici donc mon nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira tout autant ;-)

Je tiens à remercier tout particulièrement, ma toute nouvelle bêta reader Nina, qui m'aide à corriger mes quelques erreurs et fautes d'inattention.

Merci de ton aide précieuse.

BONNE LECTURE !

Chapitre 9

« Pulsions and repulsions »

Ils n'avaient pas décrochés un mot de tout le trajet, chacun ruminant sa propre colère. La bonne humeur que Klaus arborait quelques minutes plus tôt avait lentement laissé place à de l'agacement tandis que la colère de la jeune femme gonflait un peu plus à chaque seconde sans qu'elle n'en connaisse réellement la raison principale.

Elle laissait échapper des soupirs et sifflements qui eurent le don de crisper chaque muscle du corps de Klaus, pourtant, il parvenait encore à se retenir car il percevait la fatigue et l'abattement de la jeune femme. Provoquer une scène était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait ce soir-là, non pas parce qu'il craignait de recevoir les foudres de Caroline mais bien parce qu'il risquait de déclencher le plus violent et ravageur des orages.

De son point de vue, s'il y avait bien une seule et unique personne qui devait se montrer furieuse, ce ne pouvait être que lui. Il était celui qui, une fois de plus, était accouru pour lui sauver la vie, celui qui avait fait abstraction de ses nombreuses manipulations et trahisons contre lui dans le seul but de lui apporter son soutien.

Car, c'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait, Klaus ne lui avait pas réellement sauvé la vie dans le sens stricte du terme mais lui avait apporté du réconfort. Les blessures de Caroline, infligées par son sadique de frère étaient certes des plus douloureuses mais n'étaient pas mortelles, le sang de Klaus l'avait uniquement guérie de la folie qui menaçait de l'emporter. Il aurait pu tout aussi bien lui ôter les torchons imbibés de verveine de ses coupures et laisser à son corps et son esprit le temps de se rétablir, seulement jamais il n'aurait pu supporter de la voir et de la savoir si mal. En faisant cela, Klaus avait mis une partie de sa propre santé mentale en péril, conscient que le geste qu'il avait eu envers elle était des plus altruistes et allait à l'encontre de la personnalité qu'il s'était forgée au cours des siècles.

Ce bébé vampire n'avait pas la moindre idée du bouleversement qu'elle opérait au cœur de son être torturé par des milliers d'années de solitude. La pensée qu'elle puisse en être parfaitement consciente et qu'elle en jouait encore lui traversa l'esprit mais il se força à croire que les regards et silence lourds de sens qu'ils avaient partagés ce soir-là dissimulaient une toute autre vérité.

Lorsqu'il tourna furtivement les yeux sur la jeune femme, celle-ci fit mine de fixer les yeux sur la route car, non seulement elle était agacée et n'avait aucune intention de lui adresser la parole mais elle sentait également son changement d'humeur et jugea bon de ne pas ouvrir la bouche.

Cependant, l'indifférence de Caroline n'apaisa pas l'Originel dont la nature se réveilla d'un seul coup, sans que lui-même ne l'ait vraiment senti venir.

_- Que veux-tu de moi?_ Explosa-t-il.

La jeune blonde bondit de son siège, surprise et apeurée par cet excès.

_- Je te demande pardon ? _

_- Que faut-il que je fasse pour que tu daignes m'accorder ne serait-ce qu'un regard ?_

_- C'est ce que je suis en train de faire!_ lui fit-elle remarquer en ne détournant pas le regard.

_- Je te parle d'un regard aimable et un tantinet reconnaissant pour toutes les fois où je t'ai sauvé les fesses alors que rien ne m'y obligeais._

_- Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi ? _S'emporta-t-elle à son tour, piquée à vif.

Il lui adressa un regard d'avertissement auquel elle ne tint pas compte.

_- Je ne serais jamais sorti de chez moi, en premier lieu si l'hypnose que tu m'as imposé ne m'avait pas forcé à quitter ma maison, oh oui et je dis bien ma maison, parce que je vis chez ma mère et je compte bien y retourner dès que Stefan et moi aurons trouvé une solution à mon problème. _

_- Et que va-t-il faire ce cher, Stefan?_ Se moqua acidément l'Originel. _Te nourrir de sang de bête sauvage, certainement malade qui plus est parce que notre bon vieux Stefan trouverait cela plus juste d'abréger ses souffrances._

_- Au moins, lui prend compte de mes désirs._

_- Parce que tes besoins sont tellement moins importants_, ricana Klaus. _Il n'a pas la moindre idée de ce dont tu as réellement besoin !_

_- Evidemment, toi tu le sais_, se moqua-t-elle sur le même ton sarcastique. _Me faire perdre mes moyens et me forcer à m'éloigner de ma seule famille est certainement la meilleure chose qui puisse m'arriver. _

_- Ce n'est pas comme si ta mère était morte, à ce que je sache ? Justement, je t'évite un éventuel drame, tu pourrais me remercier._

Caroline lâcha un hoquet de surprise face à son toupet, mais Klaus était des plus sérieux, il n'avait vraiment pas l'air de comprendre pourquoi elle se mettait dans de tels états.

_- Je n'y crois pas! Tu es sérieusement en train de te demander pourquoi je te fais la tête ?_

Il haussa les sourcils, comme si la remarque de la jeune femme était une évidence en la fixant de ses bleus pénétrant.

- _Je ne vais même pas répondre à ça_, siffla-Caroline entre ses dents, se retenant avec violence de ne pas lui balancer une remarque bien plus épicée.

- _Abstiens-toi, en effet !_ Claqua-t-il froidement tandis qu'ils franchirent les grilles du manoir.

La poitrine de la jeune femme se souleva violemment à la vue de cet imposant château qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis le bal en l'honneur des Mikaelson. A l'époque, il lui paraissait déjà grand mais aujourd'hui cet endroit lui semblait gigantesque.

Klaus ne manqua rien de sa mine ébahie et ne put qu'esquisser un sourire de fierté à l'idée de l'impressionner.

- _Tu as de la chance que je t'apprécie, Caroline, parce qu'avec ce genre d'attitude tu aurais pu finir dans le sous-sol sordide de ma demeure._

La jeune femme roula les yeux avant de les lever au ciel, exténuée par son comportement. A nouveau, il arborait un sourire en coin qui lui faisait se poser de réelles questions quant à son humeur des minutes passées. Etait-ce possible de changer de tempérament en si peu de temps ou bien feignait-il seulement sa bonne humeur retrouvée ?

_- Je ne vois pas bien la différence_, répliqua-t-elle comme pour le tester sur son humeur, je suis déjà en prison.

Sans se départir de son franc sourire, Klaus lui adressa un haussement de sourcils taquin puis sortit rapidement de la voiture avant que la jeune femme ne le précède afin de lui ouvrir sa portière.

- _Après vous, princesse !_

- _Il ne manquait plus que ça !_, grogna-Caroline entre ses dents à l'entente de ce nouveau surnom ridicule. Avec un sourire forcé, elle s'extirpa de la voiture, refusant la main galamment tendue du maître de maison et posa un pied sur le gravier.

- _Je me passerais de ton petit numéro, Klaus !_

- _Quel numéro?_ S'étonna faussement Klaus tout en ouvrant le coffre de la voiture pour en sortir les bagages de la jeune femme.

_- Celui du prince charmant qui vient au secours de la demoiselle en détresse_.

Un sourire espiègle s'étira sur les lèvres de Klaus tandis qu'il balançait les sacs de voyages sur son épaule.

- _ Il me semblait pourtant que tu en étais une, ce soir_.

- _En tous cas, je suis tout à fait capable de porter mes affaires, merci !_, grogna-t-elle d'un air pincé alors qu'elle s'avançait pour récupérer ses biens.

- _Tut, tut, tut !_!, l'empêcha-t-il en riant. Ma maison, mes règles! La première, une princesse doit être traitée comme telle.

Évidemment, ce geste plut à Caroline qui pour la première fois se sentait importante aux yeux de quelqu'un. Elle se serait leurrée si elle prétendait ne pas être sensible à ce genre d'attentions, seulement elle devait se rappeler que la personne qui lui dispensait ses attentions particulières n'était autre que Klaus Mikaelson.

- _Comme je sens qu'on va y passer la nuit, je préfère capituler!_ dit-elle avec lassitude.

- _Sage décision !_

Même s'il aurait apprécié se bagarrer un peu avec sa belle, il ne put qu'esquisser un sourire de victoire.

- _Tu n'as pas des elfes de maison ou quelque chose du genre ?_

- Non, je les ai tous dévoré, amour.

- _Très drôle !_

L'Originel poussa la lourde et large porte d'entrée donnant directement sur le vestibule digne d'un hall de gare surplombé d'un lustre colossal et majestueux qui donnait au lieu une atmosphère presque royale.

- _Tu sais que tu n'as pas à attendre mon invitation, n'est-ce pas ?_ La taquina-Klaus en posant les bagages de sa belle au pied de l'escalier en colimaçon.

Caroline, plantée sur le seuil de la demeure, le gratifia d'une grimace semblable à un sourire crispé et exagéré avant de prendre une courte mais néanmoins profonde inspiration pour faire un pas dans ce qui serait désormais son foyer. Un foyer dont chaque rempart transpirait la suprématie du maître de maison. Cette simple pensée fit battre le cœur mort de la jeune femme avec encore plus de frénésie bien qu'elle essayait de cacher son trouble par un masque de parfaite indifférence.

- _Où est-ce que je dors ?_

- _Je vais t'y conduire,_ lui proposa-t-il_. Mais si tu veux bien te joindre à moi pour un dernier verre avant de t'isoler ?_

Cette remarque sonna comme une demande pourtant la jeune femme savait qu'il n'admettrait pas un refus. D'ailleurs Klaus avait déjà rejoint le salon principal et ouvert les placards à la recherche de flûte à champagne. Puisque Caroline n'avait vraiment plus l'énergie de se défendre bec et ongles, elle battit en retraite.

- _Très bien ! C'est proposé si gentiment !_

Sans demander l'autorisation, la jeune femme s'assit sur le premier fauteuil venu tandis que le maître des lieux faisait péter le champagne.

- _Champagne, vraiment ?_

Le rire de Klaus, qu'il n'essayait même pas de refreiner, agaça prodigieusement la jeune femme qui dut se faire violence pour ne pas quitter la pièce.

- _Je te l'avais dit que ceci était notre truc. _

- _Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'i fêter_, grinça-t-elle, _mais cela serait rude de ma part de refuser une telle marque de gentillesse à la personne qui m'offre si charitablement l'hospitalité !_

Le sarcasme évident se percevait à travers chaque note de sa voix perçante mais Klaus choisit délibérément de n'y prêter aucun intérêt, le sourire amusé ne quittant pas un instant ses lèvres.

- Que _ce séjour t'offre l'opportunité d'explorer des contrées inavouables !_ dit-il en faisant tinter son verre avec celui de la jeune femme.

Un soupir irrité et contrarié s'échappa des lèvres pincées de Caroline à ce sous-entendu.

- _Que ce "week-end" puisse t'ôter cet arrogant sourire fiché au visage et te faire redescendre sur terre,_ renchérit-elle avec véhémence.

- _Je vois que quelqu'un n'a plus peur de se faire couper la langue_, gloussa-t-il en buvant une gorgée de champagne.

Caroline fit claquer sa langue d'impatience en posant le verre plein sur une table basse.

- _Ce quelqu'un a eu une journée épouvantable et aimerait bien ailler se reposer !_

- _J'en conviens mais ce ne sont pas quelques minutes de plus qui changeront quoique ce soit._

Et question sommeil à rattrapé, tu n'es pas à plaindre si on considère le nombre d'heures que tu as passé sous la couette cette après-midi.

Caroline écarquilla les yeux de stupeur ainsi que de gêne à l'idée que Klaus ait pu rester tout ce temps à l'observer dormir.

- _Tu es un pervers_, s'exclama-t-elle en se dressant du fauteuil. _En plus d'être un psychopathe qui prend plaisir à forcer mon esprit à se plier à tes moindres désirs._

- _Tes désirs, mon cœur_, lui rappela-t-il en riant, _pas les miens !_

- _Si ça peut te donner la conscience tranquille ! _Scanda-t-elle.

Elle fit mine de le dépasser quand Klaus se saisit brusquement de son avant-bras, en douceur mais avec fermeté.

- _Si j'avais vraiment voulu plier ton esprit à exécuter mes moindres désirs, tu en porterais encore les traces, Caroline._

La jeune blonde ouvrit la bouche en forme de "o" appuyé sans que sa gorge ne produise le moindre son, outrée par cette allusion obscène.

- _Et tu te souviendrais de chaque secondes_, ajouta-t-il des plus sérieux, les yeux ancrés dans les siens.

Ce moment sembla durer une éternité pour Caroline qui cherchait désespérément un trou de souris où se faufiler alors que pour Klaus, il ne dura pas plus longtemps qu'un battement d'aile de papillon. A regret, il détacha son regard de la jeune femme qu'il baissa sur sa main qui libérait son bras.

- _Je crains que tu ne doives supporter ma présence quelques instants de plus, puisque tu ne sais toujours pas où est ta chambre_. De plus, si tu ne bois pas au moins une goutte de champagne, ton vœu de me voir redescendre sur terre, comme tu le dis, ne se réalisera pas.

- _Tu ne sais vraiment plus quoi inventer pour me retenir, pas vrai?_ lança-t-elle d'un ton persiffleur.

D'un geste vif, elle s'empara de sa flûte de champagne et en vida le contenu d'un trait.

- _Vraiment très mâture, amour !_

- _C'est sûr qu'après avoir vécu un minimum de vingt vies, mes réactions doivent te paraître enfantines._

- _Je ne me considère pas comme un vieillard_, précisa-t-il avec un large sourire, mais comme un homme doté d'une grande expérience.

Elle lui adressa un regard désespéré.

- _Et d'un égo plus grand que ce gigantesque manoir_, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix qui se fit plus faible.

Elle porta subitement une main à son front, chancelant un court instant avant que des bras puissants ne la retinrent de glisser sur le sol.

- _Est-ce que ça va ?_ demanda Klaus, ne pouvant cacher l'inquiétude qui perçait dans sa voix.

- _Je... je crois que j'ai eu ma dose d'émotions pour aujourd'hui_, avoua-t-elle.

Elle se redressa quelque peu confuse par cet étourdissement, ayant l'impression que la fatigue ressentie tout au long de la soirée l'avait rattrapée d'un seul coup.

- _Tu es faible, tu as sûrement besoin de te nourrir._

Elle haussa les sourcils en le dévisageant gravement.

- _Je te jure que si tu fais référence à autre chose qu'à une poche de sang, je sors d'ici !_

- _Ça t'a traversé l'esprit puisque tu m'en parles !_, fit-il remarquer en souriant, _mais je parlais bien sûr d'une simple poche d'hémoglobine. _

- _Non, je n'ai pas faim..._

Seulement Klaus ne l'entendait pas cette oreille, il se dirigeait déjà vers son garde-manger personnel.

- _Quand as-tu bu pour la dernière fois?_

- _C'était… Jeremy_, avoua Caroline penaude tout en fermant les yeux à ce fort désagréable mais néanmoins excitant des souvenirs.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, Klaus se trouvait devant elle.

- _Tu devrais vraiment arrêter d'apparaître comme ça_, l'accusa-t-elle une main portée à sa poitrine.

Il expira comme s'il était agacé par sa remarque en lui tendant impatiemment la poche de sang sous le nez.

- _Bois, ça va te redonner des forces !_

Les intonations de sa voix n'étaient pas seulement énervées, elles étaient surtout angoissées. Caroline ne manqua pas de le remarquer mais elle refusait de croire que cela puisse avoir un quelconque rapport avec son état de fatigue. Ce n'était pas comme si elle se trouvait encore en danger de mort ou que son état impliquait une intervention de sa part, elle était simplement épuisée. Alors pourquoi semblait-il si soucieux de son état ? Une bonne nuit de sommeil et elle serait aussi fraîche qu'un gardon. Elle mit fin à ses réflexions qui ne menaient nul part pour se concentrer sur ce sang frais qui envahit bientôt ses narines.

D'un coup de canine acérée, elle mordit dans la poche sans se soucier de la brève mais franche transformation de son visage.

Klaus la contempla un moment comme fascinée par ce visage qu'elle ne lui donnait que très peu l'occasion d'admirer. Dire qu'il la trouvait belle ou même magnifique sous ses traits vampiriques aurait été un euphémisme tant il ne trouvait de mot pour décrire et sublimer une telle beauté.

Étrangement, la jeune vampire mit abruptement un terme à son souper en repoussant la poche de sang d'un air écœuré.

- _Quelque chose ne va pas ?_ S'enquit-Klaus en la lui reprenant des mains.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu m'as donné ?_

- _Comment ça, c'est du sang humain, quelle question ! Tu ne pensais pas que j'allais te donner du sang de lapin?_

- _Ça ne peut pas en être !_, affirma Caroline avec dégoût en s'essuyant la bouche du revers de sa main. _Ça me ferait presque vomir_.

Klaus repensa alors à l'écœurement dont avait aussi souffert Ornella et se questionna un instant sur la provenance de ses poches de sang. Pourtant, il s'agissait des siennes et personne à part lui n'aurait pu s'immiscer dans son garde-manger et remplacer ce sang par un autre. D'ailleurs dans quel but? Cela n'avait aucun sens.

Afin d'en avoir le cœur net, Klaus mordit à son tour dans la poche et en aspira son contenu. Contrairement à Caroline, il se délecta de chaque goutte de ce nectar. Certes, cela ne pouvait être comparé à du sang chaud qui s'échappait des veines mais il était tout à fait consommable.

C'est alors qu'il comprit, hormis la réaction d'Ornella qui restait pour lui un mystère, Caroline avait simplement un dégoût de ce sang "artificiel".

- _Ce sang n'est rien en comparaison de celui que tu as goûté, ce soir_.

- _Et alors ? Ce n'était pas la première fois que je buvais directement à la source et de boire ensuite du sang "artificiel" ne m'a jamais provoqué une telle aversion_.

- _Parce que ton corps réclame plus_.

- _Merci qui ?_ lui reprocha-t-elle en secouant la tête. _Et moi qui pensais que la situation ne pouvait pas être pire._

- _Tu ne l'as pas régurgité, c'est une bonne chose !_

- _Non mais ça arrivera certainement si j'en bois encore. Regarde ce que tu m'as fait ! Comment est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir me nourrir maintenant ?_

D'un air peu concerné, la culpabilité ne déformant aucunement ses traits, Klaus se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

- _Je te suggérerais bien de goûter à d'autres saveurs, asiatiques, peut être même mexicaine..._

- _Je suis pliée de rire_, le coupa-t-elle._ Si tu me fais boire autre chose qu'une poche de sang, je t'assure que je te claque la porte au nez._

- _Je ne te forcerai à rien, mais tu réaliseras de toi-même que c'est la seule solution qui remédiera à ton inconfort._

- _Mon inconfort ? Répéta-t-elle incrédule._ _On croit rêver. Et je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi martyriser un malheureux humain améliorerait quoique ce soit à l'état maladif dans lequel tu m'as plongée?_

- _Combattre le mal par le mal, ça ne te dis donc rien ?_

-_ Pas en ce qui concerne une addiction au sang humain__**. **__Et je t'en prie, ne me prend pas pour une idiote. Tu es bien placé pour savoir les dommages que le sang ingéré à forte dose peut causer puisque tu l'as expérimenté sur ce pauvre Stefan._

- _Et qu'est-ce que tu imagine?_ S'emporta-t-il vexé malgré lui. _Que j'ai l'intention de te faire subir le même supplice simplement pour te faire entrer dans mon monde comme tu me l'as très précisément fait remarquer, tout à l'heure?_

- _Est-on vraiment obligé d'avoir cette discussion ce soir ?_ demanda-t-elle d'un air las.

- _Tu as relancé le sujet, je te signale._

- _Oui et bien, je le clos pour ce soir, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient_ _!_

- _C'est un peu facile, tu ne crois pas ? J'aimerais que tu ailles au fond de ta pensée, si tu le permets !_

En réalité, il ne lui permettait pas de se dérober et Caroline le comprit aisément.

- _Bien que tu semble avoir des difficultés à le croire et même à le concevoir, je n'ai pas prémédité de te mettre dans un tel état._

- _C'était pour me donner une leçon, il me semble_, lui rappela-t-elle amèrement.

Il s'approcha vivement d'elle, la main serrée sans force autour de son cou.

- C'est _ton esprit lui même qui choisi cette direction, je n'ai eu qu'à le suivre._

Son nez frôla la peau de son cou et descendit lentement sur le long de ses artères carotides.

- _Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu crèves d'envie de percer la chair des humains_, susurra-t-il d'une voix qui fit perdre à la jeune femme le fil de ses pensées.

D'autant plus que son souffle chaud sur sa peau nue, devenue hypersensible la troublait de façon indéfinissable. Il était pourtant clairement en train de la provoquer et espérait une réaction de recul de sa part. Ce qu'elle fit mais bien à contrecœur puisque cela signifiait qu'il avait marqué un point. Et il ne se gêna nullement pour apprécier sa victoire à ses dépens en souriant franchement.

- _Je suis fatiguée_, dit-elle dans un grincement de dents.

Elle s'écarta de lui et tendit le bras en direction du hall d'entrée.

- _Si tu voulais bien me montrer ma chambre ?_

- _M'en serais-tu extrêmement reconnaissant ? _La taquina-t-il.

Sans répondre de peur que ses mots soient une fois de plus détournés, Caroline soupira fortement, les yeux exagérément lever vers le haut plafond du manoir.

- _Si Madame veut bien me suivre !_ dit-il finalement en l'invitant à monter à l'étage. Il en profita pour ramasser les bagages de la jeune femme, qu'il porta aussi facilement qu'un fétu de pailles et fit mine de lui présenter son bras pour qu'elle s'y accroche.

Bras qu'il s'empressa de baisser, pressentant qu'elle l'enverrait sur les roses. Il la dépassa ensuite afin de lui ouvrir la marche. Caroline gravit donc seule l'imposant escalier en colimaçon en ne cessant de se demander comment elle avait pu accepter de vivre sous le même toit que l'Originel. Le couloir principal était immense et chaque tableau fixé aux murs, chaque meuble et bibelot, rappelait la richesse de ce lieu. Plus Caroline marchait, plus elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'en verrait jamais le bout. Arrivée enfin à l'extrémité sud de ce couloir, elle eut la désagréable surprise d'en trouver un autre.

- _Par ici !_

- _Rassure-moi, tu ne me conduit pas par une entrée secrète dans les cachots du château ?_

- _Non, j'ai pensé que les oubliettes seraient plus appréciables_, dit-il amusé de la savoir si impressionnée.

Caroline marqua un temps d'arrêt, un court instant, décontenancée par sa remarque avant de reprendre sa marche d'un pas plus vif, dans l'espoir d'en voir bientôt la fin. Cependant, elle était heureuse de se trouver quelques pas en arrière parce qu'affronter le sourire moqueur de Klaus lui aurait donné des envies de meurtre.

- _Ne me donne pas de mauvaises idées, mon cœur. Je pourrais sérieusement reconsidérer la question après ton attitude déplorable de ce soir._

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quand Klaus se figea devant une large porte.

- _Si Madame veut bien se donner la peine d'entrée_, dit-il après avoir posé les bagages à terre et ouvert la porte de la chambre.

Chambre qui ne méritait vraiment pas une telle appellation tant elle était vaste. Elle ressemblait d'avantage à un petit appartement composé de trois pièces.

- _C'est la plus grande du manoir_, expliqua-t-il en voyant son air à la fois interdit et émerveillé.

_J'ai pensé que tu te sentirais plus à ton aise dans un endroit espacé. _

- _S'il y a une cuisine et une salle de bain, je veux bien m'y terrer pour le restant de mon séjour_, dit-elle sarcastique en franchissant le seuil de sa nouvelle chambre.

- _Et te priver du plaisir de ma compagnie ?_ demanda-t-il faussement déçu. _Ce n'est qu'une chambre Caroline, avec tout le confort que tu peux demander, mais ça ne te donne pas le droit de t'y enfermer tout le long de la journée._

- _Évidemment !_, grogna-t-elle tandis que Klaus s'avançait à son tour dans ses appartements pour y déposer ses affaires.

- _Mais puisque c'est ma chambre, j'estime avoir le droit d'y être seule le temps souhaité_.

Elle le mettait à la porte purement et simplement à travers cette phrase tranchante, il le comprit mais ne s'en offusqua pas. Elle avait l'air si fatiguée qu'après un hochement de tête, il consentit à la laisser seule.

- _Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, tu n'as qu'à murmurer mon nom, je t'entendrais._

- _A l'autre bout du manoir, ça m'étonnerait !_

- _Oh, je ne te l'ai pas dit ?_ J'ai cru bon de prendre une chambre à côté de la tienne.

Caroline ouvrit la bouche de surprise.

- _Simple mesure de sécurité, mon cœur._

- _Au cas où je voudrais m'enfuir ? Je croyais ne pas être ta prisonnière ?_

- _Tu ne l'es pas !_, affirma-t-il en gardant son sourire en coin, _mais ce manoir a quelque chose de mystique et de sinistre, ça m'ennuierait qu'il t'arrive quelque chose pendant la nuit._

Sur ces bonnes paroles pleines de mystère, il sortit hâtivement de la chambre.

- _Quoi ? _

- _J'ai torturé et tué beaucoup de personnes dans les bas-fonds de ce manoir, certains esprits réclament vengeance._

- _Attends une minute, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?_

- _Bonne nuit, amour._ Tu _as besoin de te reposer, dit-il en se retenant d'éclater de rire._

- _C'est quoi cette histoire !_, cria-t-elle en le suivant alors que Klaus s'enfermait dans sa chambre. _Klaus !_

Tapant du pied comme une gamine mécontente, elle retourna dans sa pièce personnelle en claquant violemment la porte derrière elle.

De sa chambre, Klaus se mit à rire franchement en entendant sa belle ruminer une sombre vengeance contre lui.

/-/

Kol roulait depuis des kilomètres, ne s'arrêtant que pour quelques feux de circulation quand il daignait respecter le code de la route.

- _Ne t'inquiète pas petite sorcière ! dit-il à l'attention de Bonnie. Encore deux heures et tu seras fixée sur ton sort._

- _Pourquoi tant de mystère ?_ Le questionna-t-elle. _Je suis déjà à ta merci, de toute manière._

- _Inutile d'insister, je ne te révélerai pas l'endroit où on va pour que tu trouves le moyen de prévenir tes amis._

Depuis qu'il avait éjecté Damon hors de la voiture sa petite sorcière semblait s'être réveillée de sa torpeur et depuis le harcelait de questions toutes plus idiotes et agaçantes les unes que les autres, comme de savoir où était passée Katerine ou s'il parlait sérieusement de la résurrection de Mikael.

Ce dernier point inquiéta particulièrement la jeune femme qui avait essayé, sans succès, d'obtenir des informations sur la façon dont il comptait s'y prendre.

Si jamais la résurrection était possible alors il lui faudrait très certainement l'aide d'une sorcière et à son grand désespoir, elle devina qu'il ne pouvait s'agir que d'elle. Les sorcières ne courraient pas les rues, d'autant plus d'une lignée aussi puissante que la sienne et dotées de si remarquables aptitudes.

- _Je sais à quoi tu penses, mais tu as tord_, dit-il sans pour autant s'expliquer.

- _À quel propos ?_ S'étonna Bonnie en se redressant légèrement de sa banquette.

- _Tu le sais bien !_

- _C'est nouveau, tu sais lire dans les pensées?_ Railla-t-elle.

- _Les humains sont si transparent_, dit-il d'un air dédaigneux.

- _Tu ne sais pas à quoi je pensais_, déclara-t-elle en se renfonçant dans la banquette de cuir.

- _Tu étais en train de te demander si tu étais la seule sorcière de ma connaissance et si tel état le cas, tu aurais un rôle à jouer en ce qui concerne la résurrection de Mikael._

Bonnie se tut mais elle se devait de reconnaître qu'il l'impressionnait.

- _Tu vois !_, la charria-t-il, _tu es un livre de mauvaises factures. Tellement prévisible que ça en devient barbant._

- _Alors tu as vraiment l'intention de ressusciter Mikael ? Tu es cinglé !_

- _Hum, oui, j'avoue que je suis un peu tordu mais d'après une confidence que l'une de tes semblables m'a faite un jour sur l'oreiller, cela fait tout mon charme !_

- _Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question! S'impatienta Bonnie exaspérée par son arrogance_.

- _Parce qu'il n'y a rien à en dire. Je ferais ce qui est nécessaire_.

- _Qui es-tu ?_ S'enquit soudain une voix pâteuse à quelques centimètres de Bonnie.

Cette dernière ne sut si elle devait pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps en entendant Jeremy prononcer cette simple phrase qui signifiait tant ou bien se réjouir de son brusque retour à la réalité.

- _Jeremy !_

- _Ne prononce pas ce nom! La réprimanda aussitôt Kol. Plus jamais!_

Mais Bonnie ne l'écouta même pas, l'esprit entièrement tourné vers son ami si cher à son cœur.

- _Tu es en sécurité, je ne laisserais personne te faire de mal_.

Elle entendit Kol ricaner à sa remarque mais choisit de n'y prêter aucun intérêt.

- _Comment te sens-tu ? _

- _Où est-ce que je suis ?_ demanda-t-il en ignorant la question que cette jeune femme lui avait posée.

- _En sécurité !,_ répéta lamentablement Bonnie, se sentant à court de mot.

- _Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?_

Il ne semblait pas s'interroger outre mesure sur la personne qui il était vraiment mais inquiet de ne pas savoir comment il était arrivé là.

- _C'est une longue histoire..._

- _Que tu ne lui raconteras pas_, la coupa prestement Kol.

- _Qui êtes-vous ?_

- _Je suis ton…_, commença-t-elle avant de reprendre à contrecœur _...nous sommes tes amis et nous ne te voulons aucun mal._

- _Tu as une senteur particulière_, dit-il tout en inspirant pour s'imprégner de son étrange odeur.

-_ Je te demande pardon ?_ S'étrangla-Bonnie.

- _Il m'avait bien semblé aussi_, pouffa-Kol, mais je ne voulais pas te vexer.

- _Tu n'es pas humaine_, trancha-t-il.

Il lui jeta un regard des plus noirs, comme si sa simple vue l'offusquait.

Kol regagna tout son sérieux, interloqué par les mots qui sortaient de la bouche du jeune Gilbert.

-_ Bien sûr que si !_, se défendit-Bonnie, le visage soudain plus pâle._ Je suis humaine !_

- _Non, il y a quelque chose mais ce n'est pas assez fort pour que je m'en inquiète._

Bonnie ne comprenait absolument rien de ce qui se passait et se demandait si le rituel ne lui avait pas grillé une partie de son cerveau. Kol en revanche, réalisa avec horreur et crainte que le rituel avait fonctionné à la perfection et qu'une certaine personne l'avait sûrement trompé.

- _La garce !_ Enragea-Kol en tapant de sa paume sur le volant.

Une main lui enserra soudain la gorge et l'obligea à rejeter sa tête en arrière.

- _Toi, tu n'es pas humain !_ Cracha-Jeremy.

Bonnie se jeta sans réfléchir sur lui et tenta de défaire sa prise mais il la poussa brutalement en arrière.

- _Jeremy, non arrête ça !_ lui demanda Bonnie avec affolement.

- _Arrête de l'appeler... comme ça!_ Éructa l'Originel en lâchant le volant pour tenter de se libérer de l'emprise du chasseur.

- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe?_

- _Tu n'es pas bien futée pour une sorcière_, remarqua-t-il entre deux crachements de poumons.

- _Arrête la voiture !_ Lui hurla-Bonnie.

Kol essaya de le faire lâcher prise mais le chasseur avait une poigne de fer. Il se demandait même si le rituel n'avait pas exacerbé ses forces.

- _On va avoir un accident !_

- _C'est le dernier... de mes soucis_, affirma-Kol.

Jeremy retenait son cou avec tant de force qu'un frisson de peur lui traversa le dos. Originel ou pas, si le chasseur qui l'attaquait lui détachait la tête du corps, il n'y survivrait pas.

Il parvint cependant à enfoncer la pédale de frein au maximum. Le véhicule qui roulait à une vitesse infernale fit une embardée sur le côté avant de se retourner entièrement et de faire une série de tonneaux sur plusieurs mètres. L'airbag du côté conducteur s'était déployé pour limite au maximum les dégâts et coinça le vampire originel entre son siège et le volant, quelques instants.

- _Abruti !_, râla Kol en s'adressant à cet énorme coussin qui entravait grandement ses mouvements.

Bonnie avait eu le reflexe de se glisser à terre, dans l'interstice qui séparait la banquette arrière des sièges avant, peu de temps avant que l'accident ne se produise puisqu'elle le savait irrémédiable. La tête lourde, elle se redressa douloureusement en pressant sa paume de main sur une blessure ouverte au niveau de sa tempe gauche. En levant les yeux, elle remarqua que la voiture devait être totalement renversée sur un côté puisque la porte fenêtre se trouvait à présent en hauteur. Celle-ci était brisée en plusieurs milliers de morceaux qui avaient sûrement atteint Bonnie blessée à la tempe. Mais la jeune femme n'en avait que faire de son état, tout ce qui lui importait était de savoir Jeremy sain et sauf.

- _Je vais la tuer !_ Continua de rouspéter Kol.

Malgré la situation, Bonnie ne put s'empêcher de se questionner sur l'identité de la personne à qui il faisait allusion. Seulement, un souci se plaçait en liste de ses priorités : retrouver Jeremy.

En effet, il ne se trouvait plus dans l'habitacle.

- _Jeremy!_ L'appela-t-elle en criant. _Peux-tu m'entendre ?_

- _Cesse de l'appeler par son prénom, bon dieu ! _S'exaspéra-Kol.

Il réussit enfin à se libérer de l'airbag en le perçant d'un coup d'ongle puissant.

- _Où est-il ?_ S'étonna Bonnie.

- _Qu'est-ce que j'en sais !_

- _C'était une question rhétorique!_ _Tire tes fesses de là et aide-moi à sortir, on doit le retrouver !_

Kol s'exécuta uniquement parce qu'il ne pouvait laisser Jeremy, le puissant chasseur de vampire, errer dans la nature.

- _Donne-moi encore une seule fois un ordre et tu me serviras de repas !_ La menaça-t-il en arrachant la portière arrière pour la faire sortir.

- _Il a dû être éjecté de la voiture_, supposa Bonnie sans prendre un instant les menaces du vampire au sérieux.

À contrecœur elle attrapa la main que lui tendait Kol et ne la relâcha qu'une fois hissée entièrement hors du véhicule. Elle s'écarta ensuite le plus loin possible de lui, ce qui parut lui déplaire car il lui empoigna le poignet avec force pour la ramener à lui.

- _Un merci aurait suffi !_ grogna-t-il.

D'un froncement de sourcil, Bonnie le dévisagea puis fit courir son regard sur les alentours.

- _Je ne le vois nulle part !_

- _Oui, c'est étonnant après la hargne qu'il a mis à m'étrangler_, railla-Kol. _Evidemment qu'il s'est tiré, il n'allait pas louper une telle occasion._

- _Mais pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ?_ _Il n'était pas censé avoir occulter toute cette histoire de chasseur de démon? Ce n'était pas le but de la manœuvre ?_

- _Je me passerais de tes reproches. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui pourra répondre à nos questions..._

Il allait sortir son téléphone portable de la poche intérieure de sa veste lorsque Bonnie l'interrompit :

- Ça sent une drôle d'odeur !

Elle inspira profondément afin d'essayer d'en déterminer la provenance. Kol écarquilla alors les yeux de stupeur quand il comprit que de l'essence s'échappait du moteur. Et ce n'était pas une simple flaque mais une marre d'essence.

De plus, le métal de la voiture devenu très chaud à cause du moteur, scintillait de manière inquiétante et provoquait des crépitements sinistres.

- _On doit se tirer d'ici !_ lança-Kol.

Dans la panique, il tira violement sur le poignet de Bonnie qui émit un craquement, révélateur d'un os brisé, et la fit courir à vitesse surnaturelle sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres avant qu'une explosion retentisse. Cela les envoya valser dans les airs avant d'atterrir lourdement sur derrière la clôture d'un champ de blé. Par chance, Bonnie atterrit sur le dos du vampire dont les os craquelèrent à leur tour. Sans ménagement, il repoussa la sorcière dont les fesses frappèrent durement le sol recouvert d'épis de blé, puis se redressa non sans grogner de douleur avant que ses os ne se remettent en place comme par magie.

- _Je n'entends plus rien_, s'affola Bonnie dont la voix portait bien plus que d'habitude.

De toute évidence, sa plainte n'émeut pas le vampire qui soupira d'irritation.

- _Ces humains !_

- _Je ne m'entends pas _! Réitéra Bonnie en frappant étrangement ses oreilles, comme si ce geste allait aider à améliorer son état.

- _C'est le choc, espèce d'idiote !_ _Ça va passer !_ aboya-Kol tout en se levant pour épousseter ses vêtements pleins de grains de blé.

Bonnie n'avait certes pas entendu sa remarque, cependant elle sut à son air que cela n'avait rien d'aimable et qu'il devait sûrement en profiter pour la traiter de tous les noms.

Comme il avait prévu de le faire quelques instants plus tôt, Kol reprit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Katherine.

- _Allez répond !_

Après six sonneries, Kol eut la désagréable surprise de tomber sur la messagerie vocale, seulement le message n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui habituel.

« _Hey Kol !_ _Jeremy a-t-il déjà essayé de te tuer ?_ _Cela fut un véritable plaisir de travailler_ _avec toi. Tu es si charitable – un rire moqueur vint ponctuer cette remarque. Je me passerai de vos services, à l'avenir, nos chemins se séparent ici puisque nos intérêts communs divergent. Amuse-toi bien avec ta petite sorcière et... Oh non, ai-je oublié de préciser que sans sa mémoire, seuls les instincts primaires de Jeremy referaient surface ? Oops, le temps est écoulé, ce numéro sera hors service dans les prochaines heures. Bye ! Avec tout mon amour, Katerina"_

Kol avait les yeux révulsés de colère par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il pouvait presque entendre le rire satirique de Katherine résonner dans sa tête.

- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ S'enquit Bonnie, d'une voix plus atténuée alors que l'ouïe lui revenait peu à peu.

Lentement mais avec toute la force dont il se sentait capable, Kol s'apprêtait à broyer son téléphone portable mais dut se retenir car il pouvait lui être encore d'une grande utilité.

- _Je vais tuer cette garce !_ Hurla-t-il à plein poumon afin d'extérioriser sa colère.

Bonnie sursauta vivement par cet excès de rage qui lui rappela qu'elle avait un monstre en face d'elle. Lorsqu'il tourna le visage vers elle, un frisson de panique s'empara d'elle. Ses yeux ne reflétait plus de l'animosité ni un profond agacement mais une évidente avidité. Elle se souvint alors de sa plaie ouverte au niveau de la tempe et réalisa avec effroi que du sang s'en écoulait encore.

- _Il faut retrouver Jeremy !_

Si elle espérait que cela détournerait l'attention du vampire originel, c'était sous-estimer sa soif de sang. Attiré comme un aimant vers ce liquide carmin tout juste à point, Kol avança d'une démarche de prédateur, ne quittant jamais des yeux la coulée de sang, près d'une jeune femme qui tremblait de tous ses membres.

Gagnée par la peur, Bonnie voulut se relever le plus rapidement possible et pour se faire, s'appuya sur son poignet brisé par la poigne de Kol.

- _Ahhhh !_ Gémit-elle de souffrance tandis qu'une douleur abominable se diffusa tout le long de son bras et lui donna aussitôt la nausée.

- _Je t'ai brisé le poignet !_ dit-Kol avec une légère pointe de fierté.

Cela sembla le ramener à la raison car il détourna le regard de la plaie béante et tendit une main amicale à la jeune femme pour l'aider à se relever.

- _Voilà ce que je te propose, je bois un peu de ton sang pour couper la faim que tu viens de me donner, pas grand chose juste une petite goutte_ – En disant cela, Kol passa brièvement un doigt sur la joue de Bonnie d'où du sang avait séch.

– _Et en retour je te fais boire du mien pour guérir cette très vilaine fracture._

- _Merci, mais non, je me passerai de ton sang !_

- _Je demandais juste pour être poli_, dit-il en haussant les épaules en signe d'excuse avant d'agripper Bonnie à la taille, de plonger sa tête dans son cou et d'y planter ses crocs acérés.

Cela fut si bref que la jeune femme n'eut pas le temps nécessaire pour réaliser et tenter de le repousser. Il se dégagea rapidement avant de mordre dans sa propre chair, à son poignet, et de la forcer à ingurgiter quelques gouttes de sang.

- _Dans quelques minutes, tu me remercieras !_ Sourit-il.

Tandis que Bonnie s'essuyait la bouche de dégoût, la plaie sanguinolente à sa tempe se refermait déjà, sitôt suivie par la morsure à son cou. Les os de son poignet ne mettraient que quelques minutes à se ressouder.

- _Pourquoi tu ne pars pas à la recherche de Jeremy ?_

- _Peut être parce que tu m'es aussi précieuse que lui et que je ne compte pas te laisser me filer entre les pattes._

- _Jeremy risque de tuer de nouveaux vampires, en attendant. Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ! _

- _Ce que je veux, Mademoiselle Bennett, c'est que vous la fermiez une bonne fois pour toute !_

Au loin, le vent soufflait bruyamment et une forte odeur de brûlé emplissait l'air, brouillant les sens de l'Originel. Il parvenait à déceler une faible odeur de sang mais n'aurait su dire si cela concernait la jeune humaine à ses côtés ou bien un animal dissimulé dans les champs de blé et à la lisière des bois. Le voyant ainsi, en pleine concentration, Bonnie recula précautionneusement sans jamais se retourner. Elle avait conscience qu'elle avait une chance sur mille de s'enfuir mais elle devait la saisir. Kol sembla ne s'apercevoir de rien puisqu'il portait toute son attention sur l'étendu de bois masquée par la pénombre qui leurs faisaient face. Il observait chaque branche comme s'il était capable d'en voir chaque détail, et percevait chaque mouvement qui faisait danser les feuilles des arbres. Cependant, sa nature lui permettait surtout de sentir les êtres en mouvements et non de les distinguer avec précision. Poussant sa chance, Bonnie accéléra d'avantage le pas. Elle regrettait de ne pouvoir utiliser la magie pour fuir mais n'y parvenait tout simplement pas. Le sort effectué quelques heures plus tôt avait dû la vider de ses forces. Plus elle se concentrait pour rassembler l'énergie dont elle avait besoin, plus une barrière semblait se dresser entre ses désirs et son esprit. C'était à s'arracher les cheveux et elle en aurait certainement crié de frustration si elle n'avait craint de se faire surprendre.

- _Une jeune fille ne devrait pas s'aventurer seule dans les bois en pleine nuit_, lança-Kol d'un air de rien.

Il ne détacha pas un seul instant ses yeux de la forêt tandis que la jeune femme se figea d'angoisse.

- _Je ne peux pas laisser Jeremy seul, dans son état. Il risque de compléter la marque._

- _Qu'il la complète alors, il n'aura plus qu'à mourir !_

- _Cela te condamnerait à un siècle de torture, tu ne ferais jamais ça._

- _Tu as raison, je ne le ferais pas_, concéda-Kol en riant. _Du moins pas de mes propres mains mais si la situation l'exige, quelqu'un d'autre s'en chargera pour moi_.

Sur ces mots lourds remplis de sous-entendus, le vampire leva finalement les yeux sur Bonnie afin de la fixer avec insistance.

- _Tu es répugnant ! Tu ne me forceras jamais à tuer mon meilleur ami_, comprit Bonnie, épouvantée.

- _Mon meilleur ami_, persifla-Kol d'une mine dégoûtée. _Ton soit disant "meilleur ami" n'est plus qu'un dégénéré qui prendrait un plaisir indicible à te tuer si tu étais un vampire._

- _Je dois le retrouver !_ dit-elle avec certitude.

Elle ne perdit pas un instant de plus et tourna le dos au vampire originel avec audace. Cette audace lui coûterait très cher, elle le savait mais elle ne pouvait réfléchir avec calme en sachant Jeremy seul et sûrement blessé.

Kol la rattrapa en un temps record, ne lui laissant même pas l'opportunité de se frayer un chemin dans la forêt. Ses doigts frais serrés une fois de plus sur son poignet qui guérissait lentement.

- _Où crois-tu aller, hein ?_

- _On doit le retrouver avant qu'il ne commette l'irréparable._

- _Inutile de prendre cette voix suppliante, Bonnie, tu ne m'attendris pas !_

Une rage aussi vive qu'inattendue, s'insinua alors dans toutes les fibres du corps de la jeune femme. La jeune sorcière sentait son sang bouillir, ses entrailles se tordre et toute raison déserter son esprit lorsqu'elle s'entendit prononcer ces quelques mots, d'une voix rocailleuse et dénuée d'émotions.

- _Laisse-moi partir !_

- _Je partirais à sa recherche quand je l'aurais décidé !_ Gronda-t-il en affermissant sa poigne, peu impressionné par sa crise de nerf.

Mais bientôt, la teinte noisette des yeux de Bonnie s'assombrit dangereusement, jusqu'à ce que ses prunelles ne deviennent totalement noires.

- _J'ai dit... Laisse-moi !_ Intima-t-elle soudain d'une voix sortie d'outre tombe.

Kol parut prendre ses menaces avec sérieux puisqu'il relâcha son bras et s'écarta d'elle.

Quelques instants plus tard, le vent siffla bruyamment, presque de façon assourdissante et l'étendue de champ de blé fut frapper par une force invisible. Seul un cercle qui marquait la position exacte de Kol fut étrangement épargné tandis que les tiges de blé s'arrachèrent violemment du sol. La diversion aurait dû être suffisante pour permettre à Bonnie de s'enfuir seulement elle n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Les tiges de blés volaient en tout sens, sauf dans la direction espérée. Et quand l'une d'elle frappa enfin le vampire originel, cela ne fit que le chatouiller au lieu de lui fouetter le visage.

- _Ouch, je n'aurais pas une égratignure sur la joue ?_ Demanda-Kol, faussement inquiet.

Bien entendu, Bonnie savait qu'une rafale de tiges de blé ne lui ferait de toute façon peu de dommage, mais cela aurait pu lui donner le temps nécessaire pour s'échapper. Comprenant qu'une force surnaturelle devait protéger le corps de Kol, la jeune sorcière tenta le tout pour le tout en lui administrant une migraine des plus insoutenables.

- _Tu m'as l'air crispé ?_ Se moqua-t-il en observant avec humour son visage tendu à l'extrême.

- _Pourquoi ça ne marche pas sur toi ?_ Capitula-t-elle en cessant de forcer son esprit à accomplir quelque chose d'impossible.

- _Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'aurais pris le risque de t'approcher sans prendre un minimum de précaution._

- _Tu es immunisé contre la magie_, crut-elle comprendre.

- _Je ne dirais pas ça en ces termes mais sachant ce que tu trafiques avec ce professeur, ou plutôt ce que lui trafique avec toi_, ria-t-il, j'ai reçu une aide précieuse.

- _De qui ? De la sorcière que tu viens d'appeler ?_

- _Tu es bien plus tenace que ce que je pensais._

Durant un court laps de temps, Kol lui sourit sans méchanceté. Il paraissait même intrigué et épaté par la jeunesse de l'humaine qui la poussait à agir avec stupidité et inconscience. Parce que lui tenir tête était réellement de l'ordre de la folie.

- _C'est un très mauvais pas que tu viens de faire, ma petite sorcière ! _L'accusa Kol.

Le sourire aimable qu'il arborait quelques instants auparavant se muta en un rictus mauvais et menaçant. Sans ménagement, il l'agrippa fermement à l'arrière du cou et la força à avancer.

/-/

Caroline n'avait mis que peu de temps à se glisser sous les couvertures même si elle ne s'y sentait pas à l'aise. Bien sûr, ce lieu lui était étranger mais il y avait autre chose qui la perturbait au point de ne pouvoir fermer les yeux malgré la fatigue pesante qui engourdissait chacun de ses membres, il s'agissait des dernières paroles de Klaus. Elle avait beau avoir conscience qu'il n'avait mentionné les esprits vengeurs supposés habiter les murs pour jouer avec ses nerfs, elle n'en était pas moins apeurée.

Telle une enfant, tremblant à chaque ombre qui apparaissait sur le plafond, Caroline serrait ses draps contre sa poitrine dans l'espoir qu'ils lui apporteraient un peu de réconfort. La situation était des plus ridicules, elle, un être immortel dont la simple nature suffisait à insuffler la crainte, redoutait des fantômes qui n'avaient sûrement jamais existé. Rassérénée par ses propres pensées, la jeune fille se détendit finalement en laissant échapper un petit rire nerveux que Klaus entendit de sa chambre.

Lui souriait également mais pour des raisons bien plus évidentes, il savait aux légers cris et gémissements de peur, perçus quelques minutes auparavant, qu'il avait réussi à affoler la jeune femme. Cela l'emplit de fierté car oui, il était encore capable de maîtriser la situation. Il avait besoin de se le prouver car la dévotion qu'il avait mise, ce soir-là, à sauver ce bébé vampire l'avait déstabilisé au plus haut point. Mais il ne lui laisserait plus jamais tirer les ficelles, hormis si le destin avait décidé de s'acharner contre lui, il se promit de prendre désormais chaque situation à son avantage. Caroline représentait beaucoup pour lui, et il se rendait compte qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour changer ce fait, en revanche, il ne devait pas laisser ce sentiment insensé auquel il ne parvenait pas à donner de nom, l'affaiblir. La faiblesse était quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait supporter de voir chez les autres et qu'il n'accepterait jamais de ressentir à nouveau. Il se souvenait avec peine de ses jeunes années humaines où il n'était alors qu'un moins que rien, incapable de se défendre et de se dresser contre Mikael. La pensée de Mikael l'emplit d'une profonde aversion et lui fit repenser aux menaces de son frère, Kol.

Il n'était pas réellement inquiet parce qu'il continuait de penser que son petit frère était fou de se croire en mesure de ressusciter les morts, cependant, que Kol y songe sérieusement l'ennuyait car cela signifiait qu'en plus de se dresser contre lui, Kol avait certainement rallier d'autres personnes à sa cause, en plus de Katherine. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait, Klaus n'était pas enchanté de savoir Bonnie entre les mains de son frère car il n'ignorait pas les pouvoirs qu'elle avait acquis au cours des dernières semaines. Que Kol l'ait capturée n'était pas le fruit du hasard, il ne devait rien ignorer de sa nouvelle magie et prévoyait sûrement de l'utiliser contre lui. Klaus n'était pas assez fou pour croire que la seule motivation de son frère était d'empêcher l'Apocalypse par Silas pour préserver le monde des créatures surnaturelles. Cette idée perturbait peut être Kol mais un autre projet lui tenait bien plus à cœur et il n'allait pas attendre un faux pas de sa part pour agir. Il avait fort à parier qu'il était en ce moment-même en train de régler les derniers détails de son plan. Il rugit à cette pensée, forcé de reconnaitre qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire pour l'instant. Il devait d'abord s'assurer que la menace de Kol au sujet de Mikael était irréalisable. Parce qu'il devait se montrer honnête avec lui-même, bien qu'inconcevable, il ne pouvait s'ôter de l'esprit l'image de Mikael se tenant en chair et en os devant lui. Ce n'était qu'une chimère, une légende totalement farfelue qui avait parcouru les siècles depuis la résurrection du Christ, alors pourquoi y porter de l'intérêt ?

Il y a avait des tonnes de livres dans sa bibliothèque qui traitaient du sujet et auxquels ils n'avaient jamais fait attention puisqu'ils appartenaient à Elijah et qu'il trouvait ses lectures d'un ennui abyssal. Son frère aîné avait lu la Bible un nombre incalculable de fois et divers ouvrages religieux où il était effectivement fait mention de morts qui seraient revenus à la vie.

N'y tenant plus, l'Originel se leva et sortit de sa chambre sur la pointe de pied. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Il était dans sa propre demeure, il n'avait pas à se justifier sur quoi que ce soit ! Néanmoins, Klaus ne tenait pas à ce que Caroline sache qu'il s'inquiétait des dires de Kol et le surprenne à lire ce genre d'ouvrage. C'était d'une stupidité à faire peur et il avait envie de se frapper sévèrement le crâne pour laisser, une fois encore, la jeune femme ébranler son assurance seulement il ne pouvait s'en défendre. Sans refermer la porte de sa chambre, Klaus se glissa jusqu'à celle de Caroline. Le sifflement aigu qu'il entendit le fit sourire, sa belle avait succombé au sommeil et dormirait certainement plusieurs heures d'affilées. Curieusement et durant un court instant, cela réveilla une émotion enfouie qu'il reconnut presque aussitôt : du soulagement.

Il avait bien sûr éprouvé cette sensation à plusieurs reprises au fil des siècles mais cela n'avait jamais concerné autrui.

Il était soulagé de savoir Caroline entre ses murs, saine et sauve et regrettait presque de lui avoir flanqué la frousse pour retarder son sommeil.

La lune, qui éclairait jusque-là le champ de blé et permettait à Bonnie de mettre un pied devant l'autre sans trébucher, était à présent dissimulée par d'épais nuage.

Heureusement pour elle, Kol avait décidé de se poser quelques instants sur un bout de caillou et s'était installé confortablement tandis qu'elle restait debout. Cela dit, elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre car elle n'en pouvait plus de marcher sans but précis.

- _Qui est-ce que tu appelles? _S'enquit la jeune femme en voyant Kol sortir son téléphone.

- _Le livreur de pizza, j'ai un petit creux,_ ricana-Kol.

Bonnie leva les yeux au ciel. Ce vampire était pire que le gamin de dix ans qu'elle avait dû garder quelques années plus tôt. Il ne savait pas se tenir, coupait systématiquement la parole et se croyait être doté d'un sens de l'humour unique. Evidemment, en compensation d'avoir supporté sa présence une demie journée, elle avait été payée.

- _Bonjour, petit frère_, répondit la voix guindée d'Elijah Mikaelson à l'autre bout de la ligne.

Aussi bien curieuse que surprise que Kol appelle Elijah, Bonnie tendit l'oreille. Elle ne pouvait croire que cet homme droit et réfléchi puisse avoir un quelconque lien avec le plan tordu de Kol.

- _Cette petite peste nous a tous entubé !_ Éclata-Kol.

- _Calme-toi, et exprime-toi avec clarté, veux-tu ?!_ Le reprit son aîné.

- _Katherina !_ Souffla-Kol d'irritation, _elle s'est enfuie avec l'épée._

- _Comment ? Mais c'est absurde, il doit y avoir un malentendu_.

- _Te l'a-t-elle remise ?_

- _Pas encore ! Mais il y a un bout de chemin entre Mystic Falls et la Nouvelle-Orléans, tu sais._

- _Je suis navrée de briser tes espoirs d'une parfaite vie de couple avec cette garce..._

- _Choisis tes mots avec précautions, mon frère,_ l'avertit-il calmement.

- _Elle ne reviendra pas, tu comprends ça !_

- _Puis-je savoir ce qui te permet de porter de telles accusations ?_

- Tu _n'as qu'à écouter le message laissé sur sa boîte vocale, il était tout à fait clair sur ce point !_

Il marqua un temps de pause avant d'ajouter d'une voix suraiguë qui caricaturait Katherine de manière grotesque.

- _Je me passerais de vos services, désormais, nos chemins se séparent ici puisque nos intérêts communs divergent._

Les pièces du puzzle commençaient à se rassembler dans l'esprit de Bonnie. Elle comprenait que Katherine avait dû user de l'attirance d'Elijah à son égard afin de gagner sa confiance. Ce qu'elle ne saisissait pas c'est ce qu'elle gagnerait à récupérer l'épée. Il y avait encore beaucoup de pièces de puzzle manquantes et espérait que la suite de la conversation lui en apprendrait plus.

Hélas pour elle, Kol baissa le volume de son téléphone pour qu'elle ne puisse plus distinguer la voix d'Elijah.

- _Mais enfin, cela n'a pas le moindre sens !_ _Si Katherina voulait récupérer l'épée, elle aurait dû le faire depuis le jour où elle l'a prise, ce n'est pas l'occasion qui lui manquait. _

- _C'est là où tu te trompe et où elle nous a roulés dans la farine. Sans le rituel, je pense que l'épée n'aurait été d'aucune utilité à Katherina.._

- _Avec ou sans le rituel, l'épée a des propriétés inimaginables_, contra Elijah. _Où est-ce que tu veux en venir?_

- _Le rituel a fonctionné à merveille, pour ça tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire! Il a supprimé de la mémoire de Jeremy tout ce qui le rattachait à sa vie humaine, pour ne garder que ses bas-instincts de chasseur._

- _Tu es en train de me dire que Katerina savait parfaitement comment tournerait le rituel ?_ _Mais ce n'est pas elle qui en a eu l'idée, je te le rappelle mais cette sorcière..._

- _Que nous a présenté ta précieuse Katerina, si tu te souviens bien ! L_e coupa vivement Kol.

À travers le téléphone, il perçut le soupir exaspéré d'Elijah.

- _Elle va me le payer ! Aassura calmement l'aîné des Mikaelson._

- _Que tu aies été aveugle, ça se conçoit puisque tu étais incapable de penser plus haut que la ceinture en sa présence._

- _Fais-attention, Kol !_ Le prévint dangereusement Elijah, des trémolos de colère dans la voix.

- _Désolé de te blesser dans ton égo, grand frère_, dit-il faussement contrit, _seulement on a un plus gros problème sur les bras. Si Katherine garde l'épée c'est qu'elle compte l'utiliser pour compléter la marque de Jeremy._

- _Eh bien nous garderons le jeune Gilbert sous haute surveillance, dans ce cas._

Le silence qui suivit intrigua Elijah qui ajouta :

- _Y-vois-tu un inconvénient ?_

- _Oui et un gros ! Quand Jeremy s'est réveillé, il a essayé de me tuer ce qui a provoqué un accident._

- _Ne m'en dis pas plus !_ Lui ordonna-Elijah. _Il s'est enfuit ?_

- _Et plus vite que son ombre, c'est impossible de le retrouver._

Bonnie laissa échapper un rire moqueur.

- _Tu n'as pas vraiment essayé…_

Kol la fusilla d'un regard assassin, lui conseillant silencieusement de ne plus prononcer un mot.

- _Que dit Mademoiselle Bennett ?_ S'étonna-Elijah. _Tu as laissé le chasseur s'enfuir ?_

- _J'aurais bien aimé t'y voir_, grinça Kol d'un œil noir en direction de Bonnie.

Elle était fière de sa remarque car elle allait peut être enfin avoir la réponse qu'elle se posait depuis l'accident.

- _Mais es-tu inconscient ? Que se passera-t-il si Jeremy croise un nouveau vampire ?_

- _Il finira par compléter la marque_, admit-Kol, _mais je n'allais pas le courser à travers bois !_

- _Et pourquoi pas ?_

- _Je n'ai pas l'avantage_, avoua finalement Kol d'un ton penaud. _Tu es content ! Il est aussi froid et mécanique qu'un soldat entraîner à tuer. Il devait sans doute m'attendre quelque part pour m'achever._

Ainsi, Kol craignait Jeremy le chasseur. C'était intéressant et Bonnie se promit d'utiliser le moment venu cette inquiétude à son avantage.

- _Non, tu as eu raison_, concéda-Elijah. _Un chasseur sans aucune émotion est une arme redoutable, d'autant plus que se rituel a dû décupler ses forces._

- _Tu n'as idée à quel point_, dit-Kol en se massant le cou.

Il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur réelle mais se souvenait de la force herculéenne que Jeremy avait déployée.

- _Il va pourtant falloir le retrouver car si Katerina met la main sur lui avant nous..._

- _À moins qu'elle ait des envies de suicide, ce ne sera pas elle qui retrouvera Jeremy_, songea-Kol.

- _Très bien, je vais étudier la question. Ne tarde pas !_

- _Comment, on est au beau milieu de nulle part ! Il faut que tu nous envoie un jet !_

- _Bon courage ! Petit-frère !_ Dit sincèrement Elijah avant de raccrocher.

- _Rhaaa ! Explosa-Kol_. _Mais je vais tous les tuer !_

Il se redressa d'un bon, le regard fixé droit devant lui sans accorder un quelconque intérêt à Bonnie puis lui saisit à nouveau le bras.

- _Où est-ce que tu m'emmène !_ S'inquiéta la jeune femme.

Le vampire semblait plus furieux que jamais, il la tirait par le bras sans se soucier de lui causer de la douleur ou non, avançant d'un pas décidé le long de la route qu'ils avaient emprunté avant l'accident. Après plusieurs mètres, le son d'un moteur les fit tourner la tête dans la direction opposée.

- _Tu ne vas tout de même pas faire du stop ? _

- As-_tu peur de tomber sur un serial killer ?_ Se moqua-Kol en se plaçant sciemment au beau milieu de la route.

- _Un me suffit !_ Rétorqua-Bonnie d'une voix toute aussi railleuse.

Ce qui étonna Kol, c'est que le conducteur de la camionnette qui avançait vers lui, ne paraissait pas le voir. Le véhicule fonçait même droit sur lui malgré ses mouvements de bras sauvages et désordonnés.

- _Il ne va quand même pas m'écraser !_ Lança-Kol d'un air ahurit.

- _À sa place, je ne m'arrêterais pas non plus ! _ajouta-Bonnie.

Il paraissait évident à présent que le conducteur le voyait, ses phares l'éblouissant de tous leurs feux. Il n'avait tout simplement pas l'intention de s'arrêter et espérait sûrement que Kol se décale au dernier instant.

Manifestement, ce dernier ne semblait pas du même avis, persuadé que l'humain n'irait pas jusqu'à l'écraser. Après tout, il ne connaissait rien de la nature du fou planté en plein milieu de la route, ce serait commettre délibérément un meurtre.

Ce ne fut que lorsque le capot avant de la camionnette le frappa et le fit voltiger sur plusieurs mètres que Kol et Bonnie comprirent que le conducteur devait certainement avoir une case en moins.

- _Fils de p***!_ S'époumona-Kol dont les blessures apparentes s'estompaient déjà.

En d'autres circonstance, Bonnie aurait pu rire de la situation mais ce qu'elle venait de voir l'avait choqué et rendue presque muette. Quel type de personne pouvait renverser un homme sur la route ? A moins, bien sûr que cette personne, d'une manière tout à fait invraisemblable, connaissait la véritable identité de Kol.

- _Que cette journée se finisse !_ supplia le vampire originel tout en effectuant une pirouette agile pour se relever.

/ ******************** /

Le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel lorsque les paupières de Caroline se soulevèrent. Elle avait dormi du sommeil du Juste et s'étonnait de ne pas avoir fait cauchemars sur cauchemars après la soirée effroyable qu'elle avait vécue. Mais c'était cette sensation de faim qui l'avait réveillé et qu'elle devrait occulter au plus vite. Un bon petit-déjeuner devrait calmer sa soif de sang. Encore fallait-il que Klaus ait les ingrédients nécessaires pour préparer le genre de petit déjeuner auquel elle pensait.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait dormi comme un bébé dans une chambre du manoir de Klaus, à quelques mètres de ce dernier. Et c'est sûrement parce que la situation lui semblait irréelle qu'elle refusait de l'affronter. Pour le moment, elle n'avait pas envie de se triturer le cerveau par d'innombrables questions. Elle voulait seulement profiter des quelques instants de paix que la vie lui octroyait.

C'est en se dressant sur son séant qu'elle avisa le petit paquet cadeau, soigneusement enveloppé dans un papier doré et retenu par un ruban argenté où un bout de papier était glissé.

- _Ah non, ça ne va pas recommencer !_ S'énerva la jeune femme.

Elle était agacée par ce énième cadeau de Klaus mais également curieuse de ce qu'il renfermait.

- _Je regarde juste, ça ne veut rien dire !_ se dit-elle pour justifier son action.

Elle lut d'abord la note, histoire de voir ce qu'il avait encore inventé pour la séduire.

"_Je n'ai aucun désir à t'éloigner de tes proches. Affectueusement, Klaus_"

Caroline était certes touchée et quelque peu rassurée par ces mots, seulement elle n'était pas décidée à se laisser attendrir si facilement. Elle posa donc la note et le cadeau non déballé sur sa table de chevet et se leva dans la ferme intention d'exprimer à Klaus sa façon de penser. Cependant, elle fit presque aussitôt volte face.

- Je ne peux pas me plaindre de quelque chose si je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit, se convainc-elle avant de reprendre le cadeau.

Elle fit taire le petit diable planté au dessus de son épaule qui lui faisait sournoisement remarquer qu'elle avait conservé chacun des cadeaux de Klaus et qu'elle ferait sûrement de même avec celui-ci.

Sous le papier cadeau, se cachait la boîte d'un téléphone portable dernier cri à écran tactile et bien sûr, au fond de la boîte il y avait l'appareil muni d'une carte prépayée de 6 heures de communication.

- _On garde son calme !_ dit la jeune femme en inspirant et expirant profondément pour apaiser ses nerfs.

Comme elle l'avait initialement prévue, Caroline sortit de sa chambre pour rendre des comptes à Klaus. Pour qui la prenait-il à la fin ?

Lorsqu'elle entendit l'eau de la douche de la chambre de Klaus, le sentiment de colère qui bouillait à l'intérieur de Caroline s'apaisa, remplacé par une curiosité mal placée. En effet, elle surprit son corps à pénétrer dans la pièce et se diriger vers la salle de bain comme s'il avait sa propre volonté. Elle ne sut si ses pulsions de la veille la poussaient à agir ainsi, car elle n'avait nul envie d'entrer dans la salle de bain pour tuer Klaus, non ses pulsions étaient bien plus dérangeantes dans le sens où elles faisaient ressentir à la jeune femme un désir charnel brut et sauvage.

Klaus était nu comme au jour de sa naissance et à travers le rideau bleu flouté, elle ne manquait rien des formes et de la musculature du jeune homme. Et quel homme ! Une chaleur étouffante avait soudain envahi la pièce. Caroline ne se rendait même pas compte de ce qu'elle faisait et de ce que cela risquait de lui coûter de se trouver dans cette pièce sans autorisation. Seule la vue du corps nu de Klaus semblait compter et elle ne se gêna pas pour poursuivre son exploration, se mordillant et léchant ses lèvres avec envie alors que son regard descendit lentement sur les fesses fermes de l'hybride.

Klaus continuait de prendre sa douche, visiblement inconscient des yeux bleus perçants qui le dévoraient dans son plus simple appareil. Il fit passer la douchette amovible sur son torse, en un geste théâtral, laissant l'eau chaude ruisseler sur sa peau déjà bien mouillée, avant d'éclater d'un rire moqueur.

- _Si tu veux, il y a assez de place pour deux, mon amour !_

Cette simple phrase ramena brutalement la jeune femme à la réalité. Elle écarquilla les yeux d'hébétude puis d'horreur en prenant pleinement conscience du lieu où elle se trouvait. Ses joues ne tardèrent pas à s'enflammer quand elle réalisa qu'elle venait d'être prise en flagrant-délit de voyeurisme par Klaus.

- _Je… j'étais venu…_ Dit-Caroline en se raclant la gorge.

- _Oui, amour ?_

Il profitait de la situation le bougre ! Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne vit son éternel sourire taquin.

- _Te dire que... Mais je vois que tu es occupée_, balbutia-t-elle tout en reculant instinctivement de la douche, _alors on discutera de ça plus tard !_

- _Il t'a fallu beaucoup de temps pour t'en rendre compte_, dit-il en prenant un plaisir certain à asticoter ses nerfs. _Tiens tu me passe ma serviette, mon cœur ?_

Il sortit son bras hors de la douche pour lui indiquer la serviette enroulée autour du porte-serviettes.

Bien entendu, Klaus était parfaitement en mesure de l'attraper, même si cela devait signifier attendre que Caroline sorte de la pièce pour s'en saisir, mais la jeune femme ne pouvait lui refuser une telle demande, il le savait. Le faire serait admettre son trouble et son envie de disparaître au plus vite de cette pièce d'une chaleur suffocante.

Elle revint donc sur ses pas et tendit la serviette à Klaus d'une main tendue de nervosité sans croiser son regard. Mais l'Originel ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille parce qu'il jouit de l'occasion pour agripper la main de Caroline et rapprocher la jeune femme de lui.

- _Bien le bonjour, amour !_

Sa voix était chaude, rauque et à la fois suave. Et si elle n'y avait prit garde, elle se serait laissée chavirer par son odeur corporelle des plus masculines et de son délicieux gel douche à la menthe.

De plus, son visage, bien que légèrement surélevé par rapport au sien puisqu'il se trouvait encore dans la douche, était si prêt du sien que le souffle de sa respiration parvenait jusqu'à son visage et le lui chatouillait de façon exquise.

C'est en se faisant violence que Caroline réussit à se ressaisir. Elle devait immédiatement sortir de cette pièce !

- _On se voit tout à l'heure_, réussit-elle à articuler.

Klaus ne chercha pas à la retenir plus longuement et relâcha sa main avec tendresse.

- _Merci pour la serviette._

Elle quitta la pièce comme si le diable était à ses trousses.

Caroline avait regagné sa chambre et prit une douche bien fraîche dans l'espoir que cela calmerait ses pulsions érotiques. Ses réactions dépassaient l'entendement et elle ne comprenait pas comment ses pulsions meurtrières de la veille avaient pu prendre un tel tournant. Elle ne pouvait nier que Klaus était un très bel homme et qu'elle avait songé plus d'une fois à lui de manière plutôt indécente, vampire ou non elle restait une jeune adulte avec des hormones en folie, mais jamais au grand jamais elle ne se serait permise de le reluquer sous la douche. Si ses pulsions l'amenaient à faire ce genre de chose, autant l'enfermer tout de suite aux cachots car elle pourrait difficilement endurer une telle perte de contrôle.

Par ailleurs, Caroline ne put s'empêcher de culpabiliser de ressentir ce genre d'attirance pour un autre homme que Tyler. Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir indirectement trompé. Et le pire dans tous cela, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas un instant pensé à lui.

Une serviette rose pâle fermement enroulée autour de sa poitrine, une autre plus petite dans la main pour sécher ses longs cheveux blonds, la jeune femme sortit de la salle de bain qui donnait sur sa chambre.

Elle manqua de tomber à la renverse dès lors qu'elle vit Klaus adossé nonchalamment contre le chambranle de la porte de sa chambre, grande ouverte.

- _Je peux savoir ce que tu fiches ici ?!_ S'étrangla-t-elle en croisant aussitôt ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- J'aurais pu te poser la même question, tout à l'heure. Tu noteras que j'ai respecté ton intimité alors que j'aurais pu me glisser de façon aussi perverse que toi jusqu'à ta douche.

Le cœur de Caroline s'emballa violemment tandis que ses joues prirent la couleur de la honte.

- _Je... J'étais venu pour te dire que tu ne pouvais pas m'acheter !_ Dit-elle en essayant de détourner adroitement la conversation.

- _Je te demande pardon ?_

- _Tes petites attentions_, expliqua-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le lit où son cadeau était posé, _ça ne me plait pas et ça ne marche pas !_

- Quel _est le problème ? Tu n'aimes pas ce genre de téléphone._

- _Là n'est pas la question_, s'énerva-Caroline. _Combien de fois va-t-il falloir que je te répète que je ne suis pas à vendre ? Tu ne peux pas espérer gagner ma confiance en le couvrant de cadeau aussi cher que celui-ci, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça fonctionne._

_- Si ça peut te consoler et t'aider à accepter ce cadeau, je ne l'ai pas acheté pour toi, je l'ai volé,_ ria-t-il.

- _De mieux en mieux !_

- _J'ai seulement acheté la carte pour te permettre de communiquer avec tes amis_, expliqua-t-il sincèrement. _Tu n'es pas prisonnière de ce manoir, Caroline et puisque ton ancien téléphone est cassé, j'ai pensé que cela t'aiderait à te sentir plus à ton aise si tu pouvais joindre qui tu veux, quand tu le veux._

Décidément, Caroline enchaînait les gaffes et ce genre de situation embarrassante devenait friand de sa pauvre personne.

- _Si j'avais réellement tenu à t'offrir un cadeau, ne crois-tu pas qu'une rivière de diamant aurait été plus appropriée ?_

Sur ces mots, il passa un doigt sous le collier de sa belle, frôlant au passage sa peau douce et fruitée et caressa le pendentif qui représentait une fleur de lys dorée sur fond d'azur semé.

- _Tu as très bon goût. Savais-tu que la fleur de lys est symbolique d'un cœur pur et noble ? _

Caroline ne répondit pas, envoûtée par sa voix.

- _Elle est aussi synonyme de l'innocence et de la chasteté mais de ce côté-ci, tu as quelque peu dévié ces derniers temps_.

Lorsque son esprit embrumé réalisa le sens des dernières paroles de Klaus, la jeune femme ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction avant de claquer l'arrière de la tête de l'Originel. Une fois de plus, elle avait agit sans réfléchir, courroucée par sa remarque. Mais, loin de lui en tenir rigueur, il lui éclata de rire au visage.

- _C'était trop tentant_, s'excusa-t-il faussement. _Mais garde ce collier, il te va à merveille_.

Elle ne put se questionner plus en avant sur la signification de ses mots car le heurtoir de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre.

- _De rien pour le cadeau, Caroline !_

Il disparut en un éclair du seuil de sa chambre, la laissant pantoise.

Klaus ouvrit la porte sur un postier qui lui tendait machinalement une enveloppe, grande et épaisse.

- _Voilà pour vous, Monsieur Mikaelson !_ fit le jeune homme dont la voix trahissait une certaine lassitude en rapport à son job d'étudiant.

- _Et je peux savoir qui me l'adresse ?_ demanda-Klaus agacé du peu de considération que le jeune homme lui portait.

- _C'est écrit sur le dos de l'enveloppe_, dit simplement l'humain en haussant les épaules de désintérêt.

- _Et bien tu vas me le lire !_ S'emporta l'Originel en le saisissant brusquement pas le col de sa veste de postier.

- _Euh, oui, oui... je…,_ s'affolai le jeune homme. _D'accord !_

- _Eh bien, j'attends !_

De ses mains déjà tremblantes de peur, le jeune homme prit l'enveloppe des mains de Klaus et lut à voix haute:

- _Trevor McComb !_

A ce nom, Klaus arracha presque l'enveloppe des mains de l'humain qui jeta un regard en arrière, se demandant sans doute s'il serait judicieux de s'enfuir à toutes jambes.

- _Difficile de courir avec une colonne vertébrale brisée, _l'avertit-Klaus sans relever les yeux du contenu de l'enveloppe.

Il trouvait cela étrange que Trevor ne l'ait pas contacté au préalable afin de le tenir informé de l'avancée de ses découvertes. C'est avec une attention des plus particulières qu'il examina le relevé téléphonique qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il ne s'intéressa qu'à la première page, notant mentalement le numéro de la personne à qui appartenait ce relevé d'appels, puis parcourut les autres documents avec tout autant d'intérêt.

Du haut de l'escalier, Caroline qui avait enfilé un jean et un top long en quatrième vitesse dans l'unique but de sortir le plus vite possible de sa chambre et voir se qui se tramait derrière son dos, aperçut Klaus le nez plongé sur des documents. Elle eut beau plisser les yeux et se décaler d'un côté à l'autre, les écritures étaient illisibles et se confondaient entre elles.

- _Viens, amour, ne reste pas dans l'ombre !_ L'invita-Klaus.

"_Autant pour la discrétion !"_ se morigéna-t-elle.

Quand allait-elle comprendre qu'elle ne parviendrait jamais à surprendre Klaus et se rendre à l'évidence : il devait être pourvu d'un sixième sens. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications possibles.

D'un autre côté, la prudence n'était pas son fort ces derniers jours.

Arrivée en bas des escaliers, elle comprit avec horreur ce que Klaus prévoyait de faire lorsqu'il planta son regard dans celui de l'humain et lui chuchota ces quelques mots :

- _Ma magnifique amie, ici présente, n'a pas mangé décemment depuis... Oh un bon petit moment ! _

- _Klaus, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

Ce dernier continua sans briser le jeu de regard établi entre lui et le jeune humain.

- _Tu ne verrais pas d'inconvénient à ce qu'elle goutte un peu de ton sang, n'est-ce pas ?_

Tel un robot, le jeune postier secoua la tête pour approuver ses dires.

- _Klaus ! À quoi est-ce que tu joues !_ S'impatienta-Caroline alors que la gorge palpitante du jeune homme la fit peu à peu perdre pied.

Elle allait d'ailleurs quitter le hall d'entrée mais la main ferme de Klaus sur son avant-bras, l'en empêcha.

- _Où est le mal, Caroline ? Je ne te demande pas de le tuer mais de boire un peu de son sang !_

- _C'est un être humain, Klaus ! Pas un vulgaire jouet pour polir et aiguiser les crocs d'un chien._

- _Ça_ _ce n'est pas très gentil, amour !_ Feignit-il d'être vexé.

Cette remarque l'incita à pousser le vice et il mordit quelques secondes dans la chair tendre du cou de l'humain.

- _Klaus !_ L'accusa-Caroline. _Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?_

- _Il est parfaitement consentant, il n'y a pas de mal à ça. _

Caroline soupira bruyamment et haussa les sourcils d'un air vraiment contrarié.

- _Pas vrai, mon gars !_ Insista-Klaus en tapotant gentiment la joue de l'humain. _Ça ne te pose pas de problème ?_

- _Non, vous pouvez continuer !_

- _Tu vois !_ Lança-Klaus en rire franc.

- _Nonnn !_ S'énerva Caroline en s'adressant au jeune homme. _Tu n'es pas consentent !_ _Tu crois l'être mais au plus profond de toi, tu meurs de peur._

- _Juste un petit croc, Caroline !_

Elle fusilla l'Originel du regard, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'il lui faisait endurer. Avait-il seulement conscience de la souffrance que cela représentait pour elle de se contenir. Des veines apparaissaient autour de ses yeux, elle était en train de se transformer en cette créature assoiffée de sang et elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle se surprit d'ailleurs à se demander pour quelles raisons elle luttait tant.

Hormis le changement physique qui s'opérait en elle, Klaus dut sentir ses convictions volées en éclat car il porta un doigt à ses propres lèvres encore mouillées du sang de l'humain et effleura celles de Caroline. Il n'était pas sans savoir que l'odeur du sang la déstabilisait mais ce n'était qu'une broutille comparée à la saveur du sang qui courrait sur ses lèvres. Sans la moindre pudeur, étrangère à ses actes, Caroline passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour en récolter l'infime quantité de sang. Mais cela ne lui serait jamais suffisant. Il lui fallait en goûter plus.

- _Je ne te laisserais jamais le tuer_, lui promit Klaus.

_"Je ne pourrais jamais te faire ça",_ se dit-il en pensée.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour à la jeune femme pour se convaincre qu'il n'y avait effectivement rien de mal à se faire un peu plaisir. Tout comme l'Originel, un peu plus tôt, Caroline se jeta sur la gorge qui semblait l'appeler. À la différence près que ses gestes à elle, étaient imprécis et bien plus brutaux que ceux de Klaus.

- _Allez, ça suffit !_ La repoussa doucement Klaus.

Mais cela était sans compter sur la nature dévorante du bébé vampire. Elle se repaissait de ce sang comme un nouveau-né assoiffé aurait pu le faire du sein de sa mère.

- _Je vais me fâcher, mon cœur !_ l'avertit gentiment Klaus.

Il se vit forcé de passer un bras autour de sa taille pour l'éloigner de l'humain.

- _Tu m'en seras reconnaissant !_ Affirma-t-il en recevant un regard meurtrier de sa part.

Le regard de la jeune femme se perdit dans le vide, si bien qu'elle fut obligée de se maintenir au bras de Klaus pour ne pas tomber. Cela ne dura qu'un instant mais lorsque leurs yeux se croisèrent, tous deux eurent l'impression de se comprendre pour la première fois.

Évidemment, Caroline revint à la réalité, son visage à nouveau celui d'une adolescente de dix-huit ans, et le repoussa avec le plus force possible.

- _Tu me dégoûtes !_ lui lança-t-elle, d'un air profond de mépris.

- _Allons, tu as aimé ça. Ne sois pas de mauvaise foi !_

- _Je te déteste ! _S'égosilla-t-elle en quittant la pièce. _Tu peux aller en Enfer !_

Ces derniers mots irritèrent Klaus mais il ne regrettait pas d'avoir forcé un peu les choses. Il en était même fier.

Un gémissement de douleur lui parvint et il daigna accorder de l'attention à l'humain.

- _Qu'est-ce que je fais faire de toi ?_ Dit-il en penchant légèrement la tête de côté.

Il mordit à son poignet et ordonna au jeune homme d'en boire suffisamment pour se rétablir. Ceci fait, il le congédia sans autre forme de procès et se rendit au salon.

Caroline y était et elle faillit quitter la pièce dès l'instant où il y entra, cependant il l'en dissuada.

- _C'est moi qui pars !_ _Je ne serais absent qu'une petite heure. Il est inutile de te rappeler de ne rien faire d'inconsidéré en mon absence._

- _Et je peux savoir où est-ce que tu vas ?_

Les nerfs de Klaus étaient tendus sans qu'il en connaisse réellement la cause. Il glissa sa précieuse enveloppe dans le tiroir d'une table de bureau, sentant des yeux inquisiteurs sur son dos.

- _Non, ça ne te regarde pas !_

- _Est-ce que tu vas voir Carol Lockwood ?_ S'enquit-Caroline.

- _Ce que je fais de mes journées ne te concerne en rien, Caroline._

- _Pas s'il s'agit de Carol._

Klaus lâcha un soupir de frustration en mettant sous scellé l'enveloppe. Il se retourna ensuite vers Caroline, présentant la clef qu'il plongea dans la poche avant de son jean.

- Je ne te le dirais qu'une fois, amour. Occupe-toi de tes affaires!

Caroline dut se mordre fortement l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas répliquer et le laissa quitter le manoir sans un mot. Bien qu'elle savait que ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire était mal et ne lui apporterait que plus d'ennuis, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. C'était comme une véritable obsession qui ne ferait que s'accroître si elle ne l'assouvissait pas lorsque l'occasion le lui permettait.

Elle attendit quelques minutes afin de s'assurer que Klaus ne reviendrait de si tôt puis se dirigea vers le meuble où il avait pris soin de cacher l'enveloppe. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi se rapportaient les documents mais elle allait en avoir le cœur net. La curiosité était certainement l'un de ses plus vilains défauts, elle ferait pénitence plus tard.

Tout sourire, elle usa de toute sa force pour ouvrir le tiroir, en sortir les diverses feuilles de l'enveloppe déjà ouverte et parcourut la première page des yeux. Il s'agissait, selon toute vraisemblance d'un relevé d'appels téléphoniques dont le numéro figurait en haut du papier. D'ordinaire, le nom de la personne était mentionné et elle se demanda s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une falsification.

Avisant un téléphone sur la table basse du salon, la jeune femme se mordit les lèvres d'indécision. Était-il sage de composer le numéro de ce relevé d'appels du téléphone fixe de Klaus ?

Haussant les épaules d'indifférence, Caroline décida que la réponse était : oui. Elle se dit qu'elle avait bien le droit à une petite vengeance après le sale tour qui lui avait joué et ne ressentit aucune faute à trahir sa confiance. Et tant pis s'il s'en apercevait un jour, elle ferait face aux conséquences de ses actes le moment venu. Caroline composa donc ledit numéro, tout en feuilletant les autres pages d'un œil intéressé avant qu'une voix grave ne s'élève à l'autre bout du fil. La jeune femme perdit toute trace de sourire en reconnaissant cette voix, mais ce qui la fit pâlir comme un linge fut cette série de photos qui le représentait, certaines complètement de dos, d'autres de profil, en compagnie de Katherine.

- _Allô ! S_'impatienta la voix à l'autre bout de la ligne. Je peux entendre votre respiration, vous savez.

Caroline raccrocha vivement avant de murmurer ce simple nom :

- _Tyler ! _

Ornella ouvrit la porte de la cellule, où était emprisonnée Carol Lockwood à Klaus, qui pénétra dans la pièce avec un sourire de satisfaction.

- _Je constate qu'elle est toujours vivante._

- _Ce n'est qu'une impression ! _Dit la sorcière.

- _Les chaînes étaient-elles vraiment nécessaire ?_ Questionna-Klaus, n'approuvant que modérément cette initiative de la part d'Ornella.

- _Je ne savais pas comment la maîtriser_, reconnut la jeune femme avec embarras.

- _Bien sûr, tu es si faible_, dit-Klaus avec dédain.

Il se baissa ensuite à la hauteur de la mère de Tyler, enchaînée au mur tel un vulgaire animal.

- _Vous êtes un monstre !_ Cracha-Carol Lockwood.

- _Bien, si on veut être juste_, la reprit Klaus, _je ne suis pas responsable de votre transformation_. _Vous devriez remercier ma jeune amie, ici présente pour ne pas vous avoir tué. Cela a dû être une véritable torture, pour un bébé vampire comme elle, de ne pouvoir boire votre sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte. _

Klaus s'adressait à présent à Ornella, en retrait au bout de la pièce.

- _N'est-ce pas, ma chère_ _?_ Considère cela comme une punition pour travail mal fait.

- _Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver ?_ demanda-Carol d'une voix enrouée par les larmes qui refusaient pourtant de couler.

- _En tant qu'ancien membre du Conseil, je ne devrais pas avoir à vous l'expliquer, Madame le Maire._ _Vous êtes en transition ce qui veut dire que si vous ne vous nourrissez pas rapidement de sang, vous allez devenir faible, vos membres vont s'atrophier, votre cœur ralentir et votre peau va peu à peu se dessécher, oui le processus est assez long, puis sans une seule goutte de sang, vous allez tous simplement mourir comme des milliards de personne avant vous._

- _Que voulez-vous exactement ?_

- _Que vous preniez ce téléphone_, lui expliqua-t-il tout en composant le numéro qu'il avait mémorisé quelques minutes plus tôt. _Et que vous vous serviez de l'amour que peut éprouver un fils pour sa mère._

- _Vous voulez qu'il vous revienne_, pensa-t-elle en affichant un air mépris.

- _Oh non !_ Ricana l'Originel. _Je ne veux pas qu'il revienne. Je le trouve très bien là où il est_ ! Assura-Klaus.

Carol fronça les sourcils sans comprendre.

- _Je veux le faire souffrir !_

32

32


End file.
